This Isn't Me
by CurseOfTheEnder
Summary: I am currently in the process of trying to rewrite this book and get it published. Please enjoy this exclusive version that will remain up for all of you lovely dragons to enjoy. The published version will not be mature, as my parents and family will read it. More info at the end of the book. (Skylox, Merome, Enderbrine.) - Ghost / Phantom / *IRNH*
1. Prologue

_**So, this is the first time I've tried doing a Skylox fan fiction, so forgive me. I just wanted to make one thing clear. Even though the characters might not act like they do in real life, and even though something may or may not be right, just remember that it's my story, and you can't control how I write it. No offence or anything, my life is just so full of people that barely treat me like I'm human and I just don't want that here either. Sorry if you don't like the story, you shouldn't be reading it if you don't like it. That's all, and sorry if I sound like a bitch.**_

**Prologue:**

I've been surviving for years now, my friends keeping me happy as I tried helping them be happy as best as I could. Mostly I stayed quiet though. It was just us. Sky, or Adam, Sundee, or Ian, Jerome, Bajan, or Mitch, and I. We lived in a house on the outskirts of the small village we belonged too. We were always greeted with warm smiles, no matter how rich or poor the people were who greeted us, our little group was loved by all.

Jerome and Mitch were happy together, now sharing a room, meaning we had a spare that just collected dust now. I'd go in and clean it up, but it didn't help much. Sky, Ian, and I were all still single, but I did have my eye on a very special man. Yes, man. I've been in love with him every since he saved me and brought me here, to live with him and his friends. I'm the youngest of us all, but I don't care, it doesn't really matter, does it?

Honestly, I don't know how he'd react if he knew I liked him… Or, even worse, if he found out who I was… Legend has it that a brave warrior, one that's only heard of in the olden tales, slayed the dragon that sought to destroy the world. His name was Notch. He wasn't a legend though, and he truly did slay the Dragon known as the Ender Dragon. We call her that because of her origin and the fact that Enderman treat her like a goddess, or did at least. But, even though he was the so called creator of MineCraftia itself… I bet he had no idea that once she died, her soul was reborn into the form of a child.

My name is Deadlox, or Ty, and I'm the reincarnation of the Ender Dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I waited to be struck, to be killed by all the monsters, but that never happened, the screeching of them ringing in my ears as my body continued to lightly shake as lied there, arms over my head and face, my body slightly curled in a ball, the soft grass all around me. When the noises died away, the only sound was my light, shaky breathing. I heard someone rush to my side, others as well, and as a hand gently touched my shoulder I tensed, waiting.

"Guys, he's hurt, badly. We need to get him to the house." A strong and confident, yet worried voice stated.

"Well come on then!" A second voice cried as someone picked me up and held me against them. Whoever it was, they were strong and warm, but I was handed to someone else.

"It's getting cold and he's barely wearing anything to keep him warm, you generate more heat Jerome; you take him." Someone stated.

"Fine, come on then!" The second voice, who apparently belongs to this Jerome guy, once more confirmed. I heard and felt them all running around me, something soft and very warm touching parts of my bare skin. I could hear them killing more monsters, and whenever Jerome would be stuck with killing one, I would feel the strong muscles in his arms flex as he easily wiped them out.

By the time everyone slowed down, the darkness was being penetrated by a glowing light, but I didn't look up, just stayed still in the fluffy man's arms, still very, _very_ cold. A door opened, and walking just a bit more, I was gently set down on a soft surface. I didn't move, the surface comfortable and somehow welcoming.

"I think he's asleep." Jerome commented.

"He looks really tired." Someone added.

"Why was he out there all alone? He was basically asking for a death sentence!" Someone quietly argued. I recognized the voice as the one that had first spoke, telling the others I was hurt.

"Poor kid." Jerome stated, sitting next to me and gently smoothing my hair.

"Here, let me get a health potion, maybe some food, if he's up for it, but he needs to heal, we don't know if he'll try sneaking off on his own again." I heard two people walk from the room.

"Hey, wake up…" Jerome softly whispered, lightly shaking me.

"I never fell asleep to begin with." I softly replied.

"Oh." The second person in the room with us blunt stated, then began laughing.

"Can you move?" Jerome asked. I slowly sat up, my eyes still closed as I leaned on his side. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist, gently holding me.

"Oh, you woke him up, that was fast." Someone stated.

"He never fell asleep." Jerome informed them. "He's just good at acting I guess, I don't really know." He added. Someone knelt down in front of me.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?" I opened my eyes slightly to see a man with a red and black checkered jacket, light brown hair and eyes, knelt down in front of me with a bottle in his hand and a smile on his face. The bottle contained a pinkish liquid, and he gently placed it in my hands. "You should drink this, it'll help." He confirmed, sitting on my other side, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

Slowly, I drank it sip by sip, each time being greeted with a horrid, yet delectable taste. When I had finally finished the bottle, the man slipped it from my hand. He then threw it over at the other two sitting across from us, and the one with sunglasses and a gold purple amulet juggled with it for a long time until he managed to secure it in his hands.

"Mitch, that could have hit me!" He cried out, staring at the man next to me. A few seconds later they all laughed, and the man with sunglasses set the bottle down on the table next to his chair, then returned his full attention to me. "I'm Adam, this is Ian and those two are Jerome and Mitch. What's your name?"

"Deadlox…" I whispered.

"Do you go by anything other than that?"

"I go by Ty." I softly stated, not making eye contact and staring at my lap.

"How old are you?" Ian questioned, warmly smiling at me.

"I'm 12."

"Hey, he's not much younger than us." Jerome announced. I waited for them to explain. "Mitch and I are 14, Adam's 15, and Ian's 19, he's the oldest, _obviously_." I slowly nodded, barely moving my head at all in the first place.

"Do you have any family we could take you to? I'm sure they're worried sick." Mitch concluded. I shook my head no, leaning against Jerome again, his warm, fluffy body, which I now noticed was covered in brown fur from head to toe, soft like cotton. They all stared at me, concerned.

"You don't have a family?" Adam sadly asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"What about the person who takes care of you?" Jerome tried.

"I take care of myself." I quietly managed to muster.

"How long have you been alone?" Ian started, leaning forward, his arms folded, resting on his legs and knees.

"I don't remember." A long, heavy silence filled the room, the boys all looking to each other, until suddenly Jerome smiled brightly.

"We can take care of him." He decided. "I mean come on, it's only one extra mouth to feed and an extra body to shelter, it's not like it would be a problem." They all agreed and after that everything seemed to go by so fast, as if I were stuck in place. _Why… why are they being so nice to me?_

I sat up hastily, taking nice, slow, deep breaths. I felt my forehead. Why does that dream always put me on edge? Damn it, it happened 6 years ago, I'm over that. Sure, it was strange people I'd just met took me in like I was suddenly their long lost brother, but I couldn't be happier! So why does that dream make me feel uneasy?

"TY!" I heard Adam whine from outside the door. "TY, WAKE UP!" He continued. "I'M HUNGRY AND FLUFFY WON'T LET US EAT WITHOUT YOU!" He half sobbed, half whined.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I quickly assured, jumping out of bed. I through my shirt on, brushed my hair, and placed my headphones around my neck. My glowing purple eyes seemed duller today; they'd been looking like that for a while now. Oh well. Before leaving, I slipped my purple wristband on, concealing my eyes with a maroon colored red, my wings seeming to vaporize and my tail copying.

I rushed downstairs after shutting my door again, finding everyone waiting.

"Ty!" Adam delightfully stated, hugging me and messing with my hair as I half heartedly smiled, allowing him to mess with me. I was the youngest after all, it was expected.

"You've been sleeping in longer lately, what's up?" Jerome asked as Adam let go and sat down by his plate of food. I stood there, not moving, leaning on the counter.

"I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping is all." I assured.

"If you say so. We're going down to the mines today, you ready?" Mitch asked me, and everyone else. I nodded.

"Yeah, just let me finish eating first." Adam requested. Ian laughed, already seeming to have finished his meal.

"Aren't you going to eat Ty?" Jerome questioned, seeming a little concerned. He'd always looked after me, he was like an older brother, sort of. They all were really, but it was mainly Jerome who acted to it on impulse.

"I'm not really hungry; I'll just bring something down there for later." I assured him, stretching my aching limbs. He was suddenly feeling my forehead, but went and sat back down, seeming a bit unsettled. "I'll start getting our stuff together." I yawned, heading upstairs.

"He doesn't have a fever." Jerome announced. I tuned in on them, my hearing having became more sensitive over the years.

"What is this? Like, the seventh time in a row he's skipped out on breakfast?" Mitch cautiously asked as I grabbed our supply bag set for mining trips from the closet.

"I think so… why? Do you think something's wrong?" Adam started, probably finished with his breakfast. I grabbed Betty and Mitch's bow, quiver of arrows, and his diamond sword from the room Jerome and him now shared.

"He shouldn't be skipping breakfast; Ty has never done this before." Jerome confirmed. I grabbed Adam's butter sword from his room, pausing to sit on his bed. I got back up.

"Maybe you're overreacting; Ty's still the same old Ty, maybe his body is adjusting to a new diet or something." Ian suggested as I grabbed his diamond sword. I didn't grab myself a weapon, even though I was one of the best fighters here. Of course, they didn't know that, I barely try when practicing, so they tend to kill anything and everything before I even get a chance to unsheathe my blade. I don't mind, really. I slowly crept downstairs, listening as they continued to talk about the situation. They didn't notice me standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"No, something has to be wrong, I can just see it in his eyes!" Jerome insisted.

"Nothing's wrong Jerome, Ty would tell us if something was wrong, chill dude, he's- standing there." Ian blurted out as he realized I was right there. Everyone stared at me.

"You done yet?" I questioned. "I could hear you all the way to Ian's room." I added. Ian had the furthest away room from the kitchen, and it was the truth, I could hear them from all the way down there. They all gave me an apologetic look. I just sighed, shaking my head with a soft smile. "Look, I'm fine. I'm just having bad dreams is all, nothing to worry about, ok? Ty is still Ty, I promise." I assured. "Anyway, you ready?"

"Yeah." Ian insisted as he came over. I handed over his blade as he passed by to get his armor.

"Ok, let's do this!" Jerome cheerfully exclaimed like he always did, him and Mitch rushing past. He grabbed Betty, his war axe, and Mitch slipped his quiver over his head, having it slanting at a diagonal angle on his back, sheathing his blade like Ian had and holding his bow in his hands, following Jerome into the armory.

"Here, I'll get that." I assured, trading Adam's butter sword for his empty plate. He smiled, taking off for the armory as I rinsed the dish off, then followed them. They all had full sets of iron, Ian having diamond boots and a helmet. Adam had diamond leggings. Mitch had saved up the diamonds he was collecting for a chest plate, and Jerome had the same set up as Ian.

"I still think you need better armor." Ian suddenly stated, looking at me. I quietly laughed.

"If I have heavier armor I'll get in your way." I argued. I had leather armor, at my choice, not because we didn't have iron or something like that. Besides, the leather armor allows me more speed and agility for a tight situation, and frankly I don't want to get hurt too badly.

"Ty, don't say that, you don't get in the way, you never have." Adam argued. All of them were looking at me, but I put the armor on anyway.

"I got it fixed a few weeks ago, it'd be a waste of resources to not wear it, besides, I'm fine with it, I don't need anything better, stop worrying." I had gotten the entire thing dyed black, the darkest shade of it they could make. It allowed me to blend in better, and I like that.

"Ok…" Mitch uneasily stated. They'd been bugging me about it for a while now. We went outside and started towards the base of the mountain, where the mine entrance sat, and when getting there we pushed mine carts down the track, hopping in them at the last possible second and enjoying the ride down. It got dark very quickly, lanterns lighting the way. I got out of the cart along with the others, and we started searching the mine in two groups to maximize our search range. I was with Ian and Adam, Jerome and Mitch having gone the opposite direction. We mined anything we could find, following the hollowed out trails deep in the ground, the flooring made of stone and the cave not collapsing because of the support beams here and there.

Continuing to hollow out the straight tunnel, sometimes turning to head a different direction, we managed to break open into a large cavern flooded with lava, but with plenty of resources.

"Whoa." Jerome suddenly stated from behind us, causing us all to jump. "Sorry, we ended up connecting up with you again, but I'm glad we did, look at all the- diamonds!" He suddenly shouted. We all stared at the diamonds that sat dangerously close to the lava floor below, no way to get to them without risking our lives. Diamonds were worth it.

"How are we going to get them though, the only easy way I see is to use the thin ledges to climb over, but they'd break beneath us, they're all worn down and most of them loose stones." Mitch pointed out.

"We'll mine our way around then." Adam confirmed, Ian nodding in agreement.

"It's the safest way to get to them, we just have the plan it out very carefully, we don't know if the ground will give out below us." Ian explained as they continued walking further ahead. I didn't follow my eyes slowly wandering the ledges, finding a way down. _They're going to kill me_.

"Ty, why are you just- TY!" Jerome screamed as I jumped from the path and just barely grabbed the ledge on the left side of the path. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! WE HAVEN'T BEEN OVER THERE YET, THE MONSTERS ARE PROBABLY EVERYWHERE- TY!" By now, everyone was standing next to him, staring at me shocked. A nearby cave the ledge connected to was dark, eerie. I stared into to it, making out the damn archers. I turned and jumped to another ledge, Mitch killing the damned creatures with his bow as they slowly emerged from the cave, shooting at me. I stood, getting closer to the lava. I could feel the ground shift underneath me, and I jumped to the next ledge, not waiting around to see if that one would fall as well and quickly jumping from ledge to ledge, falling down at a steadily controlled rate towards the lava, as well as the diamonds.

Getting to the diamonds, having a possibly sprained ankle and maybe a broken leg, I sat there next to them in the little indent, the lava warm, making me sweat, causing me to become drenched in my own clothing.

"Fuck, don't do that ever again!" Jerome sighed, seeming relieved, and yet terrified I'd even try doing that.

"Just sit there, we're coming!" Adam assured, all of them taking off but Mitch. I slowly stood, lifting my pick and mining the diamond ore vein, receiving a total of 12 diamonds, then sitting down again. Anytime a monster emerged from the cave, Mitch would kill it instantly, and after an hour or so, I saw the cave break out across the pool separating the two openings.

"Thank god you're safe!" Jerome breathed.

"You good Mitch?!" Ian called up to him.

"Yeah, I got you covered!" He answered. On that note Ian, Adam, and Jerome all began making a bridge across, made of stone they melted together about a week ago and had put into the supply bag in case of emergencies. I guess I'm special then. Jerome hugged me tightly, holding me to him. Adam came over and hugged me too, as well as Ian.

"Even if it was completely stupid, that was still cool. I never thought you were light enough to actually do that!" Adam cheered, laughing a bit.

"That's why I don't wear heavy armor." I stated. They led me back up, my ankle still hurt, but it wasn't sprain or I wouldn't be walking. Eventually, when the thought came back to my mind, I handed the diamonds over to Ian.

"Dude!" He exclaimed, showing the others how many diamonds were down there.

"Awesome, that's more than we were looking for this trip, should we leave?" Mitch asked.

"No! There's bound to be more here somewhere, I think I saw some when we were getting Ty, but I didn't mention them, hang on…" Adam started, walking back over towards the end of the tunnel they had to dig out to reach me. He didn't go down the staircase, but to the end where it cuts off because we need to build another bridge, as well as a support to keep it up. He pointed to the right. "Right there!" He announced. I looked over, seeing a vein of diamond close to the side of the ledge, I could reach them if I just…

"Hang on." I concluded, slowly inching across the ledge, making sure not to step too suddenly.

"Ty!" Jerome whined.

"Hang on…" I stated barely above a whisper. Finding a small indent in the wall I could grip onto, I leaned towards the corner, looking around it, seeing a bit of an overhang, sturdy looking. I stepped onto it, disappearing from view for a second. I looked down over the edge, seeing that the small floating area that could barely fit one person was a spike rising from the lava. It looked sturdy enough, if I was quick enough. I jumped onto the spike, quickly jumping to the other edge and firmly planting myself onto the wall.

"And you thought you got in the way!" Adam laughed. I took my pick and mined the diamonds, the guys watching me. I peered into the indent it'd made into the wall, seeing no more diamonds and jumping back. I handed over the extra 3 diamonds.

"That makes a total of 15 diamonds, there's 5 of us, so that's 3 diamonds each, that's more than I could've expected in a few hours." Ian determined.

"That rescue mission we put together for Ty has me beat anyway, we can head home now if you guys want too." Mitch determined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Agreed." Jerome stated.

"We didn't find a single piece of butter…" Adam quietly mumbled as we started back home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Back at home, Mitch and Jerome went out to town to sell what we didn't need from our mining trip. Ian went to the blacksmiths in town, and Adam continued to help me train with a blade, but quite frankly I didn't want to hurt him. He moved fast with the make shift wooden sword he had, I had one as well; we used them to practice fighting.

"Ty, I swear you're getting worse!" Adam laughed, lightly striking me in the gut, then countering my pathetic attack and gently striking my shoulder. _Well sorry; I didn't want to hurt you._ I quickly slashed down at his stomach, catching him off guard and grazing his shirt. He laughed. "Good, but you basically missed." He determined, rubbing the top of my head. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." I quietly stated as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaving the wooden swords in the yard and leading me back inside.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask, have you used any of your diamonds? I mean, you could have, like, two new pieces of armor by now, what are you doing with them?"

"Saving, I don't know what I want really." I shrugged. Adam went into the kitchen, returning minute later.

"Hey, we should go to town and do a bit of shopping, the fridge is empty again." I laughed, following Adam outside and down the crunching road. His sword at his hip, he looked ready for a fight, and yet at peace. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, cattle and sheep grazing in the overgrown fields or at the forest line. The trees softly swayed with the wind, and the sun cast a shadow of peace over us.

"I can already smell the bakery." Adam started, basically running into town.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, running after him. I saw Mitch and Jerome, stopping as Adam disappeared inside the bakery, bent over to catch my breath as Mitch and Jerome came over.

"The fridge empty?" Jerome simply asked. I nodded. "I thought so, come on, let's go get him." We walked into the bakery, and I jogged over to Adam, who was looking over all the different cakes and cookies and freshly made bread, still warm.

"Now, I know we need bread." Mitch confirmed. "Shit, what else do we need?"

"We should get cookies." Adam stated, tapping the glass.

"I think we're running low on meats, we'll have to stop by Mr. Hatchet's place." Jerome added. "And fruit, we need some fruit too."

"We should get the warm cookies." Adam repeated.

"Um… stew? Do we need mushrooms, or… no; no one's been sick lately, never mind." I mumbled.

"Hey Ty, do you think you could find Ian? He should know what we need, we'll wait here."

"Adam, we aren't getting the cookies." Jerome stated as the door closed behind me. I walked down the street, smiling to people when they said hi, or anything of the sort. Eventually arrive to the blacksmiths, I found Ian and Miss. Israel talking, Ian's sword being polished in her lap, both of them sitting.

"Ian." I began. He looked over, giving me a warm smile.

"Hey, what's up, I thought you were training."

"The fridge is empty." I simply informed him. He laughed.

"I figured as much, you don't really come into town otherwise. Thanks for the polish Cameron, I'll see you later." Ian determined.

"Bye, Ian!" She cheerfully called as Ian waved over his shoulder, walking along with me.

"Ok, so we need bread and fruit from Megan, flour, eggs, and sugar from Hazel, and meats from Astro." Ian listed off.

"I'll go visit Hazel, meet you at the bakery."

"Wait, you should probably take some money with you." Ian insisted when I turned away. I turned back, taking the money; then starting for Hazel's shop as Ian went into Mr. Hatchet's store. When I entered Hazel's store, the familiar scent of sweets consumed me. She smiled as she saw me, and I smiled back, approaching the counter.

"Hey Ty, what can I get you?"

"The fridge is empty." She laughed.

"Of course, just a moment." She went into a room behind the counter, as she usually did, returning a bit later with 3 small bags, 2 large bags, and a small, rectangular box. I thanked her, paid her, and left. Getting to the bakery, I found everyone waiting outside.

"There you are, here, I'll take some of that." Adam confirmed, taking the two larger bags, the ones containing flour. I saw Mitch had the bread, Jerome had the fruit, and Ian had the meat. After that, we started home, the bright blue sky slowly beginning to turn into a cotton colored pink and orange, and sooner rather than later, a deep blue that just got darker and darker. When we got to the house, the automatic porch lights had already flipped on from the lack of sunlight.

We got everything put away where it should go, and as I went upstairs, I grabbed an apple, biting into it as the ripe juices seeped from its core. I went into my room, leaving my door open for the time being, setting the apple down and grabbing a bottle of water, sipping it as I grabbed a quill and jar of ink, flipping to my last recorded entry. I wrote down the date: 3rdS/1stP/26thD, then the fact we'd gone shopping and what we'd bought, as well as how much it all had cost. Then I wrote the diamond count and what that added up too for the total amount of diamonds collected since I arrived here. _15 today, 9 to a person…_

We've collected a total of 60 diamonds since I got here, 12 to each of us. Amazing, right? It's only been 6 years.

Someone gently knocked on my door, and I turned to see Adam, then smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked, setting the quill aside and fixing the cap onto the ink jar, closing the journal and placing it into a drawer.

"You not hungry? Jerome's going to freak if you start to skip breakfast and dinner. Come to think of it, did you even eat lunch?" Adam asked, sitting on the edge of my bed as I sat next to him. I gave him an apologetic look. I hadn't eaten lunch. "Ty, is something bugging you?" Adam gently asked.

"Sort of, but it isn't something I feel comfortable talking to someone about." _Hey *insert name here*, I just thought I should tell you I'm gay and I'm in love with Adam, don't tell anyone, ok?_ Yeah, doesn't exactly work too well.

"When you feel ready to talk, you can sit any of us down, ok?" I nodded, smiling. "Good, now eat that apple and at least let me tell Jerome you ate lunch." I laughed, agreeing. He left after that, and I heard him tell Jerome I had eaten a rather large lunch and wasn't feeling as hungry at the moment, so I was eating an apple instead. Jerome felt ok with that. If only he knew…

I got up and shut my door, walking to my dresser and going through it, pulling out the iron sword they'd given me so long ago. It was in terrible shape. I found a few hidden health potions as well. Setting the sword onto my bed, I grabbed a small bag and slipped the health potions inside, leaving plenty of room to store more stuff. I went to my locked chest and pulled out my key, unlocking it. I had plenty of money, they didn't know about it though, thank god! I don't need them questioning me anyway, considering I _'can't fight'_. I grabbed a bit of silver, locking the chest again and leaving the rest of the money in there, placing what I'd grabbed into the bag.

Leaving the blade and bag on the bed, I went downstairs; making sure my door was closed, finding them in the living room with some hot chocolate. The 4th season was coming in a few months and it was already getting colder. At night at least.

"Hey!" Jerome stated, standing and passing me a cup of the hot beverage.

"Thanks." I quietly stated, sipping the drink.

"So anyway, with it getting colder, I don't think we'll need to do the patrols, but until the snow starts falling, we'll stay at them, the snow slows them down anyway." Ian explained, looking to us all.

"We'll need to be cautious of open areas, especially since Enderman prefer open areas to small spaces in the forest." Mitch added.

"We've always patrolled in the fields Mitch, besides, we haven't seen Enderman since… before we found Ty; we'll be fine!" Adam assured, sounding confident over the subject.

"People have been reporting Enderman lately, they've started showing up everywhere, in massive groups too." Mitch exclaimed, pulling out a handful of different papers. "They ruined a bunch of farms up at Millow's Wood, the central city reported an entire section of homes destroyed. They even destroy the entire town of Gromwell!" We all took some of the papers, reading them over. Mitch was right.

"They're returning, and hitting us back hard. This can't be good." Ian concluded.

"Guys…" Jerome whispered, slowly standing and picking up Betty from the table. We looked outside, and off in the distance as the full moon rose, was a black, tall, slim silhouette.

"Oh shit, don't tell me there's actually an Enderman out there." Adam whispered in protest, looking outside. "Damn it, ok, let's get going, we have a long night ahead."

"Wait, hang on!" Mitch suddenly sprinted from the room and upstairs, and as the others got some armor on, Mitch came down and gave us all hollowed out pumpkins. They were hard and solid, and Mitch slipped it on over his head in place of a helmet. "Apparently, from what I've heard, the Enderman don't like being looked at, Notch knows why, but you can look at them if you have a pumpkin on your head with a carving placed in front of your own face. They see the face, which most likely turns out terrible, as their own I guess, I can't remember what the woman had said; something like that, but at least we can see them, right?" Mitch confirmed as we all slipped the pumpkins on. I got into my armor, and looking around, we all cracked up laughing. We looked ridiculous.

"Wait, someone should stay and watch the house, we can't let them take anything from us, we'll never get it back otherwise." Ian suggested. They all looked to me.

"_Me?_" I demanded.

"Ty, you fight best in comforting surroundings, it's not that we're saying you'll do badly-"

"It sounds _exactly_ like that." I argued, crossing my arms.

"Ty, you don't even have a sword to use." Ian continued, calm. I sighed, nodding.

"Alright, I'll stay." I determined, not wanting to argue about it anymore. I already had a headache, I didn't need it to turn for the worse. I watched as they left for the monster infested fields, staying here inside. I went upstairs to grab my sword, despite it wouldn't be much help. I stopped when I heard footsteps, slowly approaching my door. I heard a soft, high pitched hum, and threw my door opened. I slowly grabbed my sword, not looking at it, seeing it from the corner of my eyes. It acted like I hadn't picked up the deadly weapon.

Slowly, I got closer to it, but when I went to slash it in half, it teleported away. Sighing, I closed my blinds, going to everyone else's room and doing the same thing. In fact, I did it with all the windows in the house. Then, I locked the front and back door, sitting on the couch with the sword in my lap. I reached for my drink, taking it and drinking the smooth, still warm liquid, then glancing over all the papers.

"Why would you attack now, after secluding your self's for so long…" I mumbled to myself. I got up, taking the papers with me as I slowly flipped through them, pulling out a large map we all shared and laying it out on the kitchen table. I took pins and started marking all the area's that they've attacked, including here. It didn't seem to have any specific pattern… I grabbed some red, yellow, and green pins, marking everywhere that hasn't been attacked with green, marking the lower 'crimes' with yellow, and the larger things, like destroying parts of towns and cities with red. _Then_ I saw the pattern.

Taking in a sharp breath, I climbed onto a chair to get a bird's eye view of what I'd just marked. _It can't be, Enderman aren't this smart..._

**We'll find you.**

The Enderman are literally attacking in an order that spells out words, who the hell told them to do that? The Enderman are smart, but they follow the orders of… but she's… so… I shook my head, leaving the map there so I could show the others later. I gathered the papers, walking back into the living room. I jumped, taking in a sharp breath. Outside the glass doors, was an Enderman, staring me down with soulless purple eyes, pupils shaped like slits, the same as mine. I placed the papers down on the table, picking up my sword and approaching the door. The Enderman softly hummed. I slipped the old sword into the door handles, preventing the doors from being opened.

I sat back down, making sure I kept an eye on the Enderman, but somewhat relaxing, closing my eyes as I finished off my drink. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed, the Enderman suddenly inside and its face literally 5 centimeters from mine. _Fuck my life_. It screeched, meaning the pumpkin didn't work, considering I looked it in the eyes or something, picking me up and partially throwing me back down, causing the pumpkin to break. I took off the bracelet, and before it hit me again, it paused. I looked up at it, and it just stared down at me.

I slipped the bracelet back on, changing back, but it still didn't move to attack. Standing up straight and slowly dusting myself off, I simply pointed outside the glass doors.

"G-Get out." I stuttered. The Enderman teleported away. I sighed, lying on the couch again, placing a hand to my forehead. Ugh, headaches… I sat up again, going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water, drinking it, placing the empty bottle in the sink and going back into the living room. Lying down, I shielded my eyes with my right arm, eventually feeling myself turn over as I fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

I threw myself onto the black silhouette that resembled a man, but he blocked my sword with his own, both of us trying to push the other down. The only detail I could make out was his crystal white teeth, sharp and pointed, his mouth curled into an evil halfhearted smile. I knew my eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before, my wings stiff and frozen in their position behind me. My tail was between the wings that sat up high on my back, stiffly curled at the tip.

"I'm going to ruin your life." The man simply stated in a dark, twisted voice, throwing me into the air. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see everyone staring at me shocked. I could feel the conscious of my mind slipping away, the part that thinks things out and keeps me sane. As my subconscious took over, I heard him ask one more thing. "Are you ready?" I dove down with the speed of a dragon, my sword over my right shoulder as I went to swing at him, but everything suddenly turned to black for a split second.

I shot up, my breathing messed up and my heart pounding. _What the hell…_ I've never had this dream, that couldn't have been me, right? I brought my left hand to my forehead, the throbbing kicking in and causing me severe pain. I guess the expression was readable on my face, because something tapped my shoulder lightly; causing my head to snap to it, but it was only Mitch pressing an ice cold bottle of water to my shoulder. I looked around rather quickly, I could have sworn I was in my room, but I was sitting in the living room, taking up almost an entire couch, Jerome sitting at my feet, Adam and Ian in the chairs across from us.

Slowly feeling my wrist, I sighed, relaxing, remembering I hadn't taken the bracelet off. I took the water from Mitch, sipping it as he slipped my legs of the couch, sitting between Jerome and I.

"Thanks." I muttered, just now realizing how dry my throat was.

"You have a bad dream? You just suddenly shot up from the ball you were curled into." Ian pointed out. I nodded, draining most of the water from the bottle and setting it down beside me.

"You want to talk about it? It helps me to talk about my dreams." Jerome asked, looking at me still.

"I don't know, it isn't the dream I usually have, it was something completely different, but you guys were still there and… I, I think I was there, but I don't know, either that or I was controlling someone else's body." I simply started.

"You dream about us?" Adam asked, seeming pleased about it.

"Every night, but most of the time it ends with you all hate me or something like that, other times you're just too happy and it freaks me the hell out, but you know, whatever." They all frowned, confused. "But, I was fighting someone, and I couldn't see him at all, his entire body was a pitch, solid black, although I could see his perfectly white teeth, and he simply told me he was going to ruin my life and asked if I was ready." I finished off, taking the water and pouring a bit onto my hand, then spreading it over my forehead, cooling it down majorly as I sighed. Jerome felt my forehead.

"You're burning up Ty." He simply stated.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching, ignoring Jerome's statement.

"9am, you _really_ slept late today."

"Oh shit, sorry. So what are we doing today?"

"Ty, you're staying home, you are _really_ burning up, you're sick as a dog." Jerome argued, leaving the room, but poking his head back in. "You hungry?" I nodded. "Good." And with that I could hear him start to cook, cutting something up.

"Sorry Ty, we'll bring you back something though." Ian assured. "In fact, I could go get that old sword you found fixed up and you could actually have a sword to use."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I insisted, a sad smile coming to my face.

"I think someone should stay here at all times with Ty, he could seriously be sick, his temperature is at least 110." Jerome stated as he brought me a warm bowl of soup.

"Then wouldn't I be dead?" I teased as he sat back down, knowing he was exaggerating about the actual temperature.

"Ha ha, very funny Ty." Jerome replied, rolling his eyes. I took the spoon and began consuming the little chucks floating around in the soup, tasting mushroom, red and brown. I tasted some other ingredients, but couldn't figure out what they were. The soup was heaven though, so I didn't complain.

"So who's going to stay here with Ty then, to make sure he doesn't get worse?" Mitch questioned. I looked up to see everyone staring at Jerome.

"I would love too, he's like family." Jerome insisted. "Besides, I'm the one who knows how to treat illnesses anyway. Go off and have fun, try to find more reports so Ty can map them down, we saw that by the way, why the different colors?" I stood, motioning them to follow me into the kitchen. I set my bowl down on the counter, then pulled 3 more chairs to one side of the table, by the other chair that sat there, placing the back of the chairs against the sturdy wood.

"Stand on the chairs, the Endermen are writing out a message to us." They stood one by one onto all the chairs, staring intently at the message.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jerome said that I should stay on the couch, where he could watch me, yet also clean the house. We talked a bit, but eventually the talking died off. I really did start to feel sick, with a dry throat no matter how much water I drank and a pounding forehead. My entire head and neck area felt like it was burning up really. Besides that, I felt fine. My mind thought back to Adam when we went mining yesterday. The way the lava made his tan skin seem to glow, the tint on his sunglasses that added to his look of perfection, that loving, caring smile and the worried look on his face when I jumped from the safety of our path to the fiery lava below.

Or how about when he took time out of his day to help me practice with a sword? He's so thoughtful, always wearing a smile that, while not showing of his teeth, brings his whole look together. And his eyes…

"Hey, Jerome." I started, finding myself staring off into space with a frown.

"Yeah?" He asked, coming into the room and sitting next to me.

"What color are Adam's eyes? Blue? Brown?" I questioned. Jerome shrugged.

"No idea, none of us have seen his eyes."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… why?" I continued. Jerome shrugged.

"I guess he likes his sunglasses." Jerome concluded; standing and continuing to clean in the kitchen.

"… Hey Jerome." I began again, walking into the kitchen. He looked at me, still smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Could… could I talk to you about… about something personal?" I murmured, messing with my fingers as I felt a light blush come to my cheeks. I glanced up at him, and he nodded, a serious, calm expression on his face.

"What is it Ty?" Jerome asked as I sat down at the kitchen table, Jerome sitting down as well.

"Well… There's this person… and I really like this person, but… I… I don't know if they like me back, and I don't know how to tell this person how I feel…" I quietly explained, trying not to talk so quietly as the blush continued to become a deep, rich color. I could hear Jerome tapping his finger's lightly against the surface of the table, thinking. The wooden table felt smooth, yet somewhat rough at the same time as I let my fingers run over it, anxious for an answer.

"Well… When I told Mitch how I feel, I simply pushed him against a wall and made out with him, he seemed to get the picture." Jerome admitted. When I looked back up to him, he was smiling at me, seeming happy I was in love.

"But… but what if Mitch hadn't liked you and pushed you away?" I asked.

"Well if that happened, I'd walk away and probably lock myself in my room for a day or so to let the whole thing blow over on its own, but it didn't happen because I knew Mitch liked me, even if he hid it _very_ well, so I didn't have to do that."

"But how did you know he liked you?"

"Well… He cared about me, a lot I might add, and even if we all act like brothers, Adam and Ian never really went as far as Mitch did. Mitch went and bought me Betty for my birthday a year or so before we found you, that's why I hold Betty so dear to me. Mitch would do anything and everything with me, as if we were more than brothers, like we were twins. I grew attached to him, and he always wore a smile for me too, no matter if he was sick and stuck here at home, he was smiling." Jerome slowly faded off, smiling and staring off into the distance, but his attention returned to me and he gave me a cheerful, happy smile. "So, when do I get to meet 'this person'?" Jerome asked.

"Uh… later, I need to think about it." I determined, getting up and starting for the living room. I paused before leaving, looking to Jerome with a smile, the blush light on my face. "And thanks… for helping me. Could we keep this talk between us? At least until I talk to everyone else?"

"Of course, no problem." Jerome assured, continuing to clean with the scented soap.

"Awesome."

"One more thing." I gave him a confused look. "At least give me a hint." Jerome demanded; a goofy smile finding his face.

"Brown hair." I mumbled, sitting down again.

"Brown hair…" Jerome mumbled. "That could be anyone though…"

Ian was back now, having finished whatever he had done, and he made it just in time for lunch, which surprised Jerome for some reason. He ate lunch with us, and I ended up moving the map, not bothering to put the pins back in and just putting it away. _They must be looking for me, isn't that obvious now?_

"Ty, my offer still stands, I'll take your sword down to Cameron, she'll have it fixed up by tomorrow, simple as that." Ian reminded. I softly laughed.

"The sword is fine, I'll take it myself when I feel better, don't trouble yourself over me." I requested.

"Do you know when Mitch and Adam should be back? How'd it go by the way?" Jerome asked.

"No clue, but it went alright, helped Father Martin clean the place up, get it ready for the 4th season, decorations for next period set up and all, you know, for the harvest." Ian explained.

"Where are Mitch and Adam if you were doing decorations?" I questioned.

"Probably looking for anymore notification on the attacks. I know Adam likes to help bake when the harvest comes, so he's probably talking to Megan about that, or about buying cookies. And Mitch, I think he's helping the farmers with some miscellaneous things, like getting baskets from Paul over at WoodCraft, feeding the stock, shaving the sheep, things like that so them have more time to tend the fields and trees, so the harvest turns up with some of the greatest food all year." Ian listed off for me. I nodded.

"Right, but I thought you started that about 20 days into the 2nd period." I added.

"This year a bigger portion is coming in, so we'll need more time than 30 days, we'll need an entire period, more famers moved into the empty fields, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I mumbled.

"Well, I need to go get water from the well in town; can you watch Ty while I'm gone?" Jerome asked, grabbing a few buckets.

"Sure, no problem." Ian assured. About 2 minutes after Jerome had left, it was very quiet, the birds singing and the sun pouring in from the big sections of window.

"Hey, Ian." I started.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking to me. I messed with my fingers again.

"Could I talk to you about something… personal?" His expression went to one of understanding, and he nodded. "Well I like this person, and I don't know if this person likes me back." I stated. Sure, Jerome gave me an answer, but he knew Mitch liked him back.

"Well, ask them, straight forward, or tell them how you feel. I mean, you could demonstrate how you feel, like Jerome did with Mitch, but you should still tell them straight forward afterwards. If they don't like you ask them to keep it a secret." He simply explained, as if he knew that off the top of his head. Then he smiled, leaning forward with his arms folded, resting on his legs and knees. "So, who's the lucky person?"

"Uh… I'll tell you later, when I feel ready." I assured, nodding. "Thanks."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"Uh… this person is at least a head taller than me." I determined, looking back out the window. He thought about that, slowly nodding. I heard the front door open.

"Hello, I've returned!" Jerome called. Ian went into the kitchen as I heard Jerome place the buckets down on the counter.

"Here, I'll help." Ian confirmed as I heard them both get the empty bottles Jerome had cleaned out earlier. "Hey, guess what." Ian whispered so quietly I had to tune in on them to hear it.

"What?" Jerome whispered back, the same volume level.

"Ty likes someone."

"Wait, how'd you find out?"

"He just told me, why, when'd you find out?"

"He told me earlier."

"Oh."

"He told me not to tell anyone too."

"He never told me that, sorry."

"Did he give you a hint?"

"He told me it was someone at least a head taller than him."

"He told me brown hair, so let's see, who's taller than Ty with brown hair?" I stopped listening, sighing. _Damn it Ian_… Oh well, shame on me, I'm the one who forgot to mention that, I'll just have to be more careful.

"Right there…" Mitch stated. "Ugh, that feels great…"

"Good." Jerome responded, smiling. Mitch's back was sore; Jerome was massaging away all the knots. And to think, he has to do this work for an entire period. Poor Mitch.

"God damn it…"

"I can feel all the knots in your back, how did you get so many, all of them by your shoulders as well." Jerome asked, pushing down harder as he continued massaging.

"No clue." He stated, stretching as Jerome stopped. He looked over his shoulder to Jerome, giving him a passionate kiss. Jerome's legs were gently wrapped around Mitch's waist, Mitch sitting on the edge of the couch while Jerome sat behind him. Ian was next to me, Adam next to them.

"Your room is upstairs." Adam abruptly coughed. They laughed, Jerome slipping out from behind Mitch, Mitch placing his arm on the back of the couch, behind Jerome's head. Jerome leaned on his side, seeming happy and comfortable as Mitch let part of his arm wrap around Jerome's shoulder, holding him.

"Anyway, with that out of the way, we should probably discus what we're doing tomorrow." Adam concluded.

"I'm working the fields."

"Same, I got all the decorations up at the church finished." Ian informed them.

"Alright, well I already talked to Megan, as well as got information over the attacks, so here are the papers." Adam pulled the paper's out, handing them to me. "So I can help with the fields as well."

"I'm watching Ty, so-"

"No, you don't have to do that Jerome, go hang out with them, I'll be fine." I argued, looking to him.

"Ty-"

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'll burn the house down or anything." I assured him.

"I'm checking up on you at lunch, in fact we all are, to eat and stuff, take a small break." Jerome determined.

"Ok." I stood, stretching. I went to go upstairs, but paused, looking to Mitch.

"Hey, Mitch."

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you… alone?" Ian and Jerome looked at me. Mitch gave me a confused look, but nodded slowly, standing and following me upstairs. We sat in my room, and I once more began messing with my fingers. "Uh… What did you think; when Jerome kissed you to tell you he liked you." I questioned. He blinked.

"I thought the kiss was amazing."

"No, I mean, how did you feel?"

"I felt my heart start to pound and the need to keep kissing him. Why?"

"Because I like this person and don't know how to tell them… furthermore, I don't even know if this person likes me…" I muttered, intertwining my fingers and letting my hands rest in my lap.

"Oh… Well, uh… I'd say that even if you're unsure, you should try anyway."

"That's basically what Ian told me." I laugh humorlessly, shaking my head. "Ok, thanks, I just thought I should tell you." Mitch nodded, getting up and going to leave, but he paused before opening the door, and looked at me with a warm smile. "I've known the person for a while now, that's your hint." He laughed, leaving and going downstairs. I tuned in on the conversation I knew would begin soon, locking my door as I started undressing for bed.

"What hint did Ty give you?!" I heard Jerome ask.

"What?"

"He already talked to us, so what's the hint?!" Ian explained.

"I'm so confused…" Adam muttered.

"He's known the person for a while now."

"Brown hair, a head taller than him, and he has known the person a while now…"

"If the person is taller, wouldn't that mean they're older?" Mitch questioned.

"That's what I was thinking!" Jerome confirmed.

"Who has Ty known for a while?"

"Let's see, there's us, Hazel, Megan, Cameron, Astro-"

"Megan has orange hair though, so she's out." Mitch interrupted.

"Cameron and Hazel have brown hair." Jerome pointed out.

"Astro's a guy, so he's out." Ian determined. _Wow…_ I crawled into bed, not caring to hear the rest of the conversation. The night was silent, the stars sparkling behind thin sheets of smoky colored clouds, The moon was slowly fading away from the sky, drawing closer to becoming new once more. I drifted off into sleep, the cotton soft blankets surrounding me.

I shot up, having the same dream from a few nights ago, the one when they found me, taking me in. It was around 5am from the looks of it, and I felt terrible, my head once more throbbing. I rubbed my shoulder, stretching my wings as I stood; my tail as well, then slipping my bracelet on and dressing. I walked slowly downstairs, the floorboards creaking as I walked. I heard snoring from each room, so I didn't bother going downstairs, but rather turned around and went back to my room. I grabbed my sword, the bag with silver in it, and then went downstairs, leaving.

The sun wasn't up yet, and the crisp morning air brushed against my skin, not bothering me like the cold does to other people. The birds sang; the cattle and sheep lie soundly sleeping in their herds. The cloudless sky was a beautiful baby blue; the fading moon sat still by the horizon. Getting to town, I walked down the deserted streets, not a sound running by my ears, nothing but the clanking of metal being shaped. No shop was open, but I still found Miss. Israel working her craft. As she saw me approach, she smiled, setting aside the piece she was working on and wiping away the grime from her gloves.

"Ty, how are you?"

"Sick, but I wanted to ask if you could fix my blade for me." I requested, pulling out the old sword. She blinked.

"This is going to need some work." She laughed, taking it from me. "How about I just craft you a new one, hmn? Or maybe you'd like one from inside the shop?" I smiled, nodding.

"Sure." She led me inside, leaving me to explore the different blades, war axes, bows, daggers, and more. She made everything; there was even an armor section to the store. I found a thin blade; it looked nearly paper thin, like you could snap it in half at any second. Picking it up off the rack, I swung it a few times, not hitting anything, but pretending too. It was fast, and moved perfectly with my arm. It was made of sterling silver, or silver, something like that at least, and it was beautifully made.

"Miss. Israel, I'll take this sword if you don't mind." I informed her, walking outside and showing her. She smiled, nodding.

"It's a nice blade, I'm glad you like it." She led me back inside, and I paid her, at a discount for some reason, apparently we're her number 1 customers and come so often to buy or repair stuff that she gives us a discount. I wouldn't know really, I never paid attention. I went back home, getting there as the sun began to rise. Opening the front door, which led to the kitchen, I saw Jerome cooking something, and he froze when seeing me.

"Ty, where did you go?" He demanded.

"To get a new blade." I informed him. "Miss. Israel said that my other one would need lots of fixing, so she offered letting me buy one despite the fact she technically wasn't open yet, isn't she nice?" I questioned, smiling. Everyone was now in the room now, staring at me. I frowned. "What?"

"Where's the blade?" The blade had happened to be on my back, so I reached behind me and unsheathed it, having it reflect the light, showing them. "Silver, huh?" Ian continued, taking the blade. "It's real light, thin too, are you sure you can use this? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, the blades just so different from what you're used to is all." He confirmed, handing it back to me.

"Of course I can use it, I wouldn't have bought it if I couldn't use it." I assured.

"Ok, well, you need to test it then, let's go practice!" Adam rushed to the backyard after grabbing his sword, and I smiled, shaking my head and following.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I continued to block all of Adam's attacks, our swords clashing together with a fast, steady rhythm, creating sparks from the tension between them. Adam's face was controlled by a focused image, as was mine, set with blank expressions. He looked like he actually had to think while fighting me. I managed to twist his blade from his hand, flipping it over behind me and leaving my blade close to his face and neck.

"Damn, what the hell happened, when did you become good?" Jerome asked. I put the blade back in its sheath, which was still on my back, then turned and pulled Adam's sword out of the ground where it had landed, inserting itself into the soil. I then handed the sword to Adam. He smiled, even if I'd defeated him.

"Well done, I guess I need some more practice then." He determined, shaking my hand as he sheathed his own blade. _That counts as a compliment, right?_ I gently shook his firm, strong, yet soft hand. My skin compared to his was a bit pale, and his hair looked fluffy, curling loosely like it always has. The sun lit up his face, and his smile was divine. _Damn it_…

"Alright, well, with that out of the way, let's eat breakfast!" Mitch stated, standing and rushing inside, Jerome following close behind. Adam, Ian, and I all followed, sitting at the table as we were passed our breakfast, bacon and eggs, with a side of sliced apple. I ate quietly, adding a comment here or there while they all talked, until eventually I finished, standing and washing my plate.

"How you feeling Ty?" Ian questioned, washing his plate as well.

"Honestly, terrible." They all looked to me.

"If you felt terrible, then why'd you agree to fight? We didn't have to, you know." Adam objected.

"Its fine, I just need to lie down most likely, rest a while." I insisted. "Don't worry about me, go do what you need to do. I'll be fine, and I'll come and get you if something's wrong." I went upstairs, returning with my journal, quill, and ink jar, setting myself up in the living room.

_3__rd__S/1__st__P/28__th__D_

_I've been telling everyone about me liking someone. So far, Jerome, Mitch, and Ian all know. Other than that, I need to tell Adam. Once I've talked with Adam, they're all going to try and figure out who I like, but I doubt they'll know, considering they don't know I'm gay yet, but I'll tell them… maybe next year? No, I need to tell them soon, so I will, like I promised myself last year. Ok, I can do this. I can't tell Adam now, but I can tell him tonight. Definitely tonight. He needs to know today. Deep breaths, you can do this. Distract yourself for now, read the papers Adam got you last night, find out what the Endermen have been up too._

_Deadlox_

I closed the book and set it in my lap, closing the lid on the jar of ink and setting it all onto the table, grabbing the papers and flipping through them, skimming them.

Gromwell destroyed…

Central city: Section 1 destroyed…

Millow's Wood fields ruin…

I know most of this, where's the new information? Continuing further into the handful, I found something that interested me.

_Endermen are looking for someone, the map says it all, the pattern, the destruction. They must be looking for someone Cursed, but there are no Cursed in MineCraftia, that's just an old legend. Maybe they are searching for there long dead mother? If anyone has any information over what the Endermen have been doing and why, please come to White Flag immediately. You can find me staying at the inn in this city. I hope to see you soon._

_\- Professor Williams_

So a professor realized what I found, huh? Oh well. It says to find him, but I can't just go and tell him the Endermen are looking for me, now can I? Sorry Williams, but I don't think you'll be getting anywhere anytime soon, not unless Endermen can start talking. I gathered my stuff, bringing it back upstairs, putting everything back where it needs to go, then taking my blade and hanging the sheath up on a rack in the wall, blade inside.

Going downstairs, I found the front door slightly ajar, going to it and closing it. I went into the living room, but heard the sound of the door creaking open. Entering the kitchen again, I approached the once more ajar door. I looked outside, but no one was there. Slowly closing the door again, I made positively sure it was closed, then waited. It opened again, and I looked outside quickly, starting to get annoyed. When I closed the door again, it never reopened. Going into the living room, I laid down on a couch, having nothing to do. I drifted off to sleep again.

I was woke up, Jerome standing over me. I gave him a weak smile, rubbing my eyes.

"Lunch already?" I asked, yawning.

"Yep, I see you had a nice nap." He answered as we returned to the kitchen. I sat down, was handed a plate, and began to eat, noting that everyone was in the room with me, no one else having food. I slowly stopped eating, glancing around with a confused look.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"We ate an hour ago, Jerome just wanted to make sure you ate lunch." Mitch admitted. I nodded, continuing to eat. When I finished, Jerome took my plate, washing it, and I went back to the living room, fell face first onto the couch, and instantly fell asleep.

A dreamless, black horizon was all I saw. Nothing was here. Just me, lying here, alone, no bracelet to consume the monster I am. Not scared. Not lonely. Just nothing. I am nothing. I am something to take up space in the empty cavern of the universe. Why am I even alive and breathing? Why would I be put in this realm, this dimension, if my purpose lies elsewhere, where my mother once was… and of my father? I have none. This black and empty dream… It's getting to my head…

I shot up, not breathing heavily, but because I needed to see where I was. Thank god, I'm just on the couch. For a second I thought… Oh, they're staring at me again. I smiled.

"Hey." I weakly stated, moving my legs off the couch. Adam moved from the floor to sit next to me. _I need to tell him._

"Have a nice 24 hour nap?" Ian teased. I nodded, feeling my forehead, then stretching.

"Hey Adam, can we talk?" Almost instantly, everyone but Adam dashed up the stairs, making me flinch.

"Sure?" Adam mumbled, just as confused as I was.

"So remember when you told me to sit any of you down to talk?"

"Oh, is this about liking someone, because they already think they figured it out… and also filled me in on everything…" He nervously laughed. I just gave him a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to go to bed now then, if you already know who I like." With that, I went to my room, shutting and locking the door. I sighed heavily, sliding down the door until I was sitting on the ground. That's... Damn it, if he knows already then why hasn't he asked me about it? Someone knocked on my door. "Yes?"

"Could you run an errand real quick?" I heard Ian ask.

"Why?" I questioned, opening my door. He just smiled at me.

"We're all really sore and considering you've just been sleeping all day we were just wondering if you could run to town real quick and pick something up from Hazel." He explained. I sighed.

"Ok, sure, what am I getting?"

"Grain." He informed me, placing money in my hand and turning around. I followed him downstairs, and everyone said bye to me. The night was definitely getting colder, but it felt great. The moon was high in the clouding sky, and the crickets softly communicated with each other, despite the fact they'd be dying off soon.

In town, the streets were dimly lit with lanterns, casting a dark golden glow over everything. I saw Hazel's shop was one of the few still open, and entering, she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Ty, I thought you were sick, how can I help you?"

"Well everyone else is sore, so they sent me in there place. They said something about getting grain."

"I don't sell grain silly." She softly giggled as I just gave her a confused look. "But, I was wondering… A little birdy told me that you might have a little thing for me." I instantly went a dark, rich crimson, shaking my head no. "I didn't think so, I'm always getting that gay vibe from you- oh, sorry, no offence." She added.

"None taken." I mumbled, turning and leaving without another word. I basically ran home and threw the door open, startling the people sitting calmly at the kitchen table. My face was still red and I just frowned intently, my hair spread over my face, hiding the angry look in my now cold eyes. "A little birdy told me?" I demanded.

"Oh, hey Ty, it's you, you scared us." Adam insisted, placing a hand over his heart. _They're stalling._

"A little birdy told me?!" I screamed, slamming the door as I walked in.

"Why are you so mad?" Ian questioned.

"Because I don't like Hazel! I don't like Cameron or Megan either, and you know why?!" I asked, turning to them before going upstairs.

"No…" Mitch uneasily stated. "Why…?" He cautiously asked.

"Because I'm gay!" I yelled, then ran upstairs.

"Oh fuck." Jerome said.

"We fucked up." Adam added. I slammed my door shut, making them flinch, locking the door. I just fell to the floor and hid my face in my arms, holding my knees tightly to my chest, biting my lip. I tuned in on them.

"I really thought we had him figured out, but damn…" Ian mumbled.

"I just wanted him to be happy, I didn't mean to… fuck me…" Jerome quietly whispered.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Mitch replied.

"So, wait a minute…" Adam began.

"What?"

"Ty like's someone with brown hair, who's taller and older than he is, and he's known them a while…" Everything was silent for a long time.

"… And?" Mitch questioned.

"Damn it, look around! Who are you seeing in the same room as you?!"

"Oh shit…" Ian responded.

"Adam, please tell me you aren't saying-"

"Jerome, I am saying that. We all have brown hair, we're all taller than him, hell, he's know us for 6 years and we're all older than him. Hell, if it isn't one of us then…" He didn't finish.

"But… That means it's either you or Ian. It can't be us, right?"

"Never say never. Don't forget, he was unsure to tell the person." Ian quietly stated. I stood; my breathing shaky, slowly managing to take my shirt off. I just stood there like that for a long time, lingering in the subconscious of my mind. I went to take off my bracelet, but paused as footsteps rushed upstairs. A frantic knock pounded on my door, but I didn't reply, slowly looking to the door.

"Ty… Ty, open up, please!" I heard Jerome quietly begged me.

"No." I harshly replied.

"Ty, please!" He pleaded.

"No!" I shouted as I heard more footsteps approaching.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known you were gay, I was just trying to help a bit, I'm sorry!" His voice cracked.

"Jerome, it's ok." Mitch whispered.

"Go away, leave me alone!" I demanded, beginning to mess with my belt. There was no response, and frankly I didn't care. I got my pants off, then threw the bracelet by the mirror and climbed into bed, but didn't sleep, just lied there.

How could I be such an idiot, of course they were going to try and help me… They don't think I can do anything myself because I ask them for so much advice and help with stuff, but I can do things myself, that isn't me anymore… I'm not weak anymore…

I've been lying here for hours, but I think everyone finally fell asleep. I got up, grabbing my clothes and quickly dressing, slipping my bracelet on. I then slipped my sheath on and slowly slipped from my room, shutting the door silently and rushing from the house. It was nearly pitch black, but I could see with the enhanced vision I have. I just started killing. Killing, killing, I was becoming bloodlust, but I _needed_ this.

If I didn't do this I'd yell at all of them, and I didn't want to do that. I was gathering anything I could from the mobs, anything worth value. The bones of the archers could be given to dogs without homes, the gunpowder of the Creepers could be used in making explosives, the pearls of the Endermen could be used in mechanics, or I could just keep them for myself, and the flesh of zombies could be frozen and cooked to make edible food for anyone who can't afford the food we're lucky to eat.

But the real reason I'm killing all these worthless creatures… Hell, I'm just doing it to kill something. I know that's not me though, that's my subconscious. Still, I don't mind killing everything, I'm protecting my town. I wore no armor, nothing but the clothes on my back, but I didn't have a scratch, just blood splattered all over my clothing. I finished killing the zombie horde, calming my breathing down again, then looking to the sky. I've been out all night, damn… I turned towards the house, rushing back. I got insides, no one else up yet, grabbing a rag from the armory we used to clean off the weapons, then hurrying to my room and locking the door behind me.

Walking slowly and pointlessly around my room, I slowly cleaned my silver blade, wiping all the blood away and making sure the blade shined like new. I sheathed it after that, slipping the sheath off and hanging it back up. After that, I slipped off the blood splattered shirt, tossing the bracelet at the mirror and lying down on my bed. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't leaving this room either.

I hadn't moved from my bed. I know they all left, that I could go downstairs, but still. I got up, looking out my window. The day was beautiful, but something didn't feel right. I slowly left my room after grabbing the bracelet and putting it on, creeping downstairs. All was silent, and no one was home. I went to the front door, opening it and standing outside for a bit, but eventually going back inside and up to my room. Before I even opened my door, I heard the front door open.

"Please, put me down!" I heard Adam beg.

"Here you go, here you go…" Ian responded as the door shut again.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…!" Adam cried out.

"Damn it, what do we do?" Mitch asked.

"No, stop- FUCK! THAT HURTS, STOP!" Adam screamed as I slowly started to the stairs.

"Adam, you have to let me treat your leg, you'll either bleed to death or get an infection!" Jerome argued. I slowly started down the stairs.

"PLEASE- OH FUCK… JEROME, PLE-mmhn?!" I looked around the stairs, holding part of the wall, not letting any of my body show. "Mmmm… mmhn!" Adam tried, his voice muffled by the rag in his mouth. His leg looked messed up badly, and Ian was holding him down, as well as Mitch, while Jerome continued trying to stop the blood that was slowly spilling everywhere.

"God damn it…" Ian mumbled.

"MMHN!" Adam tried to scream out as Jerome pressed down with a rag on the open flesh

"Hold still." Jerome simply stated.

"Oh fuck, what the hell happened?!" I demanded, coming into the room.

"Adam fell down a cavern and got his leg all messed up, it didn't help there was a zombie horde either." Mitch informed me. Adam had tears running down his face as he once more tried screaming out.

"Ty, hold him down for a minute." Mitch asked, rushing upstairs. I quickly went to Adam and held down an arm as he tried desperately to swing it around, but Ian and I didn't let him. Mitch soon returned with a very small bottle, opening it and force feeding it to Adam as he swallowed, not willingly, but he did.

"Thanks." Jerome mumbled as Mitch took his place again. I stumbled away from the bloody mess, bumping against the wall and falling down.

"Ty, are you ok?" Ian questioned as Adam calmed down, relaxing and closing his eyes. "Ty? Ty?" Ian continued, sitting next to me.

"That smell…" I mumbled.

"Do you feel sick?" Ian questioned as I went to stand and leave the room. I didn't feel sick, I just… I nodded as he lead me slowly upstairs, leaving Jerome and Mitch in the living room, sitting me down on my bed. He sat with me, the door slightly ajar, just letting me lean on him. I honestly did want to vomit, considering I just witnessed the person I love bleeding to death. He never left my side, and as Jerome and Mitch continued working, Ian and I talked a bit, but not much. Mitch opened the door.

"Hey, Jerome said he's done; then passed out from exhaustion, so I put him in bed. You ok? You seem a bit green." Mitch confirmed, sitting down on my left side, considering Ian was on my right side. I slowly nodded, still leaning on Ian. "Hey, and about trying to set you up with-"

"No, it's fine… I should have known you guys would try…"

"We didn't mean to upset you." Ian added. I nodded.

"I know." I assured.

"Ok, well… if you don't mind me asking, is it one of us you like?" Mitch calmly questioned. I didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up late, having stayed up watching Adam sleep for about an hour while everyone else slept. I was just so worried, but nothing happened. I stretched, finding a clean shirt and slipping it on, putting pants on and slipping my bracelet on as well. I rushed downstairs, finding Adam all by himself with a bowl of chopped pork stew. He smiled when seeing me.

"You're finally awake." He determined, seeming fine after what had happened yesterday.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"They'll be gone for a while, they're heading up to Amory to get my doctor, you know, to fix my leg." He informed me as I sat down with him. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm good." I assured; my heart pounding. _I'm alone with Adam…_

"Ok." I just sat here, watching Adam eat his breakfast, and when he finished I quickly took the bowl, washing it for him as he slowly stood, supporting his weight with the wooden crutches as he hobbled into the living room. I followed, sitting across from him as he set himself up on the couch, lying there as he grunted.

"You got messed up bad." I bluntly stated. He laughed, nodding.

"Damn zombies got me good this time." He assured. "Look at the beautiful day." Adam pointed out the window to the cloudless sky, bright and cheerful in a way, lighting up my mood.

"Want to go outside?"

"Sure!" Adam agreed, struggling to get up, but getting up nonetheless. I held the door open for him, and he sat in a loveseat, lying down again as I sat down in a chair nearby. "Ugh, it feels great out here." He determined, stretching himself out and relaxing. I leaned back with a smile, closing my eyes as the wind swept through my hair, making me sigh. It's actually kind of stuffy in the house. I glanced over at Adam, his smile glistening in the sun, his skin and hair making me look to his eyes, but I never find there color, what a shame.

"Hey Adam…" I began, getting up and approaching, sitting at his feet. He turned his head to me.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something." I informed him, smiling a happy, delighted smile.

"What is-" I cut him off with a kiss as he stiffened; one hand by his head, the other on his chest. Slowly, I felt him relax, one arm moving to gently grab above the elbow of the arm I had placed on his chest. He tugged on my arm, making me fall closer to him, his right hand moving to the back of my head, his left moving to my right shoulder, his fingers delicately gliding across the fabric of my shirt. The kiss broke off, our foreheads together, and I just kept my eyes closed, waiting for what he'd say to me.

He never said anything. In fact, the only thing he did do was pull me into a more heated kiss, a more passionate one, as if he understood what I wanted to tell him now. His tongue gently stroked my bottom lip, so I parted my lips, allowing him to roam my mouth, submitting to his dominance. I moaned lightly as he began to kiss me rougher, more sloppily, and yet still controlled. I'm so glad we don't have neighbors. I moved my hands into his soft, curled hair, running my fingers through the loose strands as hands moved to my waist. The hands soon left though as I felt him shift beneath me, then try and sit up, still kissing me. The kiss broke as I heard him grunt from pain, a very pained expression coming to his beautiful face.

Slowly, I lifted myself away from being above him, getting up and going inside. I closed the door, leaving him out there; then took the steps 3 at a time as I made way for my room. Going inside, I grabbed the bag I had placed the health potions in, which I had planned to save for me, but right now I think Adam needs them more.

Rushing back downstairs, I grabbed a few pillows, going back outside to find Adam looking over his shoulder with a somewhat worried expression, as if I wasn't going to come back, but he sighed as he saw me. I set the potions down; then helped him sit up, placing pillows behind his back and head, as well as under his bad leg, supporting it. Grabbing a bottle, I opened it, placing it in his hands. He slowly drank it after figuring out what it was. We hadn't had these things for so long, no one but me needed then, so I never sold the leftovers I had. I'm glad I didn't.

"Oh god…" Adam started, throwing his head back partly as his body stiffened, becoming ridged. "This feels so weird!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"I know, right?" I softly stated, sitting down by his feet again. I gently placed a hand over the bandages, making Adam flinch, but I didn't withdraw my hand, just ran my fingers down the soft feel of them. When I glanced back up at Adam, he was watching me curiously.

Slowly crawling over him again, I gently sat in his lap; straddling his hips as I kissed him again. His hands found my waist as my hands intertwined with his hair, tugging him forward into the gentle, loving kiss. It was bliss. I could smell the ruminants of blood where he hadn't washed it completely off, as well as the beautiful sent of flowers where he tried to mask it. His skin was partially rough, like a miner's would be, but smooth as well, defined enough to where I could feel each muscle move on his arms and chest. His lips tasted like pork, while mine probably tasted of nothing in particular, possibly like the lunch I ate yesterday.

The kiss once more broke, and Adam slowly lied me down on his chest, which I felt happy to lie on. We were both quiet for a while, our breathing synced and our heart rates beating at the same pace.

"Isn't the sky vast today? Clear and empty."

"Hmn…" I softly hummed, outstretching a hand and running it over his nice, tan arm, feeling the muscle as he watched me. "You feel so strong… and yet the strong man has been felled." I stated, teasing. He snickered, giving my head a soft shove away, smiling. I buried my face in his chest, taking a deep breath. His scent was divine…

I felt his hand run up and down my spine, making me shiver from the touch. He fingered the loose strands of hair on the back of my head, eventually kissing my forehead.

"You can be really confusing Ty." He simply stated.

"I know." I answered softly.

"So, tell me something. Why me? Of everyone in MineCraftia, me?" I glanced up at him, smiling. I looked back to his arm, continuing to run my fingers over the muscle adorning it.

"You saved me… And you took care of me… Everyone else did too, but you found me first… and if you hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." _Such lies…_

"Oh, right… If my leg wasn't hurt right now." He started, sitting up suddenly, pinning me down against the opposite end of the couch. "I would devour you whole." He insisted, nipping at my neck playfully, making me let out a shaky breath. "That potion really helped with the pain, I can barely feel it now." He explained, kissing the side of my neck and working his way up to my jaw line. "You're too adorable Ty; you have to stop it before I eat you." He bit my earlobe, tugging on it gently; his tongue snaking around the shell of my ear.

"Adam…" I mumbled, having trouble finding my voice.

"You're skin is so soft Ty…" He replied, running his tongue down my neck in a slow manor.

"Adam, can we go inside?" I quickly questioned, trying to sit up. _I feel like someone's watching me…_ He stared down at me for a moment or two, as if registering what I'd asked, eventually smiling and nodding.

"Sure, it's more private inside anyway." He confirmed. He let me up, getting his crutches and entering the house through the door I held open for him. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled me onto his lap, holding me like a child as he kissed me.

~Sky~

Ty is just so beautiful. It's been a week, a week alone with him, and no word from Jerome, Mitch, or Ian. I know it takes a long time to get to Amory and all, but they're doing it for no reason, _again_. I don't need my leg fixed, it's fine. I slowly unwrapped the bandages, Ty soundly asleep upstairs, the bandages coming off bloody as it revealed my already fixed up leg. A scar, like the others, left behind with a thin white line. I took the wet cloth next to me, standing with ease and wiping away the dried, crusted blood. I sighed, my skin soft where the bandages had been. I picked up the crutches, carrying them over my shoulder upstairs with me, setting them down by the window in my dark room. I pulled the sunglasses off my face, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair, staring in the mirror. _You're utterly hideous, what would Ty see in you?_

My eyes glow so brightly, I'm surprised no one has seen their color yet. My curly chocolate brown hair grazed me at shoulders length, my face having small, nearly invisible scars, all decorated as white lines.

I stripped of my shirt, seeing the many white scars, making my frown become denser. I once more ran a hand through my hair, tossing the shirt to my bed. It landed on the wooden railing by the foot of my bed, half on, half off as I left my room, walking down the hallway to the door I always found locked. I tried the doorknob anyway. Locked.

"Damn it, Ty, can't you forget to lock it for one night? Half a night? For a few seconds?" I grumbled to myself as I went back to my room. I sat on the bed, frustrated, both hands rushing furiously along my scale. He's not normal, he _can't_ be normal. Hell, after we put him to bed when we first found him everyone suddenly went into a panic! Everyone was rushing around, trying to find something to hurt the kid with, as if he were dangerous. I wiped their memory of it, of course, and then set them all with wards in their minds to calm them down around him. It never happened again, but I still don't know why it happened. Even as I kid, Ty locked the door to his room!

I moaned in frustration, lying down sideways on my bed, my head and legs dangling off the bed as I stared out the window. I never sense anything from him in the mornings, afternoons, or nights, but once he's asleep, EVERYTHING GOES TO HELL. God damn it… I walked back downstairs after I grabbed a towel, going out the backdoor, walking outside and strolling through the tall grass until reaching the river. I stripped down, setting my butter sword within easy reach; slowly lowering myself down into the cold, chilled, chest high water. I sighed, sitting down, bliss consuming my body as the water reached my shoulders.

I stayed there for a long time, until I could sense it approaching. I slowly opened my eyes, my hand reaching behind me as I didn't dare to turn around, but a weight kept my sword planted firmly on the ground. I once more tried influencing it to walk away, but it didn't work, it never worked. I can influence all the monsters of this world to leave me the hell alone, all but the Enderman. They weren't created by my father, but that blasted bitch of a dragon! It hummed, I simply growled my reply. I turned, not looking anywhere but its feet, trying to yank the sword out from under it, to no prevail.

"Get off of my sword!" I yelled, grabbing its foot and yanking it into the water with me. It screeched, teleporting away quickly as I picked up my sword. It didn't come back, but I didn't care, keeping my sword on my at all times. For about 5 minutes it stayed peaceful.

"Tss…"

"Don't even think about it." I warned.

"Go back to the placcce you call hell." The Creeper responded, leaning down till I could see its face. Yeah, I can hear what they say. It's not weird at all, and it's TOTALLY NOT ANNOYING EITHER.

"Go to your grave." I responded, looking to its soulless black eyes, filled with a glowing red center.

"Hmn." It walked off after that, seeming offended. Oh well, not my problem. I got out, grabbing the towel and quick drying myself, redressing and returning to the house. I walked upstairs, passing the always locked door, and stopping. There was no aura. No energy. No darkness I could mentally feel from within. I tried the door again, _but_ it was still locked. I continued to my room, shutting the door behind me, setting the partially wet towel back on its private rack and jumping onto the bed, lying face first into the pillow.

Morning came, but I didn't want to move. The aura had returned sometime while I slept, so I never figured out what happened. It was still in Ty's room. I got up, redressing and placing my sunglasses back over my glowing eyes, then going down the hall and trying the door once more. I took in a sharp breath as the door handle twisted with easy beneath my fingers. Creaking the door open, I entered, finding Ty wrapped up in a blanket, lying innocently on his bed, asleep. I couldn't see anything but a look of struggle plastered on his face, and he turned over, as if having a nightmare. _Didn't he say something about having bad dreams some time back?_ I noticed his bracelet was on his dresser, in front of the mirror, his sword hanging on the wall, a bloody rag sitting beneath it.

Picking up the rag, the blood smeared off onto my hand, thickly coating the cloth. I looked over to Ty as I placed it back down. Approaching him again, I just stared down at his small looking body, hidden beneath the sheets. _That blood was fresh, what did he do?_ I left his room, going to the kitchen and washing my hands off, then drying them and returning to my room. I grabbed an invisibility potion, drank it, then went back to his room and shut the door. I leaned against a wall and simply waited. I'm not leaving until I get an answer.

He continued shifting and turning over, as if uncomfortable and never able to find a comfortable position. I sighed. This just doesn't seem right, he's allowed to have secrets, right? I was about to leave, when he suddenly shot up, staring down at the sheets as his breathing went everywhere at once. I froze. As he calmed down, his glowing purple eyes slowly closed. He moved a hand to his forehead, his fingers running through his hair the same way I do with mine. He swung his legs over the side, stretching as the fucking wings and tail behind him copied. He stood and approached his dresser, staring at himself in the mirror, until his vision shifted to his hand. He sighed.

"Great…" He mumbled, running the small claws he had as fingernails over the image on the glass reflection. "Just what I need to brighten my day, something else to make me more of a monster." He sarcastically continued. He grabbed the bracelet, putting it on as the wings and tail, as well as the glowing eyes and claws all disappeared instantly after it made contact with his skin. The aura disappeared as well. He dressed himself, grabbing his headphones and placing them around his neck. _This is a bad dream. This has to be a bad dream…_ I began to grip the table next to me.

Ty placed his left palm against the mirror; then sighed heavily, turning and approaching the door, but stopping dead in his tracks as he stared intently. I followed his gaze. The door was still unlocked. He ran from the room, and I heard a door open down the hall.

"Hey Adam, you up?!" Ty frantically bellowed downstairs as he ran down to the floor below. "Adam?!" He yelled. I hurried silently from the room, rushing to my own, barely reaching my bed as I suddenly felt dizzy. Very dizzy. I fell to my knees, not able to even pull myself up. Why do I feel so weak? Why do I feel so numb…? I think I passed out.

~Ty~

I opened Adam's door again, seeing him on the floor. _Was he there the whole time?_ I felt better now; it looks like he fell out of bed or something. I struggled to lift him, but got him onto the bed, placing the blanket over him and moving his crutches closer so he could get them easier. I went back downstairs, feeling better now, looking for something to eat. I found leftovers, so I just picked something out and sat down, eating it. A bit later, Adam stumbled down, without his crutches, causing me to rush over to him and support his weight.

"Why don't you have your crutches, are you ok?" I demanded, sitting him down at the table.

"Yeah, I just had the most messed up dream _ever_." He informed me. "My leg feels _way _better by the way." He informed me, smiling at me. I smiled back, getting him something to eat as well, continuing to eat with him in silence. When we finished, I took both our plates and washed them, then looked back to him.

"So your legs better now. Do you want to do something? The house is kind of stuffy anyway." I insisted. He stood, stretching. Nodding, he approached, limping the slightest bit at first, but eventually being able to walk normal again.

"We could take a walk; it's a beautiful day outside." He confirmed, looking out the kitchen window. I nodded, rushing upstairs and grabbed my sword, returning to find he had his sheath and sword at his side already, while mine was on my back, and we left, walking down the path. We were quiet for a long time, the silence becoming something… awkward for us. We walked in the forest, the sun shining high in the cloudless sky.

"So…" I mumbled.

"About my leg feeling better, don't tell Ian and them when they get back, I mean they went all that way to get my doctor and all…" Adam asked, looking to me. I nodded.

"Sure, anything."

"Good." He shoved me against a tree, causing me to yelp with surprise. "Now then." He began to roughly kiss me, his hands wandering my small form as my fingers intertwined with the strands of his hair. I pulled him closer to me as our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance and making me moan with delight. I could feel his hands at my hips, pulling us closer, his fingers messing with the brim of my shirt. "You're too adorable…" He whispered. His hands slid up my bare sides, his touch making me moan against his lips.

"You nasty man." I mumbled back.

"Nasty indeed." He responded, his husky breath lingering on my skin. He stopped kissing me, nipping at my neck, eventually running his tongue along my bare skin. He reached the base of my neck and bit down hard, causing me to moan loudly as he continued to bite on suck on my skin. I nuzzled my face into his hair, trying to mute myself with no prevail, my fingers gripping his hair tightly. He slowly moved up my neck again, getting to my jaw line and moving back to my lips, continuing our rough horseplay.

He pressed his body closer to mine, His knees on either side of my hips, tightly holding me in place as melted against him. My legs felt like rubber, like I'd fall if he let me go. And, I actually _did_ fall when he let go of me, but he quickly caught me as I tried getting my breathing under control again. He chuckled.

"_Too_ adorable." He determined, sitting down next to me. "I love you." He whispered, his hands still hidden under my shirt and wrapped around my waist, holding me closer. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I love you too." I answered. My sensitive hearing picked up on footsteps coming our way, making my head snap down the path, my body tensing up. "Someone's coming." I informed him. He separated himself from me, standing and pulling me up, dusting himself off as Hazel slowly came into view, a basket on her arm and a smile on her face. A dog was with her, an orange collar around its neck, a small silver nametag attached to it.

"Well hello, I didn't expect to see you guys out here." Hazel declared, jogging over, meeting our walking forms.

"We didn't expect to see you either." Adam assured, smiling.

"How are you Ty?"

"Good." I smiled, happy. Hazel always makes me smile. "And who might this be?" I asked, crouching down and picking up the full grown dog, nuzzling its nose against mine. It licked my face, acting like a puppy.

"Oh, this is Blaze, I found him wandering around town, so I thought I'd take him, until I find his owner at least." Hazel confirmed as I set him down again, standing up straight. "Well, I guess you're probably busy, so have fun." Hazel shoved Adam away playfully. "And you sir, are a naughty man, and you always have been!" She called as she ran off, laughing. I just stood there, bright red with my hair covering my closed eyes, and hand moving to cover the hickey adorning my neck. I glanced at Adam. He was blushing as well, not as much as me, but he was blushing. I faintly smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and gently holding him. He copied.

"Oh Ty… you're going to get me in trouble." Adam informed me. I laughed.

"With who?"

"Sorry, I meant to say _you're_ going to get _yourself_ in trouble. With me." He tackled me playfully to the ground, making me laugh as we wrestled around a bit, until he had me firmly pinned down, straddling my waist, staring down at me with a cocky smile.

"What will you do to me?" I teased, trying to nip at his neck.

"You don't know how helpless you look." He concluded.

"And…?"

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to make you scream my name, honestly. It's confusing." He stated, giving me a quick kiss before letting me up.

"_You're_ ridiculous." I answered, shoving him playfully away.

"Should we keep this a secret for now?" Adam questioned, suddenly serious. I looked to him, nodding.

"I don't feel comfortable announcing something until I'm positive it's going to happen for a while." I informed him sadly.

"Hey, me too!" He laughed. "So it's agreed then. We're a secret. A dirty little secret." He confirmed, kissing me, his hands around my neck, holding my chin up to him, my hands lost in his luscious hair.

"A dirty little secret." I assured, giggling as he placing his forehead to me, pecking my lips with kisses.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Now, I couldn't leave the Merome fans hanging, could I? ;D )**

**Chapter 6:**

We arrived in Amory a few hours ago, the train ride having been exhausting. Now we were set to leave tomorrow with Adam's doctor. He apparently can only see _this_ particular doctor, and it drives me insane having to come all the way down here! Mitch came out of the bathroom our fancy expensive hotel room possessed, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I still prefer the river back at home." Mitch confirmed.

"Same." I mumbled, a yawn following. I was stretched out sideways on the bed, and Mitch rolled his eyes, going to his clothing and beginning to dress himself. A devious smile spread over my face as I sat up, watching him. When he noticed me watching, he blushed, continuing as if he didn't care, even though he seemed to care _a lot_. I stood, consuming him in a tight hug as he took in a sharp breath, surprised. "Oh Mitch, you tease me so." I informed him, kissing the side of his neck. He laughed.

"Oh Jerome, Ian will kill us." He responded.

"… Again, you tease me so." I repeated, turning him around and giving him a kiss. He didn't let me pull away, nor did I want too. I pushed him against a wall, deepening the kiss as we both moaned from pleasure, his hands in my fur and my hands/paws traveling his hips, pulling him closer. "Oh Mitch-"

"Oh Jerome." He quickly answered. His hands moved to my shirt, pulling it off quickly, only allowing the kiss to break for that period of time. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, the bodies we've learn by heart and like the back of our hands. We stumbled towards the bed, me tripping as I fell onto it, considering I can't see out the back of my head, Mitch breaking the kiss and messing with the button of my pants. As he pulled off my pants I pinned him down, attacking the sweet spot on his neck as he moaned loudly, his hands continuing to try and tug off my boxers.

I growled playfully, a hand moving to the towel around his waist and removing it, my foot tossing away the boxers at my ankles. I began to trail kisses down his body as he shivered beneath me, reaching his hardening member and flicking my tongue at the base of his shaft, making him moan pleasurably. My tongue slowly snaked its way up and around him, and not until reaching his head did I proceed to take him into my mouth, slowly taking him deeper into me. Beginning to get faster, I earned a loud, desired moan from him that made me go faster than I already was, continuing to rapidly pick up my pace. I took three fingers and shoved them into his mouth, and his tongue flicked around them, between them, surrounded them whole, his pace matched with mine. I pulled them from his mouth, inserting one finger into him, making him moan. I inserted the second and third as well, beginning to scissor him as he moan loudly.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I pulled away from him, lining myself up at his entrance. He nodded eagerly, and I slowly inserted myself, waiting for him to tell me to move as he gripped the sheets.

"Fucking move Jerome!" He begged. I started slow, eventually starting to increase my pace rather quickly, Mitch a moaning mess beneath me. "Fuck, right there!" He screamed as I hit his prostate. I continued to hit him at a perfect angle, angled towards his prostate, thrusting harder and harder each time, receiving a lovely storm of moans from him. "Jerome, I'm-" He cut himself off as he came over the both of his, his back arching off the bed, moaning louder than before. With a few more thrusts I came as well, filling him, withdrawing from his tight walls and falling next to him, pulling him closer and holding him in my arms. "Damn it, I just took a shower." He argued quietly, yawning.

"I guess you'll *yawn* have to take another one then." I replied.

"I love you." He whispered, turning his head to me. I gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Suddenly we heard a loud bang against the wall our bed was positioned against.

"Really?! We're here for Adam, not for your sexual pleasures!" Ian screamed. We zoned him out as we fell asleep.

~Ty~

"-By the time you're reading this letter, we're probably halfway back with Adam's doctor by now; therefore we should be about 4 more days away. Ty, you need to change Adam's bandages and clean his wound please, if he gives you trouble do it while he sleeps, love Jerome." I finished reading aloud. Adam laughed.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, being alone I mean." He confirmed, pulling me closer and pecking my cheek.

"No, don't kiss me, I need a bath, I'm disgusting." I argued, playfully pushing him away.

"Oh, then allow me to help you." He answered, continuing to kiss my cheek.

"No, I _really_ do need to bathe." I informed him, pushing him away and rushing from the house. I heard him following me, until he eventually tackled me down again. I laughed.

"Why don't you want me to help?" He demanded, running his fingers quickly over certain sensitive areas on my body. I continued laughing uncontrollably, the ticklish sensation too much.

"Adam, stop!" I screamed, shrieking with laughter as he continued.

"You'll have to make me stop, I can't control myself!" He teased, getting faster, laughing himself. I managed to slip away from him, getting to the river and stumbling to the ground, catching myself on a tree stump. Adam landed next to me, stripping me of my shirt. I shoved him away again.

I slowly stood, stripping of my pants, but not my boxers, stepping into the water as I shivered slightly, the water getting colder than normal. Suddenly Adam jumped in, causing a major splash that consumed me in the cold water, making me gasp as he slowly swam over to me, his hair plaster to his face and a goofy smile spread over the rest, his sunglasses visible through the strands that didn't quite cover every inch of his face.

"You…" I began, my hair plastered down as well.

"Is something wrong?" He slowly began, straddling my waist as he sat in my lap. I tackled him underwater, but quickly surface with a bright red face, going to the edge and sitting down again, my body tense and ridged. _Adam's completely naked_… "What? See something you like?" He began; a cocky smile on his face as he once more straddled me.

"Nasty man." I stated, a grin spreading over my own face.

"Nasty indeed." With that, our heated kiss began, consuming me with warmth. Adam pinned down my arms underwater, my head resting on the dry ground at the river's edge. His tongue slid into my mouth without hesitation, but I bit down on the soft flesh hard, making him yelp; pulling away.

"TY!" He yelled, a small trickle of blood rolling off his tongue. I laughed.

"Let me bathe!" I requested.

"No." He retorted, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me back to him. I groaned in disagreement, but he didn't care. Eventually, knowing I wanted to kiss his sorry ass anyway, I gave up and gave in, passion consuming us both fairly quickly. His hands roaming my nearly naked body, mine staying by his chest, until he suddenly fell backwards, making me yelp as I fell with him, but them he sat up quickly again, his body slippery as my hands slipped down, a bit too low and causing me to go crimson as he simply tilted his head, smiling. "What?" He innocently asked.

I buried my face in his chest, embarrassed as hell, wrapping my arms around his neck. He simply laughed, taking a handful of water and wetting my body down for me once more.

"Are you embarrassed babe?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Awe, don't be embarrassed, I _want_ you to love me." He insisted.

"Fucking pervert." I mumbled childishly. He burst into a major fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, you should try staying up a little longer on a night Jerome and Mitch are going at it, you won't _only_ be calling _me_ a pervert little one!" Adam determined, tilting my still crimson face up to his. He gently kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck as I shifted slightly, straddling him. The fact that I could feel him against me and all that was between us was a thin layer of cloth, I got even redder, but Adam simply pulled us closer together, wanting our bodies to touch. "Hmn… Why _won't_ you touch me?" He questioned.

"Pervert!" I screamed, pulling back with amazement on how he could ask that. He smiled a cocky smile.

"What?!" He demanded. I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes.

"You know what, fine, but only if you show me your eyes." I demanded, smirking. He stared at me dumbstruck.

"What?" He croaked.

"I want to see your eyes, I bet they're beautiful." I stated, reaching for his sunglasses. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, stopping me as I took in a sharp breath, shocked.

"Uh… forget it." He mumbled. I frowned.

"What do you mean forget it; I want to see your eyes!" I yelled. We tussled about for a long time, either underwater or above water, until I manage to pull the glasses off of his face. He kept his eyes tightly closed. I moaned. "Adam, please?" I begged, kissing his forehead.

"No." He sternly replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." He childishly retorted. I gently ran my tongue over one of his eyelids, as if it'd magically make him open his eyes. Nope.

"You're impossible." I looked down, reaching partially underneath me and grabbing him, squeezing him hard as he moaned, desperately hiding his face with his arms. "Damn it, Adam!" I grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm from his face, pinning his other down with my foot, once more tightly squeezing him. His bite his lip, whimpering. I sighed.

"Why can't I see your eyes?" I gently started, releasing him completely.

"Because they're awful…" He whispered, placing his glasses back on his face as I gave them back.

"Will you let me see them some day? I really want to see them."

"Maybe… After I get surgery to replace them or something like that…"

"Don't you even dare." I threatened, my voice dropping an octave.

"Damn, alright!" He groaned. Sitting up, he held me as I lied against him, both of us just sitting here for a long time, my mind continuing to wander back to… he's so… fuck… I buried my face into his right shoulder, thinking. "I'm sorry… I just don't like my eyes… they remind me and anyone who looks at them of my father and…" Adam sighed, not bothering to finish. He'd told me a little about what kind of person his father was, all of us actually, so I understood why he didn't like his eyes. His father wasn't a very nice man. Not at all. I mean, I don't know his name either, so it's not like I could find out who he is or anything.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you to show me… I just always look at you and you're just so perfect… And I bet your eye make you look even better too…" He humorlessly laughed.

"I doubt that."

"You wouldn't know unless you showed someone." I informed him.

"Smartass…" He mumbled. I playfully pushed him away.

I woke up with the usual nightmare from 6 years ago, stretched, and went about my morning as I normally did. I got dressed, noted my claws were even longer, starting to look like legitimate weapons, and slipped my bracelet on. I walked downstairs, entering the kitchen to find Adam wasn't there as I continued to rub my closed eyes.

"Where's Adam this time?" I asked myself, yawning

"The doctors looking him over." My eyes shot open, looking to the 3 people sitting at the table. Jerome, Mitch, and Ian. They all gave me warm smiles. I just stared, dumbstruck.

"But... I just… You said…"

"I don't understand." Jerome confirmed. I picked the letter I'd gotten yesterday up off the counter, showing them.

"I got this yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Mail service is starting to go downhill, what can I say?" Jerome stated.

"Ok, Adam's all good, his leg's healed up all right since you left, just be sure to watch and tend for it, it's definitely leaving one mighty hell of a scar." The doctor explained from behind me as he walked downstairs, Adam following.

"Thanks." Ian responded, going to stand.

"No charge." The doctor added, leaving. Ian slowly sat back down, and I stretched again, grabbing whatever from the fridge and sitting down with Adam as we both ate.

"So, you guys have fun while we were gone?" Mitch asked, sipping his coffee.

"Sure." Adam calmly replied, no extra emotion added.

"Ty, did you confront your mystery man?" Jerome eagerly asked. They all looked at me with eager faces, still not having the slightest clue who I liked.

"Yep." I answered.

"And?"

"It all went to hell." I lied, finishing rather quickly, cleaning the plate off.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Ian insisted. I just gave him a smile.

"No, its fine, really, I don't care." I assured him. They sighed, Adam finishing too, cleaning his plate off as well. We all then discussed our plans for today, decided we should continue helping the farmers and such, so that's what we all set out to do. I ended up running back and forth all day long, until being sent to chop down some fresh trees so I could pile them up for later in the winter, so the farmer would have a fresh selection of wood to choose from. I didn't mind, considering I was alone and I could use my razor sharp wings to slice right through the thick trees, so the chore went by rather quickly.

When the day finally ended, I was lying on the couch, Mitch getting another massage from Jerome, Adam giving me a massage. _Such a loving boyfriend… that's what he is now, right? My boyfriend?_

"God damn it, right there." I mumbled into the couch. Adam pressed down harder, making the knots feel like they were shifting around under my skin, causing me to moan.

"Damn it…" Mitch mumbled.

"Why do you always get it easy Ian?" Mitch and I demanded at once, making Ian laugh.

"Because I'm oldest." He joked. I sat up, lying down on the couch, my arms crossed behind my head and my feet propped up on Adam's lap. Mitch rolled his shoulders, stretching a bit now that Jerome, who was once more straddling him from behind, had finished for the night, yawning.

"Ready for bed?" Mitch yawned.

"You know it." Jerome yawned back, standing as the two of them went to bed.

"I think I'll go ahead and hit the sack too." Ian confirmed; standing and leaving as well, following them. Once all of them were out of site, I sat up, crawling over to Adam and giving him a kiss.

"I'm going to bed too." I informed him.

"Goodnight babe." He whispered into my lips.

"Goodnight." I stood and rushing upstairs to my room, closing and locking the door. I undressed and basically crashed the instant I hit the bed.

The air was cold, but the sun shined brightly down onto us. I could see different flashing images, not recognizing any of them. I saw a scene where Adam was taking off his glasses, revealing his eyes, but I could not see them, as if the glasses still covered their beauty.

I couldn't hear anything, nor see any color, and eventually I didn't see anything, just the black darkness of the void, of my home. Then I could see a man, a man that looked like Notch, back to back with a different man that had soulless white eyes. Between them was a thin sheet of glass, as to prevent them from seeing the other I suppose. The one I take to be Notch's enemy, Herobrine, began to create the monsters that roam the nights of the world, he created all but the Enderman, while Notch was creating life, from creatures great and small to humans.

Then the two of them turned and faced each other, but their attention was snapped to a girl, not too far off, long, flowing black hair and glowing purple eyes. Notch had not created her, nor had Herobrine, and suddenly the girl transformed into a dragon, attacking the two and unleashing the wrath of Enderman everywhere, then disappearing completely, but leaving behind some of the Enderman. I take that to be my mother. The two enemies then teamed up, the best army that had ever been seen, agreeing that to protect both hell and the over world, they'd each rule one of the two without argument.

Notch received the over world while Herobrine received hell, and together, the two destroyed the girl, then returned to their kingdoms. Herobrine was forced to leave behind his creations, but soon began on newer ones; one better than the previous ones, while Notch continued advancing the needs of his people.

I woke up, not with a start, but as if I'd just been given a history lesson. That's the first time I haven't had a nightmare in a long time… I smiled, sighing happily as I felt comfortable in my own bed for once.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I ended up falling back into a blissful sleep, half awake, half asleep mostly. I could hear people knocking on my door every now and then, as if to wake me up, sometimes they'd even call my name. I just ignored them. By the time I did finally decide to get up, it was midday, so I slowly stood, stretching, staring at myself in the mirror. I froze completely, my head snapping behind me, but no one was standing there. I looked back into the mirror quickly, but instead of the figure leaning against the wall behind me, he was right behind me, breathing down my neck. His hands, which were adorn with claws for fingers, were placed on both my shoulders, and though I couldn't see his eyes, his hair too long, I somehow recognized him from somewhere, I just didn't know where… His eyes, they're a glowing purple like mine.

"I'm going to ruin your life." He whispered in my ear. "Are you ready?" I turned around to knock him away, instantly recognizing that line, but again, he wasn't behind me. Looking back into the mirror, he was gone.

Quickly getting dressed and concealing myself, I went to open the door, finding it locked. _How did he get in?_ I unlocked my door; then went downstairs, finding no one here. I guess that made sense, its midday after all and we're getting ready for the harvest. I got something to eat, sitting down and consuming the meal, when the door opened. At first glance I saw the dude, causing me to freak out and make a complete mess of things. It turned out to just be Jerome and Mitch.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else, you scared me." I determined, helping clean it up, but not being able to do much considering they were faster than I was when it came to cleaning up messes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, accidents happen." Jerome assured, patting my head. I flinched at the touch. Slowly nodding, I went into the living with them, sitting down across from them and not saying anything. "So, now that you're up, why don't we send you over to Mr. Grangers place to help Ian for now, I know Adam's in town helping pretty much everyone at once, and we'll be heading out to Amy's farm after this break of ours. You know how to get there, right?" I nodded, leaving after that. I continued seeing the man out of the corner of my eyes, the entire way jumping, rushing towards town.

I entered town, turning a corner swiftly and crashing into someone. I looked up to see Adam, now covered in feathers, ink, pink dye, and mushrooms.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly standing and trying to help get him cleaned up. He softly chuckled.

"You're fine, accidents happen, I'll just go get cleaned up. Could you let Hazel know what happened for me?" He called over his shoulder. I nodded. "Thanks!" After that, he took off at a jog/sprint. I rubbed my head, the man suddenly in front of me, making me fall, but no one was there.

'_I'm going to ruin your life…_' His words echoed in my head. I stood, dusting myself off and rushing to Hazel's place. I found Blaze sleeping soundly behind the counter, making me smile. Hazel smiled as she saw me.

"Ty, how can I help you?" She politely asked, placing her folded arms over the counter.

"I accidently bumped into Adam and the stuff went everywhere, he asked me to tell you, I'm so sorry." I explained to her. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty more stock to cover everything, it was a very small load. Besides, accidents happen." She declared like everyone else. I nervously laughed, those words starting to eat away at me. I nodded.

"Thanks for under-" I cut myself off when turning around, knocking over a rack of stuff that caused some more stuff to fall over as well, making a mess. _Accidents happen, accidents happen._ I rushed to collect everything, continuing to apologize and apologize, over and over again. This day has been awful.

"Don't worry, you're fine, I'm sure you have stuff to do anyway, I'll take care of this." She stiffly insisted, taking all the stuff from my arms, forcing a smile on her face.

"I feel awful, really." I informed her. She nodded quickly.

"Go work, it'll take your mind off of it." She basically ordered, pointing to the door. Hesitantly, I left, Blaze's head tilted in confusion on what had happened while he slept. I made my way to Mr. Granger's farm, continuing to flinch and jump; the thing everyone keeps assuring me echoing in my head along with the first sentence the man had told me. When I found Ian, I rushed over, nervous.

"Hey, you're here, tie the logs down please." He requested, holding the large pile steady, looking worn the hell out. I tied the pile down for him and he sighed, allowing his weight to shift away from the logs. "Thanks." He sighed, patting my head, making me flinch.

"What can I-" I was cut off by the snapping of the rope, the logs rolling down instantly, making us jump back as we stared at them with surprise. "Do… I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I guess I didn't tie it right."

"No, Ty, I'm sure it was just an old rope, we can stack the logs again." Ian confirmed, not seeming pleased _at all._ If fact, he seemed rather pissed off, but he sighed, smiling down at me. "Accidents happen." He assured. "Go get another rope- actually two of them. They're in the shed over there." He informed me, starting to pile the logs up again. I jogged over, gently opening the door and entering the dark, dusty room. I rummaged through the pile of junk until finding some rope, managing to tug it out. Turning, I jumped back, the man in the doorway smiling deviously.

He disappeared, as I expected, after I jumped back. Unfortunately, I happened to trip and land on top of something, breaking it. I stood, wincing, searching for the broke object. I soon found a broken container, a flammable warning symbol on it. _Oh no…_

"What happened?" Ian suddenly questioned from behind me.

"I tripped and fell… And I think I broke this…" I determined, showing him the rather large container. He sighed heavily.

"Go home, get cleaned up." He ordered, basically shoving me out of the shed. I tripped, falling down, staring up at him as he started moving stuff around, working in the dark.

"But I want to-"

"I said go home." He coldly replied. Tears brimmed at my eyes, but I didn't move, just stared at him shocked. He didn't notice.

"But-"

"Go!" He partially yelled, making me flinch as his head snapped back to me, his eyes burning like a torch, newly lit. Tears rolled of my cheeks as I scrambled to my feet and took off running. What bothered me was that he didn't even try apologizing. I got back to our place, slamming the front door behind me, tears still flooding from my eyes, blurring my vision majorly. Jerome popped his head into the kitchen, concern filling his face.

"Ty, what's wrong?" He asked as I just shoved passed him, running upstairs and slamming my bedroom door shut behind me. I went to the corner farthest from the windows and the door, curling into a ball as I sobbed. _Ian never yells, he never yells, not at me…_ My door opened, not closing as someone rushed over, hugging me tightly and holding me against them. I felt someone else hug me as well. I didn't care, I could tell who they were even without looking at them. Jerome was the second one to hug me, the first being Adam, and I heard my door softly click shut, someone sitting on the edge of my bed. Mitch.

I was forced to stand, brought to my bed, and once more sat down, Adam holding me and only Adam now. I didn't mind, just simply sobbed into his chest, his arms engulfing me, tightly holding me.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Jerome questioned, concerned. I just simply shook my head, not able to find my voice, just sobbing louder as I tried talking. They didn't mind, just simply held me, never leaving my side, despite the fact they probably have more important stuff to do anyway. After I calmed down though, Adam's soft, hushed voice continued to quietly murmur into my ears, hushing me further.

"What's wrong?" Jerome calmly asked once me, one of his hands gently stroking my cheek.

"I-… Ian got pissed with me and started yelling at me because I fucked something up…" I whispered. Suddenly Jerome was out of the room, the front door flying open and slamming shut again. Mitch rushed after him. Adam didn't let me follow, just held me there firmly, as if to keep me from seeing what was bound to happen.

~Jerome~

"No, Mitch, Ian can't be yelling at Ty, let go of me!" I screamed, trying to shake him off as he stood there, holding me in his death grip.

"Take it easy Jerome, you'll get yourself hurt." He pleaded, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Mitch, let go!" I demanded.

"No!" He responded, his voice cracking. I stopped struggling, listening as he quietly cried into my shoulder. "Please… please, you'll get hurt, I can't nearly loose you to Ian again… You know what he's like when he's upset, you know he won't listen to reason, just please… drop it…" He begged. I slowly turned around in his arms, tasting the salt on his lips as the tears stained them. I slowly nodded.

"Ok… ok, I'll drop it for now… but if it happens again-"

"You have every right to go after him." Mitch insisted. I nodded, smiling partially.

"So, am I needed anymore, or…?" Hazel asked. She'd been sitting on the ground, or on my foot more like it, weighing me down even more as Blaze had been ripping the cuff of my left pant leg up partially from his tight grip as well. He'd stopped now, seeing our game of 'tug a war' was over. I chuckled, softly shaking my head no. She sighed.

"Well, ok then. I'll try talking with Ian myself, he wouldn't hit a woman and Ty's just as much as my friend as he is yours. Have a nice night." Hazel confirmed, dusting herself off. "Blaze, come." She called. Blaze trotted after her, wagging his tail as his tongue flopped lazily out the side of his mouth. Mitch and I turned around, walking silently back to the house. When getting back, I looked around for Ty, or for Adam. I found neither of them. Heading upstairs, I crept towards Ty's bedroom, peeping in to find Adam and Ty still in the others embrace, seeming happy, making me smile.

"WELL." I stated loudly, making them both flinch. "We're back, I decided not the talk with Ian, but we should get going, get back to work. You can stay here if you want too Ty, to clean up and all." I informed him. He gave me a weak smile, hiding his face against Adam's chest again, nodding.

"Bye." Adam quietly stated to Ty.

"Bye…" He whispered back, letting go of him. They paused, but did nothing else, Adam leaving the room, an awkward feeling hanging in the air. I waved goodbye, Mitch copying, Ty waving back, and we left again.

~Ty~

I slowly washed away all the flammable oil from my body, making sure none resided, sighing as I felt relieved it was all gone. Still seeing the man out of the corner of my eyes, I got out, dried off, and redressed, then returned inside, sitting down in the silent house; letting out a nervous, shaky breath. I shot up and looked in the kitchen, but no one was there. I sighed, turning and falling to the ground as the man leaned over me, not disappearing this time.

"I'm going to ruin your life. Are you ready?" He reminded, disappearing again. I sighed. Just my imagination… I stood, shaking the slightest bit. This shouldn't be getting to me so much, so why is it? Why is this man, the man that I think I know from somewhere but I'm positive I don't, getting to me? I looked to the clock. They should all be home soon. I got the table cleaned, pulled out some servings of food, set the table, then looked out the window, seeing them approaching from down the road.

I went outback as the sun set, sitting on the porch, pulling my legs to my chest, hugging them as I watched the slowly fading light die. I just sat there. I could hear talking from inside, the sound muffled from the closed door and the distance between us. I didn't want to know what they were talking about anyway… Probably something terrible, about me anyways. I sighed. _I fucked up everyone's day today…_ I slowly nodded to myself. _I'll try to make it a better day tomorrow._

'_I'm going to ruin your life_.' His words echoed. It was just a dream, right? '_Are you ready?_'

"Yes." I whispered; waiting for a reply I wouldn't get in return. "Bring it." I added.

I tossed and turned in my sleep, the nightmare unbearable. No, no, no, no, no… I shot up, my eyes instantly spotting the figure in the corner that vanished in a split second. I got up, dressed quickly, seeing it was a bit early in the morning; then stood in front of the mirror.

"Bring it, you say." The man with no eyes visible to me whispered in my ear. "Bring it I shall." He confirmed, disappearing. _Damn, don't tell me he's real…_ Slipping my bracelet on, I left the house without breakfast, going to Hazel's shop, which was open. She gave me a warm smile, despite what happened yesterday. I made sure to put plenty of distance between me and anything I could knock over.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you needed any help." I began, biting my bottom lip. She blinked; then slowly nodded, a frown on her face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I wanted to help, to make up for yesterday." I mumbled, trying to look her in the eye. She sighed, smiling.

"Alright, let's see here… You can sort dye packs, right? You aren't color blind?" She teased, handing me a medium sized box filled with different dye packs. She motioned for me to sit behind the counter, towards the end by the wall, so I sat there with the smaller containers used for the display case under the counter, sorting the different dye packs very. Very. _Very,_ carefully. When I finished, I slid the boxes back into place, where they should go, then went to Hazel, who was in an aisle fixing a broken rack. She smiled as she saw me. "Finished then?" I nodded. "Good, then… can you clean the counter down? Here, I'll get the cleaning supplies." She went and got the cleaning supplies, but after giving them to me, she stood by the counter. "Do you smell that?" She demanded. I did smell it.

"Maybe a dye pack broke, I'm sorry, I'll fix it." I determined. We both began to carefully search all the containers, until Hazel suddenly shrieked while going through the blueone.

"NO!" She screamed, starting to quickly take the dye packs out. By now, at least 75% of them had been soaked in _red_ dye. _Red._ "Damn it, do you know how much money it costs to buy blue dye nowadays Ty?! I can't get another shipment in quick enough, and _everyone_ buys blue dye at the harvest to prepare for winter, what the hell, did you do this on purpose?!" She demanded, suddenly enraged, looking to me. I just stared at her shocked, quickly shaking my head no, not being able to find the words to speak. "The dye pack is ripped open! Fucking ripped the hell open, if this is some kind of twisted game I swear to god Ty!" She determined, still yelling. "I can't sell purple dye to people that want blue, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! I'll lose so much business, our town is the heart of the harvest Ty; how could you do this to me?" She was passed anger and onto tears. Hazel doesn't take things lightly, she never has. Her family is all dead and all she has is this shop, if she loses business she'll lose the shop. She'll lose her life.

"Is there anything I can-"

"NO!" She yelled, shocked I would even offer, making me flinch away again. "Just… go away." She begged, starting to clean the mess up as Miss. Israel came is. I rushed outside, hurrying home. I went straight to my room, making sure the door was locked, then unlocked my chest and started rummaging through it. _I know I have some in here somewhere…_ I pulled out a small bag containing lapis lazuli, the key ingredient in blue dye. In fact, you could just crush up the lapis and you'd be set to go. I rushed back out of the house, hurrying back to Hazel's shop, but when I got there the door was locked and she wouldn't let me in. _Damn it…_

It went on like this for weeks, everything I tried doing making everything a fucking mess, getting worse and worse until I just started hiding in my room and not coming out. I was getting really paranoid, getting insane, I couldn't stop thinking about the man, about everything he's done to my life without even being here in the flesh to cause it physically. _This isn't me, this can't be me, I don't cause trouble, this isn't me! _Ian had stopped trying to comfort me a while ago, Mitch following about a week or so later. Not even Jerome will comfort me anymore, and I won't let Adam do it, I don't want to lose him eventually too… The sun would be setting in a couple of hours, the sky already pink and orange.

Tonight was the harvest festival, the thing I'd basically been destroying by accident. No one had tried talking to me, or even knocking on my door for about 3 weeks now, like they'd just given up on me and didn't care about me anymore, considering I've hurt and effected them as much as I have the people of this town, but surprisingly, I heard a faint knock.

"Ty?" Adam's soft voice started. "Ty, could you open the door?"

"It's been unlocked for 2 fucking weeks now!" I snapped back bitterly. The door slowly creaked open, Adam's face set with a partially hurt, partially worried look.

"Ty, are you ok?"

"No!" I laughed. "Everything I try doing goes to fucking hell and I don't understand how, why would I be alright?!" I demanded, my body beginning to shake, my numb body that hasn't moved for about a week or so waking up again.

"Ty." Adam approached, kneeling down in front of me, embracing me with a gentle hug. "You need fresh air, you look like you're going insane." He determined.

"No, he's out there still; he's trying to get me!" I argued, pressing myself into the corner. Adam sighed. Yes, I'd told them about the creepy man plotting to ruin my life. Yeah, they totally believe me! Oh, don't forget to add 5 hundred layers of sarcasm to the cake. They think I'm a lunatic. Jerome thinks I'm trying to make up excuses.

"Ty, no one is out there." Adam informed me. I growled.

"Yes there is!" I snapped back.

"Ok, then I'll stay at your side the entire time to ward them off." Adam concluded.

"It doesn't matter, you never know when he's coming and he's only there a split second anyway!" I explained as Adam dragged me from my room, towards the stairs. "You wouldn't be able to stop him even if you wanted too, it's impossible, he haunts me in my sleep as well; that's why I can't sleep anymore!" I continued.

"Not this again." Ian mumbled, holding the door open for Adam as he dragged my stiff body outside.

"Why do we have to bring him again? He'll probably fuck everything up." Mitch added. Jerome didn't say anything, but never looked to me with a smile either, more of a deep set frown, as if he disapproved of me now.

"Guys, give him a chance." Adam snapped.

"We've given him several already, what do you expect him to prove? Besides, he probably has something on him anyway." Ian confirmed. Adam stopped abruptly, starting to search me, patting me down very firmly.

"He has nothing but the clothes on his back." Adam coldly assured, continuing on. The night went by horribly. First off, no one but Adam would get within 10 feet of me, not even Ian, Mitch, and Jerome. I had to stay in one spot, just in case something happened, so no one could prove it was me and get me blamed again. I was even in view of a street camera! Adam seconded that, at least he had faith in me; I mean he could do whatever he wanted in the whole world at this festival, but he stayed with me.

The festival went on for hours into the night, the only lights on this new moon being the streetlamps. No stars were out, the clouds too thick and heavy, but it never rained. Suddenly, the power went out completely. Adam stiffened as my grip tightened on Adam's hand.

"It's him, it's him; I know it's him!" I whispered in his ear.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone called as Astro climbed the side of his building, the power generator for the village up on his roof, considering he was the mechanic and all.

"Someone cut up all the wires." He determined as people got out emergency torches. Everyone that lives in this town, including my own housemates, looked to me, glaring.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed, shocked and horrified.

"Ty _couldn't_ have done it, he was with me all night long, in view of that camera right there, you can check, but Ty didn't do it." Adam calmly added to that statement.

"Then who would do it? Nothing happened to anyone in this town since Ty disappeared for a while, and now he's back on the night of the festival and we've lost power!" Hazel screamed. I slowly backed myself against the wall.

"Why? Why have you suddenly turned against your own people Ty? What did any of us ever do to you?!" Megan yelled.

"I didn't mean to do anything, not on purpose…" I whispered, no one hearing me as tears filled my eyes. Basically everyone was yelling at me, anyone who lived in town at least. The man's words repeated rapidly in my head, as well as everything he's done to ruin my life. He wins… I stood, taking off running home, getting there in a record time, rushing to my room and locking the door behind me as I stopped crying. I got my bag, unlocking the chest and putting everything into the bag, all of the money I'd collected for myself over the years. I got my journal, jar of ink, and a quill, flipping to the next blank page and writing down what came to mind first, ripping the page out and leaving it on my desk as I stuffed all of that stuff into the bag as well.

I grabbed my sheath and ran downstairs, placing the sheath on, the bag over it, leaving through the backdoor and not looking back. I just ran. Ran and ran.

'_I've ruined your life. Are you satisfied?'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**1 Year Later…**

I sat on the roof, staring off into the distance, the sun slowly beginning to rise.

_I'm so sorry,_

None of us have talked to, heard of/from, or seen Ty in over a year. I'm beginning to believe… he might be dead.

_I caused all this trouble, ruined things for everyone…_

What's worse is the fact that I still love him. I've even tried moving on, but every time I was with her, I'd feel emotionless, I'd feel empty.

_Maybe it's best if I just leave and never come back…_

I've travelled around, tried to see if, maybe, he was camped in a different town or city. I'd never find him, or feel his aura at night. Either he's better at concealing it, or I'll never feel it again.

_I'm sure none of you even care anymore…_

A few days after the harvest festival, when we still hadn't realized Ty had left, we got a knock on the door. We'd all been eating dinner at the time, and I opened the door, being closest. A man had been there, skin pale as snow, long, shaggy, untended void black hair, and I couldn't even see his eyes no matter how hard I tried. He looked sick.

"Can we help you?" I'd asked, a confused look coming to my face. He simply smiled a wicked smile, leaned against the doorframe where everyone could see him.

"I ruined his life." This dark voice with so much power and energy only I could feel stated. "Are you satisfied?" And he was gone, and we never saw him again.

_So I won't even bother with a goodbye…_

Ty had told us about a man, ruining his life, constantly reminding him about it, so I rushed upstairs leaving the front door wide open, and when I tried Ty's doorknob, it turned. I threw the door opened and was greeted by nothing but a note.

_-Ty_

The sun now rising high into the sky, I slowly climbed off the roof, entering the dark, depressing house. I found Jerome still sitting at the kitchen table, where he'd been sitting for a day or so now, not moving, not giving any sign of caring about the world anymore. He was starting to scare Mitch. Jerome thinks it's his fault Ty left. I grabbed something to eat, placing two servings on the table. One for Jerome and one for me. I pushed it close to him, waving a hand in front of his face as his vision shifted downward. He sighed softly, eating the partially cold food, his eyes still glazed over.

"Stop blaming yourself Jerome, it isn't your fault." I softly asked, taking a bite of the food.

"I basically abandoned him on the side of the road." He responded. I blinked. _Jerome can still talk?_ Jerome hasn't been talking to anyone, not even Mitch.

"Jerome, you tried your best to believe him, I mean… I was having trouble believing him too…" I sadly exclaimed. I hadn't told anyone about Ty and I, no one but Jerome. He would just sit there and listen, never interrupting, just staring off into space. I didn't think he was actually listening, I just needed someone to vent too.

"Right…" He whispered, continuing to eat. Neither of us said another word, a few minutes later Mitch coming down, rubbing his eye as he yawned.

"Good morning." It was directed at Jerome. No response. Mitch didn't care, he looked hurt Jerome still wasn't talking with him, but he didn't seem to care besides that small bit. Ian soon followed, giving me a small, reassuring smile, as he did every morning, afternoon, and night. Jerome sighed, standing, washing his plate, sitting down again.

"Nothing seems right anymore." Jerome announced. "We had Ty since he was little, we basically raised him for a few years, and then we just drove him away!" Jerome confirmed, throwing his arms in the air, then face planting against the hardwood table top.

"Jerome, it isn't your fault." Mitch assured.

"It's partially my fault!" Jerome insisted.

"Everyone is to blame. We all drove him off; none of us really believed him. You can't blame yourself for this." Ian declared, beginning to eat.

"Excuse me?!" I screamed, looking at him shocked. "Sure, I didn't completely believe him, but at least I was there to prove he was innocent! And he was and is, by the way!" I got up and left the room, going upstairs, but coming back down to answer the door. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"God, such a warm welcome." Hazel responded. "Have you seen Blaze? He ran off again and I don't know where he went." She confirmed. I sighed.

"God damn it, why do you still have the dog if it keeps running off?"

"Because his owner doesn't want him!" Hazel reminded me. "What's got you all up tight today?" She calmly continued.

"What do you think?" I questioned. She sighed.

"Look, you tried, but why don't you realize something. If Ty's alive, he obviously doesn't want to see any of you ever again. If he's dead." She shrugged. "He dead." I slapped her hard. "OW!" She yelled back.

"Don't talk like that in front of my face. Ever." I warned, slamming the door in her face and storming upstairs.

"God damn it, he's taking this harder than I am." Jerome mumbled. I shut my door gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the blanket close to my face, his scent still lingering within the fabrics, combined now with mine. _God damn it Ty, where are you?_

~Ty~

I pulled the bracer over my wrist, wiping the hair from my face, pulling the other onto my other wrist, hiding the bracelet. Slicking my hair back with my hand as I passed the pile of open letters sitting on my desk, I walked to the mirror, staring into the dull maroon eyes I've grown accustom too, my hand having no effect. Sighing, I grabbed my sheath, slipping it on; then grabbed my black helm and empty backpack, smudging charcoal onto my face to darken my complexion.

I heard Blaze yawn as I wrapped a black cloak around me, he'd come by once again for reasons I'm still unsure of. I looked to him as he stretched out over the couch, crossing his arms behind his head, his red brown hair shaggy like mine.

"I don't understand why you come here." I informed him once more. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel more comfortable around you. Besides, I can tell you all my secrets." He answered. "I can't tell Hazel, she thinks I'm a little lost puppy without a home."

"Right. I'll be back, there's firewood piled up in the backyard if you decide you're cold." I confirmed. "And kill all the sheep and I'll kill _you_." I warned, leaving. Yeah, Blaze, as it turned out, is actually not a dog, but a shape shifter, one of the few left living and in hiding. He's a dog shifter, in case you didn't get the memo.

I entered the welcoming freeze of Kilmarths cold winds, shutting my door tightly before any snow could escape the weather. Kilmarth is a town placed on a rocky mountain top, so snow was the daily sunlight here. If we were lucky, we'd actually _see_ the sun once or twice a month.

I owned a house and lived all on my own, almost in the heart of the city too. It helps when you show up with a bag full of cash. I passed by some of the other residents, most of them also wearing cloaks, there hoods up while mine was down and resting smoothly on my shoulders. I heard trotting from behind me, looking down behind me to see Blaze, his fur still red brown, his eyes blazing like a fire in the dark.

"Can't let me have the fun all by myself, can you?" I teased, reaching down and rubbing the top of his head. He nipped playfully at me, considering I know he doesn't mind someone petting him, unless the person knows he's human too. Then he kind of cares, just a little bit.

I passed by the forge, the blacksmith roughly beating the metal down. The people here are sturdy and tough; they don't let the cold get to them. Miner's sat by the entrance to the mountain mine, giving me a slight nod with smiles plastered on their faces. I nodded back. I was very much respected here, what? Being the youngest guy to ever afford a fancy, heart-founded house all by himself? Nothing much, really. Although, I must say, it get's lonely here sometimes. I miss Adam. I miss Jerome and Mitch and Ian. I miss Hazel and Miss. Israel, and even if I have friends here… they don't feel right.

I've been asked on countless dates, but I always denied, my heart still placed in the caring hands of the miner I knew as a brother. I bet he's moved on already. Reaching the gates, the guards gave me smiles, opening them up for me as I smiled back, waving and saying bye as I left with Blaze trailing behind me. Approaching the stables, I entered, the sudden warm air making me pause before continuing.

"Ah, Ty!" Damien called, coming over, his hair a complete mess as usual, his skin covered in dirt and grime, a pitchfork in hand. He owned the stable, and also happened to be one of my best friends. Actually, he's my only best friend here… "What brings you here on this lovely day?" I gave him a hug, Blaze sitting down as Damien rubbed his head, knowing him, as a dog, quite well.

"I'm heading out for Waterworks; I came to get Snow-Dust ready." I informed him, going into the tack room and grabbing Snow-Dust's tack. Snow-Dust is my horse, the finest colt in MineCraftia. Literally. I got my grooming kit, setting the tack down on a rack by Snow-Dust's stall, grabbing his halter as I approached, unlatching the door. Snow-Dust greeted me, nudging me gently as I held a gentle hand over his muzzle, pulling the black halter on over his head and getting him into crossties. I groomed him, brushed his mane and tail, picked his hooves; then got him saddled up and ready to go. Snow-Dust got his name because he's as white as snow, and hard to spot in blizzards, like how dust is all around us, but we barely notice it.

"Bye Damien." I called, leading Snow-Dust from the stable and into the cold winds. Hoisting myself up, I got a hold of Snow-Dust's reins, giving them a gentle, but firm tug back. He picked his front feet up, whinnying as he took off at a full gallop down the mountainside, Blaze right by his side. In a two-point position, I stayed perfectly balanced, my upper body never moving, my arms and legs doing all the work for me. My hands gripped at the full, flowing mane Snow-Dust possessed, my face set with a hard expression as all we were was a streak of black in the white powdered storm.

~Adam~

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?!" Hazel demanded.

"He always comes back, calm down." I argued, walking along with her in the plains, heading back home.

"He's been doing this too often lately, why does he do this to me?" She demanded, sighing.

"He was once a wolf Hazel, and he still is at heart, you can't change that. They need to be free sometimes, and besides, maybe it's mating season." I suggested, sitting down on the little cliff, about 20 feet higher than the normal ground level, part of a small hill. She didn't respond, staring off into the distance with a questioned look. I followed her gaze, spotting a horse, black as night, standing out with the iron armor it possessed.

"Who the hell is that?" Hazel started. I shrugged, standing.

"Stay here." I requested, taking off for the horse. "Hey!" I called as I got closer about 5 minutes later. The person stopped the horse, looking to me with eyes set, armor only worn by guards of the Central City.

"What is it citizen?" He demanded, seeming busy.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a proven warrior, going by the name of Deadlox; he continues to deny the requests from the general, to speak in person. Last we know of, he lived here. Can you direct me to him?" My heart stopped. _What?_

"I-… I'm sorry sir, your information is long outdated; he doesn't live here anymore." I answered.

"Then where may I find him?"

"I don't know, he disappeared… Wait, where were the letters being sent if he's getting them?" I questioned, giving him a suspicious look.

"They were being sent by the mage mailing system, the letters simply teleport to him, the answer being received the same way. The regular mail system is messed up these days." The man informed me. "May I ask who you are?"

"Adam, sir, Deadlox use to be my housemate."

"Ah, Sir Sky, it's wonderful to see a fellow guard, I've been split from my comrades since the crossroads. I am Sir Michael." He introduced, reaching down to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, smiling. _No one calls me Sir Sky._

"Is there anywhere I could stay the day? Shade needs to rest after the long journey."

"We have a spare room, here; I'll take you to the house." I exclaimed. He dismounted Shade, walking alongside me, quiet until we arrived.

"You have a beautiful house Sky."

"Adam." I corrected.

"Of course, Adam. That's a nice name." Michael confirmed, smiling as he lead Shade around to the back of the house, following me. When we got back there, I waved to Jerome and Mitch, who were staring at Michael curiously. Michael tied Shade to the railing just long enough to take off the tack, then prying off the armor with a practiced ease, all while we watched. Letting Shade roam in the backyard, he looked to me. "Is there anywhere I could-"

"Here, we can put it in the armory." I insisted, taking the tack from him. He nodded.

"Ok, who the hell is this guy?" Ian finally questioned, having come out a while ago.

"I am Sir Michael of the Central City; I take you to be Sir Sundee, yes?" Michael introduced, shaking his hand.

"Ian." Ian corrected.

"Why are you here?" Mitch asked.

"You are such a beautiful horse…" Jerome mumbled from behind us, having gone to pet him. Her?

"Is Shade a-"

"Filly, she's a young, feisty war horse, bred pure and strong like her mother was." Michael explained. "You must be Sir Bajan, and I presume that one is Sir Jerome, nice to meet you." Michael concluded for himself, shaking Mitch's hand.

"Mitch." Mitch corrected. "Why is he here?"

"He needs a place to stay for the night, Shade needs to rest from the long journey." I explained as Shade rolled around in the grass, Jerome approaching us again, shaking Michael's hand.

"Oh, right, and we have a few spare bedrooms…" Ian mumbled. "Well, let's go get you settled in then." He confirmed, opening the door for everyone. I put Shade's tack away in the armory, her armor as well; then joined everyone in the living room.

"So what brings you to town?" Jerome began, cuddling up close with Mitch.

"Our general's request to meet in person with a proven, strong warrior keeps getting denied, so we're going to ask him in person." Michael shrugged. "From what I understand, his name is Deadlox-"

"Ty's alive?!" Jerome interrupted, basically lifting the man up by his shirt, suddenly standing, startling Michael. He quickly nodded. Jerome dropped him, sitting back down with a thud. "So he just doesn't like us anymore…" He sadly mumbled. Mitch hugged him, pecking his cheek. As everyone continued asking more and more questions, Michael gladly answered them all, willing to share his wisdom with us. By the time dinner had been consumed, we were all tired, so we went to bed. I mean, we only worked at night a few nights a week, so…

By morning, Michael insisted he should get going, already having Shade cleaned, saddled, and armored up by the time I woke up. I didn't argue, but watching him leave after a goodbye. He also told me that if they managed to find Deadlox, that he'd send him our way, so that we could see him again. I doubt they'll find him, hell, I couldn't find him… I went to town once everyone else began to wake up, going to Hazel's shop to see a dog with an orange collar sitting out front, patiently waiting for Hazel to open the store up.

"Blaze!" I called, rushing over and engulfing him with a hug. He licked my cheek as I picked him up, carrying him on and partially over my shoulder. "Alright buddy, now you listen to me, you're starting to give Hazel a heart attack with your little disappearing act, so you better start cleaning that act up." I warned, pulling out a spare key to Hazel's store from my pocket and unlocking the door.

"We're closed, hold- Blaze!" Hazel screamed, taking him from me.

"You welcome." I called as I left. I knew she was thankful, so I didn't mind she didn't say it. I started back towards home, when Miss. Israel caught up with me.

"So who was the man on the horse that came through earlier on his way to leave?" She began, tilting her head in confusion.

"That was Sir Michael, Central City guard… Guess who keeps denying their general's request to meet in person." She stopped, thinking. She shrugged. "Ty."

"He's alive?" She began. Everyone felt a bit bad for driving Ty off, especially Hazel and Miss. Israel. Everyone hoped he'd come back, they'd just been pissed at the time at what kept happening around Ty and needed someone to blame. Naturally, it went to Ty because he was 'causing' everything. I nodded. "That's great news... Oh, wait…"

"He obviously doesn't want to see us." I finished for her. "I got to go, bye!" I called.

"Bye, and tell Ian I said hi!"

Getting home, I found everyone eating a freshly made breakfast by Jerome, grabbing a serving and sitting with them. We were all silent, but the previous tension had long passed. Now that we knew Ty was safe, I personally felt at ease. I could tell Jerome did too.

"Oh, Miss. Israel says hi Ian." I informed him, getting up and washing my plate.

"She did?" He asked. I nodded.

"Duh." Jerome and Mitch snickered after Ian left. I shook my head. Ian never admits it, but he has a thing for Miss. Israel, what, with them both being the same age and both of them hard working. Ian doesn't realize it yet though, it's funny.

"What do you want to do today?" Mitch questioned, talking to Jerome.

"I want to spend time with you." He answered, getting close and giving him a passionate kiss.

"But what do you want to _do_?" Mitch asked.

"We can go out into the fields today… I want to see if any wild horses have stumbled into them, I want one." He insisted. Mitch laughed, nodding.

"Fine, Adam, you coming?" I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I had nothing better to do anyway, what's the point in sitting and doing nothing?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Snow-Dust whinnied, picking his front feet up as I slowed him.

"Whoa, steady." I cautioned as he snorted, throwing his head down the slightest bit, but straightening out again. "Good boy." I hushed, dismounting him, walking him slowly along with his reins loosely in my grip. I stopped directing him at the base of the small hill, letting him graze as I crawled through the tall grass, hiding myself fairly well. I could make out the house in the distance, barely visible, but still, it was there.

"I don't understand why horses don't come this way!" I suddenly heard, not too far away. I took in a sharp breath, looking to the figures slowly approaching this way. _Damn it!_ I scurried down the hill, grabbing Snow-Dust's reins, getting his attention quickly as his ears flipped around, hearing the voices.

"Come on." I whispered to him, mounting and nudging his flank with my heel. He picked his feet up the slightest bit, but didn't make a noise, not recognizing the voices drawling closer as he took off quickly. I put my hood up, disappearing into the forest with him. I slowed him down again, calming both of us down. He stopped, looking back to me, nudging my leg partially, nickering. "It's alright." I assured him, guiding his head back in front of him. "It's alright." I reminded myself, continuing to walk him along the path. _Can I do this?_

Sighing, Snow-Dust walking along at a slow, relaxed pace, until a few minutes had passed and I lead him back, looking around before letting him into the open field. His ears picked up sound I couldn't hear, flipped about, pinpointing it as he threw his head up the slightest bit, his hooves patting the ground in a quick manner. "Whoa… Steady boy." I stated, placing a hand on the side of his neck and over his muzzle, calming him once more.

I looked around, slowly crawling up a hill, looking for them again. I saw them walking towards the house, meaning they hadn't seen or heard Snow-Dust and I. _Thank god…_ As Snow-Dust calmed down, beginning to graze as the noise he was hearing dissolved into nothing, I simply lied there, hidden by the grass and I stared at them. I went back to Snow-Dust.

"Stay here, you'll be fine." I insisted, grabbing an empty bottle and starting for the river.

~Adam~

I felt a dying presence in my mind, but it eventually disappeared and I gave it no worry. It was probably nothing. As we started back for the house, Jerome sat with Mitch on the porch, the breeze feeling great as I sat in the chair next to them. Then the presence returned, weak, but there. I didn't question it. It didn't really move, just went to the other side of the hill, but after a while of Mitch and Jerome staying silent and no one saying anything, the presence slowly made its way up the hill. A horse soon appeared, grazing, it's head down.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerome yelled, jumping up.

"It's saddled." I pointed out, surprised, following the two of them to the railing.

"Hell, I don't care!" Jerome snapped, jumping over the railing and starting towards the horse. Its head snapped up, looking directly at us, its ears pointed towards us. Jerome paused, and Mitch grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"We don't know if that horse is dangerous." Mitch warned. The horse stomped a hoof down, and I heard it softly nicker, even from here. I slowly approached it. It just threw its front legs in the air, threatening me for getting closer, crying out a warning. I paused, backing up again. Then it looked behind it and quickly trotted off again.

"What the hell." Jerome sighed, sitting down with Mitch once more. "Why don't horses like us?"

"No idea." Mitch shrugged.

"I bet it's still here." Then, a figure, completely covered by a black cloak, appeared, the horse nudging it from behind as the figure stood there.

"Damn it…" Jerome muttered, frustrated. I couldn't make out the figures face, but they reached up, pulling down the hood. I gasped.

"THAT'S TY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping the rail as Jerome and Mitch stood there, shocked. The horse, it pawed at the ground, trying to be threatening, but Ty quickly started down the hill, the horse not following. We met a little bit away from the base of the hill, Ty throwing himself into my embrace. I caught him and didn't set him down again, tears streaming my face.

"YOU HAVE A HORSE?! WHAT THE HELL!" Jerome yelled. Ty softly chuckled. Then suddenly I was shoved to the ground, Ty on top of me, shielding me from the angry horse above us.

"Whoa, steady!" He stated; tense, but sounding calm as the horse held its hoof above the ground, looking to, as I'm guessing, hit me. "Steady." The horse put its hoof down again, snorting, throwing its head about as it backed away.

"Thanks." I whispered. He turned over, above me, and I sat up. We just stared into each other's eyes, but Ty slowly looked away.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see." He mumbled, frowning. I frowned.

"Quite the opposite." I informed him. He softly chuckled again.

"I bet you hate me." He added. "For leaving like that."

"Yeah, I do hate you." I bitterly confirmed, shoving him off of me. He flinched lying on the ground, not looking at me. I pinned him down. "But that doesn't mean I live in the past." I assured, kissing his soft, tender lips rough as Mitch and Jerome approached.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone, what-"

"Jerome will tell you." I mumbled into the kiss, cutting Mitch off as I let Ty sit up, holding the back of his head while he placed his hands under my jaw, his fingers curling into my hair, pulling me closer.

"Ty loves Adam; Adam fell in love with Ty when Ty expressed his feelings for him when we went to get Adam's doctor." Jerome summed up.

"Ah…" Mitch confirmed. "Well, I certainly _don't_ want to get beat up by a horse, so…" Ty pulled away suddenly, up and holding his horse's reins, calming the horse.

"What's its name?" I questioned; standing and gently placing a hand on the stiff horse's muzzle. The horse held its head up proper and high, making the horse much taller than I am, trying to be intimidating. It was working. Ty patted the side of its neck, mounted.

"Snow-Dust." He informed me. "It's nothing personal, he just gets nervous around new people; he needs to be rode out of it is all." Ty confirmed, turning the horse away from me. He gently nudged Snow-Dust's flank, causing Snow-Dust to throw his head up as he picked up his feet, whinnying, then take off at a full gallop. Ty wasn't affected. "Whoa, steady." Ty started, causing Snow-Dust to slow down to a trot. Ty rode out the trot, keeping Snow-Dust going in an oval shape around all 3 of us. "So, how's life?" Ty called.

"Ok, I guess. More importantly, where the hell have you been?" I demanded.

"Kilmarth." He responded.

"The mountain city?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn it Ty, how'd you get up there?" Mitch questioned. Ty shrugged, slowing Snow-Dust to a stop as Snow-Dust nickered, seeming more relaxed.

"I walked. When I got up there I bought a house with the money I'd made over the years I spent here, which was enough to get me a heart-founded home, towards the heart of the city." He informed us, dismounting and leading Snow-Dust back to us, dropping the reins. Snow-Dust was calm.

"So what, you're like, rich?" I teased, embracing him from behind as he smoothed out Snow-Dust's fur. Suddenly, I heard a loud barking, looking over to see Blaze.

"There you are, what, you just go and abandon me in the middle of battle?!" Ty yelled, storming towards the dog. The dog barked, wagging its tail faster. Ty sighed. "I can't stay mad at you when you look like this you fucking bastard." He mumbled, squatting down and patting Blaze. For the first time in forever, Blaze nipped at someone for petting him, but Ty didn't seem affected. He simply got back up and began leading Snow-Dust towards the house. He sat down on the porch, and I sat with him, once more kissing him. He kissed back, seeming much more submissive than he used to be.

"Question." Jerome started, making me flinch.

"Yes?" Ty responded.

"Before you left, did you guys, you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor, making Ty go red and hide against my neck.

"No…" He whispered.

"What happened, I was meaning to ask, that guy you told us about stopped by a few days after you left." Mitch began. Ty looked to him; then chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think I started going insane, but I'm better now, a year in a new, rough environment where you have to tough out the cold can really do a number to you." He informed us. "You should come by sometime, I can show you my place; introduce you to Damien too." Ty decided, happily smiling.

"You talk too much." I announced.

"What do you-" I interrupted him with another kiss, pulling him closer to me, holding him close in my arms.

~Ty~

Ian got home around time for lunch, and he froze when seeing me. I simply smiled, waving. He'd sat down with a smile, and we began conversation again, getting Ian a plate of food. By the time it was dark, everyone was tired and decided it was time for bed, but Adam wouldn't let me go to my room alone. He shut and locked the door behind him, beginning to strip down to his boxers, as if he were going to join me.

"W-what are you-"

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight; I don't need you leaving without any goodbye now do I?" He determined. I went over to him with a small, soft smile, pecking his cheek and going to move his sunglasses from his face. He caught my wrist. "Those stay on."

I giggled, stripping myself down to my boxers, letting him hold me against his warm, firm, bare chest as he sat down. He looked to my wrist, chuckling.

"You forgot your-"

"That stays on." I determined, lightly slapping his hand away.

"Alright, that's fine." He pinned me down to my old bed, roughly kissing me, slithering his way past my partially parted lips, teasing my tongue as I softly moaned against his lips. "I could eat you right now." He informed me, pressing his body closer to mine, his legs wrapping themselves underneath my hips.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yes." He insisted.

"You nasty man, you haven't changed." I whispered into his ear. He growled playfully, taking his tongue and running it down the side of my neck, making me shiver. He bit down on the base of my neck, my moan muffed by his hair, his hands slowly moving up and down my sides, feeling as soft as a miner's hand's could get, yet with a rough texture nonetheless. I pulled him down next to me, laying face first against him as he wrapped his arms protectively around me, holding my delicate body. I heard him deeply inhale, his face buried within my hair, as if he'd never be able to smell the scent again.

"I love you." He whispered delicately into my ear.

"I love you more."

"I seriously doubt that." He replied, using the same tone he did when saying he loved me, making me chuckle. My hearing tuned in on Jerome and Mitch.

"I can't hear them anymore; do you think they're doing it?" Jerome whispered.

"You are such a snoop, and if they were we'd hear them." Mitch informed him. "Now come keep me warm." Adam slowly sat up, this devious little grin on his face.

"Oh, god!" He screamed as if he were having sex. I held back laughter.

"See, I told you they were having sex!" Jerome quietly argued. "Now shut up and let me listen, I want to see how this plays down." Adam got up, falling to the ground purposely, creating a loud thump.

"Ugh, fuck." He panted. I stood up.

"Do you need help off the floor or should I leave you there to work some magic?" I demanded, winking.

"Listen to this! Ty's on top!" Jerome stated.

"No way." Mitch responded. They were still listening. I scurried to my cloak, grabbing it and wadding part of it up, giving it to Adam. He shoved part of it into his mouth and began to groan loudly as I buried my face in my pillow, trying to muffle the laughter slipping from my lips I sat up again, returned to the edge of the bed.

"Ugh, Adam…" I moaned, biting my lip.

"This is fucking horny as hell, I thought Adam was the top!" Mitch hissed. That did it, we cracked up laughing.

"What the hell?" Jerome started.

"Hey horn hounds, you done hunting for prey, have we satisfied you yet?!" Adam yelled. "And for your information I am the top dumbass!" There was no response, but suddenly the lock on my door was unlocked and Jerome pounced me, pinning me to the bed as I laughed.

"You little tease!" He stated; a goofy smile on his face.

"You had us going." Mitch confirmed from the doorway. "It sounded like you _actually_ had Ty in your mouth too, good work… Now how'd you do it?" Adam picked up my cloak, putting it back in his mouth, staring them down as he pretended to be enjoying himself.

"You punks, fuck, you actually got us horny too!" Jerome confirmed.

"Yeah, now I guess we'll have to take care of it." Mitch stated, raising his eyebrows. Jerome frowned, a worried look on his face.

"But-"

"Ian's asleep." Mitch interrupted. "Sound asleep."

"Ooh, a sneaky little devil; are you?" Jerome seductively concluded; standing and rushing out of the room with Mitch. We cracked up laughing, shutting and once more locking the door, getting back into bed and settling down. Sure enough, they did do it, but I fell asleep even to all the noise they were making.

I slowly dried off Snow-Dust, the sun not up yet still. I can't wash him up at Kilmarth; the water can cause major problems from how fast it freezes over, especially when washing a horse. I brushed his mane, leaving his tack on the porch, and once I finished, Snow-Dust threw his head around, shaking his hair up to get it back into position, then softly lying down in the grass, falling back to sleep.

I looked to the river, approaching as I began to undress. Leaving all of my clothing on the bank, I sat in the chilled water, sighing as I relaxed. The air sat still while the water softly flowed downstream, seeping between my toes and through my finger, as if a massage.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" A softly voice questioned. I looked up to see Jerome, and he gave me a small, weak smile as I shook my head. "Cool." He undressed, sitting with me, sighing as he got relaxed.

"So, how was your night after our little performance?" I asked, raising my eyebrows a few times.

"Painful, damn, he got me good." Jerome concluded.

"What? I thought you were the top." I argued.

"I _am _the top, that's the whole point." He stated, grunting as he sat up. I thought about that, my eyes going wide with realization.

"You let Mitch take control last night." I mumbled.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, that really helps. Mitch is older anyway; I didn't think there'd be a problem with it." Jerome softly laughed.

"So the top isn't a virgin anymore, good for you." I confirmed, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Haha, very funny. Damn, this hurts…" He whimpered as he repositioned again. I gave him a suspicious look.

"How'd you get down the-"

"You don't want to know." He interrupted, grunting as he said it. I didn't question him further, just sat there, enjoying the peace. Occasionally I'd here a sigh or two from him, but that was it. _Then_, Jerome and I gasped as we were suddenly soaked from the 2 males jumping into the river like maniacs.

"Mitch…" Jerome whined, now completely soaked.

"What the hell!" I screamed. Adam and Mitch just smiled cocky smiles.

"Yes?" Adam sweetly began, coming over and sitting on my lap. His smile faded as he looked down, then back to my bright red face. "Are you completely naked?" He questioned, beginning to partially laugh.

"Get off of me." I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Adam calmly asked, whispering it in my ear.

"Be- ADAM, GET OFF." I yelled partially, my voice rising to a higher pitch as he simply placed a hand at the base of my stomach. He frowned, swimming backwards to the middle of the river. I looked away from him, staring at the river's water next to me.

"Ty…" Adam calmly began as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"What?" I demanded, my voice weak, no higher than a whisper.

"Look at me." He requested. I closed my eyes. "Ty, look at me." He asked again. Slowly, I glanced to him, waiting. He turned my head gently to face him. "Something's bothering you." He simply concluded. "What is it?" I glared at him, taking a hand and wiping the hair out of his eyes, revealing clear as day his black sunglasses. I leaned back as I crossed my arms, still glaring.

"Don't you dare touch me any lower than the waist with those stupid glasses on your face." I ordered.

"The problem's my _sunglasses_?" He started. "You've got to be kidding." He stated, chuckling little bit. I growled at him, a deep, low sound compared to my voice, causing him to stop chuckling, surprised.

"Adam, I haven't seen your eyes ever in 7 fucking years. Show me your eyes, and you can do whatever you want with me." I determined, waiting. He stared at me with a set frown on his face, until sighing.

"I don't understand why you care so much, I hate my eyes."

"I bet my horse you have beautiful eyes that no one else could imagine having." I snapped back. "And Snow-Dust is worth more than my life and property value's combine."

"Ty, you aren't seeing my eyes." Adam harshly stated, making me blink.

"When can I-"

"Never." And with that, Adam got out of the river, dried off and left for the house.

"Ty, he won't let you see his eyes." Mitch sadly confirmed. "Honestly I'd give up; you'll never have sex at this rate." I huffed, staring off into the water again.

"I don't even want to have sex at the moment, so I guess there really isn't a problem then, is there?" I announced. "I only said that to see if it'd work."

_If I were to have sex, Adam would strip me to nothing, he'd take off this bracelet and learn who I am, then probably try killing me or something… Why risk it?_


	11. Chapter 10

**(I'm so sorry this is short, it has so much talking in it... I think... I'll just make the next chapter longer for you, promise!)**

**Chapter 10:**

"I'm sorry for being so harsh." Adam informed me. "I probably sounded like an ass." I laughed, nodding.

"I'm sorry too." I informed him, snuggling into his warmth.

"You are adorable together." Ian simply stated. "So, what do you guys want to do today, now that harvest is over we don't have to work with the farmers for a while, unless they need help of course."

"I want to stay in bed." Jerome whined.

"Why would you want to do that?" Mitch questioned, confused.

"Because you're an ass." Jerome responded. Mitch shook his head.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass." He teased, pulling Jerome's head against his chest.

"I think we should go to town, tell people you're back Ty, lots of them are sorry actually; even Hazel." Adam stated. I didn't respond, giving him a confused look. "What?"

"What do you mean I'm back?" I started, sitting up partially.

"You're here now, I mean, you don't have to leave, no one's making you." Ian exclaimed, smiling.

"I… I can't stay. They'll find me, then I'm fucked as hell." I confirmed, lying down, my head in Adam's lap.

"Who? The Central City?" Mitch questioned.

"How did you know that?" I demanded, instantly sitting up.

"A dude came by looking for you two days ago, he left yesterday, before you showed up." Adam explained, holding me in his arms. I slowly pulled away, getting up and going to my room, grabbing my sheath, then coming back downstairs to get my armor from the armory. "No, you can't leave yet!" Adam argued, grabbing my wrist.

"If they find me, they'll force me to give up Snow-Dust, despite the fact I own him." I sharply replied, snatching my wrist back. "I'm not letting them take him away, he doesn't like people for a reason."

"Can I come with you?" Adam continued as I sat down, pulling my bracers on, my boots as well. I grabbed my cloak, pulling a piece of charcoal from it and smudging my face.

"Do you have a cloak to keep you warm?" I questioned, facing him.

"No-"

"Then you'll die. I'm coming back, I just want to get Damien, besides; he'll help." I confirmed, walking out the back door, grabbing Snow-Dust's tack.

"I can help! Please, stay!" Adam pleaded, everyone following me. I got Snow-Dust geared up, Snow-Dust starting to panic at the sight of Ian, who he'd never met before. I looked to Adam, giving him a kiss, making him quiet. "How long will you be gone?" He whispered.

"A few days. I'm coming back, don't worry. Besides, you know where to find me. This isn't goodbye." I assured, pulling myself away from Adam and mounting the fidgeting Snow-Dust, turning him away and digging my heel into his flank. He took off at a full gallop instantly.

~Damien~

"Oh, how beautiful can you be, my sweet?" I questioned myself, scrubbing down Caramel, my dark amber colored horse. "Such a beauty, yes, not even Snow-Dust can compare." She nickered, nudging me. I left her stall, leaving her in crossties as I grabbed a brush, the stable door opening. I looked over.

"Ty, you've returned, how was your-"

"You're taking a vacation; get Caramel ready, we leave as soon as possible." He interrupted. I frowned.

"Who'd watch the stable? I haven't taken the time to train any apprentices, no one's qualified enough–"

"I went and found an old friend, his name's Harley, I bought Snow-Dust from him; he trained Snow-Dust himself." Ty confirmed. "Your stable is safe in his hands, and he doesn't charge-"

"Vacation time, vacation time, I'm going on a vacation… to where, may I ask?" I questioned, gathering Caramel's dark, nearly black tack as an older gentleman entered the stable, leading in a big, old, grey Clydesdale.

"Waterworks." Ty insisted.

"I'm aloud to board my horse here while I'm working the stable, right?" The old man teased, leading the horse into an empty stall.

"Of course, especially if I don't need to pay you!" I cheerfully declared, making him laugh.

"You have a fine stable here." He informed me.

"I know, my grandfather built it." I got Caramel tacked up, leading her from her stall. "Alright, I'm taking off, my bedroom is in the back; you're welcome to use it if you have the need!" I informed him as Ty and I left.

~Ty~

I trotted Snow-Dust up the hill, waiting at the top as the house came into view. I looked behind me to Caramel, who had Damien balancing on her back by his hand. He was perfectly steady for a hardworking guy.

"You're _asking_ to fall!" I laughed as Jerome, Mitch, Adam, and Ian came out onto the porch, waving. When Caramel came over the hill and continued down, they blinked, seeing the man on her back as he switched hands.

"My friend, I have _never_ fallen off a horse and _never_ intend to do such a horrid thing!" Damien called back as Snow-Dust went to catch up with them. As I got to him, I pushed a hand against his body, but he didn't budge, making him laugh. "And also, my friend, you are _very_ weak." He determined, flipping himself over and slowing Caramel, who snorted her protest, but stopped none the less. I stopped Snow-Dust, dismounting him as Damien jumped from Caramel's back, dusting himself off.

"Now, please explain why we aren't in Waterworks, but on its outskirts." He started, looking to me as we let our horse's graze.

"Because this is where your vacation is." I informed him, going onto the porch and hugging Adam, who was more than pleased to see me.

"And these people that have invaded the vacation?" Damien continued, following me.

"My friends, friends I've had longer than you in fact." Damien frowned.

"The ones who chased you out?"

"That was an accident." Jerome stated, rushing from the porch to see the new horse.

"Its fine, we're all good now." I assured, staying in Adam's arms as I turned to Damien. Damien sighed, smiling.

"Well, then, this should be an interesting vacation. Why am I on vacation again?" Damien questioned.

"The Central City." I simply reminded.

"Ah, right, the bastards are trying to steal your horse!" Damien laughed, sitting on the railing. "I wouldn't do that, she can get aggressive." Damien warned as Jerome continued to gently run his hand over Caramel. Caramel didn't seem to care. Then, from nowhere, Blaze came trotting around the corner of the house, up the porch steps, and straight to Damien, wagging his tail rapidly, excited. "Blaze!" Damien happily exclaimed, falling to his knees and picking Blaze up. Blaze licked his face, which made me flinch. _Why? He's dirty as hell Blaze…_

"Blaze, what are you- um…" Hazel started, freezing when seeing Damien and I, or more like Damien. "Hi…" She shyly stated, looking away.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing, do you live around here?" Damien questioned, not even taking notice to Hazel.

"Yeah…" She whispered. Blaze barked.

"Of course you do, I should have figured that since you're always coming from the south road." Damien continued. Hazel looked confused.

"He's talking to Blaze." I softly informed her. Damien looked to me.

"What?"

"Oh…" Hazel stated, getting very red. Damien looked over to her, seeming surprised.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even realize you were there." Damien admitted.

"I came for my dog."

"Oh, you own Blaze, huh?" Damien started, seeming interested as he stood, setting Blaze down and leaving the porch to stand with Hazel. I snickered, rolling my eyes.

"Go have fun, just don't get killed." I muttered, knowing he wouldn't hear me as I dragged Adam into the house. Adam forced me to the couch, holding me firmly in his lap, trailing kisses down and up my neck, making me giggle, happy. Jerome and Mitch sat down on the couch across from us, Ian just standing there.

"Adam, we have work that needs to be done." Ian blurted out.

"Right, right, go have fun; I'll catch up in a bit…" He quietly hummed, his words muffled by the kisses and nibbling on my right ear. Ian softly chuckled, rolling his eyes as all three of them left.

"Bye!" I called. As soon as they said bye back and shut the door, I let a moan escape my lips as Adam moved back down my neck, nipping at my skin, until getting to the base of my neck and beginning to bite and suck as I tilted my head to the side, giving him more room, once more moaning at the bliss. His hands held my waist and hips firmly planted down onto his lap, but I managed to turn, facing him, biting his ear gently and making him softly groan.

"Mitch told me you don't want to have sex." Adam blurted out. I took in a sharp breath.

"What?" I whispered. Adam pulled away, a confused face.

"Mitch told me you don't want to have sex." He repeated. I went red. "Why?"

"I-… It's complicated… But one of the better reasons is because you won't show me your eyes." I determined, smirking.

"I'll show you my eyes if you tell me your secrets." He whispered in my ear.

"… What?" I breathed, stunned.

"I know you have a secret, I don't know what, but I know you do it after locking your door at night and '_going to bed_.'" He declared. My eyes widened. _I knew Adam was good at seeing through lies, but…_

"I… That's not relevant." I argued. He chuckled, running a hand down the side of my cheek.

"Please? My eyes are my secret and I want to know yours as much as you want me to pleasure you, I can see it in your eyes Ty…" He informed me. I gulped. _Damn it Adam…_ "Does it have something to do with the bracelet you _never_ take off? The headphones?" Adam began. I didn't respond. His hand slipped up to the headphones, gently taking them off of my neck, placing them back on after seeming satisfied. "It's the bracelet." He finished. _Fuck._


	12. Chapter 11

**(I'm so sorry this took a while to come out! I've been having a bit of a personal issue, but it's nearly resolved, so look forward to more!)**

**Chapter 11:**

We were all quiet as we ate dinner, Damien finishing and washing his plate, then stretching, grabbing two apple's. I finished as well, but before I could get up and wash my plate, Adam took it, having finished as well, Damien stepping out of his way so he could wash the plates. I just sat here, softly smiling to myself, watching him.

"I just need a blanket and I'm good for the night." Damien announced, yawning. I got up, going upstairs and to the spare bedroom, grabbing a blanket and returning to him. "Thanks, goodnight." He stated, yawning once more and going out the back door. Adam came over, wrapping his arms around my neck, burying his face behind my ear.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered. I let him basically drag me upstairs, to his room instead of mine. He stripped himself down, me getting my shirt off in time to find him stripping me of my pants. I shakily exhaled as Adam slowly let his fingers roam, Adam kissing my knee, both of his hands resting on my calf. He stood up again, picking me up bridal style, startling me at how strong he actually was, placing me on the bed gently as he loomed over me. He kissed me passionately on the lips, but instead of the kiss being long and blissful, it was short and sweet. Lying next to me, Adam held me firmly to his chest, and I buried my face into his warmth, welcoming it.

He reached down and pulled the cover of the bed up and over my shoulders, covering all the way up my body until stopping at my nose. I snuggled closer to him, one arm wrapped protectively around my waist, the other under my side, wrapping up to hold my stomach and part of my chest. I sighed, relaxing as I fell asleep.

Once more, I'm met by a vision of the girl, of Notch, and of Herobrine. Creating the world, fighting each other, or about to as the girl distracted them, forcing them to come together and defeat her. They then went their separate ways, forgetting their hatred of the other, ruling both the Over-world and Hell together in harmony.

I opened my eyes, meeting Adam's chest, smiling softly as I yawned, pushing my face against his soft skin. Sitting up as his arms fell away from me, holding the empty space, I stretched, waking my sleeping limbs. There was a knock at the door.

"Adam, seriously, wake up dude." I heard Jerome state. I got up, opening the door softly as I rubbed my eyes. "Oh, Ty, you're up, great, your friend Damien isn't in the guest bedroom." Jerome informed me. I softly laughed.

"He sleeps with Caramel, he's fine." I informed him. He sighed.

"That's a relief, now why don't you get dressed." Jerome suggested. "No shirt, no shoes, no service." He joked, walking away as I shut the door. I found my clothing on the floor, getting dressed, then looking around Adam's room. I approached his mirror, looking myself over. I took in a sharp breath, my claws slowly seeping through the magic of the bracelet. I hurried to my room, going through some old stuff, finding an old bottle I'd left here in case I came back. Making sure my door was positively locked, I took off the bracelet and opened the bottle as my claws grew larger than ever before and my wings stretched to be longer than both my arms, still folding neatly behind my back, making them look small. My tail curled up, being longer, stronger, and more flexible than before.

Placing the bracelet down, I poured the slightest bit of the glowing yellow-green potion onto it, making it glow brightly. And change to a darker shade of purple. Slowly, I picked it back up, slipping it on. The refreshed power of the bracelet surged through me, making me take a deep breath as my wings, tail, and claws disappeared. I sighed. _Thank god that worked._ I'd read a book when I was younger, it said that if you have any magical item that begins to lose its power, you can make or find a potion of enchantment. It restores it to full power. I'm glad it wasn't a lie. I left my room, going back to Adam's, crawling onto the bed and snuggling close to him once more. He stirred, kissing my cheek as he sat up partially, leaning over me.

"Good morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His eyes. I sat up as quickly as I could, Adam stretching, his eyes closed as he yawned. Standing, he approached his dresser, where his mirror sat, picking up his glasses and putting them back on. I sighed.

"Good morning." I responded.

"How was your night?"

"Ok, I had a strange dream, but nothing more." I insisted, standing and letting him hold me, my back to his chest.

"That's good." He muttered, resting his head on my shoulder. His breathing was paced, but I felt him get partially limp, turning to find him asleep. I laughed, moving him back to the bed and lying him down again.

"Good night Adam." I whispered, leaving the room. I walked downstairs, the sun not even up yet, but drawing close to the horizon, the sky a light, pale blue. I went out back, finding Damien covered in a blanket, using Caramel's neck as a pillow, her head by his stomach. I shook my head. _He's adorable._

Walking down the railing, I went over to Snow-Dust, who picked his head up as he heard me approaching, nickering as I got closer. I sat down next to him, running a hand over his silk soft coat, using him as a pillow partially. I sighed.

"I want to see his eyes Snow-Dust, but I don't want to force him to do what he doesn't want to do." I whispered. Snow-Dust nodded, as if understanding. "He loves me, but won't show me what I want to see… God damn it, and he's onto me Snow-Dust." I continued, burying in face into his neck.

"Hey Ty." I jumped, looking to Jerome, who was on the porch, leaning over the railing. "We're going mining, want to join?"

"Sure." I nodded, smiling.

"Good." Jerome stuck his tongue out at me playfully, turning and entering the house again. I sighed. _I guess he didn't hear my conversation._ I stood, running a hand behind Snow-Dust's ear, then going back inside, finding Adam had staggered down and was now sitting at the table, face first, asleep once more by the looks of it. At least he was dressed.

"Good morning." I stated, pulling up a seat next to him.

"Good morning." He yawned, not lifting his head from the table. I nudged the side of his head.

"You ok?" I started, concerned, trying to turn his head to the side so I could see his face. He wouldn't let me.

"Yeah." He yawned again. "I'm just wearing the ugliest pair of sunglasses ever because mine broke." He informed me.

"Let me see them." I requested. He lifted his head up, looking to me. I blinked. "They look the _exact_ same as the other ones." I argued. He shrugged.

"Whatever, where did you go?" He began, pulling me from my chair and holding me on his own. I smiled.

"I went outside." I informed him.

"Are you two going to eat like that?" Ian questioned as he walked downstairs. I laughed.

"Yes." Adam insisted. I looked to him.

"What? But you can't even see the table." I determined.

"Then maybe I should sit on _your_ lap and feed you myself." Adam answered, smiling.

"But-" Not giving me time to respond, Adam kissed me, making me shut up almost instantly, moving me back to my own chair. Jerome placed some food down in front of us, Mitch fixing his shirt as he walked down from upstairs. Not letting the kiss break, Adam felt around for a fork, grabbing it as he somehow managed to pick up a piece of food with it. He then broke the kiss of and fed it to me. I glared at him, but let him continue none the less. We ended up sharing a fork, and the others just sat there, awkwardly watching as they slowly ate themselves.

"Why don't we ever do stuff like that?" Jerome suddenly demanded, letting his fork fall to his plate as he continued watching us with a frown, sitting up straight. Mitch nearly choked. Jerome didn't seem to care, just continued watching us.

"What?" Mitch asked after Ian helped calm him down again.

"Why don't we ever do stuff like that?" Jerome repeated, still staring.

"It's never crossed my mind?" Mitch tried. Jerome sighed, continuing to eat. "Jerome?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he continued eating.

"No, Jerome, look at me." Mitch basically demanded, placing his forked down and cupping Jerome's cheek, making Jerome look to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Adam just seems to be so romantic with Ty, and then we've been together forever and you've never done anything like that." Jerome concluded. I started trying to make Adam stop, causing Adam to pause.

"You're jealous? Of Adam? A man older than you?" Mitch questioned. Jerome huffed.

"No, I'm just saying you don't do anything like that." Jerome argued.

"Because I'm not a corny romantic." Mitch snickered.

"Hey!" Adam started, looking at Mitch like he was crazy. I picked up my own fork and continued eating, trying to ignore the conversation.

"What? It's the truth." Mitch teased, letting go of Jerome's cheek as Jerome also continued eating.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Ty in a year and I just wanted to make him feel special." Adam snapped. "Not like you would know how that kind of thing works." He mumbled.

"At least I have someone close to my age and not 4 years younger than me." Mitch mumbled back. Ian quickly caught Adam as he stood, sitting him down again as Mitch stared at him. _Just sit here. Just sit here. Just don't move._

"Would you two stop fighting, you're acting like-"

"Shut up, you wouldn't know he first thing about love!" Adam interrupted. Ian growled.

"Says who?" He demanded.

"Says me." Adam declared. "You couldn't see love if it was right in front of your face! Which it is by the way!" They started bickering back and forth, but I zoned then out, not caring anymore. My hearing tuned in on footsteps, pounding ones, coming from a… horse, a heavily weighted down horse. I took in a sharp breath, my head snapping up as Snow-Dust let out a whinny, Damien shouting as he tried controlling him by the sound of it, Caramel acting up as I ran upstairs, everyone getting quiet instantly. "Ty?" Adam started. I rushed back down in my cloak, complete with my bracers and helmet, smearing charcoal on my face. "No, don't you dare tell me you're leaving." Adam began, following me. I looked to him with a smile.

"I wouldn't leave, I agreed to go mining with you guys, don't worry." I assured. Rushing outside, I found Damien with Snow-Dust's reins, Snow-Dust throwing his head about as someone approached quickly from the distance, his hooves off the ground as he kicked all about, trying to hit Damien.

"That isn't Michael-"

"But it's a Central guard." I finished, jumping the railing. "Snow-Dust, whoa boy!" I yelled, taking him from Damien as he mounted Caramel. Snow-Dust calmed down, still fidgeting in a panic sort of fashion. Still managing to mount him, I looked to Adam, giving him the best, forced smile I could. "I'll be back." I informed him.

"We have to go!" Damien informed me, Caramel fidgeting as well.

"Wait, I just want to talk!" The man yelled, not nearly as far away as he used to be. Adam slowly nodded.

"Ok…" He barely managed to whisper. Damien came over, hitting Snow-Dust hard, making him take off, Caramel following behind.

"We can't just sit there to say goodbye to people Deadlox!" Damien screamed at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, the man slowing down by the house.

"I thought Michael said you'd cooperate with us." The man started; his tone harsh.

"We were never told-"

"This is your warning, no matter if you guard this town with your life or not, your loyalty lies with the City, remember that." He coldly stated, continuing to follow us.

~Adam~

I finished packing my bag, placing it over my shoulder as I went back downstairs.

"Why are you leaving? Ty said he'd-"

"I need to speak with someone, when he gets back let him know I'll be back shortly, I'm not going far." I interrupted, heading out back. _Such a lie, and yet the truth too._

"… Fine, but don't take long, and about this morning, I'm sorry I made such a mess of things." Jerome apologized. I chuckled.

"You're fine." I called. I walked until I was out of view of the house then slipped a crystal from my pocket. The Crystal was made of Obsidian and butter. "My Uncle's mark." I whispered into it. I was surrounded by buttery particles, until everything went black. When I woke up a bit later, I was met by a stone wall.

I sat up, putting a hand to my head and standing, grunting as my back and knees popped. Leaving the room made for me, I walked down the bright, quiet halls, the windows big and the carpets soft. I looked around, trying to find my Uncle. _Where are you…?_

"Sky, what are you doing here? Without word? Has your father sent you again?" I turned around, having looked into the dining hall, but finding no one. My Uncle was behind me. I softly laughed, shaking my head.

"No, my father didn't send me Uncle; I actually came to talk with you about something." I informed him.

"Anything." He assured me with a smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking us down the hallways.

"You know how your general wants to speak with the owner of Snow-Dust?"

"Ah, yes, a fine man with a fine colt, why?" He questioned, smiling.

"Why does the general want Snow-Dust?" I continued as we entered the courtyard, a few guards stationed out here. They nodded respectfully to us both, and we both nodded back.

"I don't quite know. I'd think as a personal steed, perhaps? The general would surely pay a hefty price for a horse like that; he wouldn't steal the horse if that's what you're getting at." He determined. I slowly nodded, frowning. "Is something wrong Sky?"

"My friend owns Snow-Dust." I bluntly concluded. "The guards hunting him down are giving him a lot of trouble over the horse. In fact, he ran from the house all dressed and ready to disappear in the middle of breakfast and rode off with Snow-Dust just so a guard wouldn't get him. He says they're trying to take Snow-Dust from him and he won't let it happen." I explained as we once more entered the castle, making our way into the common room and sitting down.

"I see…" Uncle muttered, staring off into space as he thought about that.

"Snow-Dust is everything to my friend. I don't want to see him hurt, or worse." I added.

"Does the general know your friend won't give him Snow-Dust?"

"I'd imagine, considering he's apparently been denying the general's request to meet in person." I shrugged. "Or he's stupid." My Uncle shot me a look. "Sorry…" I timidly assured. He sighed.

"Then it's gotten out of hand." He determined, pulling us both back up, wrapping his arm once more around my shoulders. "I'll tell him to stop."

"Thanks, it means a lot, and it will to my friend as well."

"May I ask something?" Uncle started as he picked up a piece of paper, taking a quill, dipping it in ink and beginning to write.

"Anything."

"When were you going to tell me?" He questioned. I blinked.

"Tell you what?" I stated.

"Well, you've never done anything for any of your friends before, and I haven't seen you since your father last visited, I don't count the visits when he sent you to get something from me to clear that bit up. This friend is more than a friend, am I wrong?" He exclaimed, handing me the paper. It was a document confirming that the general and his men could no longer search for Snow-Dust.

"No, you aren't." I quietly stated. He smiled. "But this person is male." I added.

"So?" He answered as we walked into the throne room. I stared at him shocked.

"You're a king; I thought you'd be against something like that!" I screamed. He laughed.

"Well, my boy, I'm not one to judge a person's heart, which is what makes me a great ruler. I've been ruling for years and intend to never give up my throne, not like I'd need to anyway, I'm as immortal as my brother is and everyone knows it." He confirmed. "Now when may I meet this boyfriend of yours? Or have I missed the wedding?" He teased. I went red.

"Uh… I don't know. I haven't told him yet… and I know he has some sort of secret, he could be a mage, or a shifter, I just know he has a very strong aura about him when he goes to bed, and that's the only time he's ever _not_ wearing his bracelet, which is concealing the magic otherwise, blocking it from me and everyone around him."

"I see. May I ask how long you're staying?" I shrugged.

"I don't-"

"Notch, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're needed for a meeting." A man stated, entering the room. My Uncle sighed.

"Right, I completely forgot, so sorry. Well, I guess you'll be leaving anyways; you never stay for very long, goodbye child." My Uncle pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back, smiling. He pulled away, messing my hair up as he was led off by the man. I pulled out the crystal.

"My personal mark." I whispered. Once more, I was knocked out and teleported, appearing behind the hill. I got up, ignoring my headache, hurrying back to the house as I saw the horses tied up upside. Michael's, Ty's, Damien's, and the other man's horse.

"Finally, you're back." The man spat coldly. Ty just sat there, tense, his hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I am. By the order of Notch, you and the rest of your men are no longer permitted to search for Snow-Dust or his owner." I informed them, handing over the document. They both seemed pale. Actually, everyone seemed both pale _and_ shocked, even Ty.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Michael questioned.

"Take it to your general. It's an order. Either follow the command of the king or get fired and find a new job. Now get out of our house." I answered, my arms crossed. The man growled, but left, Michael following close behind.

"How did you do that?" Damien asked.

"I went to Notch." I informed then. "Weren't you listening?"

"But you left a few minutes ago!" Jerome argued.

"I got a mage to teleport me there and back." I lied. Ty shot up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He breathed, kissing me. I kissed him back. "Why would Notch do you a favor though?" Ty continued, pulling back with a confused look on his face.

"I used to work for him and his brother, delivering things back and forth. Then there's the fact he's… I believe my mother had said he's a twice removed, distant cousin, but I can't remember, I just know he's close with our family, kind of like an Uncle." _I'm lying so much right now._

"That's… thanks you!" Ty stated again, kissing me once more. I mumbled my response, pulling him closer as I sat us down.

"WELL, now that you're back, and so very quickly at that, why don't we go mining." Ian suggested. I broke the kiss off, nodding. We all got up, getting our gear together and starting on the walk to the mine. Ty had basically hung himself on me; he never let me leave a 1-foot diameter from him. He held onto my arm the entire way as well, still smiling. Damien decided to stay behind to watch the horses, mining wasn't his thing. Getting to the mine, we all got into mine carts, heading down.

"How deep do you guys mine nowadays?" Ty questioned as the carts went deeper than they used too when he was here.

"We've been exploring an old, nearly caved in ruin, it's really interesting too." Jerome responded, smiling.

"Awesome, you'll have to guide me then. Partners?"

"Mitch and I, duh, then you 3." Jerome stated. Ty laughed.

"Hasn't changed, huh?" Ty determined, hopping out of his cart as it stopped. I jumped out of mine, along with everyone else. "Whoa…" Ty mumbled.

"Yeah, come on." Jerome took his hand, dragging him in.

"What about that partner system?" Mitch laughed, jogging after then. Ian and I copied. Jerome basically showed Ty every nook and cranny of the place, not leaving out a single detail, when Ty suddenly stopped, staring intensely off into a long, dark, eerie tunnel we hadn't explored yet.

~Ty~

_Those voices… that sound… It can't be… No…_

"_Ty…_"

"_Come find us Ty…_" _That screeching. The crying, the screams… What the hell is down there? I feel intense heat, yet… I feel empty inside…_ Pulling my hand lightly from Jerome, everyone staring at me, I clung desperately to the wall as I tried to walk, my legs instantly getting numb.

"_Help me… Please… Help me…_"

"Ty, are you ok? You're pale." Adam worried.

"Ty, dude." Jerome continued. I didn't listen, leaving Adam's arms as I tried to make my way down the long… blurry… swirling… I think I ended up passing out, because all I remember next is hitting the hard floor.

"No one will find it, and if they do they won't be able to use it. No one even knows what an eye of ender looks like anyway." Herobrine insisted.

"And if someone comes along one day that's as smart or as powerful as Sky?" Notch continued, the lava making his face glow from the intensity of the light. Herobrine chuckled darkly.

"No one will ever come along _that_ powerful unless you have a son… Or daughter." Herobrine shrugged. "Whatever you feel suits you." Herobrine's face and the front of his body were casted into the dark from the lava behind him, the only thing visible being his glowing white, soulless eyes.

"You're positive?" Notch questioned again.

"Brother, don't you trust me?" Herobrine sighed.

"Yes, of course I do." Notch quickly answered. "But… what will you do with her? We have no use for her now that we've secured her dimension." Notch looked to the girl, tied up by chain, mouth covered by a tightly tied rag. Once more she tried to shake off the chains, with no use, weak and helpless. Herobrine darkly laughed, taking a hold of the chain.

"Don't worry about her. Besides, she's only invincible to the elements when she's in her dragon form. Just turn and walk away. I'll handle the rest and catch up with you." Notch hesitated, Herobrine's voice sounding too friendly as he helped the girl stand, but turned, walking down the dark hallway that lead back to a tunnel that lead to the heart of the ruin. He grew tense, but never turned around, despite the bloody cries and screams for help and mercy coming from behind him. "She's taken care of." Herobrine assure a minute or so after the tunnel had grown silent, now standing besides his brother.

"What did you do?" Notch demanded, his voice cracking the slightest bit as they both continued walking.

"Nothing. It isn't my fault she happened to trip and fall to her death into a pull of lava. At least we don't have to dig for remains." Herobrine assured; a twisted smile on his face. Notch didn't reply.

I tried opening my eyes, but they felt heavy, like lead. I groaned, feeling tears along my eyes and face, not questioning them. _The voices… Not again…_ I sat up; my breathing messed up, crawling to the closest wall and trying to stand as I felt someone grab my arm, supporting my weight with theirs.

"Take it easy Ty." Adam demanded, sounding upset.

"How do you feel?" Jerome questioned. I didn't respond, staring down the dark, eerie tunnel. Finding my strength, I pushed away from Adam and Jerome and took off running down the hall. _It can't be, they didn't, he didn't._ I tripped, falling, sliding on the ground, but catching my breath and once more standing, grabbing at the jagged rock and pulling myself up again, staggering forward as I used the wall for support.

"TY!" Adam roared, tackling me to the ground. "What the hell is wrong?!" he asked, shaking me the slightest bit, holding me pinned to the ground. I just stared up at him. He moved a hand to push his sunglasses back up to his face as they started sliding off, holding them there.

"Take it easy, you just woke up." Mitch started.

"Guys, we have a problem." Ian stated. "And we need to run." Adam picked me up bridal style, rushing us down the still dark, eerie tunnel, the moans of zombies echoing off the walls. I stayed in and out of consciousness.

"_Help me, please!_" _Who…_ "_Please! Stop, help me! Let me go!_" _Why?_ "_PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! GIVE ME MERCY AND I'LL LEAVE, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MERCY!_" _Who would do this…? Who would do this to you…?_ Managing to stay awake for longer than a second, I rolled over; intense heat consuming my body, which now lied on the ground. My blurred vision managed to see a pool of lava, claw marks everywhere, as if someone had been put through a major struggle to get out, but never managed to do so. And above it, floating and surrounded by a major amount of magic, was a circle of boxes, each with a slot, all of the slots empty.

"Ty, are you ok?" Adam softly begged; leaning me against a wall as tears raced down his cheeks. "Ty?" _What's going on, what's happening?_ "Ty?!" Adam called; his voice distant as I once more passed out. Darkness awaited me, as well as taunting voices.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

I opened my eyes, my vision no longer blurred, everything normal looking, everyone asleep, despite the fact we were underground still. I groaned, sitting up straight, placing a hand on my forehead as I looked around. I took in a sharp breath, remembering the lava pool and my previous dream. Tears filled my eyes as I crawled to it, staring into the glowing, burning brightness of the liquid fire.

"Fuck…" I silently sobbed, tears evaporating instantly as they hit the molten surface. "What did he do to you? What did he do?" I questioned.

"_Help me…_" My instinct got the better of me as I swear I saw a hand, although I think my mind was playing tricks on me, because all that happened when I grabbed it was me receiving a hot as hell searing pain that ate at my skin like a rabid pack of wolves. It was too much pain to scream, so I just pulled my hand back and sat in a corner, even more tears falling from my face. My skin, however, decided it would instantly begin regenerating itself. _What the hell. Sure. I can totally do that now too_. I found the strength to stand, stumbling towards the lava pool, grabbing a hold of one of the floating boxes, slowly making my way to the staircase in front of all of them.

Crawling up the stairs, I got on top of the boxes, balancing nearly perfectly on my hands and knees knowing there was lava below. Sitting on one, I just let my legs dangle, staring into the vast, deep, glowing like dying embers lava… _Is it getting hotter in here or have I just passed out again?_ Damn it. I felt something slithering around me, like a snake, like hands, the whispering voices echoing in my ears, sounding closer. I couldn't make out any words, but somehow the voices made no sense and perfect sense at the same time. My body felt cold, searing. Something even colder still basically running circles around my body, as if taking in how I look, how tall I am, what age I'd be, what gender I am, all of that stuff. I felt weak, I felt tired, my throat felt hoarse, scratched, burned from the inside out. I felt many sharp points run along my now sensitively numb body, then, as if a person, things that felt _somewhat_ like hands cup my cheeks. They weren't quite hands, but I didn't know what else they'd be.

"_Deadlox…_" The voices whispered, sounding everywhere at once. My wrist was grabbed, my wings and claws and tails and teeth all forming, scales beginning to form on my skin, starting from my hands, the skin there feeling warm, normal, as if protected, reaching my wrists and nowhere more. Slowly, I found the strength to open my eyes, just the slightest bit, and I completely wish I'd just kept them closed because the _fucking blurred black mass_ in front of me, _staring_ at me with what looked like _tentacles_ running all over my body _didn't_ help me _at all_.

Waking up to my name being yelled, I fell backwards, pressing myself against the wall, Adam rushing to my side, sitting with me as I stared intently at the lava pool.

"Ty? Ty, can you hear me, are you alright?" Adam whispered; his voice cracking as he sounded very frantic. I lifted a finger and pointed at the lava pool.

"I think there's something in there, I'm having nightmares every time I fall asleep." I managed to say above a whisper. Adam shifted his vision to the lava, standing and approaching it. I didn't move.

"There's a magical barrier here… I think I can remove it, I've removed magical barriers before; the only question though, why is it here? In a ruin deep underground? What the hell is this place anyway?" Adam continued pointlessly, pulling off his amulet as his skin seemed to get paler instantly without it. He stood at the top of the stairs, then tossed the amulet in the middle of the circle of boxes, the amulet floating there. It eventually began shaking, distracting the magical barrier in a fashion that even I could see a weak point. Adam then took his sword and stabbed the weak point, causing the amulet to glow as it absorbed the magic. Adam caught the amulet before it fell into the now beginning to rapidly bubble lava below.

From the disturbance with the magic, Jerome had woken up, having woken Mitch up in turn, Mitch and Jerome both waking Ian together.

"What the hell are you hiding?" Adam questioned, stepping onto one of the boxes, walking along the circle as the lava seemed to start changing from a glowing orange to a charcoal black. Then, sooner rather than later, surfaced a big, black mass. It didn't move. Adam used his sword to poke it and it flipped over. It still looked just like a big black mass. Adam managed to somehow use his sword to lift the mass, revealing it was just a major amount of… scales? "The hell?" Adam began again, dropping them down nearby me. "That's what you somehow knew was down there? The thing giving you nightmares?" Adam questioned.

Slowly, hesitantly, I crawled to it, looking down upon it as I nodded, moving the mass of scales around, as if it would suddenly pop to life at any second. As expected now, it never did.

"Ty, they're just scales, see?" Adam assured me, coming over. He took his sword and stabbed through them hard, but then the loudest screech, a supposedly scream, suddenly rang out, as if Adam had stabbed one of us through the heart. I covered my ears along with everyone else. When I opened my eyes, everyone else having their eyes closed, like _normal_ people would, I saw that the scales were quickly moving to the lava. _By themselves_. Before falling into the lava, a _hand_ reached out of the lava and grabbed them, turning the lava black, then letting it turn orange again as they both sunk back to the bottom. I passed out. Who the hell wouldn't?

~Adam~

After returning home, all of us having decided that we'd had enough of _that_ fucked up adventure, I had lied Ty down on my bed. He hasn't moved in 3 days. Now I'm just sitting with him, not bothering to eat, not bothering to sleep. I want to be here when he wakes up. Not asleep, not in a different room, but here, right by his side. Everyone else comes to check up on Ty and I frequently, but I don't mind, despite the fact I want to be left alone with him. _Maybe my Uncle will know what that thing was… Or my father…_ I shook my head. I'm not going to bother asking.

"Please wake up…" I tried once more, moving a hand to his wrist, checking his pulse again. It's still there. "Ty?" I whispered, crawling overtop his still body. I gently kissed his lips. "Please? I can't take this anymore…" He didn't move as I fought back tears, getting up and making sure the door was locked. I took off my sunglasses, as well as my amulet, needing one or the other on my body to conceal my own aura. Placing my forehead to his as I closed my eyes, I entered his head and listened to what was going on.

A girl? That looks like Ty? Chained up by that… thing, with my father and my uncle?

"Don't worry about her. Besides, she's only invincible to the elements when she's in her dragon form. Just turn and walk away. I'll handle the rest and catch up with you." My Uncle hesitated. My Father's voice sounded too friendly as he helped the girl stand. Uncle turned, walking down the dark hallway that lead back to a tunnel that lead to the heart of the ruin. He grew tense. He never turned around. Bloody cries and screams for help and mercy came from behind him. "She's taken care of." My Father assured, now besides him.

I pulled out of his mind, not wanting to see anything more. _What the hell?_ I ran a hand along his cheek. _A sister? A relative? Someone close to him at the very least, but whom? _She wasn't even 18 yet, maybe 15, and my Father and Uncle let her burn in that lava. And what did he say? A dragon form? That explains the scales, but where did the scales go? They can't move by themselves, that's absurd.

"Oh Ty, why do you suffer when you shouldn't have to?" I questioned as tears fell onto his face.

"Because he deserves it, abandoning us like that." My head snapped to the man leaning against the wall behind me, smiling a wicked grin. "Remember me?" I didn't move, I couldn't move. I just simply shielded Ty with my body, not bothering to put my amulet and glasses back on.

"Don't you dare touch him." I coldly spat. He shrugged.

"Ok… not yet at least." He declared, disappearing again. I quickly put on my glasses and amulet as Ty suddenly shifted under me, turning back to him and shaking him lightly.

"Ty." I begged. "Ty, wake up." He groaned, turning face down into the pillow.

"5 more minutes, my head hurts." He whined.

"Oh thank god." I breathed, turning his resistant body back over and kissing him passionately. He kissed back after a moment or two, as if registering what I was doing. I sat him up straight, pinning him to the wall as he just sat there and let me, letting my hands run all around his middle, eventually yanking him closer by his thin waist, making him moan. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I ordered.

"Maybe I like to see you so passionate." He teased, licking my lip. I opened my mouth and let him enter, dancing with his tongue, letting him taste whatever he could manage to find.

"God, I love you." I stated, breaking the kiss as a strand of saliva connected our lips. He smiled a tired smile.

"I love you too." He yawned. "But I want to sleep…" He determined, placing his head on my shoulder and getting comfortable. I sighed, happy. Picking him up, I carried him slowly downstairs, into the living room where Jerome and Mitch sat, Damien and Ian having gone to town to get Damien some stuff he can't get back at home.

"Hey, what's up?" Jerome asked, worried. I sat down, holding ty on my lap.

"Nothing, he woke up, that's all. He's tired." I assured him, pulling a pillow over and placing it on my leg, resting Ty's head there. He opened an eye, looking up at me.

"This pillow is cold." He informed me, sitting up again and putting his head back on my shoulder. "It also isn't you, so…" He added. I chuckled.

"That's adorable." Mitch informed us.

"How are you buddy?" Jerome questioned, coming over. Ty picked his head up and looked sleepily over to Jerome, giving him a half asleep smile, yawning again.

"Good, tired…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah a bit, but I want to sleep…" Ty stated, burying his face into the base of my neck. He licked my skin. "You're salty." He informed me.

"You're half asleep." I answered, laughing.

"I am, oh…" With that he drifted back to sleep peacefully.

"You should probably put him back into your bed-"

"No." I snapped, holding Ty closer. "I'm not leaving him alone, that man was in the room with us for who knows how long."

"The one that fucked up Ty's life?" Mitch started. I nodded. "How'd he get into the house?"

"I have no idea, he could be a mage." I muttered. "But I don't want Ty alone for a few days, just to be sure."

"Hey Mitch." Jerome began, sitting in Mitch's lap. "If some crazy powerful mage was haunting me and threatening my sanity, would you let me be alone?"

"Hell no!" Mitch yelled. "Jerome, you doubt my love."

"I love you." Jerome assured, kissing him.

"Good, because you aren't allowed to love anyone else as long as I'm alive." Mitch informed him. Jerome laughed. I took Ty back upstairs, leaving the two of them downstairs and placing Ty back in my bed, lying next to him and holding him close.

~Ty~

I turned over, opening my eyes, the body next to me sitting up, hovering over me. I looked up as my vision focused, smiling pathetically.

"Good morning." Adam whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning." I whispered back, yawning most of it.

"How are you?"

"Tired." I informed him.

"You aren't allowed to fall back to sleep, I haven't seen you in like… 4 days." Adam concluded, sitting me up.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. "What happened?"

"You passed out after the screech in the ruin, by the lava pool with the scales, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I yawned. "Well, my legs are numb and frankly I want to stay in this warm… cozy- Put me down- Adam!" I whined as he lifted me up, both of us fully dressed as he brought me downstairs. "You jerk." I muttered. "I was so cozy in that bed too." I continued. Adam simply laughed, slipped me into a chair at the kitchen table.

"You're awake then." Ian announced, smiling.

"I was starting to think you'd stay in bed all day long. AGAIN." Damien exaggerated.

"I was so cozy…" I stated, eating none the less. I looked around. "Where are Jerome and Mitch?"

"Asleep." Damien stated, winking at me.

"Oh." I whispered. "Good for them." I insisted.

"Yeah, I totally wanted to stay up all night listening to them." Ian exaggerated. "How did you sleep through that Adam, how?" Ian demanded. Adam pulled earplugs out of his ears.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" He asked. We all cracked up laughing. "No, seriously, were you-"

"Nothing, it's nothing, just talking about the weather. We had a forecast of moaning thunder and scream lightening last night." Damien stated. "Ian wanted to know how you slept through it is all." At that, Adam laughed, putting the earplugs in his pockets and sighing.

"So what do you want to do today?" Adam started softly, looking to me.

"I really should go home, I need to clean the house and keep the sheep fed, can't have a herd of dead sheep, now can I?"

"You can't leave." Adam objected.

"Adam-"

"No, I want to spend time with you." He interrupted.

"You know, he can borrow my cloak if he needs one, I can have my sister make him one when we get back anyway. Don't worry, I don't get cold anyway, never had, just wear the thing because my sister freaks when I don't." Damien stated.

"Then I'm coming with you." Adam confirmed.

"But-"

"Ty, I'm coming with you." Adam insisted, taking my hand. "And you aren't stopping me."

Adam was silent, clinging tightly to my waist, his body against mine as Snow-Dust continued to follow Caramel, staying at least a foot from her at all times. Damien was guiding us, frankly because I've never been more distracted in all of my life. Adam was wrapped up in Damien's cloak as the blizzard, barely see through storm blew harder, Damien being our light source.

"We're almost there." I assured Adam, touching his hand, which rested tightly on my stomach. His skin felt numb in my hands, making me get Snow-Dust going faster. I could feel Snow-Dust accelerating beneath me, Caramel getting faster in reply, lights coming into view. Slowing Caramel down, Damien hopped off, getting the stable doors open as I got Adam off of Snow-Dust, leading them both inside alongside Damien and Caramel. "Just sit here, I'll be right back." I stated, leaving Adam by a pile of hay. And he did, he sat there all right.

"Here, I'll take Snow-Dust, your friend looks cold." Harley assured, swapping Snow-Dust's reins for some blankets. I didn't argue, just rushed back to Adam and wrapped him up tightly with a blanket. He looked at me.

"How are you not cold?" He demanded, his teeth chattering.

"Don't talk; let's get you to my house." I hushed, standing him up and leading him reluctantly back outside. I went towards the gate, the guards seeing us and opening them quickly, allowing us, or rather me, in without question. They could probably tell Adam was cold. Adam glanced around, looking the town over, seeing the different people, the hard work in general put into the town, eventually putting his face against my shoulder, keeping it out of the cold.

Fumbling with my keys, I managed to open the door and get inside the house quickly, shutting the door behind us and leaving Adam on the couch. I went out into the yard, going to the storage shed and gathering some logs up, rushing back inside to start a fire.

"Why live here?" Adam stuttered, coming to my side as a fire roared to life.

"The Central City doesn't search up here, besides, I like it." I informed him, lying against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"It's peaceful." He hummed softly, seeming relatively pleased that he was here, and stood, looking around, now warmed. "The house is beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so respected here too, apparently I'm someone called a proven warrior." I explained. Adam nodded.

"That's what Michael had said, one of the guards that caught you, the one with the filly. You're pretty respected Ty, I'm glad you've made a name for yourself, it's… I don't know, healthy?" He tried. I laughed, following him into the bedroom.

"We can't exactly bathe in the river, so you can use the shower if you feel the need. Don't worry, we have hot water here, I need to feed the sheep, I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

"Ok!" He cheerfully responded.

~Notch~

Stormy. This isn't right. Why is it so dark tonight? I hear something. Ah, this makes sense now. Yes, I see.

"Tell him to release me, I've done no harm but enter without permission, not that I should need it anyway."

"Brother, is something wrong? You have no need to come otherwise as I've learned." I answered as he was released, approaching. The guard tried to follow, of course my Brother has made a horrid name for himself, that one horror story you here before bed. I held up a hand, leading my Brother away. The guard did not follow.

Shutting the door slowly behind me, my room dark and deceiving, the windows big, filled of the blackened storm. Staring out the window, he looked back to me, his eyes piercing through the black that surrounds them.

"I fear we have a problem."

"As I figured."

"No, this one is much worse than anything you've had to experience; then I've had to experience."

"Will you enlighten me over this problem, perhaps?" He held out his hand, particles forming a black mass that he tossed in front of him.

"Shine a light over them." I did as he had said and grabbed lit a torch, shining it above this 'problem', soon dropping the torch as a fire started.

"No-"

"Her grave has been found, she awoke from my spell, she's truly dead and now whatever that code word stood for, it's going to begin its process."

"Have you made any progress?" I demanded as he put the fire out.

"No." He sadly informed me, the room turning cold quickly.

"Then how will we know what to look for, it could be an object from a different realm for all we-"

"I know the thing is human." He interrupted. "Therefore this 'thing' is part of the Overworld unless they've travelled through the rips of time."

"What should we do then? We still don't know what the word means." I argued, approaching him to look out the window, watching the sky with him.

"And shall my deadlox destroy you both, ripping apart your souls…" He repeated. Those were the words the girl had said. The word we don't understand.

"What is a deadlox?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Maybe we could ask Sky-"

"NO!" The room turned icy, his head snapping towards me. "I'M NOT DRAGGING HIM INTO THIS; HE'LL ASK QUESTIONS I CAN'T ANSWER, THAT YOU CAN'T ANSWER!"

"Alright, I understand, please, calm down." I urged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want my son to bear a weight he mustn't carry. Unless he finds out on his own by finding the portal, then don't mention it, please."

"And if he somehow knows what deadlox means?" My brother didn't respond after that, staring into my eyes with his soulless ones, eventually turning his head to the window, staring into the storm. "Would you like to stay?" I continued. "To find this deadlox, whatever it may be?" He slowly nodded; turning and leaving the room. He paused by the door, looking back to me.

"Don't tell Sky I'm here, he'll ask questions." And with that he walked to his personal room, one that hasn't been touched for years.


	14. Chapter 13

**(So sorry! I've had the WORST writers block for the story, but I think I MIGHT be passed it, so yeah, sorry!)**

**Chapter 13:**

Adam's wet hair fell into my face as he kissed me, making me smile as I ran my fingers between the silky strands. He smiled too, continuing to bestow my lips with kisses. _He's always so passionate_. He slowly moved me backwards, making me sit on my bed, sitting next to me. He pulled me onto his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck as he firmly held me, not giving me the slightest fear he'd drop me. We both leaned closer; both of us working to deepen the kiss, making us chuckle. _We are so perfect together_. I let him take over, he's the dominant one, not me, and he did, but not by much.

As our tongue's played, his hands slowly roamed my back, running light fingers along my spine, tightening his grip at my waist, just making me feel special in every way he could. It made me shiver with delight. The kiss was blissful and slow, not rushed at all, both of us taking are time. _'The fire will go out soon, but the bed will keep us warm'_, as I told Adam a while ago. _I honestly don't think we need a bed._ As Adam started to slowly get more dominant, leaning over me and directing me down onto the bed, I soon found him above me, his hands running up and down my sides, getting tighter down at my waist as he pushed down firmly onto my hips, but his hands soon moved to hold him up, his left hand at the right side of my head and his right hand next to my shoulder.

"You know, I bet this would be more entertaining if you were stripped to my level…" Adam stated, his voice ragged. _Oh yeah, Adam's only in boxers…_ I felt his warm, sticky breath by my ear, felt his hands move to the rim of my shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

"You'll have to keep me warm." I answered, my own voice dropping an octave.

"I can do that." He responded, his voice deep, humming. He slipped my shirt off, slowly managing to get it over my head, his hands returning to my pants as he slipped those off too.

"Fuck, its cold." I complained, my voice getting high pitched, just now realizing how warm my clothes had kept me.

"Don't complain…" Adam requested, kissing my cheek, nipping at my skin as he held me in his lap, pulling the blanket over our legs. I turned onto my side, resting my head against Adam's shoulder, his lips kissing my forehead, not able to reach anywhere else. He gently slipped my hand into his, not letting go as our hands rested intertwined on his side. "I can't stand to listen to you complain." I hummed happily, Adam's body generating heat quicker than mine could, my body trying to steal that heat from him.

"I love you." I whispered as he pulled the blanket closer, lying us down.

"I love you too."

"I know…" I yawned, drifting off to sleep, his wet hair gently gliding down the side of my face.

~Herobrine~

Mages. Section 11… No deadlox. Mages. Section 12… No deadlox. Mages. Section 13… No deadlox. Mages. _Give me more patience_. Section 14… No deadlox. _Well, this isn't working out like I'd hoped._

"Where would you be…?" I muttered, continuing down the rows and rows of archives. "Maybe a spell made by a certain mage…?" Spell tomes. Section 1… No deadlox. Spell tomes. Section 2… No deadlox. _This is going to be a long night…_

~Ty~

I dropped another bale of hay from the barn to the floor, jumping down and picking up one of them, dragging the other. Outside, for once there was sunlight, a beautiful sight and a sign of good luck. The sheep, still sleeping peacefully, giving me enough time to get the bales untied and loosened up, a pile formed, sighing. I looked back to the herd, walking towards it, when suddenly a loud barking started up, Blaze rushing towards them from nowhere, waking them from their sleepy daze.

"Blaze!" I laughed as he ran circles around the unaffected sheep, the sheep long too used to him by now. He stopped his over energized little body, tilting his head as I laughed, covering my eyes and shaking my head. "You're such an idiot, but thanks anyways, come inside, Adam's here." As the sheep all started going past me to eat their breakfast, I held the door opened for Blaze, who immediately took over the couch, completely spread out to consume every inch of it. "You bitch." He barked merrily, laughing most likely. "Don't eat anything; I'll feed you when Adam wakes up." I informed him. He whimpered, but didn't test me about it.

Shutting and locking the bathroom door behind me, I stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning the already warm water on and cleansing my dirty body. I sighed, letting the water run down my face like tears, my hair suctioned to my head and my pale, pale body feeling a stinging sensation that slowly made my smile fade as it got worse over a period of time. About 5 minutes into the shower I'm desperately trying to dry my burning body with a towel, the water turned off and my hair wrapped in another towel.

This had never happened to me. Never… My mind slipped to the previous days back at the old house, in the mines. The thing in the lava, whatever it was, if it was my mother or not, I don't care at the moment. _What did you do to me?_ Panting as I grew tired, the burning slowly fading away, I looked into the mirror, seeing my body had no burn marks, no bruises of any kind. _I wonder…_ Slipping off my bracelet, my jaw dropped, my eyes going wide. The scales were up to the base of my neck, completely consuming my arms, beginning to consume my shoulder and further down, though not noticeably. My shoulders were barely covered in scales, burn marks covering my entire chest and the parts of my face where water ran down it.

"What the fuck…" I breathed, moving my right hand to my right cheek, my fingers barely touching skin as they lightly danced over the burns. Glancing to my wings and tail, the outer sides of my wings were beginning to become covered in scales as well, as if to protect the soft paper thin material connecting each spinal bone of the wing structure, the material that allowed me flight. Those scales were faintly noticeable as they continued their work. My tail felt heavier, and as I stretched it out, to loosen it, one of my wings accidently knocked something over, causing me to jump, startled. Spikes suddenly made their way down my tail from the top, a second or two later flattening themselves out again, becoming invisible to the naked eye, being made of scales themselves, flat, thin, and yet as sharp as a blade.

I slowly looked back to the mirror, my teeth whiter than before, seeming to glisten like diamonds, nearly lucid if you ask me. I shook my head slowly, backing away and flattening myself against the wall across from it.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, beginning to get scared. _What happened when my body becomes consumed by scales…?_ Fuck. I slipped my bracelet back onto my scale covered wrist, but I still felt like I had an extra layer of skin as it all disappeared. I left the bathroom, my hair still wrapped in a towel, leaving the bedroom and going back into the living room, starting a fire.

"What are you doing?" Blaze demanded as a bone cracking sound rang out from behind me.

"My hair is wet and it's burning my skin, I need to dry it." I insisted, turning my back to the fire.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horse." Blaze argued, coming over and putting the fire out with a wave of his hand. I looked to him annoyed. He put a hand on my head, my scalp getting drier by the feeling of it, and after a few minutes the stinging that had started stopped, my hair dry. "There." He determined, taking up the couch again as he changed back, his body going black and shifting; his color not returning until he was fully transformed into a wolf again.

"Thanks…" I mumbled; standing and going into the bedroom. He barked his reply, which I didn't want to hear or understand anyway. I shut the door behind me, smiling to myself as I saw Adam sitting up, rubbing his eyes, his sunglasses in his free hand as he yawned, placing them back on his face. His vision shifted to me, making him smile.

"Good morning, I hope you weren't waiting on me long." He laughed, getting out of bed and dressing himself.

"Not at all." I assured, going into the kitchen as he followed me. He sat down at the table as I placed a plate of food in front of him, looking to Blaze as he trotted in joyfully. I placed a plate of food on the floor for him, which he greedily began to eat. "Don't make a mess." I stated, making him look to me like I was crazy. He went back to eating, unaffected by my comment. We ate in silence, but once we finished, I gave Adam my cloak and dragged him outside. I showed him around, introduced him to some people, we went and did a bit of shopping, stopped by Damien's sister's place and got him his own cloak, butter colored of course, and by the end of the day we were tired and sitting on the floor by the fire, Blaze once more hogging the couch.

"Blaze, come on, let us sit, it's my couch anyways!" I argued. He snapped his jaws at me, despite I wasn't anywhere near him, and afterwards he huffed his protest and put his head back down. Adam snickered.

"Whatever, we don't need a couch." He concluded, getting up and pulling me up with him, holding me bridal style. I softly laughed as he rushed us upstairs, shutting the door behind us, but not before Blaze slipped in, already sitting at the foot of the bed, wagging his tail as he waited for us to sit down. Adam lied me down, lying next to me, neither of us bothering to remove our clothing, pulling the blankets closer. Blaze got between us, slipping under the covers and curling into a ball between our hips, getting comfortable as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight babe." He stated, kissing me.

"Goodnight." I yawned back, falling asleep.

~Adam~

"Take him! Take him and hide until my scales make way for a new light!" The girl screamed, tears streaming her face as she stared at the boy who looked 10 years younger than her. He looked scared.

"But what about you-"

"Go!" The woman screamed again. "Give him a loving home with loving parents. Give him a life as any normal child; do not let him reveal himself to anyone. Please… go…" Begging with the boy, who now had tears of his own on his face, he took the bundled up blanket from the woman and ran, ran as she continued to fight with her people, being their leader, the bundle containing a child. _It's too small to contain a child though; it's barely as big as a medium sized basket…_ The scenes changing…

Ty was lying on the ground, bleeding from who knows where, but chains held me back, not allowing me to get to him. I couldn't find my voice, no matter how hard I tried screaming to him, my throat closed up tightly as he lied there limp and still.

"Oh, is something wrong with him? What a shame…" The man appeared, the same man that ruined his life, walking over by Ty's head, staring at me with a calm, yet insane smile. I just tried getting the chains off even more. "Deadlox… Deadlox…" The man quietly called. Ty didn't answer, his skin seeming drained of any life at all, just flesh and bone. "What about you, hmn?" The man continued, suddenly in front of me, tilting my head up to face him by my chin. "So much power in those eyes, so much confidence they're filled with when you have control over the situation at hand. Well, how do you feel now?" He demanded, tossing my head to the side as he walked back to Ty.

"Leave him alone…" I whispered, already out of breath, as if the air had been stolen from my lungs entirely.

"Oh Sky, you simply must understand." The man retorted, lifting Ty by a fist full of hair as Ty's face filled with a faint pain, his eyes still closed. "You can't stop what's coming. Not for Deadlox." The man paused, throwing Ty to the side as his body dissolved to nothing, disappearing as the man never broke eye contact. "And not for you. When Deadlox turns 20 next year, I assured you, all hell will break loose for him. And you won't be able to control it; you won't be able to save him anymore. You'll simply have to watch. Do what you can for now, have the greatest time in the world for all I care, because after Deadlox turns 20, you'll never see him again."

I shot up, breathing heavily, but quickly focusing my attention on the mass next to me. I gently examined him, as to not wake his peacefully sleeping body. Nothing. I sighed, kissing his cheek as I pulled him into my lap, breathing in the scent of his dirty hair, the scent musky like the early morning dawn.

"I'm not loosing you again…" I whispered, holding him tighter. "Never." I placed a hand on his cheek, withdrawing it as he shifted, burying his face into my chest as he sighed happily, lost in his head, asleep and adorably innocent looking. The covers shifted, Blaze popping his head out from underneath after crawling up, yawning like a dog and making me chuckle. "You'd protect Ty, wouldn't you Blaze?" He barked; his tail beating against my leg as he wagged it. "Good, now get out from under there, you'll wake Ty up." I argued. He crawled out from under the covers and went to my right side, lying down; his body warm and comforting.

Humming softly as my fingers delicately roamed his soft skin, I sighed, wanting an answer. My vision shifted to the bracelet. I stared at it for the longest time, wanting to take it from him, but not wanting to upset him. It's nearly the 1st period of the 4th season, and after this season Ty's birthday is only a month or two away. I have the cold with him, and then he's gone… I felt tears begin to build in my eyes, biting my bottom lip until blood began to drip like rain off the roof, or water from a sink.

"What if I can't protect him?" I asked, holding Ty closer as the blood slowly ran off my chin, racing water soon following. "What if I lose him?" Blaze whined, sitting up and licking the blood from my face, a sad look on his long face. "What if I can't protect him?" I repeated. Blaze barked, lightly nipping at my neck, as if he were trying to reassure me everything would be alright. I just began to break down, holding Blaze as close to me as he could be, Ty even closer than he was. Blaze whined, trying to calm me down, despite the fact he probably wouldn't even understand. "You're such a loyal dog… Hazel needs you Blaze, she cares about you; you need to go back to her before she begins to think you're dead." I informed him with a pathetic smile, trying to dry my eyes as more tears continued to form.

He didn't move for the longest time, eventually getting up and leaving the room. I took in a shaky breath, slipping out from under the covers, getting dressed and going into the bathroom. I removed my sunglasses, staring at my eyes. They seemed dim, dimmer than they should be. I took in a deep breath, putting my sunglasses back on and leaving the bathroom, finding Ty sitting up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. I smiled. When he opened his eyes, he found me and smiled pathetically.

"Good morning." I quietly stated, pulling him into my arms.

"Good morning." He yawned. "I had the best dream last night…" He mumbled, burying his face into my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"We were happy, so happy, and we adopted a kid and were married…" He paused, yawning again. My throat closed up, but I didn't stop smiling. "And we had a beautiful house in a great area, and Jerome and Mitch were married, and Ian was married, and Jerome and Mitch had a kid, and everything was perfect…" He determined, happily sighing. I began to wipe at the tears before they fell from my face.

"That sounds great." I managed without choking on my voice.

"I know; I wish it were real, that'd be the best day of my life…"

"The best day of your life, huh?" _I want you to be happy…_

"Mmn hmn…" He hummed, sitting up as he stretched. I sighed, standing up with him and gathering his clothing, handing the pile of cloth to him; following him downstairs after he dressed. "We should get you home…" He sighed, frowning sadly as he watched me finish my breakfast. I frowned intently, looking at him.

"To hell with leaving, you're coming with me." I argued, pulling him into a kiss.

"But-"

"You aren't leaving my sight ever again." I insisted, deepening the kiss as he melted against me, softly moaning to this sudden control. "Never. If I leave, you'll leave." I mumbled, my voice muffled.

"Adam-"

"Ty, I don't want to waste time anymore, I want to spend every second of my life with you, don't make-"

"Adam, I'd love too." He interrupted, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss further. "God, you're so sexy…" He groaned as I pushed him against a wall, lifting him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist, his muscles stiff and tight against my body. I broke the kiss off, searching his neck for his sweet spot. When he moaned loudly, I knew I'd found it, biting him hard as he continued with his song.

"Damn it Ty…" I huskily stated, moving back to his lips and taking his bottom on between the two rows of teeth in my mouth, lightly 'massaging' it. I let his lip go, both of us out of breath. He leaned against me, tried looking; he even sounded tired.

"I have a headache." He mumbled, yawning. "And it's still early…" He whispered, nuzzling my chest like a child as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll take us home." I insisted. "I have a mage friend who can teleport us there and back."

"Ok…" He murmured as he fully fell asleep. I sighed, inhaling his sweet, sweet aroma before pulling out my little crystal. "My mark." I basically breathed, Ty's smell becoming intoxicating. Once more, the familiar butter particles consumed me, but instead of butter consuming Ty, a dark obsidian purple and black consumed him, his skin seeming to get a bit paler. I blacked out, soon awaking with Ty in my arms, sitting up and carefully lifting his still peaceful, undisturbed body.

I walked over the hill and to the house, looking in through the back door, using my foot to knock. A few seconds later Jerome, Mitch, and Ian all emerged from the kitchen, smiling and getting the door. I set Ty on the couch with a frown on my face, upset.

"Is everything alright?" Ian questioned, Mitch and Jerome examining the hickey I'd put on Ty's neck earlier.

"We have a problem."


	15. Chapter 14

**(SKYLOX TIME!)**

**Chapter 14:**

They just stared at me shocked, while I focused on keeping my temper down. Jerome seemed scared, while Mitch and Ian seemed more stunned than anything.

"What are you saying?" Jerome faintly asked, not wanting to believe me.

"I'm saying that once Ty turns 20 the man's going to do something and probably kill him!" I snapped, upset. "I'm sorry, I'm _really_ upset; don't take my yelling to heart."

"I know." Jerome assured me, not seeming affected by my yelling.

"… What are we going to do?" Ian demanded.

"… I want to make Ty happy… and I know how to as well, but I need to talk to Mitch privately so… Can you watch Ty for me?" I started, standing as Jerome sat in my place, nodding. Mitch followed me upstairs and to my room. Making sure the door was close, I sighed, looking to him as I leaned on the door, Mitch sitting on my bed. We were silent for who knows how long, until Mitch cleared his throat.

"What did you-"

"I know. I know about the ring Mitch." I interrupted, making his face flush.

"Did you tell anyone?" He quietly asked, embarrassed. I shook my head no, smiling the slightest bit.

"No I didn't." He sighed, relieved. "How long have you had it Mitch? How long have you been planning?" I chuckled. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I've actually had it since before Ty vanished on us, but when Jerome went into a state of depression and stopped talking, I didn't think it was appropriate to bring the subject up." Mitch answered. I laughed.

"Well, I want Ty to be happy, and he had this dream last night and said that if and when it came true, it'd be the best day of his life. He said we were married, and that you and Jerome were married, hell, even Ian was married- we were all happy." I explained. Mitch's face flooded with realization, and he nodded.

"So I take it before Ty turns 20?" I nodded.

"Before he turns 20. Don't worry about costs and stuff, I have it taken care of, my parents stored some money away for my use alone, whatever I want." Mitch nodded excitedly, hugging me tightly.

"You are the best!" He whispered, trying not to be loud. He pulled away, a concerned look on his face. "Wait, what about you and Ty? What happens if you get married… and then you lose him? You wouldn't be able to sign divorce papers if he just disappeared, you'd never be able to marry again!" Mitch argued, suddenly very worried.

"Don't worry about it, but if it's no trouble, could you propose before my birthday? I don't want Jerome thinking you proposed because I did, Ty frankly wouldn't care less what to think of it if I proposed after you guys, but I know Jerome gets jealous, so…" Mitch laughed merrily, nodding.

"Of course."

"And… don't tell Jerome or Ty, or even Ian about this, ok?"

"Sure, now let's get downstairs and discuss the plan for protecting Ty, shall we?" I laughed, letting him lead me downstairs. Ty was still fast asleep, which I was grateful for, considering it seems like anytime I leave his side he wakes up.

"SO Ian, tell me, how's _Cameron_ these days?" I suggested, raising my eyebrow a few times. He turned red _so_ fast I thought he'd pass out. We all laughed.

~Jerome~

After we talked about not letting Ty do anything alone nearing his birthday, and having weapons and armor ready for a battle and other things of the sort, Mitch held me close, seeming happier than normal, more focused on me and not zoning out as much. He never explains why he'd zone out, but anytime I ask or bring it up he just sighs happily and gives me a kiss. I don't mind much.

Ty had eventually woken up, seeming happy, so happy. We were told not to tell him of the dream, or the man. As days came and went over the next week or two, we were all trying to make Ty as happy as he could get, but Adam still hasn't told anyone but Mitch how to make him happiest, and Mitch. Won't. Tell me. Every time I look at Ty he's either laughing merrily or just smiling like a crazy man. Damien had promised to take care of his house so he could spend time with us, but considering Damien runs the stable and tends dozens of horses a day, I don't understand how he has time to clean and feed the sheep, or whatever he's supposed to do at least.

Mitch has been acting so sweet to me lately, and even if it's not much more than he normally does, I really like it; I feel really special. Ian announced to us about a week before thanksgiving that Cameron invited him to her families place, and we all waited for him to continue. He _also _mentioned they were officially a couple now. _Finally!_ Adam seemed very pleased, as well as Mitch, and not that I'm saying I'm not pleased or anything, but Adam pulled Ian aside and they talked about something, and because of it Ian spends a lot of time with Cameron. I feel like I've missed something important.

Ty's spent a lot of time with me, and I'm pleased and all, but what confuses me is why he wouldn't want to spend every minute with Adam… Did something happen? I mean, Ty doesn't want sex and I know it's a possibility that Adam could be wanting sex and it's upsetting Ty… but he'd tell me if something like that happened, he tells me everything! _Brush it off Jerome, brush it off._

Today we were rushing around, exploring as much as we could of the city we'd come to for vacation, Ty never having been here before, our boyfriends tagging along behind us, Ian too, keeping an eye on us, but talking none the less. Ty was so happy!

"Jerome, look at the puppies!" Ty squealed as he took my hand and dragged me to a window.

"Awe, they're adorable!" I insisted. The puppies could barely even walk without using the wall or one of their siblings, it was adorable! What was more adorable were the puppies purposely tackling each other in pathetic attempts to wrestle around.

"Come on, let's go look inside!" Ty declared, dragging me into the shop. There were kittens, puppies, rabbits, birds, mice, fish, even lambs!

"I didn't know people kept lambs as pets." I blurted out, rubbing the head of one that came up to me when I walked over.

"They're adorable!" Ty confirmed, petting one as well.

"They're a special kind of lamb, they don't get very big at all; that one right there is full grown." One of the store workers insisted, pointing to the largest lamb in the pen, which was just as tall as my knees.

"Nice." I chuckled, following Ty around the store. We went everywhere we could, back tracking a few times because Ty _adored _the animals. Glancing out the window, realizing our boyfriends hadn't caught up with us, I saw them exit a shop across the street. It was a jewelry store, Crafted Jewelers I believe it was called. "Why were they in some jewelry store…?" I mumbled. I saw Ian had a bag, only him having a bag, so I didn't think much of it, maybe a Christmas present for his girlfriend, Christmas is only a few weeks away after all. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mitch buy anything, he hasn't spent money unless it was for food at the house…

Ty suddenly had my hand and was dragging me back outside, determined to look at _everything_. When he took me to another shop, the guys seemed to see us and sigh with relief, following us. Maybe they lost us or something. As we were roaming the next store, I felt arms wrap around me, a kiss being planted on my cheek.

"Hey, how's the shopping?" Mitch questioned, holding me as I saw Adam catching up with Ty. I chuckled.

"We haven't bought anything yet."

"Nothing? I would have thought in the past 2 hours you've been in the city shopping district you would've bought _something_."

"Well I bought a snack." I admitted. He laughed.

"Jerome, you have to come see these suits, they're _so_ fancy!" Ty explained, dragging me away from Mitch. Mitch sighed happily, chuckling and shaking his head as he followed us. I saw Adam and Ian looking over the suits as Adam picked one out and held it against his body, looking in a mirror.

"This would look good on you Ian." Adam declared. Ian gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because if it looks good on _me_, then it'll_ totally_ look good on you." Adam laughed, handing him the suit, joking as we all waited for the response.

"Yeah, pink is _totally_ in right now when it comes to gay fashion statements." At that we all cracked up laughing, Ian putting the suit back.

As Ty and I returned to the house with the dye packs Adam had requested we go and get for him, we opened the door and entered the chicken scented house.

"We're back!" Ty cheerfully called, the blackened sky illuminated by the porch lights. No response. Ty got this confused look on his face, putting the bag down and beginning to strip himself of his winter wardrobe. "Guys?" Ty called as I entered the living room. I gasped, Ty following and having the same reaction.

"Merry Christmas!" The guys called out in unison. There was a tree in our living room with presents underneath, warm hot chocolate made and ready for us, the tree decorated with lights that slowly faded from the purest white glow to the craziest of rainbow colors. I rushed into Mitch's open arms, Ty into Adam's, and even if Ty and I weren't expecting it, we were so happy.

With that we all began to open presents, passing them around to each other and ripping off the colored paper. There weren't many presents, but none of us cared, because there were enough to fill the base of the tree, and Christmas isn't about giving anyway! But what bugged me… was the fact that I didn't get a single present from the one person I wanted one from the most. I'd noticed Mitch glancing at Adam a few times throughout the night, and just to check, to make sure I was right, I started sifting through the wrapping paper, the talking eventually dying away as they all began to watch me.

"Mitch?" I started, sitting down and looking at him. He was smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"Yeah?" He innocently asked.

"… Am I crazy or do none of these say to Jerome from Mitch?" I calmly asked, trying not to sound rude. I didn't want him upset, not on Christmas.

"No, you aren't crazy. I didn't get you a present." He announced, still smiling. The others seemed interested while I felt really hurt. "But, there is a good reason for it, and it's because I got you _this_ present." Mitch assured me, pulling a box that could fit something like a snow globe out from under the couch he was sitting on.

"What is it?!" I eagerly asked. Mitch wouldn't only get me one present unless it was something _really_ special, I'd know because I know him. He gently took the lid off the box, reaching in and pulling out a closed fist.

"Jerome, I've know you since before I can remember, Notch would know the exact time, but I'm no Notch, or a god of any sort." Mitch began. I sat there with a smile on my face, interested in this speech. "I've seen every up and down in your life. All the times you've smiled and all the times you cried. I know you inside and out, better then even your own parents as I like to believe. You make me happy and hold me when I cry, heal me when I'm ill, and have never left my side." Mitch continued as he stood up, pulling me to my feet and holding one of my hands, the other still fisted, concealing my gift. "I've loved you for years, and you've returned the passion we share. So, with all the sappy, time stalling stuff out of the way," Mitch got down on one knee, making my eyes go wide. "Jerome Robert Aceti, will you marry me?" The ring he held out in his hand was a silver ring with a flawless blue diamond on it, the same shade as Betty. I began to cry.

"Yes!" I cried out, hugging him tightly as he stood back up. I buried my face in his shoulder, feeling him slip to ring onto my finger, smiling and crying uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" Ty squealed, hugging me and Mitch.

"Congrats, but it was a little sappy." Adam joked, making Mitch laugh.

"No, no, it was beautiful and perfect, and oh my god, I'm engaged…" I insisted, choking on my waterlogged voice, wiping at the tears. Adam shrugged.

"Whatever, now go have sex, its tradition!" He shouted.

"Since when?" Ian demanded.

"Since I made it up!" Adam stated, making me laugh.

"You heard the man, its tradition Mitch." I determined as we began to make out.

"NO I MEANT IN YOUR ROOM, GOD TEENS THESE DAYS!" Adam yelled pathetically, shielding his and Ty's eyes playfully, making Ty burst into a fit of laughter, falling onto the couch as Adam tackled him down, as if protecting him from a bomb. Mitch picked me up bridal style, taking the steps two at a time as he rushed us to our room, closing and locking the door with his elbow.

"Now don't think because _you_ proposed that I'm suddenly the bottom!" I declared as Mitch pinned me down.

"Oh babe, give me my moments." He teased. I flipped him to be below me.

"No way." I argued, roughly kissing him. He moaned into the kiss, not seeming to care anymore. I began down his neck, latching onto the memorized sweet spot, making him moan loudly as I began to rough bite his flesh, messing with his shirt, breaking away only to pull it off.

Mitch tangled his hands in my fur as I licked his bottom lip, his lips parting as the kiss quickly deepened, making us moan from pleasure.

"Oh Jerome-"

"Oh Mitch-" I seductively interrupted, _so _turned on from the sound of his voice- he's never sounded more sexy. I began down his chest, flicking my tongue around each of his nipples, continuing down his sensitive body until reaching the brim of his pants. I hooked the brim with my teeth, dragging them down his body painfully slow, making him groan with impatience.

"God damn it Jerome, you fucking tease!" He groaned.

"Slow and steady wins the race." I answered huskily, pulling them off his feet and slowly dragging my tongue along the inside of his right leg, up to his hardened member as his breath began getting uneven at a quickening rate. "Besides, your squirming has always been my second favorite thing about you when it comes to sexual pleasures."

"What's the first?" He managed the muster, breathing it out as I began to leave wet kisses around his shaft.

"The feeling of being inside you and making you scream in pleasure." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me, flicking my tongue around the base of his shaft and slowly dragging it up, leaving it wrapped around him.

"Oh fuck…" He stated, throwing his head back. As I got to the tip, I kissed it, then wrapped my tongue around him again and quickly went down, then came back up, earning a moan from the man beneath me. Slowly taking him in me, I took him entirely, getting fast quicker than I probably should have. "Oh fuck, Jerome!" Mitch moaned. Then, smirking, I slowly down in the blink of an eye to a snail like pace, barely moving at all. "Jerome!" Mitch whined. I pulled off of him, crawling over his body, eventually lying down on him, my head above his.

"How badly do you want to be pleasured?" I demanded.

"Babe, I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't walk until New Years." Mitch growled, sitting up and kissing me roughly. I pushed him back down, already lined up with him, pushing myself in as we moaned in sync. I didn't wait for him to tell me to move, just simple started getting faster at a rapid pace, causing him to quickly crumble into a moaning mess beneath me. I angled my hips and hit his prostate dead on, having learned exactly where it is by now, making him loudly moan my name. I groaned, getting faster as I neared my climax.

Mitch loudly moaned my name as he suddenly reached his own climax, coming over us both. I moaned loudly, his walls tightening around me and causing me to reach my climax as well, coming inside of him as I leaned down and kissing him roughly, slowing to a stop.

"God, I love you babe." Mitch concluded as I fell next to him, pulling me against his chest as he lied on his side. "And now you're officially mine." He added as we both fell asleep.

**(Did I say Skylox? I meant Merome. XD. )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It's been a week since I proposed, and Jerome and I had been planning the wedding, but we couldn't figure out what we wanted. Everyone was out, and the house was quiet. Jerome pecked me cheek, trying to assured me we'd figure this stuff out. _This is why I plan_. The back door opened as Adam walked in. I smiled brightly. He'd left a few days ago to go and get a few things to help with the planning. He simply had an envelope.

"Alright, so here are my ideas." Adam stated, pulling out 2 papers. My mouth dropped.

"Adam, these places are a fortune, you can't take us here!" I argued, yanking the paper from his hand. The place was worth more than my _life_. _Literally._

"No, I insisted!" Adam answered. "Besides, I know people; I get a discount on either place."

"… But-"

"No arguing, I know you like these places, besides, at least talk to Jerome first, he is your bride." Adam laughed. I looked at Jerome, and saw he was looking both places over. He noticed me looking at him, and gave me a small smile.

"Mitch, look at the trees." Jerome asked, showing me the picture of one of the places. I looked at the trees, and chuckled.

"They remind me-"

"Of when we met." Jerome finished. "I think it's perfect… besides the cost." I hesitated, eventually slowly nodding, giving him a kiss.

"If you like it, then let's do it." I concluded.

"PERFECT, because I kind of already paid for it, tell Ty I said hi, I got to go for a little longer, bye!"

"YOU ALREADY PAID AND DIDN'T CONFIRM WITH US?!" I screamed as he ran from the house. "Ugh…" I groaned, sitting down with a thud. Jerome hummed calmly, cuddling with me.

~Adam~

The guard let me back in, and I hurried inside, rushing around until I finally found my uncle again.

"I'm back!" I called.

"Sky!" He happily called, jogging over and once more wrapping his arm around my neck. "So how'd it go?"

"My friends really liked the Tree Grove; they said it reminded them of the first time they met." He nodded.

"That's a wonderful place, peaceful, friendly… It's also my backyard, perfect!" He laughed. I laughed too.

"They don't know that." I whispered as we laughed like children.

"Alright, I'll get everything set up, you should find out what they want for the after party." He concluded, shoving me away playfully. I left, returning home, but not before getting the decoration choices.

~Notch~

"Let's put it right over there." I confirmed as the lady nodded, rushing off to put the cloth in place. I felt the air shift besides me, looking to find Hero, smiling.

"What's going on?" He quietly asked, making everyone nearby flinch as they realized he was there.

"We're throwing a wedding, have you _really_ been sleeping all day?" I calmly asked; pointing over by the flower bed as someone else came over.

"… Who's getting married?"

"I don't know; I just know they're gay and best friends with your son, so Sky will be here."

"Good, I wanted to talk with him anyway."

"No, they can't see you, only the staff, Sky, and I should see you, anyone else would go psycho if they knew you were nearby." I warned. He sighed.

"Then I wear a cloak." He determined; spinning in a circle as a cloak appeared on his body, hiding every inch of his skin. The hood reached down and cloaked his entire face in darkness, but when he looked at me, I could still clearly see his eyes, white dots against the blackness. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on his face. I gave him a nod as he chuckled.

"Perfect." I informed him, looking around as he took them off, the cloak disappearing. "Now, make sure not to startle him, he shouldn't have to be scared or worried every time he sees you." I added. He didn't reply. "Hero?" I looked back to him, but he was gone.

~Ty~

I helped Jerome fix up his suit, to make sure I knew exactly how to make him look for the wedding. It wasn't for a while still, but I didn't care. Jerome looked really nervous, as if it _were_ the day of the wedding.

"Is this tight enough?" I asked, glancing up at him. He nodded rather quickly. I let go of his tie, standing and fixing the sleeves, smoothing them out, then picking up the comb and brushed his fur out. He swallowed the lump in his throat, stiff. "Jerome, what's wrong?" I questioned, starting to get concerned.

"Oh, u-um, I-I just… What if Mitch ch-changes his mind?" Jerome stuttered, staring at himself in the mirror. I slapped him with the back of my hand. "WHAT THE HELL TY!" He screamed, looking back at me.

"Don't you dare think like that; Mitch loves you." I snapped. He gave me a scared look.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Jerome choked, not crying yet, but sounding as if he were about to start. "What if he grows distant from me, starts seeing someone else, what am I supposed to do then? Deal with it- break the marriage off from the love of my life?" I cupped both of his cheeks, holding his face close to mine.

"Jerome, you're scared. You're afraid of losing Mitch, I get that, but you have to trust him to be truthful to you as well as to himself. You're getting married, and if Mitch _ever_ tries cheating on you I'll kill him personally." He chuckled lightly, hugging me. He still broke down crying, but I didn't mind.

~Adam~

"We. Look. Great." I confirmed, wrapping my arms around one shoulder from both Ian and Mitch. Mitch was still smiling brightly. He nodded, Ian chuckling. "And can I say; I like what I see. In myself." Ian and Mitch laughed at me.

"And what might that be?" Ian demanded, shoving me to the side.

"The sexy beast that stands before you!" I merrily confirmed. Once we'd calmed down from our insane laughing fit and redressed in normal clothing, Ian and I followed Mitch down the hallway. He knocked on his and Jerome's door, going to open it. Before he could even look inside, weight suddenly forced the door closed, making us all jump.

"DON'T COME IN ITS BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE IN HER- HIS OUTFIT BEFORE THE WEDDING!" Ty screamed, the door getting locked.

"Oh, ok…" Mitch mumbled, frowning intently as he just stood in front of the door.

"Why don't we go get some stuff together for the wedding, we'll have to leave in 2 weeks and everything needs to be perfect." Ian determined, trying to distract Mitch. Mitch sighed, letting Ian drag him off.

"Just a few more weeks Mitch, hang in there…" I whispered, gathering our suits and carefully putting them into a suitcase.

"Hey." I turned, smiling as I saw Ty. "Here are our suits; can you put them in there?" Ty softly asked. I nodded, taking them. He came over and hugged me lightly, his arms folded between our chests as my arms rested around his waist. We simply stood there, swaying back and forth for a bit, until I kissed his cheek, letting him go off to tend to Jerome, who'd been waiting patiently in the doorway for him, looking distressed. I didn't question them, just simply continued to pack what we'd need for the trip.

~Ty~

I told Jerome everything would be fine. And he and Mitch have been so perfect. Now Adam was walking us down the Central City streets, looking for the place where the wedding was being held, all of us having a bag, Adam with two. We'd arrived a few days early, which was good, and Adam looked generally lost, the streets starting to darken as dinner loomed nearer.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" I calmly asked once more.

"I see it, right up ahead!" Adam cheerfully called to us all, rushing forward with a smile. We all slowly stopped, watching him. He turned around, about 20 feet away, giving us all a generally confused look. "Are you coming?"Mitch was wide eyed, and he motioned to _Notch's castle- the king's castle!_

"This is the place we're having our wedding?" Mitch breathed.

"Yeah, duh!" Adam laughed. "I told you I got a discount, and by that I mean your wedding is free, now come on!" Adam explained. We all rushed after him. The guards in front of the gate didn't even bat an eye as Adam walked past, letting us all follow him without any problem.

"This place is huge!" Jerome marveled; him and Mitch looking around amazed. Ian was looking around as well, Adam having set his bags down, wandering around the slightest bit, but eventually stopping in the middle of the room.

"WE'RE HERE _AND_ ON TIME SO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs, making us all jump back. A door opened, and there. Stood. Notch. He smiled brightly, as did Adam, and approached, stopping by Adam.

"Hi, I've been expecting you; most of the guests have already arrived early." Notch exclaimed.

"Hi…" Mitch mumbled, giving a simple wave, letting his hand fall to his side, still wide eyed.

"I told you I didn't tell them!" Adam whispered, silently laughing.

"You must be Mitch, there's a ring on your finger and you aren't covered in fur, I'm Notch. You must be Jerome." Notch confirmed, shaking both of their hands. His vision shifted to Ian. "You have to be Ian; you're the oldest looking by far." Notch declared, shaking Ian's hand as Ian, Mitch, and Jerome lightened up, smiling normally. Notch looked to me. "That leaves Ty, I've heard a lot about you all." Notch continued, shaking my hand, and then returning to Adam. The man standing in the doorway that Notch had come from approached, whispering in Notch's ear as Notch listened. "Yes, the meeting…" He bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded. "I need to get back to this meeting, but it'll end soon, so no worries; why don't you get settled in, Sky, show them their rooms please!" Notch called as he was dragged away. "HELP ME." He mouthed desperately as Adam laughed.

"This way!" Adam grabbed the bags he'd set down and guided us throughout the huge castle, until we got to the middle of a hallway. Adam knocked on the first door. It opened a second later, Cameron standing there and smiling. "Ian!" Adam exclaimed, motioning to the room as Ian went and gave his girlfriend a kiss. Adam moved to the double doors next to the set of doors, but a bit farther away, opening them both. "My engaged friends!" Adam cheerfully stated, leaving them to the master sweet and picking me up swiftly, rushing me to the next set of doors and rushing us inside. It wasn't a master sweet, but I didn't care, it was a cozy, quiet room that I felt perfectly safe inside. "Lastly, my room, which happens to _also_ be your room as well." Adam determined, pecking my lips as I smiled.

"You're so sweet." I replied, kissing him back. He set me down on the bed as I gently swayed my feet back and forth, watching him unpack our stuff. When he finished, he gave my forehead a kiss and lifted me to my feet again. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"We're going to go eat dinner."

"Oh, alright." I giggled as he put me on my feet, leaving the room. He knocked on Mitch and Jerome's door, as well as Ian and Cameron's door, having them all follow. Getting back to the throne room, Adam stopped; some guy completely cloaked in black walking down a different hallway."

"Who…?" Adam started, motioning for us to stay there. "HEY, WHO ARE YOU; I'VE NEVER- HEY!" Adam had started towards the person, but a split second after looking at Adam sent the person sprinting away. "Just stay here, SOMEONE - Wait, where'd he go…" Adam stopped, just completely confused, as well as some of the guards. "Never mind, if he's here there must be a reason…" Adam determined. His bright, cheery mood returned as he led us forward, to a set of double doors. "Behold the dining hall!" Adam informed us.

"Mom, Dad!" Jerome called, rushing to his furry parents.

"Oh, you're engaged!" His mother cooed, tightly hugging him. "And must I say, you have yourself a strapping young gentleman! Get over here; give your step mother a hug!" Mitch went over, giving her a hug like she asked. "Now tell me, who's the bottom?"

"Honey, that's a little too much, we've talked about this. Don't forget that Mitch is human." His father insisted as Mitch got red, Jerome laughing.

"HEY YOU'RE HERE! BLAZE IS MISSING AGAIN!" Hazel complained from her seat as Cameron dragged Ian over there, both of them sitting down, Jerome and Mitch sitting with Jerome's parents.

"You lost him in the castle?" Adam breathed, getting pale.

"Lost who?" I jumped, Notch suddenly standing next to me, Blaze at this feet.

"BLAZE." Hazel breathed, Blaze happily skipping over to her. As she pulled him into a hug, Blaze just looking around, as if expecting more hugs, the most adorable look on his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I felt a firm, soft hand on my shoulder as Adam and I were led to the table and sat down, Notch to Adam's left and me to Adam's right. _Thank god, I don't think I could sit next to Notch._ The table wasn't very big at all, not like you'd expect, just enough for maybe… 3 large families. A conversation was started, a few minutes later Mitch's parents join everyone.

"Oh, my parents are here." Mitch announced, pulling out the chairs next to him so they could sit.

"You sound disappointed." His mother teased, kissing his forehead. His father didn't say anything and Mitch seemed glad, sitting down as the conversation continued. I stayed quiet, just enjoying the peace. Food was soon brought to us, and it was divine. The conversation didn't stop, not until halfway through the meal the double doors on the other side of the room opened, the cloaked figure standing there. Blaze went crazy, the hair on his back standing up as the most vicious growls left his mouth, but Hazel wouldn't let him charge the man. Everyone was tense, an eerie feeling washing over the room. Jerome took Mitch's hand, Ian taking Cameron's and Adam taking mine. Notch stood, smiling.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up, have you been sleeping?" Notch questioned, taking the untouched meal from next to him and approaching the man. The man slowly nodded. Adam glared at him. "And I suppose you completely forgot our guests as well, you seem to be scaring them." Notch determined, chuckling as he passed the meal to the man. The man didn't even reach out to take it, the plate floating, a magical barrier staying underneath.

"… Yes, I suppose." A deep voice responded, sounding forced. Notch looked very amused.

"Come, sit with us and eat." He asked, trying not to laugh by the looks of it as he dragged the man towards us.

"N-no, that's alright!" The man insisted, trying to dig his feet in the floor.

"No, I insist!" Notch declared.

"I'll take off the cloak!" The man threatened; the pitch of his voice slipping and sounding higher pitched.

"And goodbye!" Notch turned the man around, letting him rush from the room with his meal as he closed the doors. He stood there, staring at the door for a minute or so before turning back to us. "Well, that's a shame; you would've enjoyed his company, though I can't speak for everyone." Notch laughed, sitting down.

"Who was that?" Adam asked. Notch gave him a sad smile.

"Oh Sky, you'll learn when the man is ready for you to know." Notch assured, messing with his hair. _I've never heard someone call him Sky more than once…_ After dinner, we all returned to our rooms, Adam carrying me as I opened the door for him. He lied me down on the bed, undressing himself as I managed to get my clothing off, despite being half asleep. He locked the door, then turned off the bathroom light, the only light that was still on. Crawling into bed with me, I turned over, snuggling up to him as he pulled the covers over us, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you…" I whispered to him, burying my face into his warm chest.

"I love you too babe." He responded, not sounding too tired at all. I yawned, falling asleep almost instantly.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

I held Ty for a while, until I was positive he was asleep. I gently slipped my arm out from under him, getting up, watching as he shifted, rolling over. I sighed, going to the window and pulling the curtains back, staring into the stormy night, thunder rolling through the distant hills. I closed the curtains and grabbed a robe, rushing from our room as I loosely tied it. There were very few lights still on, but as I made my way around, trying to find my Uncle, I paused, seeing the lights for the archive on. Curious, I started towards the archive, thinking my Uncle was there.

"Hello…?" I softly called, slowly walking in as the door creaked, the sound echoing along with the pattering footsteps of the rain. I glanced around, seeing guards on patrol, but they didn't seem bothered at all. I continued through the rows of documents.

"… not in spell tomes, not a mage! Not any record in this blasted archive has anything I can use!" A voice bellowed, unrecognizable.

"Calm down-"

"No! I can't calm down; it's nearly been 20 years since she told us of this information- 20 years I've been searching for clues! I've looked everywhere… And failed." The voice cracked at the last part.

"It's going to be ok, we'll be ready, I promise you everything will be fine." Uncle assured. "You should rest."

"It's dark, I can't rest, my body is awake while my mind lingers elsewhere." I shook my head, leaving. _What are they looking for?_ I doubt I was supposed to hear any of that. As I wandered pointlessly through the halls, I saw some guy, a bit older than me. He had red brown hair, skin that seemed just the slightest bit pale in the dark, and the clothes on his back weren't… the best.

"Hey!" I called, not too loud so I didn't wake anyone. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting my blocked eyes with his blazing ones, like fire in the dark. He turned and took off running. I tried to keep up with him, but considering he was as fast as I wolf and disappeared from my sight, I gave up rather quickly. "Fuck you too kid." I muttered, back tracking to the library. I opened the door, closing it behind me as I entered the dusty room. I grabbed a torch off the wall, lighting it with magic and walking around, looking for something to read. My fingers trailed the layers of dust set upon the binds, until stopping upon a book I hadn't seen before.

_History of Gingaria_

_By: Lancara Smith_

Curiously, I took the book, or tried too, the book tilting forward and causing mechanisms to go off. Eventually, a section of bookshelf on the floor pulled itself away, revealing a small tunnel that I could fit through. I instantly dropped to my knees and started crawling through the long tunnel, dragging my torch along with me, though it went out after a minute or so. Once I felt no ceiling above me, I stood, lighting the torch again, revealing an old, crumbling hallway leading down.

Trying not to stumble, I soon found a room with 3 podiums, each with a book placed neatly on top. One podium was blue, like the sky. One was red, like hell. The last was black. I approached the first podium, the blue one.

_The Creation_

_By: Unknown_

The cover showed the sun, white fire with a person in its center, floating there, as if raising the sun themselves, the entire body black because of the white yellow sun. I looked to the red podium, moving to it.

_Creation of An Opposite_

_By: Unknown_

The cover was split diagonally, from the top right corner to the bottom left corner. On the upper half of the picture was the sun high in the sky, the Overworld in its full glory, the man from before closer, not blacked out from the sun, looking over his left shoulder, a curious look on his face. It was my Uncle. The bottom half had the Underworld, another man standing in front of a lava lake with sharp cliffs and mutated looking mobs in the background. He was looking over the shoulder opposite of my Uncles, his entire face concealed by black because of the intense light behind him. The only thing you could see were his white eyes piercing the dark. It was my dad… I moved to the black podium.

_The End_

_By: Nova Caelum_

I just stared at the cover. There wasn't anything there. Just the silver words against the black hard cover of the book, written to a fine point, curved and detailed. _The end…? The end of what?_ I picked the book up delicately, as if it'd fall apart in my hands, but set it back down. I looked around, finding a torch holder on the wall and placing the torch there, removing my robe and lying it on the ground nearby. Returning the book to my hands, I sat down, opening the cover.

_Table of Contents_

_The Beginning_

_Creating_

_Destroying_

_Corruption_

_The End_

_Section I_

_In the beginning, there once was an empty space in time, where nothing may lie or touch. For in that empty space, was a simple nest, hiding the truth behind it. And one day a daring man ventured with his brother to this sacred place that has bred many wonders to the galaxies across all known universes. These men did not care, and used magic to begin creating a better world from the dust and ash that lay there._

_That nest, the key holding together the chaos was soon left; abandoned; forgotten. For the creation of this new world had caused its destruction, but the men did not care, simply wished to rule in their own world. But soon they fought for power, believing they could not live in peace and rule with harmony over the subjects. The dark energy seeping from one had begun to spread fear in the minds of the innocent. So the man fled to a different world, opposite of the first both had created._

_The remaining brother continued to build his people, build their confidence and trust in his power, all mighty. Little did they know that the nest and what it protected wanted vengeance. Without the sacred ground of the magical beings that protected that land, the skies soon turned red as blood, the ground seeping with anger. When the second brother returned with his army of undead, all the blame was turned to him for ruining the peace and beauty. Before any battle could start, they soon noticed what they'd neglected before. A small, tiny, fragile little girl, upon her hands and knees before them._

_Each looked to the other for guidance, as neither had created the being before them. And sobbing. Sobbing sounds came from that girl, faint, eerie. So both went to comfort her, feeling that it was right. As they landed before her, 5 feet between them all, they froze, the sobbing they'd thought they'd heard not sobbing at all. But laughter. Joyful, ringing laughter. And she raised her head and looked them both in the eye, her own as wide as any pair of piercing eyes could get, her smile vicious, curled, ear to ear with jagged teeth forming that white plastered between both thin, pale lips._

_Louder, louder now grew the girl. Standing, tall, tall, taller still. And a screech as blood curling as any sound left her mouth, anything but a human noise. Oh, then the wings that came forth from fog on her back, and scales, shining dull like glass in the blazing sunlight, black, covering every inch of skin as a long, spiked tail came from her back, her body getting bigger, bigger still, until a mighty beast stand before them. Standing now on the four legs it had, bellowed a mighty screech from the depths of its throat, coated in venom as sharp as a blade._

_And the creatures, oh the vibrant creatures, demented minions that once roamed this land freely, with claws and eyes so big, they seemed to reach into your soul. Fled, did the armies. Fled until their feet may bleed, but they did not surrender the land they once called home, but neither did the beast. No, they fought until many once free innocents lay dead between them all. And together, the brothers forgave, fighting alongside each other to defeat the threat to their land. The land of which they believe to be theirs, oh, but they stole this land from the mighty beast! Stole of which was not theirs to keep!_

I slowly closed my eyes, my finger still pressed firmly to the fainted words where I left off. I took a deep breath, continuing to read until I felt drowsy and tired. About to bring the book with me, I paused, deciding to put it back instead. _I don't want someone stealing it, now do I?_ I started back for my room, entering to find Ty still fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed. I chuckled, adjusting him so that I could once more hold him. At my touch around his waist, he rolled into my arms, getting comfortable instantly and once more returning to his deep, welcomed sleep. I sighed, burying my face in his hair and falling asleep as well.

~Ty~

**A few days later…**

I tied Jerome's tie like I had when we'd practiced a while back, then stood up straight and smoothed out his outfit where wrinkles tried ruining its perfection. I grabbed a comb and brushed out his fur, not trying to make it look perfect, but simply trying to get rid of the knots. After that I set the comb down and messed with his collar, then nodded slowly.

"You ready?" I asked. Jerome swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly nodding. "Hey, everything's been ready for the wedding since before we even got here, trust me, you're fine." I assured him. He gave me a nervous smile; nodding. "So, you're ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

~Mitch~

I could barely hear a word of what the priest was saying, but I could hear just enough to keep up with the actual wedding. I just couldn't stop staring at Jerome. His smile was so pathetic right now, he just looked adorable. And nervous. We had a crowd mixed with Jerome's old friends and family members, as well as mine, but I didn't care who might have been out there. There was lovely music playing faintly in the background, and decorations exquisitely placed around the yard. I gave Jerome's hand a small, not very noticeable squeeze, which he returned; not seeming helped by it at all.

I could see our friends seated just behind our parents, each giving us happy smiles, Cameron next to Adam, Adam next to Hazel. Blaze even sat on a seat, next to Hazel, as if they were a couple. Ian was behind me and Ty behind Jerome, Ty smiling and Ian as well, or at least I'd hope he's smiling. Jerome's parents were smiling happily, his mother with tears in her eyes as she watched us; a normal reaction for any parent as I'd guess, but I wouldn't know. My mother was smiling happily and tearing up as well, but my father just sat there, a straight face, not even a smile. He didn't look happy, and even though it didn't show I knew on the inside he was disgusted.

He hates the fact I'm gay in any way, shape, or form. I'm surprised he even came! My mother probably dragged him along, saying he _had_ to come to his son's wedding day. I couldn't have cared less if he came, but I wouldn't tell anyone that.

"-Do you, Mitchell Hughes, take Jerome Aceti to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I confirmed, slipping the ring on Jerome's finger, his pathetic smile increasing.

"-Do you, Jerome Aceti, take Mitchell Hughes to be you husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do…" Jerome responded, slipping a ring onto my finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and husband. You may now-" Neither of us let him finish, just pulled the other closer and kissed. "Kiss." He mumbled, smiling happily.

~Ty~

Mitch and Jerome haven't left the others embrace, and it's adorable, the way they just sit there cuddled up together. Adam returned to my side, handing me back my glass, as it was now filled with wine, like his. I sipped it, the taste bitter, but I didn't mind. Everyone mingled, or danced if they wanted, and I glanced at Adam, then back on the dance floor with a small smile. I felt Adam slip my glass from my hand, setting it down next to his and he took both my hands, leading me to the dance floor.

"Oh, no, I don't know how to dance." I muttered.

"I don't mind leading." He quietly assured, wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping his own around my waist. And we danced with the others for who knows how long. It was peaceful, fun. Eventually, our feet sore, we returned to our drinks, finishing them. Earlier Adam had asked about the cloaked figure, on why he wasn't here or attending the wedding. Notch simply said he didn't like crowds of any sort; that they made him uncomfortable. I saw Notch sipping his own glass of wine, nearly on the other side of the room, Jerome and Mitch sharing a simple, sweet making out session not too far away.

"I love you." Adam whispered in my ear lazily, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Adam, how much have you had to drink?" I cautiously questioned.

"Only 3 full glasses, nothing much." He responded, setting his once more half empty glass down after drinking from it. It was full a second ago. "And must I say, you're _very_ sexy looking right now, that suit really hugs your form." Adam purred, wrapping his arm quite low around my waist, his hand resting on the outer side of my right thigh. I felt a cold chill run down my spine, shivering along with Adam as the room got silent.

The double doors, the entrance of the room, were suddenly flung open, the cloaked figure rushing towards us with a quick pace, Adam now standing up straight. He doesn't seem affected by the amount of people _at all_! Notch suddenly started coughing madly, letting his glass break on the floor as he rushed after the man. The man came straight for us, no one stopping him, or even trying. The man stuck out his arm, catching both of Adam's shoulders and forcing him towards the back room, a small room we were told to leave alone. Adam went pale.

"D-DAD?!" He screamed as the man slammed the door behind them. When Notch got to the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I told you not to scare him! Or to let anyone but the staff and I see you!" Notch determined, sounding slightly pissed off.

"No one saw my face or my body, so I did what you asked!" The man responded.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN-" Adam was cut off, and the room stayed quiet, until a flash shone from under the door, white. Soon, the door opened, a pale Adam standing there, no one else in the room. He seemed disturbed.

"I am so sorry, I told him not to scare you, I swear I did." Notch determined. Adam looked sick. "I think you should lie down, why don't you go to bed Sky." He suggested. I automatically volunteered to take him back to his room. Adam leaned on me the entire way, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and his still pale face starting to turn the slightest bit green. A few doors down he fell to his knees, but I pulled him back up and got to our room, where he instantly rushed for the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for him to stop vomiting. Sure, some people would be right at a vomiting person's side, but if I were to do that I'd probably vomit myself. When the vomiting stopped and the shower started up, I sighed, shaking my head with a smile.

I stood back up and stripped myself down to my boxers, then glanced in the mirror. _Maybe…_ I shook my head. _Adam could come in at any moment, I can't risk that._

"Hey Adam?" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm going to bed, ok? Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I love you, goodnight." Adam assured.

"I love you too." I answered, then yawned and crawled into bed.

~Adam~

I turned the water off, drying my body and brushing out my hair. I gathered my suit and left the bathroom, putting it away and pulling out a new pair of boxers, clean ones. I glanced at Ty and sighed. _He's adorable._ Ty rolled over, getting comfortable again. After I was dressed, I sat down by the foot of the bed, taking nice, slow, deep breaths. _My father was here… Here in the palace, and my Uncle never told me…_ My father is looking for something; or someone, he still is and that's why I left, because he doesn't care about anything but that one, _stupid_ thing! And now, _now_ he wants help looking for it! What does he take me for, some slave he can summon upon at any time?!

I'm his son. But he's never seemed to care about me like I were his son, so why should I treat him like a father? I huffed, looking back to Ty and smiling. I crawled over to him, getting under the covers as his body instantly went for the warmth I brought, curling into me as I once more pulled the covers over us. I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist, firmly holding him. I buried my face in his hair, sighing happily.

"Tick tock Sky." I froze, the hair on my neck standing up and my eyes going wide. "You're wasting time." The man added. The air shifted, and when I looked behind me, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 17

**(Sorry about all the time skipping, I just wanted to get to the DRAMA!)**

**Chapter 17:**

We have a few days till Adam's birthday. We got home a few days ago from the Central City, having stayed for a while. We had a blast! Despite the feeling of skin crawling down my back and a presence lingering in the corner of my vision, everything was just perfect. None of us have even talked about Adam's birthday, and it kind of made me worry that I _somehow_, after years of knowing him, got the date wrong or something. But his birthday is 3 months before mine, so… I can't be wrong! I still didn't know what to get Adam…

"Home sweet- _dusty_ home!" Ian confirmed with a cough.

"I'll start cleaning." I determined, hauling my stuff to my room. I always did the cleaning, because it was relaxing mainly. As everyone continued to get settled back in after our fun adventure in Central City, I was rushing around cleaning. _What do I get Adam…?_ After about a half hour, I sighed, going back upstairs. My vision instantly shifted to the mirror. I just stood there with my back against the door for the longest time, until I felt my body take a step forward and heard the lock get turned.

~Adam~

"3 months…" I painfully whispered. "I have 3 months…"

"Don't think about it, besides, he seems so happy!" Jerome confirmed.

"I have 3 months, and then he's gone." I continued, sighing as I pulled my bag towards me. I pulled out _The End_, flipping to the page I'd left off. I was nearing the end of section II; it covered the destruction part of the table of contents.

"Where did you get that?" Ian questioned, looking over my shoulder.

"I found it in a secret compartment in the castle." I responded, closing the book and showing them the front.

"… The end of what?" Mitch asked. I slowly inhaled.

"I think, The End, isn't an ending, but… a place." I confirmed, trying not to sound insane.

"A place? Where?"

"A different world, like Hell. And the funny part… We could go if we knew how to activate the portal we found."

"What portal?" Jerome demanded. I flipped to the page that had the picture, showing them.

"Look familiar?" I suggested.

"Oh fuck." Ian mumbled.

"… Remember when Ty passed out…? And knew that there was something in the pool?" Jerome began, Mitch staying silent, but pale. I narrowed my eyes, nodding. "You don't think… that Ty's been there… do you?"

"Hell no, we'd be able to-" We all got stiff, me because of the familiar aura I was feeling from upstairs.

"Do you feel that too?" Mitch asked as Jerome and Ian nodded.

"How do you guys feel it when you've never felt it before?"

"What do you mean?" Ian worried.

"Before Ty left, every night since we got him I've felt that aura coming from him. His door was always locked and I never knew what he was doing, but none of you ever felt it before. How do you feel it now?" I determined. They shrugged. I got up and went upstairs, the others following me, stopping as I tried the door. Locked. I calmly pressed my ear to the door, closing my eyes.

"- don't understand what you've done to me, but it's getting worse, oh, much worse. What happens when this is done? What will happen to me?" Ty nearly silently talked. No response. _Since when did Ty talk to himself?_ I pulled off as he sighed, rushing everyone downstairs and sitting with a thud.

"What happened?" Mitch questioned.

"Someone did something to him and it's getting worse- what happened?" I informed them.

"Maybe we should forget about it, just worry about it when the time comes." Ian determined. I let out a shaky breath, but agreed nonetheless.

I woke up to a nearly quiet scream, bolting up when I saw Ty wasn't in bed with me. I soon found him kneeled over with his legs folded underneath him, on the ground with his eyes tightly closed, holding his hand to his chest.

"Babe, what happened?" I demanded, making him take in a sharp breath. I wrapped my arms around him, comforting him as he sighed.

"N-nothing, I just… I hit my hand." He stated. I took his hurt hand in mine, but it didn't look hurt, only wet. I didn't question him about it, even if he didn't look hurt _at all_. "Thanks for worrying." He added, burying his face in my chest. I chuckled, holding him closer.

"How could I not?" I buried my face into his hair, breathing in the still wonderful scent, despite his hair being completely dirty. _When was the last time he took a shower?_ I pulled us up and dragged us back to the house, falling onto the couch and pulling him down with me. We laid there, Ty on top of me for the longest time. He reached down and kissed me, his hands roaming my stray locks of hair while mine held his hips, pressing them to mine. Ty licked my bottom lip, and I gladly let him roam my mouth, letting him dominate, but still playing with his tongue. He brought his head closer, pulling my head closer as well, deepening the kiss further and making me moan.

I slipped a hand down his hip, to his thigh, sitting up enough to lean myself against the arm of the couch as I pulled him closer, causing him to straddle me. He sat gently in my lap, removing his hands from my hair and rubbing them up and down my covered chest slowly, firmly. We broke for air, panting as we stared each other in the eye, Ty pressing his forehead to mine.

"Happy birthday…" He mumbled, kissing my lips one last time with a small smile.

"Happy birthday indeed." I responded, sitting up and pulling us back together, Ty's back against the back of the couch, continuing our make out session. Ty moaned, once more running his hands tightly threw my hair, eventually just letting his arms lazily hang around my neck, us being too close together to keep his hands in my hair. We were too distracted by the other to notice the newlyweds and Ian standing there watching. Ian cleared his throat as the newlyweds snickered at us. We jumped.

"Bedroom's upstairs." Ian informed us. I laughed, picking Ty up and rushing us upstairs. I closed and locked my bedroom door with ease, pinning Ty to the bed and continuing where we left off. Now, Ty seemed… hesitant. I slowly pulled away, staring down at him with confusion. He didn't make eye contact, looking everywhere _but_ at me.

"Ty, babe, what's wrong?" I softly asked, hovering above him.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, his voice cracking as he hid his face.

"No, Ty, it's ok." I assured him, quickly hugging him, lying beside his small form.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated. "I'm pathetic…" He added as I felt tears dampen my shirt.

"It's ok, I don't care." I insisted, kissing his forehead. He didn't answer. "… Does it have something to do with your secret?" He took in a sharp breath, tensing up. "It does…" I determined. "Why won't you tell me?" I breathed against his ear. He shuddered.

"B-because… b-because I can't." He declared, engulfing himself with my warmth. I hummed.

"That's alright; I don't want to force you to do anything; you can tell me when you don't want to do something Ty." We just stayed in each other's embrace, comfortable and happy.

"They're outside the door." He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Go away horn hounds!" I yelled playfully.

"Shut up!" Jerome replied as they rushed off. Ty laughed.

"Happy birthday." Ty once more stated, kissing my cheek. I laughed.

"Ty, can I ask you something?" I started, my heart rate increasing as I sat up, not letting it show.

"Anything." He joyfully piped. _Oh Ty…_

"Do you feel happier lately? You seem it." Ty's smile dropped just the slightest bit, but he brought all the happiness back and nodded.

"Definitely, you've been making me feel like I'm all that you need in the world lately and I love it." He piped. _He thought…_

"That's great, I'm glad you've noticed." I kissed his forehead, entering his head for a split second, pulling out when I pulled back. I only needed a second. His mind was racing with thoughts of marriage. _Oh Ty… I didn't mean to make you sad._

~Ty~

Just a week till my birthday. A week and I'm freaking the fuck out. No, I'm not excited. Because I'm not able to think about my birthday at all with my body fucking sore _everywhere!_ I mean seriously, I barely want to move and I'm freaking Adam out. Everyone, in fact. My door is locked and my eye is twitching badly, as I'm now staring wide eye at the dragon ears present on my head. _Dragon ears._ They twitch at the slightest sound; I can hear the sheep dying in the forest, 5 miles away. Ok, so maybe the sheep is down the road, but I _swear_ I'd never have heard it if these stupid things weren't on my head.

I'm standing here, staring at a reflection, only in boxers. The scales have completely covered my wings, tail, arms, chest, stomach, and legs. They haven't started up my neck, but I can _feel _them starting too. I can! I'm not crazy! My hair is longer and it seems even darker now as well, if that's even possible. The purple in my eyes is glowing brighter than ever before and my teeth are sharper than before as well! My claws aren't any bigger, because, I mean, they're already huge as hell, I don't need them any bigger anytime soon!

"TY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Adam roared, snapping me out of my trance. I dressed, put my bracelet on, and calmed down.

"One… Two… Thre-" I swung the door open, faking a yawn as I stretched. "Oh, were you sleeping? I'm so sorry." Adam softly muttered to me, his voice turning sweet and gentle as he hugged me. I snuggled into him, my hearing still messed the fuck up from these new ears, but I'll figure it out later. He picked me up and rushed us downstairs, starting conversation with everyone. I felt the invisible dragon ears twitch, focusing on something I'd never heard before. Like… something in the air…

~?~

He still hasn't noticed me? Pfft! I do say, that's completely and utterly rude! You don't ignore someone that's part of the family council! GOD. The man, Hero, I believe the other called him; he's twitching, OH, how lovely! So dramatic, he can't find the file! What file, you ask? Why, the one I _happened_ to toss into my fireplace as fuel! Yes, _that_ file! I'm glad you remember!

"A day… We have… A day…" Hero stated, twitching as the older held him, comforting him.

"Calm down, you'll cause a storm." The older calmly asked.

"Yes, a storm indeed, my, what a day that would be!" I chirped, appearing upside down, hanging from the shelf.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" The older demanded as guards were instantly surrounding us 3. I gasped.

"I've been here for years and you _just_ realize I'm here?! I thought you were pretending not to notice me! Ugh, people…" I made a face. They didn't seem amused, more pissed off if you ask me.

"Take him out of here." Hero hissed.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that." I warned with a cheerful voice, making the guards pause and glance back to their superiors.

"And why not?" The older demanded.

"Because I have information you could use." I stated, looking over my nails, small claws _actually_.

"I am Notch, what could you possibly offer-"

"Deadlox. I could offer you Deadlox. It's funny, I burned his file years ago and you didn't even realize you'd lost a record." I concluded, looking back to their shocked faces with a devious smile. "All I ask is… a few terms."

"Sit." Hero calmly asked, pulling out a chair and sitting back in his own, both men seeming calm. I dropped from the shelf, using magic to flip myself over and land in the chair without making a sound. I folded my arms, leaning forward on the table and waiting. "What are your terms?"

"You don't want to know who Deadlox is?" I childishly demanded, making a face. They glanced at each other.

"Of course we do. But what are your terms?" Notch questioned. I held out my hand, a picture appearing between my fingers. They couldn't see it.

"What's funny is that Deadlox came to this castle. He's already been inside." They took in sharp breaths as my smile turned cocky. "In fact, do these boys look familiar? One of them is Deadlox." I turned the picture around, waving it gently back and forth as they stared at it, pale.

"That's my son." Hero hissed.

"And Deadlox has lived with him since he was little. Oh, but you didn't _learn_ their real names, only the names they go as."

"What game are you playing?" Notch coldly started, narrowing his eyes.

"Simple. You don't know who Deadlox is, but I do. I need to do something to him, and then he's all yours. You're both powerful, in fact, with a touch, you could sense his aura, so all you have to do is shake his hand, touch his shoulder. Simplicity itself."

"What's the damn catch?" Hero growled. I chuckled, letting my hair cover my eyes.

"If you, per say, go to your sons house and take Deadlox before I do what needs to be done to him, then I'll kill you." My voice turned cold as ice when I stated the last few words, and they simply laughed. I growled. "You do realize I'm only 10 years younger than Ender, right?" I snapped, pulling Hero up to my face as I stood. He seemed pale. I dropped him, sitting without a sound, even if a thud should have rang out from how hard I hit the chair. They were both silent. "Those are my terms. I get to do what's needed, I teleport back here right after it's done, you go get him, lock him in the dungeon, _don't_ kill him immediately, let me talk to him again-"

"Whoa whoa, wait, where did the other terms come from?" Notch interrupted.

"If I don't do what's needed, you'll never be able to sense his aura, do you want to find him or not?!" I quietly screamed. They sighed, nodding. "You _don't _kill him immediately, let me talk to him, and then you can do whatever you want with him. Those are my terms." I finished without interruption. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"Ok, but you come right back." Hero ordered as I smiled, getting up.

"Would I lie to the god of hell?" I chuckled. _Yes._ I turned, walked from the room with a grin on my face. _I'd so lie to you, you fucking murderer…_ As I left the room, closing the door behind me, I teleported to the foot of Sky's bed, the two of them asleep, what, the time being 3am and all. "Hmn, walk with me tomorrow Deadlox. Walk with me." I hummed, leaving the room.

I walked downstairs, sat at the table, pretended to eat a meal given by the Mitch, who will surprise Jerome tomorrow with a meal, which tastes _great_ by the way, Mitch. After that, I left the house, shutting the front door behind me as I followed the path down a forest trail. _Deadlox will take a walk and everyone will go with him because it'll be his birthday._ I walked back into the plains, the path having led there. There seemed to be nothing for miles on end, especially after the forest disappeared. _Deadlox will lead everyone to this spot, and then he'll stop and suggest they all just lie down and take a quick break, the weather being nice and the sky being clear. They'll stay until there's only 5 minutes left until Deadlox actually turns 20._

I continued walking for 5 more minutes, then froze in place, feeling the magic of tomorrow already present. _Here, Deadlox will suddenly feel my presence, and that's when I do what's needed to be done to complete his transformation, securing the fate of MineCraftia._

"Oh Deadlox, are you ready for your life to end? I'm ready to ruin it now. I can't wait." I darkly laughed, particles consuming my body as darkness consumed me. I awoke in my bed, sitting up and grabbing a quill and ink, as well as some paper. I stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a handful of random nuts and continuing down the hallway. I glanced out a window, seeing the endstone and smirking, continuing on. Stopping by a door, I unlocked it and threw it open.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. The girl jumped, falling out of bed as she looked up at me shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She roared, jumping to her feet. "YOU CAN'T TALK TO THE ROYAL FAMILY LIKE THAT!" She continued with her loud, _obnoxious_ voice. I picked her up with one hand, tightly holding the rim of her shirt to the point she was choking.

"I'll talk to you however I want, and do you know why?" I hissed as she desperately clawed at my hand, a scared look on her face. She desperately nodded, and I threw her on the ground. "Good, now start writing. I even brought you nuts." I confirmed, tossing everything I'd gotten onto her desk as she sat down, rolling her eyes.

"I hate nuts." She informed me with an obvious tone.

"Write a letter to the subjects and get someone to read it aloud to them. Tell them our time is coming and war will soon be upon our people. OH, and after that." I turned to her. "Get to cleaning to palace bitch." I harshly added.

"I have a name."

"I don't give a damn." I responded, leaving as I slammed the door.

"IT'S NOVA IN CASE YOU WANTED TO ACTUALLY CALL ME BY A NAME JACKASS!" She screamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Go choke on some." I muttered, starting with my rounds.

~Nova~

I scribbled what came to mind first on the paper, neatly folding it and placing it in an envelope, sealing it as I left my room. I passed by the other servants, none of them even knowing I was the royal family. Ha, I'd be damned if _anyone_ knew! The jackass won't let me tell anyone, Ender's stupid orders apparently. I _never_ remember that happening, and I wrote a book over our entire history! I've wrote several books, but _no, _going to the Overworld is _dangerous._ Go fuck the ass that cares. I gave the letter to my friend, who didn't even say hello and just left. God, everyone treats me like shit.

As I was walking to the bathroom to freshen up, someone tripped, tackling me in the process. What did I do? I flipped our positions and beat the little shit! I have an anger issue. Also… I _might_ be, possibly, a little insane. Just a little. Just a little… When I finally felt like he'd learned to _never_ get in my way, he wasn't moving, but to hell if I should care. I went to my private bathroom and locked the door, looking myself over.

I grabbed my black hairbrush, brushing out my dark pinkish-red purple colored hair, the random, and also natural if I may say, silver streaks in my hair shining brilliantly in the light. I sighed, just staring hopelessly into my blind looking eyes. They're pale blue, and seem to be getting paler, but the end is probably just getting to me again. I placed the brush down, stretching out my wings and tail. My wings were special, considering I _am_ a naturally born hybrid. The spinal bones for the wing structure were pinkish-red, while the papery tissue allowing the ability of flight was a dark purple. The spike on each wing was silver. My tail, on the other hand, is more tie-dyed, the colors switching between dark purple and pinkish-red, more so the pinkish red. The spikes on the thicker part of my tail were silver, like my horns.

I went to the dresser I'd moved in here so I could always have the little bit of clothing I had in here, going through it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled a large, dark purple sweater, then black leggings and dark denim shorts, as well as some black, fingerless fishnet gloves. I found my beanie and put it on with the other stuff, the beanie having little dark gray badges on it, some of which containing the image of a creeper face. I slipped on my silver converse boots, then turned my attention back to my mirror.

I softly took the choker in my hands, putting it on and fingering the silver charm attached to it. It was shaped like a star. Soon, I found myself just staring at the picture hanging from my mirror, the charm between my fingers as I watched the mage carefully. _Why did you have to go?_ The mages name was Seto. He gave me this charm, and taught me magic secretly, even though he couldn't spend much time here in the end. He'd come to gather ingredients. He was from a different world entirely! And he wasn't afraid of me either. He seemed so interested in my kind. Even if I knew him for about a week at most… I grew attached to him. But now he's gone, and he hasn't come back, despite saying he would one day…

I took my eyes from the picture he'd given me, leaving the bathroom and starting to do what I did every day. Clean, and attack anyone who accidently did something that got in my way. Yeah, today's been really boring.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Mitch surprised us all with an _amazing_ breakfast. God, it was good! Jerome was happy, Ian seeming pleased by the pleasant mood in the air, Mitch happy Jerome was happy, and Adam fucking tense as hell. It was my birthday and I felt like all the soreness had finally gone away. When I finished, Adam took my plate, Mitch taking Jerome's as he finished, both of them washing the plates for us. I stood, stretched, then looked outside.

"We should take a walk; it's a beautiful day out!" I cheerfully asked, looking to the others hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds nice, we never take walks." Jerome decided, looking to the others. Ian, Mitch, and Adam all agreed, and soon we were all walking down a forest path, the trees swaying in the gentle breezes. The sky was cloudless, and when we reached another area of plains, the day just seemed to get brighter. I fell back first onto the ground, sighing.

"Do you guys want to just lay here for a while? It's so peaceful here." I stated. Adam laid down next to me, cuddling up to me as Mitch and Jerome wrestled around for a bit, Ian sitting there watching with amusement.

~Blaze~

Something isn't right. Something isn't right- SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! I broke down into a barking fit, scratching like a madman at the door as Hazel came rushing in, worried. Hesitantly, she opened the door, and I took off sprinting as she groaned, annoyed, but not following. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! I was basically yelling that at the top of my lungs, and anytime I passed a wolf they'd give me the _weirdest_ look, but to hell with them, or should I say me? Wait… What? I'm confusing myself again. Never mind, the point is- SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

I rushed into the forest, dodging trees like a pro and never getting- oof. Never mind, I just tripped. Damn it, I was doing well too! I picked up a familiar scent, one I smelled at the castle. I had been following it when Adam found me. I followed it like a boss, sprinting around as the scent weaved back and forth, being somewhat old… like, maybe by an hour or so? My head shot up, now knowing where the scent was heading. THE CLEARING! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING AT THE CLEARING! SOEMTHING'S HAPPENING AT THE CLEARING! Once more, I received weird looks. Oh well, I'm a shape shifter, it doesn't matter what _dumb_ old wolves think of me.

~Ty~

We continued walking. We hadn't been walking long, but Adam said the area made him uneasy, so we got up and left. We'd been walking about a minute before I suddenly froze, my ears picking up on something, twitching madly. _What the-_ I screamed as I was tackled, pinned by the man. I began thrashing around, trying to get him off of me, but he was too strong, a demented look in his eyes.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Adam roared, a deep, vibrating sound surrounding us. I glanced to them, seeing a magical barrier about 30 feet in diameter surrounding me and the man, Adam banging furiously on it, each time letting out another vibrating noise. The man held me calmly in his lap, my back against his, one arm around my waist, the other across my chest. I could hear his breathing against my ear, my eyes wide, my throat closed. _Why isn't he disappearing…?_

"Hmn…" He quietly hummed. "I've missed you Deadlox…" He quietly stated; his voice kind of deep, deeper than the normal voice you'd hear.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Adam screamed.

"Have you enjoyed the fun you've had with Adam the past… 6 months, I believe?" I didn't respond, starting to feel like I was choking on my own voice. "I hope so, because I plan on breaking you." I started to shake madly. "I remember holding you when you were a baby…" he began to stroke the top of my head, smoothing my hair.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Adam continued. His voice started fading out until the only thing I could hear was the man's breathing.

"I remember helping your mother name you… Taking you away before those evil men kidnapped her. They killed her Deadlox, they killed your mommy." He taunted. I felt blood start running down my chin. "And now that she's truly dead at _your_ hand… when you turn 20, you won't be able to control yourself anymore… Aren't you excited?" I couldn't feel my body, it just went completely numb. "And, now that we're together again… I can finish breaking you." He hissed. The world seemed so slow, but when it finally caught up with me, sound returning and my voice and body returning as well, I face planted _hard_ with the barrier, falling back onto the ground. I blacked out.

~Blaze~

GO FASTER DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A FASTER BODY! FUCK, IF I COULD ONLY- BUNNY!

~Adam~

Ty lied there still as day, the man watching from where he sat. I was shaking badly. _No… he can't be dead that easily…_ The man slowly crawled to Ty, hovering over him carefully. His fingers suddenly turned to claws, sharp teeth replacing his normal ones, his eyes going pitch, soulless black, like the void. His skin seemed drained of any color from how white it was, and the dark aura about him made him look like an Enderman.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I tried again, to no prevail as he ran one claw under Ty's chin, turning his head to look at him. I suddenly heard loud barking, looking over my shoulder to see Blaze at a full sprint straight towards us. Or more like Ty. The man glanced at Blaze, but didn't seem interested. Not until Blaze jumped straight through the barrier and viciously started attacking the guy, causing him to force Ty's head back, hitting it hard on the ground as he winced, moving a hand to his head.

"Get off of me!" The man bellowed, throwing Blaze away as Ty stared horrified at the man. Blaze stumbled back, but snarled threateningly, rushing back to the man. They fought for what felt like forever, but truly was only a minute or so, until the man was out of breath. He'd managed to get Blaze good across his left side, a gashing mark left as he lied there, still breathing. "God, such a _rude_ shape shifter!" The man scoffed. Our heads snapped to Blaze, who was eyeing the man, but closed his eyes. He opened them again and went to get back up, yipping in pain as he let his front two legs fold underneath his body weight, a struggled look on his face.

"Blaze…?" I breathed. Blaze somehow managed to get back up, growling at the man. He blinked.

"WOW, alright _mutt_, give me your best shot." The man ordered, already bloody. Blaze staggered towards him, biting his calf, but barely breaking any skin at all. The man snickered. Blaze whined, disappointed in himself and obviously in pain, but suddenly bit down hard enough to get the man to gasp as blood started seeping from his wound madly. He kicked Blaze and blasted him against the barrier. Blaze's body made a rather large cracking sound, not even hitting the ground before becoming consumed by black. It shifted into the form of a human and left the boy that'd been at the castle. Blaze didn't move. Ty looked horrified, but Blaze's body shifted, his arm moving to lift himself up. "How are you even moving?" The man demanded. Blaze kept his head down, one arm wrapped around his stomach, where the gash was now located, the other supporting his weight.

There was a heavily silence that lingered in the air, but eventually Blaze sat up straight, his hair blocking his face. We could only see his mouth, and it was set in a frown. He moved the arm from his stomach, covered in crimson red. He slowly licked a streak of blood off his arm.

"That's disgusting." The man retorted, crossing his arms. Blaze slowly looked at him, but looked away with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, continuing to lick his arm clean.

"Waste not. What not." He answered.

"Get out of my magic!" The man hissed, shoving Blaze out of the Magical barrier and making him roll away.

"OW…!" Blaze complained, whining like a child as Ian rushed to him.

"Now then, I believe that was a good time waster. Deadlox, do you know how long you have?" The man demanded, pinning him to the barrier as he generally looked terrified. He didn't reply, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You have about a minute left before everything goes to hell." Ty started sobbing, tightly closing his eyes. The man pulled him to his feet, going to toss him away, but Ty held on tightly to his arm.

~Ty~

He's trying to take my bracelet. I couldn't stop sobbing, my vision blurred as hell. I could barely see where I was anymore, I just knew I had to hold onto his arm or he'd yank my bracelet off. My arms feel so weak. I feel dizzy. Please don't tell me I'm going to pass out again… He managed to break my grip of his arm and I fell to the ground. Without a bracelet. I was on my hands and knees, watching him with horror as he broke into a fit of laughter. I couldn't even focus on anyone's reaction, just the fact I could feel the scales visibly spreading closer to my eyes was enough to make me shake.

"You can't hide anymore Ty! You're broken! You didn't really think you'd be able to hide your entire life, did you?!" The man harshly hissed as I slowly moved a hand to my cheek, right below my right eye. My mother's bloodcurdling screams started echoing through my head, causing me to instantly pull my headphones up to cover my ears, but it didn't help. "You killed your mother Deadlox!" The man taunted.

"I did not!" I screamed, looking at him as more tears spilled down my face.

"You killed the humans taking care of you as well!"

"I DID NOT!" I cried out.

"And best of all."The man started, his hair falling in his face and covering his eyes, a wicked, twisted smile forming on his face. "The only thing you are, is a cruel, heartless, monster." He coldly confirmed. I couldn't even say anything. _How can he say that when he knew my mother? When he basically watched me grow up apparently?_ "Your life isn't real." He taunted. "Your existence is false." He continued as I slowly stood, the scales drawing even closer to my eyes. "You're going to get killed by the same people who murdered your mother." I slowly looked to him, gritting my teeth together tightly as I felt the scales under my fingers. "The best part yet… Your friends are terrified." Suddenly… I didn't feel myself.

~Adam~

He's… he's really… His purple eyes had gone from looking like normal Enderman eyes to having a nearly straight line down the center of his eyes, the slit basically paper thin. He just stared at the man. He looked fucking terrifying. The only people not seeming effected were Blaze and the man.

Ty slowly withdrew his hand from his face as he fell to his knees, starting to quietly sob. The man started approaching him.

"Get away from me." Ty ordered, his voice firm for him crying on the ground and all. The man stopped in front of him. "I said GET AWAY!" Ty roared, pulling out his sword. And they started fighting. Ty seemed like a completely different person now, more agile, more flexible to situations. The magical barrier disappeared, the man shoving Ty in the air as Ty took flight, hovering a ways away from the man.

"I've ruined your life." The man called. Ty's eyes filled with an insane look. "Are you satisfied?" And in an instant, Ty bolted down, the man not having time to react as a loud crashing sound rang out, dust filling the air as we all fell down, the ground shaking violently.

"Jerome?" Mitch called into the now dust filled atmosphere.

"I'm ok." Jerome assured.

"Adam, where are you buddy?" Ian asked. I groaned, my head throbbing, the aura around Ty stronger than ever. I opened my eyes, the dust slowly revealing the bright blue sky once more. I sat up as my friends surrounded me, looking around for Ty and the man. I shot to my feet, rushing to the crater in the ground. In the very center lay a limp looking Ty-thing, but the man was gone.

"Ty!" I gasped, rushing down the side of the crater, trying not to trip and fall. Ty slowly looked to me with a lazy look in his eyes, but when seeing me he quickly started trying to back away, his back bumping the crater and making him turn, trying to climb out. His wing looked like it was in pain; I'd imagine they would be after a fall like that. "Ty, wait!" I called, rushing to him. He was sobbing again.

"No! No, get away from me!" He begged, his tail wrapping around him as he curled into a ball on the floor. I froze. _What?_ "I'm a monster; I don't want to hurt you, please!" He sobbed, wrapping his wings around his, muffling his sobs.

"Ty, you aren't a monster." I assured, sitting down next to him.

"Yes I am!" He cried.

"What have you ever done that makes you a-" He sat up, interrupting me, staring at me with tears still gushing from his eyes.

"I killed my human parents. I did… That's why you found me; I went insane and killed then…" He sobbed, breaking down crying again. I just sat there shocked. _Ty wouldn't just kill someone, he must have had a reason…_ "Please, kill me!" Ty suddenly requested. I took in a sharp breath. "Kill me, please!" He screamed, on his hands and knees in front of me. "I don't want to live knowing you hate-!" He gasped when I tightly hugged him, shaking slightly in my arms, waiting for me to do something. I pulled my head from his shoulder, staring him in the eye for a split second before passionately kissing him. The guys just stood there shocked.

~Ty~

I started seeing a flashback of them finding me again, them taking me in without any real hesitation. _Why… why are they being so nice to me…?_ I barely remember anything before that… _Why aren't they afraid of me…?_ I don't remember my human parents, or any of my true childhood. _Why don't they kill me?_ Adam slowly pulled away, his forehead to mine, my eyes still wide open, more of shock than anything else. _Why don't I feel safe with them?_

"Ty, I'm not going to kill you. I love you. I still do." He chuckled slightly, giving a weak smile as tears filled his eyes. "You're so beautiful… you still are Ty… And you were amazing to me before I knew your secret… But now, you're extraordinary." He choked out. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I cried, not because I was afraid, but because of joy. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, holding our foreheads together, his hands gently placed behind my neck. "Just the fact… the fact that we both have secrets is perfect." Adam determined, pulling away with a smile, the others just standing there curiously. "I made a promise that'd I'd show you my eyes if you told my your secret." Adam stated. He pulled us both to our feet.

"Come here Ty." Jerome stated. Ty rushed into a hug with him, smiling, the others hugging him as well.

"Alright… if you aren't freaking out at Ty, you can't freak out at me, ok?" Adam asked.

"Of course, why would we-"

"I'm the son of Herobrine." My jaw dropped to the floor, as well as everyone else's. Adam took off his sunglasses, his eyes glowing like butter. "I'm the son of Herobrine and Notch is my Uncle. That's how I got the document for the general regarding Snow-Dust and why I got your wedding planned for free. That's why you've never met my parents and why I hate my god damn-" I cut Adam off, kissing him passionately. He stood there dumbstruck for a moment before kissing me back.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered as we pulled back, smiling warmly at him. He softly chuckled, burying his face in my hair. He pulled away.

"Well you being part Enderman explains why you stopped showering." Adam bluntly stated. I went red.

"The water started burning my skin…" I mumbled pathetically.

"SO, wait. You can, like, do all the crazy shit Herobrine can do?" Mitch questioned. Adam laughed, looking to the top of the crater and teleporting there, then returning. He held out his hand, a flame appearing, buttery like his eyes and sword.

"More or less." Adam determined, shrugging. I cupped his cheeks, smiling like an idiot, holding his forehead to mine as he smiled, cupping my cheeks in return.

"I don't care if you're an almighty god or normal as hell, I still love you." I kissed him lightly, placing my head on his shoulder as he held me close.

"Yeah, not to interrupt the moment or anything, even though Mitch kind of already did, but I kind of have to get back to Hazel, so…" I looked at Blaze and chuckled.

"Stupid dog…" I teased, rushing at him and tackling him to the ground. "You nearly got yourself killed over me!" I laughed, Blaze pinning me quickly.

"In your dreams, I'm an ex-servant of Herobrine and his blessing still stands upon my skin! I cannot die as long as I remain a majestic- stop petting me!" He cried out, trying to bat my hand away as I kept it firmly on his head. He huffed, sitting there and making an adorable pouty face as I snickered.

"I thought you liked being petted." Ian started.

"Not by people who know I'm a shape shifter, that's just weird!" Blaze confirmed.

"Weird? You licked Damien's unclean skin, dirt and all!" I argued, shoving him away.

"He was salty…" Blaze mumbled, his body going black. Adam pulled me to my feet, and I looked around, quickly spotting my bracelet and rushing to it, slipping it on as Blaze barked, beginning to trot off. I returned to my friends, all of us following Blaze.

~Adam~

Ty isn't gone. Ty isn't gone! But someone's going to try and kill him… I won't let them. I can stop anyone if I put my mind to it. As we walked back into town, Blaze sprinted to Hazel, who picked him up and hugged him tightly. He merrily barked.

"Damn it, don't scare me like that you pathetic dog." Hazel mumbled as we waited. She set him down, Blaze simply sitting at her feet as she sighed. "Thanks." She addressed to us.

"No problem." Ty assured, taking my hand and leading me back to the house. The others followed us, and we all sat around for a bit, until Jerome smiled brightly.

"DUDE, it's your birthday and you haven't gotten a single present!" With that, he rushed upstairs, all of us but Ty actually. Duh, of _course_ we got him presents! When we all came back downstairs, Ty was patiently waiting, and he happily took Jerome and Mitch's first.

"Oh my god…" Ty breathed as he pulled a necklace from the not very big box.

"It's a locket, see?" Mitch stated, opening up the circle to reveal a picture of Ty and I, and a picture of all of us. He hugged them both.

"Thank you!" Ty replied, turning around as Mitch helped him put it on. After that, Ian presented Ty with a bunch of different charms.

"They attach to the necklace, one to remind you of each of us. We kind of went shopping together." There was an arrow charm for Mitch, a diamond axe charm for Jerome, a butter ingot charm for me, and a cake charm for Ian.

"That's awesome." Ty determined, hugging Ian as well. Ty sat down next to me, watching me with his beautiful eyes. I gave him a kiss, which made him giggle and respond softly.

"Happy birthday." I mumbled in his ear, mocking how he didn't get me something for my birthday. He cracked up laughing, then pinned me to the couch.

"Well considering you're just mocking me for not getting you a gift, I know what a good birthday present would be." He informed me, lying down on my chest and staring at me.

"And what might that be?" He glanced at the others, his eyes reverting back to me.

"Ian, don't you have to go spend time with Cameron?" Ty started.

"What-?"

"OH YEAH, Ian, we need you to come with us to go get some stuff from town, we _just_ remembered!" Jerome and Mitch declared; catching Ty's hint as Ty licked his bottom lip, never breaking eye contact with me. They dragged him from the house as Ian protested about having to go with them, and right when the door closed, we attacked each other's lips, Ty wrapping his legs around my waist tightly and his arms around my neck, his body pressed against mine as we moaned into each other.

My hands roamed his body as he passionately moaned, my tongue slipping in his mouth and tasting him, fighting for dominance. I quickly won as I stood, rushing us both upstairs and to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door. This time as I pinned him to my bed, he didn't grow tense or stop kissing me, but began tugging at my shirt impatiently. I moved down his neck, finding his sweet spot quickly as he moaned loudly. Biting and sucking roughly on his sweet spot, I stopped only to pull off his shirt, as well as mine. I slowly ran my tongue down his bare, sensitive skin, Ty moaning as I drew closer and closer to the brim of his pants.

I moved back to his lips, slowly palming his as he whimpered in protest, and yet at the same time was still enjoying this. Ty's amusing to play with, that's all I can say really. He reached up, pulling off my sunglasses and tossing them aimlessly towards where I'd tossed our shirts, my aura now consuming me with both my glasses and amulet gone. His hands firmly traveled up and down my spine, my breathing getting messy before I stopped kissing him, both of us panting as we stared into each other's eyes. He moaned as my palming turning to gentle, small strokes as he bucked his hips up, trying to create friction. Removing my hand and returning it to the brim of his pants, my fingers slowly circled it until my eyes wandered up to Ty's eyes.

They sparked with lust and passion, nodding eagerly. I swiftly removed his pants and boxers, hovering above him as I examined his naked, delicate body. His face flushed red.

"Stop staring at me like that." He asked, sitting up and staring at my chest.

"Why?" I softly questioned, tilting his head up to look at me. "You're beautiful." I assured him, kissing him passionately. He giggled playfully, pushing me down on the bed as I watched him crawl on top of me.

"Good." He giggled like a child, causing me to chuckle. "Because I won't have it any other way." And with that, he stripped me of my pants and boxers, throwing them along with his bracelet to wear the rest of our clothing lay stiff and cold. He sat in my lap with his legs around my waist and arms around my neck as I sat up, both of us continuing to kiss, both of us wanting dominance. His hands gripped and pulled at my hair while mine held his waist firmly to mine. I shoved him down and took dominance over our kiss, his tail wrapping around my leg, teasing me as I moaned, placing my arms around his neck, my hand brushing against his wing. It was as soft as silk, or the papery material was, and the spinal bone was hard and smooth, like the bones of an archer, but a different color. He melted against me, moaning loudly.

A smile tugged at my lips as I reached behind him, messing with his spinal bones as the end of his tail flicked rapidly, eventually reaching out and quickly pumping my member, both of us moaning into the now sloppy kiss. He pulled the kiss apart, crumbling down as I continued pleasuring him. The thin part of his tail now only tightly wrapped around the base of my member, Ty's snake like tongue flicked around me in a quick, teasing manor as my pleasuring with his wings came to a full stop. He took my member whole, deep throating me immediately, causing me to moan loudly as he bobbed his head as quick as he could possibly go. It felt like as soon as he started though, he stopped as well, pulling away and letting his tails grip get loose.

"Fuck me, you sexy beast." Ty purred in my ear. I pushed him down, his tail wrapping quickly around my waist as an attempt to get it out of the way. I lined up at his entrance, glancing up to his purple eyes. He nodded. Slowly entering him, he bit his bottom lip tightly, pain filling his eyes before he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. When I was fully inside of him, I stopped, waiting as I gave his lips a gently peck.

"Tell me when to move babe." I mumbled into his ear, his tail tight around me. After a minute or so, he slowly nodded.

"Move." He whispered. I started off slow, not wanting to hurt him, but as he began moaning I picked up my pace, understanding the pain was past. The end of his tail began to flick around rapidly again as he broke into a moaning mess, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as I groaned.

"You're so fucking tight Ty." I informed him.

"Faster." He breathed. I picked up my pace, hitting his prostate hard and making him moan louder than he had before. "Right there!" I angled my hips, thrusting there harder and faster each time, Ty's tail slipping from my waist partially. "A-Adam, I'm…" He didn't finish his statement, moaning.

"M-me too." I responded, understanding what he meant. His tail fell from my waist, quickly wrapping itself up my leg as I groaned, going faster.

"Adam!" Ty screamed my name, moaning as he came over us both, me following a few thrusts after, groaning. I fell next to him, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me. "Best 20th birthday ever." He whispered.

"Awe…" We both looked to the door, for the third time hearing the horn hounds.

"I don't even care anymore, let them be happy." I yawned, pulling the blanket over us as Ty's wings gently rested behind him. He got up, leaving my grasp and grabbing his bracelet, tossing me my amulet and crawling back into bed. "Thanks, goodnight babe, I love you." I mumbled into his hair as I pulled him back into my grasp.

"I love you too." And with that, we fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**(Sorry this took so long!)**

**Chapter 19:**

I watched everyone, shaking with delight. _Perfect…_ I looked over my shoulder, grabbing a potion of enchantment and hiding it in my back pocket. I teleported to be in the dining room, with Notch and Herobrine, causing them to look at me and stare, waiting.

"I'm done, give them the night and everything will be perfect." I chirped happily.

"That was quick." Hero concluded, continuing with his meal. I nodded.

"Quite so." Notch added, continuing to eat as well.

"Yep! May I have a room here tonight?"

"You know where they are." Notch assured me. I left after that, going into the library. I went to my secret chamber, but what I found made my heart race. _It's gone…_ I left the room, slowly breathing. _If anyone reads that book… Fuck!_

~Ty~

Adam was calmly reading the book he'd borrowed from his Uncle's library, Ian in town with Cameron, and Jerome, Mitch, and I all having a conversation. We were all at the kitchen table, it was around 10am I think. Everything was peaceful, quiet, and normal. Then someone knocked on our door. Adam got up and answered.

"DAD?!" He basically screamed.

"Hi." The reply was smooth and simple, the same voice of the cloaked figure from the castle, and in stepped _Herobrine._ He gently messed up Adam's hair with his hand. "I came to visit, is that alright? I won't stay long." He determined.

"Sure?" Mitch answered when Adam didn't say anything. Adam stepped to the side to let his father walk in further, closing the door as Herobrine stopped at the end of the counter in the kitchen. He looked back at Adam, making a face.

"You had sex last night." He announced. Adam went red, his hair covering his sunglasses. Adam didn't reply to it, just held his fists at his side. "The house is really nice." Herobrine continued.

"Thanks." Jerome responded. Herobrine looked to us, smiling.

"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself, I'm Herobrine." Herobrine determined, placing a hand over his chest while dipping his head the slightest bit. "But most call me Hero." He added.

"Well I'm Jerome." Jerome determined, stretching out his hand for Hero to shake. Hero shook his hand, still smiling.

"Mitch; weren't you at our wedding?" Mitch introduced.

"Yes I was." Hero answered.

"Ty." I mumbled shyly, shaking his hand. His grip got so tight on my hand it made me gasp. He yanked me forward, out of my seat entirely as I stumbled towards him, Hero growling with a cold look on his face.

"Dad!" Adam snapped.

"Hello _Deadlox_, glad to finally meet you." Hero coldly spat. I started shaking. "You're coming with me."

~Adam~

I lunged at him, managing to catch his shirt before being teleported along with them. I fell face first onto the familiar flooring of the castle, looking up with a grunt to see Ty get dragged off quickly by my father, Ty whimpering from pain. I got to my feet and rushed after them. My father threw open the doors to the conference room, my Uncle in there with a few guards here and there, talking with people.

"Hero-" My dad yanked Ty forward, causing him to fall to his hands and knees as he released him, Ty shaking. "… It can't be him." Uncle quietly mumbled.

"Tell him what your name is." My father coldly spat, a guard grabbing my wrist and not letting me approach.

"D-d-deadlox…" Ty stated. Uncle stared at him a long time, his eyes averting to the bracelet and yanking it off as Ty continued shaking, staring up at him scared, his wings tightly pressed to his back and his tail wrapped firmly around his own waist, his ears pinned to his head and his claws beginning to dig into the floor. My uncle narrowed his eyes, for once not seeming happy.

"Take him to the dungeon." He calmly, firmly ordered. Guards immediately grabbed Ty, and I got the guards grip off of me, rushing towards them as they were dragging him off, Ty still facing us, being half dragged and half walking backwards. My father caught my wrist, making me pause, not able to run to Ty and save him as he watched me with a pleading, scared to death look. I stared at my father with fury while he gave me a cold look.

"He has _never_ hurt a single soul in his lifetime, and if anything out of self defense." I informed him through gritted teeth when Ty disappeared, the guards fairly fast, starting to shake.

"Sky-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me Sky!" I screamed, ripping my wrist from my father's grasp. He seemed generally confused. I never stick up for friends, especially when my father gets involved. "He's such a harmless kid! Just because he has wings and a tail, claws and weird ears, different colored eyes you choose to hate him?! To _kill _him?!" I yelled, my sunglasses cracking, not able to contain my aura very well when it's this strong.

"Sky, he's a threat-"

"HE'S A KID!" I roared, the loose lens pieces in my sunglasses falling to the floor.

"Sky, please." Uncle tried, reaching for my shoulder. I slapped his hand away like it was nothing, barely moving a muscle.

"YOU KILLED A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL, YOU LISTENED TO THAT GIRL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER! YOU'RE PUNISHING A CHILD THAT CAN'T CONTROL HOW THEY'RE BORN OR WHO THEIR PARENTS ARE AND BEST OF ALL; IT'S ALL BECAUSE THEY'RE FROM SOME PLACE CALLED THE END WHERE DRAGON CREATURES BIG AND SMALL LIVE! A WORLD YOU _DON'T _HAVE CONTROL OF- A WORLD YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING CONTROL!" They were both just watching me shocked, a rather large cracking sound ringing out as the string around my neck slipped away, my aura filling the room faster than a flood, my body becoming dark, yet consumed by a buttery flame as my breathing wavered out of control.

"Why are you so protective of him? He's nothing compared to you." Hero mumbled.

"Why…? _Why_?! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND WOULD DIE FOR HIM!" Now the ceiling had cracked; the windows and some walls as well, and I turned, bursting down the hallway with lightening speed, flying through the air after only taking a step forward. The curtains blew everywhere as I passed by them, lots of workers freezing as I rushed past. I never get upset, especially not here, and if anything I get upset and go back home to deal with the problem. I heard a faint, high pitched sound, kind of like a whistle, or a bomb falling from the sky, but I soon felt myself get tackled to the ground, my father above me growling. I growled right back.

~Ty~

The floor was hard, the dirty, eroding stone brick walls intimidating. _I've never been in jail…_ There were no windows in this cell, besides a very, very small one that I could barely fit my shoulder through anyway. I was sitting here, shaking, my knees pulled to my chest and my tail tightly wrapped about my waist. I was afraid they'd try hurting my wings, so they were pinned to my back, scale armor side showing none of the flight material. And I was sobbing as well, my arms wrapped around my folded up legs and my face hidden in the skin upon my knees. My ears were pinned back against my head, but I still heard the rather large crash above me.

I didn't mind it though, someone probably just tripped. _Why don't they just kill me already?_ I just sat here for the longest time, scared, but after a few hours my fear turned to annoyance and hurt. _Did they forget about me that easily?_

"Hello?" I tried, peering out through the small section of bars of the door. I gave up trying after a while. The solitude started getting to me, like it did when I was younger, I don't remember from where, but I've felt alone like this before. So I was once more sitting. My eyes twitching along with my ears, my ears trying to detect _anything_ now.

**"****Oh, give up already! Who cares if they forgot, they were going to kill us anyway!"** A darker version of me stated from across the room, leaning on the wall and looking way more dragon than man.

_"__Don't listen to the fool! You can't let them forget you; you won't receive any food or water!"_ Another me stated, appearing next to the darker version, looking way more man than dragon. And they began arguing back and forth as I sat here going completely insane. If I could see myself, I'd know my pupils were way thinner than normal, my body shaking. _Why would they leave me? Where's Adam? Why hasn't he come for me?_

~Adam~

I cried out, my struggling getting the magic concealing ropes to tighten around my body. My uncle glanced at me, but looked away again, the sad look on his face not changing. My father stood to the left, my Uncle to the right, and the man that had caused Ty so much pain and torture in between them.

"Awe, look at how cute he is…" The man cooed, putting a hand on the glass. We were next door, but the magic surrounding this room kept Ty from being able to hear us, and from his side of the glass, all he could see was more stone, no glass at all. "He's so easy to crack when he doesn't have power, much like your son." My father growled, eyeing the man.

"How long will this take?" My father demanded, returning his attention to Ty.

"Not much longer, you have to trick Deadlox into a state of insanity and quite frankly when you know plenty about him it's quite simple really."

"Please, leave him alone!" I begged, crying out as the ropes tightened again, falling to my knees as my Uncle flinched.

"Oh shut up." The man ordered, leaving the room entirely. I managed once more to get on my feet, being able to peer through the glass now that the man wasn't standing in my way. _Ty…_ His ears snapped towards the door as the man's footsteps became hearable, the door opening about 5 seconds later. When the man stepped in instead of my father or Uncle, Ty basically went lucid in 3 seconds flat.

"Hello, how have you been?" Blood startled dripping from Ty's gapped mouth. The man chuckled. "Awe, you're still afraid, that's adorable."

"You have to stop him, he'll kill Ty!" I barely managed to state as the ropes tightened enough to make the air leave my lungs, causing me to fall to my knees. The adults watched me as I stayed down on my knees, staring at the floor, tears stinging my eyes, but eventually looked back to Ty.

"I don't understand how you thought you'd get away that easily, simply creating a crater with me as its center point isn't enough you know… But you get points for trying." The man determined, Ty's ears flat, hidden in his hair. "But the reason I really had you brought here was so I was sure you couldn't get away from me while we talked, I needed to get a few things clear. Number one," He paused, me now standing as he looked towards the door and lifted his hand towards it. A massive amount of dark energy surged towards the door, like my father's flame and my Uncle's light energy, making them take sharp breaths. The door was now blocked by a dark energy barrier.

"How…" Uncle breathed.

"To hell with those men, I don't give a damn about any of their problems; I've got my own sitting right in front of me. Number 2, to hell with our agreement, they really are gullible!" He declared with a laugh.

"How did he even get here… We destroyed the portal…" My father continued.

"Number 3, your mother would be proud of you, very proud. I've followed my orders as planned, and now I have but a few more things to do. With you." The man glanced at the glass with a smirk on his face.

"You have no right…" Ty muttered, his head down, his hair covering his eyes. The man looked back at him surprised. "You have no right to speak of my mother when all you've done is try killing me!" Ty roared, the glass cracking the slightest bit.

"Now Ty, calm down, I can explain why I was ordered to do this, I assured you I'm a friend. In fact…" The man looked straight at us, his eyes narrowed with a wicked smile. He was looking directly at me. "I'm a better friend than that so called boyfriend of yours."

"You are not!" Ty argued.

"Really? Then tell me, where is he?" The man asked, looking back to Ty. Ty was about to answer, but no words came from his mouth. "Exactly. You do realize that he never really loved you, right? In fact, the only reason he treated you so nicely is so he could lure you here for his father." Ty just stared at the man, as did I.

"He's lying to Ty." I announced, my voice cracking. "I would never…"

"I'm surprised you were so gullible, did you really think another man would love you as much as he did? That's insane. Now I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I care about you as much as I do your mother. I'm just trying to get you to understand that you were never truly loved. I mean, if he loved you, wouldn't he have saved you by now? And if he couldn't save you, wouldn't he be sitting here with you? Holding you in his arms until the very last second? If he truly loved you he'd die by your side, but it's quite obvious he doesn't love you at all."

Ty just stared at the man, the slits in his eyes so skinny, his eyes so wide. When part of his face finally move again, it was the muscles under his eyes as tears built up in them. Ty broke down into another sobbing fit, this time the sobbing seeming more open hearted with barely any control over it, more pain present in it as he just pointlessly cried out, the man holding him as if Ty was his child. _I'm causing Ty so much pain…_ Tears were flowing from my eyes as well, but I couldn't move to cover my face like Ty could, I was stuck with them flowing from my eyes freely.

"I love you Ty." The man admitted. "Like a son I mean, I've taken care of you for so long now, 20 years… I must sound old to you." The man happily stated, wiping at Ty's eyes. "I know your mother would be so sad to see you like this… Please stop crying." The man requested. Ty stared at him a long time, but he did stop crying, the last of his tears falling from his chin and leaving their care free streaks of salty water behind. The man cleaned the rest of his face, continuing to hold Ty like he was his child. Me, I kept on crying like an insane person. _I just lost Ty, didn't I…?_

"So… To make Deadlox snap, he drove him insane, made him cry, and now he's comforting him?" My dad declared, crossing his arms. The man stood up, standing in the middle of the cell as Ty stayed in the corner.

"I need to ask you something Deadlox." The man calmly requested, reaching into his back pocket.

"No way." My father breathed, a shocked look in his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" The man placed the potion bottle on the ground, but it wasn't like anything I'd ever seen in my life, and I knew all about potions. It was a mix of what looked like yellow, green, and silver, swirling like magic.

"It's a bottle of enchanting." Deadlox declared, looking up at the man, seeming calm in his presence now. "You use it to renew magical items, bring their power back stronger than before. It's deadly though, because despite being powerful-"

"On contact, it could severely injure you." The man finished, nodding. "But, it's basically magical energy, trapped in a bottle as well, one of the reason's it's nearly impossible to make."

"How did he get that?" Uncle demanded.

"I don't know, I destroyed all of them in my kingdom." Father answered.

"Same here." Uncle determined. "You don't think he's crazy enough to make it himself… do you?"

"Knowing Ender, he probably is." My father declared.

"You know… Your name isn't Deadlox." The man announced. Ty just stared at him for a long time. "But before I get into detail with that, how about you show me how this stuff works, you've used it before, but I don't believe I'm familiar with the details." The man handed Ty the bottle, and Ty actually smiled, as if he loved using this so called enchantment potion.

"Do you have a magical artifact?"

"Yes, here." The man handed him a small, star shaped charm. "It ran out of magic a while ago and my friend hasn't been able to use it, it means the world to her, a friend gave it to her."

"I've never worked with something so small…" Ty breathed, setting it on the ground and unscrewing the lid to the bottle.

"I have a string if that helps."

"Tie the charm to it."

"I can do that." The man tied the charm to the string, Ty swishing the potion around a bit, loosening the thick content by the looks of it. He carefully poured a small, thin strand of the liquid into the lid, and after staring at it for a while, he slowly narrowed his eyes.

"What…" Ty brought the cap to his nose, then poured it out onto his hand. "This isn't a potion of enchanting, I should be screaming from its touch on my skin!" Ty screamed, grabbing the bottle and throwing it across the room. It shattered on impact with the wall, the liquid going everywhere. He looked back to the man, then took in a sharp breath. The man looked so saddened, but nodded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice..."

"Why?" Ty demanded.

"Because then this wouldn't be so hard… You wouldn't see it coming, Ender didn't say you'd predict it wasn't real." He informed Ty.

"Isn't Ender dead?" I questioned. The man pulled out a different bottle, this one looking the exact same, except having a slight glow. And he hit Ty outside the head with it, no hesitation.

"No, TY!" I cried out, screaming as the ropes started tightening more. They were cut off suddenly, my Uncle holding a sword, his head down and his face covered by the short hair he has.

"Stop screaming." Uncle ordered, but also begged. Before I could answer or thank him, my father grabbed his shirt, staring into Ty's cell. Our gazes followed, me stepping up to the glass and placing my hands on it. The potion was running down Ty's face like blood, no blood present though, his dragon eyes disappearing, leaving his human eyes as the rest of his dragon features slowly disappeared until all that was left was the small, scrawny boy I knew and loved. Even his sharp teeth and snake like tongue were gone. Ty slowly closed his eyes, and didn't scream, didn't pass out, just stood there. When the potion had been absorbed into his skin, he opened his eyes again, instead of lighter purple colored pupils and darker purple slits, the colors were reversed, making him look scary as hell, especially since his eyes now glowed with what seemed to be a dark source of light and energy.

"My little Deadlox, I knew it couldn't have been you with those messed up eyes. Your eyes are dark and cold, not light." The man confirmed with a small smile on his face as Ty just stared at him, unmoving, unblinking. "Look at you. So silent." The man went behind him, wrapping his arms around Ty's neck and placing his mouth by Ty's ear. "Tell me, what do you remember last?"

"Let go of me." Ty ordered, his voice flowing with dark energy, deeper than it was before, nearly an octave lower. The man let go of him, walking to be in front of him.

"What do you-" Ty cut him off with a direct punch to the face, making the guy fall to the ground and catch himself as Ty straightened out like it was nothing.

"Developing my magic and getting disturbed by someone with your scent." Ty determined, turning his back to the man. The man got back up without a problem, wiping blood from his mouth. My father, Uncle, and I could only stare. "Where am I? Furthermore, who the hell are you? Why would my mother allow you to even dare _touch_ me?" Ty demanded, looking back to the man with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glowing darkly, narrowed. The man took a knee, placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"I am Estol, head of the family council." Ty turned to face him completely. "Your mother granted me access to you, but as for where we are…" Estol stood up straight, his back to us and Ty facing our direction, but staring at Estol, not seeing us still. "You've been kidnapped by the Kings of the Over and Under realms, both of them looking to steal your magic and annihilate you. I came to your aid in time before they could try anything that may harm you and have blocked the door with a barrier. I won't let them hurt you." Our jaws were on the floor, nearly literally, shocked Estol could lie without his voice giving any hint of it. Ty just stared at him, eventually dipping his head down the slightest bit and closing his eyes.

"They're foolish then." He determined. "Take the barrier down."

"But-" Estol cut himself off when Ty opened his eyes, not saying anything, but staring at Estol with a cold, harsh stare, as if challenging him to talk back to him.

"Take it down." Estol hesitated, but turned towards the door, slowly taking the barrier down. Ty smirked.

"Oh, and its Enderlox." He announced. "Deadlox was simply a stupid human name my mother bestowed of me when I was young for some reason, but she said my name was truly Enderlox. She just thought I'd like a name that didn't immediately declare I was her son."

"No… No, she had a son and we didn't know?!" My father started. Ty's eyes looked in our direction, but as the barrier broke, the door opened, Ty and Estol backing up as a few guards came in.

"Stop this at once, you traitor!" One of them demanded. Ty lifted a hand towards them, smiling and once more narrowing his eyes as evil flooded his features, blasting the man back with dark, obsidian colored magical energy.

"Bye bye now." Ty mumbled, the other guards not even putting up a fight and letting him leave the room. I rushed from the room, my father and Uncle protesting as I slammed the door behind me. Ty was already gone. I rushed upstairs, finding him staring out a window, up at the sky with a deep set frown on his face, the weather stormy. I rushed towards him, his vision shifting towards me, his body never moving and his head only turning about a centimeter. Estol was simply leaned against a wall a bit away.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. He simply stared at me, not responding. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I tried to get to you, but-" Ty turned towards me more, his eyes wandering me but eventually returning to my own eyes.

"Do I know you?" He demanded, staring at me. I took in a sharp breath.

"I-… It's me, it's Adam." I assured him. He didn't respond, waiting. "… Don't tell me you seriously don't remember me or I'll make you remember." I informed him, cupping his face and kissing him dead on the lips. He shoved me off with such strength that I lied on the ground shocked. _Ty was never that strong…_

"You dare touch me _scum_? Who do you think you are, because in my eyes you are nothing but a peasant not worth my time." Ty spat, holding his head up all high and mighty as he stared down at me, his hands in his pockets and a cold, harsh look once more in his eyes. I just watched him shocked. "Hmn." He turned, walking off again, Estol watching him, but turning his gaze to me and smiling wickedly.

"Sorry, life's tough kid." He determined, following Ty. I just watched them for the longest time, eventually crawling forward the slightest bit, not standing and staying on my hands and knees.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I demanded, looking up to find him staring at me. He didn't reply. "YOU'D NEVER SAY THAT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I demanded, sobbing.

"Go to hell peasant." He ordered, turning back around. I shot to my feet, but both my arms were caught as I tried running to him, crying out as everything inside me just felt like it were breaking down.

"WHERE'S MY TY?! I WANT HIM BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY TY!" I demanded, sobbing pathetically. The person holding me tried turning me around to hug me or something stupid like that, but I pushed away, trying to get to my feet and run at this _thing_ inside of Ty, but whoever it was caught my foot and made me trip as I continued screaming and yelling for Ty, for _my_ Ty. Estol and this so called Enderlox were standing there, Enderlox looking over his shoulder and Estol partially facing us, watching us. Enderlox was smirking with amusement. Estol seemed upset, as if he didn't want to see me like this.

"Come on, we have business to attend to." Enderlox declared, looking forward and continuing on. Estol waited, but followed as I screamed for them to stop, begging them, despite still on the floor. When they disappeared from sight, I buried my face in my arms, sobbing into them on my knees and elbows, face down on the floor.

"Please stop crying." My father's gentle, soothing voice request. "It hurts so much to see you cry." I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. My life just left me on the floor and told me unknowing of who I am to go to hell. My life called me scum, my life called me a peasant not worth his time, and what's worse is that he was still wearing the locket with all of us in it, with _us_ in it. "Sky, please stop." My father's voice cracked and it just made me sob more, but I shot up and buried myself into him like a child. He held me tightly, like nothing would hurt me as I continued sobbing.

~Herobrine~

_I think he fell asleep, my poor son._ _Notch is in the conference room, not being able to deal with this much emotion. The tears streaming my own face had stopped and dried by now, the sound of my son in pain such a horrid thing. _I got up, lifting my son and carrying him in my arms like a little child, but he was heavier than I remember, but it didn't affect me. _I don't understand how someone as helpless and caring turned as cold as stone from just one potion. Then again, there is a reason we destroyed them all, they're considered one of the forbidden arts, the 3__rd__ one._ The other forbidden arts are death magic and black magic. _Then again, Enderlox was using dark magic, and only Ender possessed it. Estol's magic didn't feel right._

The long hallway I was walking soon revealed a wall, a door on it. I went inside and found Notch sitting at the table, dark bags under his eyes, as well as my own. He had tear stains on his face, and when seeing me, he gave me a sorrowful look.

"He fell asleep." I wearily announced, setting Sky down on the rather large table, sitting across from Notch.

"I'm glad; the poor child has gone through so much loss and pain today. I knew he was in love, but he never told me who with, but I could tell it was something serious." I felt my throat close up as I gagged, covering my mouth as I suddenly felt ill. "What?"

"When I went to retrieve Enderlox Sky smelt of sex." Notch went pale.

"Oh my, I didn't think he was _that_ serious." He assured. I calmed down my unsettled stomach, looking to Sky as he shifted. "You should get him home."

"What about Enderlox and Estol, someone has to track them down in this storm and you need rest." I argued, standing. I paused. "Where did they go?"

"One of my men position in the front of the castle entrance said that they opened a portal from thin air and teleported through hit, the portal disappearing afterwards. They said the color variation looked like the colors from Ender's stationary one."

"Wait, so they can just teleport back and forth without the portal?!" I screamed, stunned. Notch nodded.

"The stationary portal was for humans and other beings who couldn't teleport… Or find their homeland."

"Fuck!" I hissed, turning and walking away partially, running a hand through my hair and pacing. I looked to Sky again as he shifted, then sighed, nodding. "Ok, let's get you home." I picked him up and teleported again, appearing on their doorstep instantly. Lifting my foot, I gently knocked, hearing murmuring before the door opened.

"May I come in?" I calmly requested. Mitch nodded, stepping aside. "Where is his room?"

"Upstairs, last door on the left." Mitch informed me as I found everyone in the living room, as well as 2 girls I hadn't met, but seen at the wedding. The girls looked so scared of me. After putting Sky in his bed, I removed his cracked sunglasses and left them on the dresser, removing his cracked amulet from my pocket and placing the 2 pieces besides it, returning downstairs and going to leave.

"Where's Ty?" Jerome asked. I froze, looking back at him. He looked concerned.

"He's…" The hope in his eyes for his friend's safety made this hard, because I didn't know if he was mentally ill or not. I took in a shaky breath as everyone else soon appeared, waiting for an answer that wouldn't leave my mouth.

"Is he…?" Ian questioned, not finishing. I look to the floor, not wanting to upset anyone else as tears fell from my eyes. I turned away from everyone, wiping at them. I turned back to them and flashed what had happened into their minds. Everything from me coming to this house to Sky breaking down crying as Enderlox walked away like he didn't give a damn, all of this basically being implanted into their heads like they'd been there themselves. They all looked horrified with tears streaming their own faces.

"He went home." I added, assuring them we hadn't attacked or anything. "Please, don't let my son do anything stupid. I can't lose him too." I requested, turning away and facing the door.

"Sure…" Ian whispered as Jerome quietly cried into Mitch. Without another word, I left.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

When we reappeared, we were in a bedroom, causing me to raise an eyebrow. I looked to Estol, and he apologized, explaining he could only really teleport back to his room when he's going from the Overworld to The End. I didn't say anything, not caring. He led me from the room, the hallways stone brick and obsidian, the floor dark oak. I glanced out a window, seeing endstone, the sky a pitch black that you can't peer through at all. Estol lead me past many doors, until we walked through an archway. It was a big room with plenty of people, and I didn't know any of them, but there was a scent lingering around that was familiar. _Where are you?_

~Nova~

I was mumbling under my breath, scrubbing the window obnoxiously hard, pissed. _No Seto, no magic; no charm, no magic; no dragon form, no magic-!_ I wanted to scream with frustration, but I didn't, ignoring the fact that all noise was slowly dying away. Ignoring the footsteps approaching me, ignoring the tension in my body, ignoring-. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder, causing me to push down too hard and shatter the window. _Oh fuck…_ I looked over my shoulder to see-

"YOU JACKASS!" I roared, punching Estol in the face. "I'M GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Calm down." He ordered calmly. My eye twitched.

"Did you just tell me what to do?!" I shouted, shoving him away as he tried approaching me again.

"Calm. Down." He ordered, reaching into his pocket. Before I could reply, he held up a string. I snatched it from him, the string having my charm. I quickly untied the string and reattached the charm to my choker, my wings appearing on my back, as well as my tail.

"… Thanks." I muttered, still pissed with him.

"Now about that window." Immediately, I had my arms over my head, my tail around my stomach, my wings pinned to my back, and I had my legs folded underneath my weight. Everything was dead silent. Not a sound. I waited to get hit, or maybe killed this time. Nothing every happened. Slowly, I eventually built up the courage to look up at Estol, but my vision shifted to the scrawny boy without neither wings or a tail, or anything that made him a dragon. He didn't fit in, and yet Estol hadn't punched me because the boy held up his hand, as if telling him to stop, but Estol hadn't moved a muscle. Well, despite him saving me, it pissed me the hell off.

"I CAN DEFEND MYSELF IN MY OWN FIGHTS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO-!" I stopped talking when he looked to me, looked me directly in the eye. The air in my lungs seemed to stop moving, and my body got even tenser than before, and I was just looking into his eyes. But those eyes, they don't just mean he's dragon… I fell to my hands and knees, shaking, waiting to get hit for what everyone knew I was going to say.

"I recognize your scent." I took in a sharp breath. That was all he said, and it caused me to look up to him. He was staring down at me, no emotion present. _He looks so much like Ender…_ "I don't know who you are, but you don't smell of sweat or hard work. You don't fit in with these people, and I think you very well know why." He determined, narrowing his eyes. _He can tell I'm part of the royal family just by my scent alone?_ I just stared, this was unreal; it had to be a dream. The dark in his eyes glowed like the stationary portals, they swirled of magic and energy, and yet no emotion was present to support how he felt. "Who are you?"

"… Nova, sir." I whispered. He continued waiting. "Nova Caelum." I corrected. Everyone just stared, many of them shocked. He exhaled, turning as he closed his eyes and started walking away, but paused, looking over his shoulder, back to me.

"Get off the floor and get help with your cuts." And with that, he left, Estol leading him somewhere. _Why wouldn't he just hit me?_

~Enderlox~

Caelum… Caelum… I sighed. Why can't I remember that name? We passed by a wall with a long row of pictures, making me pause to look them over. Caelum.

"That girl is Henry Caelum's daughter; he was my mother's brother. I understand you must not have known considering my sense of smell is much more delicate than yours Estol." I exclaimed, continuing forward. He didn't say anything; just lead me upstairs until we eventually came to a room, the highest point in the castle.

"Here you are." Estol determined, opening to doors for me. "Let's get you into something more appropriate, shall we?" He started towards a door while I explored the room. _So big, so fancy._ I went out onto the balcony and could just barely see the throne from here, my room overlooking the open throne room. I went back inside, going through another door and finding a bathroom. _I take it Estol's in the closet or something._ I stopped, staring at myself in the mirror. I had headphones around my neck, a necklace of some sort as well. _Is this a locket?_ I opened it up, staring at the two pictures. The first picture was of 5 people, and I didn't know 4 of them, one of them looking a lot like me and the others people I've never met before. One of them was the peasant I'd run into. The other picture was of the guy who looked almost like me with that peasant, just the two of them. I examined the charms. There was enough for everyone but one person.

An ingot of gold, a cake, a diamond axe, and an arrow.

The one with the checkered jacket had a bow, so I take it the arrow belongs to him, and the creature had a diamond axe, so that was pretty obvious. The peasant had a golden amulet with amethyst in its center, so I take it the ingot goes to him. As for the cake, it's completely random and I don't see how it goes to either the dude or my copy cat. But considering I'm wearing the locket… _Is that supposed to be me?_ I huffed, tossing the locket onto the counter pointlessly, taking the headphones from my neck and leaving them there as well. I looked carefully over the rest of the contents, picking up a cologne bottle.

_Twilight Woods_

I sprayed a small amount onto my wrist, the scent relaxing, bringing peace to my mind as I sprayed some onto my other wrist, as well as my neck and chest. _Divine indeed._ I left the bathroom, finding Estol leaving the closet, presenting me with a black suit, a white undershirt, and a purple tie that matched my eyes. He blinked.

"You smell nice."

"I try." I smugly answered. I got dressed in the bathroom, looking myself over with a smirk. _Damn, did I look good._

~Adam~

Everything was silent. I rolled over, yawning, my body colder than usual. I cracked open one of my eyes, seeing that Ty wasn't in bed with me. I got up, not worried, stretching. I went to grab my sunglasses, but they were cracked, broken. My amulet was in two halves. I stared at the stuff for a long time, until something in my head clicked. I rushed from my room and downstairs, frantically looking around the house when Ian caught me, pulling me into a tight hug. I burst into tears, my memory flooding back from last night as I pointlessly screamed and cried out into his chest.

"We're going to get through this." Ian assured me.

"I WANT TY BACK!" I sobbed, my body crumbling to the floor.

"I-it's ok… We'll get through t-this." Jerome stated, his voice high pitched, tears of his own flowing from his eyes as he bit his lip, trying not to break down as well. Ian fell to the floor to hold me, trying to calm me down again, assuring me we'd get Ty back somehow… or someday… Hearing the someday addition made me sob harder. _I want Ty back today!_ I took in a sharp breath, pulling away suddenly, startling all 3 of them. I got to my feet and rushed passed Mitch and Jerome, going into the living room. I grabbed my book hastily and started flipping through it. _There has to be something in here on activating a portal, there has to be…_

~Enderlox~

I continued eyeing each and every one of my mother's dresses, knowing she wouldn't care. _Where is she anyway...?_ I ran my fingers over the silky fabrics, all of the dresses soft like cotton and smooth like silk. So many colors, how do I choose just one dress? I let my hand slip under the hanger of one of the dresses, pulling it out in front of me. I walked over to a mirror, comparing it to my suit and tie, smirking.

"Perfect, its helps you're my size." I muttered, my eyes gazing over the dress. _My mother has such exquisite taste_. The dress was colored to look like the magical rifts in the stationary portals, like the darkness in my eyes and the color of my tie. I spotted an area jewelry would be kept, accessories as well, going over and looking through everything. I took a pair of black gloves, setting them gently on the dress, then went through the necklaces. I lifted up a black crystal, v-shape necklace, softly smiling. I then found black crystal chandelier earrings, placing both accessories with the dress and gloves. Searching a bit longer, I picked up a black crystal ring and gathered everything up, making sure to pick up the black ribbon before I left.

I walked down the hallway my room was in, the hallway not very long at all and containing 5 rooms. 2 on the left side, 2 on the right side, and my room at the end of the hall. Stopping at the door closest to my room on the right side of the hallway, facing my door at least, I knocked gently. The door slowly cracked open, Nova standing there, staring at me, hidden behind the door.

"Y-yes?" She quietly asked.

"May I come in?" I questioned, my voice flowing like silk, soft and low, tilting my head to the left a bit, smiling softly down at her. If people didn't know better, they'd think I was trying to seduce her, but she wasn't one of those people. I don't think.

"S-… sure…" She determined, opening the door up and letting me in. I walked in, looking around slowly as she shut the door, staring at the back of my head.

"I'm glad you've made yourself at home." I insisted, my tone of voice the same as before, looking back at her. Her cheeks went a light shade of pink. "May I ask that you change into this?" I held up the dress, and her cheeks went to a faint red, but she took the dress, going to her bathroom. I waited patiently, and when she slowly stepped out, I tilted my head to the left as I eyed her slim, fragile looking body. "Turn for me." I requested. That did it, she went bright red, but turned none the less. _At this rate, she won't trust me. _I hummed deeply, softly, the sound vibrating through my body as I approached her, handing her the gloves. She reached out and took them from me, slipping them on and covering her small hands.

I walked over to her vanity, pulling out a chair and looking back to her. She slowly walked over, seeming somewhat hesitant, but sat down none the less. I went back and picked up the necklace, undoing her choker, causing her wings and tail to disappear, and setting it down as she watched with a sad glint in her eyes. I gently placed the necklace around her neck, then removed the star charm from her choker and attached it to the end of the necklace.

"Better, darling?" I mumbled into her ear. Her face was still red, and she bit her lip lightly, nodding. I hummed again and picked up her hairbrush, brushing the soft, gorgeous hair upon her head.

"I-… You don't h-have to d-do my hair, I-I'll do it." She assured me, reaching up and softly taking my wrist.

"No, I insist." I informed her, setting the brush down. I began to braid her hair in different places, then braided down the length in a spiral motion, ending her long tips with the braid and looking over my work happily. She just stared in the mirror shocked as she looked it over.

"How the hell did you do that?" She demanded; most of the red having left her face by now, standing and facing me.

"I told you I'd do it, now didn't I?" I responded, stepping closer to her. Our bodies were an inch apart, and I took my hand, brushing loose strands of hair behind her left ear, my hand lingering on her cheek as the red nearly instantly returned. I picked up the black crystal chandelier earrings that matched the necklace and tiara, carefully inserting them into her ears, then turning her back towards her mirror to look at the gorgeous beauty in front of me. I softly reached for the black ribbon, using it as a hair tie, tying it into a bow around the area her hair tightened to keep the braids from coming out.

"Why do I have to wear this?" She softly asked, turning to me.

"You dress fancy to a coronation, and since it's my coronation I picked out your outfit. All of this was my mothers, did you know that?"

"No!" She gasped. I hummed, placing my left hand on the right side of her waist, my right hand taking her left one and holding it in the air, our fingers lightly intertwined. We just stood there like that, softly swaying back and forth.

"You know how to dance, right?"

"N-not really." She muttered.

"That's alright, it's nothing serious." I responded, taking a step to the side and beginning to show her how. Her gaze stayed on the floor as she tried to mimic what I was doing, tripping herself up more than enough. I let go of her hand, lightly running my fingers under her chin and causing her to look at me. "Nova, don't you trust I won't let you fall?" I asked. "All you need to worry about is staring into my eyes and letting me lead." I added. As I slipped my hand out from under her chin, once more taking her hand, she dipped her head down the slightest bit, her gaze staying locked with mine. She allowed me to lead and never looked down, and never tripped after that moment in time. Time. _Oh fuck, what time is it?_ I stopped, looking to a clock above her door. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Looks like the guest of honor is showing up 10 minutes late." I announced. Her face went bright red.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-!" I cut her off with a laugh, meeting her gaze again with humor dancing across my face.

"I'm kidding Nova, we've got 10 minutes!" I laughed. She just stared at me dumbstruck, but that look turn from dumbstruck, to stunned, to angry, and she slapped me hard.

"YOU JACKASS!" She bellowed. I just looked back at her with a small, soft smile.

"I'll be right back, stay here." I requested, leaving the room. She didn't answer, standing there, trying to act stubborn by not looking at anything but the wall to her left, her arms crossed over her chest and her face a dark crimson. I returned to my room, going into the closet and grabbing the black heels that went with the dress, as well as the tiara that matched her accessories. When I returned to her, I slipped one end of the tiara into my back pocket, leaving it there. "Sit." I asked, motioning to the chair. She huffed, sitting down. I turned her around to face me, getting down on one knee and beginning to undo the straps of the heels. I got both of them on, a small smile on my face. I then pulled out the ring, and her eyes went wide, not understanding. I simply slipped it onto her left middle finger.

"U-um, aren't w-we cousins?" She began; her body tensing. I leaned up and kissed her left cheek, my left hand on her right one.

"Marry me?" I teased, whispering it in her ear. She didn't reply, but I soon heard a low growl escape her lips as she realized it was just an accessory. I pulled away with a small smirk and she slapped it off my face. "I'm sorry, you make it too easy." I informed her, holding my cheek with a smile. She slapped me again, but I didn't mind. I turned her back to the vanity, then reached behind me and slipped the tiara from my back pocket, gently placing it on her head as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to say something. But she never said anything. I took her hand, pulling her up gently. I leaned down to her ear, tension filling her body again. "If you're going to do anything like makeup, I'd suggest hurrying. I'll be waiting in my room when you want to go to the coronation." I informed her. Turning, I left.

~Nova~

Why do I have to look nice? I mean, sure, it's the most important day of his life, but _seriously_! I huffed, crossing my arms as I just stared at myself. I look awful… And what was with him?! God, he's such a perverted jackass! I sighed, walking up to the vanity. I hadn't designed the room, and I hadn't brought anything in here but my clothing and what little I really had, so I don't know where all the makeup came from Or the perfume. Hmn… I looked over all the different scent samples, eventually coming to the conclusion I didn't care. I picked up a dark purple bottle.

_Twilight Woods_

"I guess this works…" I muttered to myself, applying it to my neck and wrists, as well as spraying a small amount over my head to let it cover me in random places. I turned out the lights, leaving the room and walking to the end of the hallway, my heels clicking beneath me as the silence said nothing. I stopped at the closed door, knocking.

"Come in." I opened the door, shutting it again and looking around the darkened room. _What the hell?_ My vision shifted to the open doors leading to a balcony, moonlight pouring in from it. I'm surprised moonlight even reaches us in the End, considering the heavy void fog always rolling through the sky, but I guess you could consider it the only natural light we ever get. I stopped, standing between the door and the bed, nothing really close to me at all, seeing as how the room is rather large. Enderlox's dark hair looked black from the way the light didn't hit the back of his head, and when he realized I was staring, he turned around, leaning on the railing partially. His face now consumed by a black darkness, his eyes glowed, swirling like an actually portal, his slit shaped pupils seeming dim and dull.

I caught the smile on his face despite how hard it was to see his features, his hands resting on the smooth railing behind him. I straightened myself out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Natural, I see. Such a lovely choice, seeing how your beauty could never compare to something so drastic as to cover it up." He determined; his voice still low and honest to god seductive sounding. _What the hell is his game?!_

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I mumbled, not taking anything he said to heart. He took a deep breath, happily sighing.

"You smell so divine… Twilight Woods, am I right?" He questioned, standing up straight and approaching.

"Y-yeah, how did you know that?" I demanded.

"I have my ways."

~Adam~

I came back downstairs, having managed to meld my two amulet pieces back together and fix my sunglasses, seeing as I could easily replace the missing pieces with magic like it never broke at all. I went into the armory, quickly getting into my gear.

"Are you sure this is smart? We don't know what we'll run into!" Ian argued as I pulled my armor on.

"Are you coming or not?!" I snapped, grabbing my sword and leaving the room.

"Hang on, wait for us!" Mitch pleaded; him and Jerome still getting their gear together. I focused my magic, staring intently at the picture in the book. Buttery particles swirled at my finger tips, until eventually they disappeared to have formed what the book called an Eye of Ender. I now had 12 in my hand. I looked over my shoulder, the guys behind me. Even Ian was already dressed. I grabbed the book and we took off into the mines. Getting to the portal, I froze, staring at the black mass, the others staring as well. It was different this time though, this time the black mass looked… lucid, transparent. It was also sitting in a corner.

"Hello?" I called. No reply. I slowly started towards the mass, unsure as to whether or not I should even approach it. "Can you hear me?" I tried again. Still no answer. I lowered my guard thinking the thing was dead, approaching it at a normal speed as if nothing were wrong. I stepped on a loose stone partially, skipping the stone across the stone floor. The mass, looking somewhat human, seemed to sit up from the sound of it. "Hello?" I called sterner, raising my voice. What would have been a head looked back at me, staring, features not very clear at all. "Can you hear me?"

"Go away and leave me to my sorrow, human…" A faint, soft voice asked, the head looking back to the wall. It sounded female.

"I came to activate the portal, is that alright?" I questioned, not wanting to upset the… thing.

"The portal… No, you shouldn't. It isn't safe in the End anymore."

"All the more reason I need to save my boyfriend." I argued, climbing up the stairs. The mass disappeared, reappearing in front of me, in my way.

"Boyfriend?" The voice asked.

"Yes, his name is Deadlox-"

"He's in the End?" The girl demanded, gripping my shoulders tightly, despite being some kind of ghost.

"Yeah, so what?" I demanded, my hand slipping through her as I tried pushing her off of me.

"Oh, my dear Deadlox is home, finally home!" The girl cheerfully confirmed, laughing joyfully, as if she hadn't had a reason to laugh in years, jumping onto one of the floating blocks as she spun around.

"Wait a minute, '_your dear Deadlox'_?" I questioned.

"Yes, my dear little Deadlox is finally home!" She repeated, wrapping her arms around her slim form and swaying back and forth, as if hugging herself.

"… Ender?" I breathed. The girl looked at me, as if waiting for a question. "You're Ender?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile, tilting her head to the left just a little bit.

"I was…" She sadly determined. I just stared. The body very much disorientated; I couldn't make out anything about the girl.

"Is this what you looked like when you were… alive?" She chuckled.

"No." Her form cleared up completely, revealing a 15 year old girl that looked like she could be Ty's sister. "I looked like this." She assured, her form blurring up again and returning to look disorientated.

"You look so much like Ty…" I muttered, frowning.

"Is that what he goes by? Hmn, that's a lovely name, Ty… Tyler, right?" I nodded. "That's what I thought." She sat down on the box, her feet dangling over the lava.

"May I activate the portal?"

"Hmn… Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." I determined quickly.

"… Tell Ty I love him." She faintly asked, disappearing. Before she could come back and tell me she changed her mind, I inserted an eye into each slot, jumping back onto the stairs before inserting the last one. The ring of blocks sparked for a split second, before a ring of electricity connected each one, inside the ring a portal opening up the color of Ty's eyes.

"Ready?" I asked, looking to my friends.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Jerome cheered. I jumped in, everything going black.

When I woke up, I was laying on the ground, my friends all nearby. I sat up, all of them beginning to stir as well, looking around. There was no portal. _Damn, so we'll have to find another way out of this place…_ The ground here was made of a weird, pale yellow stone. I opened my book. _Endstone._ I looked around, the sky filled with a thick, black fog, no stars, no sun, just fog, and yet this place was lit up perfectly fine. _Maybe endstone gives off its own natural light or something…_ I stood, my friends standing as well, all of us now awake.

"Ok, I guess we walk." I announced, starting off. We walked for a little, but soon a large wall came into view, massive, nearly 5 stories high I think. I searched for a bit, seeing a hole in the wall large enough for us to slip through unnoticed. I mean, the wall is made of obsidian, so it's not like we could break through it. Once we were all in, it quickly became apparent that this was a city, and a large one at that. And the center of said city, a huge as hell castle made of stone brick and obsidian.

"I think we're going there." Ian declared, motioning to the castle.

"_No_, I thought we were going to a market place!" Mitch sarcastically replied.

"Guys, let's not fight, we need to find Ty." Jerome argued, taking off at a sprint towards the castle. We all followed. By the time we got there, we were trying to figure out how to get in without a guard seeing us. They were pretty much everywhere! I looked around, but eventually Mitch gestured to the nearest window.

"That's the only way inside." He declared. "Give me a boost; I'll pull you all up." He determined. Jerome got down on a knee, cupping his hands together and lifting Mitch up. Once he finally managed to get the window open, he slipped inside. "Ok, come on, it's clear!" He silently called. I went over and boosted Jerome up, then boosted Ian up, teleporting myself into the room and silently landing.

"I don't see anyone." Ian informed us, looking out the door.

"Good, that makes it easier to find Ty." I left the room, every hallway and every room dead silent. We were wandering around pointlessly, but eventually started hearing noises.

"It sounds like a party of some sort, from the music-"

"It's probably a fancy one." Mitch finished for Jerome, both of them standing together.

"JACKASS!" From the sudden scream, we ducked into the nearest archway, hiding and listening to the voice as it got closer, continuing to argue and mostly yell at whoever she was talking too. The other person was too quiet to hear until they were closer.

"Nova, darling, I'm only complimenting your beauty, what's wrong with that?" I took in a sharp breath, looking to the others. They had the same looks on their faces. I peeked out the archway to see they'd passed by already, the girl in this gorgeous dress and a tiara on her head. Ty was walking along side her, in this luxurious suit all dressed up fancy like she was, holding her hand as she held her dress up off the floor partially. The others looked as well.

"I think that girl might be royalty here, just look at how fancy she looks." Ian stated.

"Why is Ty complimenting her?" I questioned, pale. Moving from the arch, I rushed after them and ducked into another room, my friends followed not far behind. Ty stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" This Nova girl softly asked.

"Nothing." Ty assured, continuing to lead her forward. I found a staircase in the room, going upstairs and following the empty pathway that went in the direction they were going in, eventually coming to an open room, the pathway looping around it, another hallway on the other side of the big room.

"Enderlox!" Someone declared, everything getting silent as we watched the party from up here.

"Estol, I see you got everything set up." Ty responded. They had a long conversation, everyone listening, Estol mainly the one talking. They went on with the coronation.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

As the coronation went on, we all watched. It was nearly silent besides Estol's constant talking and ranting. It was getting obnoxious honestly. There were food and refreshments down there, and no chairs, tables though for the food and drink. It was just a big room with was I took as the throne to be in it. Nothing else really. Enderlox was up front with Estol, Estol dipping his hands down into a small bucket of water, then placing them on Enderlox's head, continuing to speak, but eventually pulling his hands away. _I thought Ty got burned by water?_

Estol lifted his hand up, a small magic ball forming as he had Enderlox repeat a few words or something, and when they finished with that, the ball of dark magic turned into a _fucking_ crown.

"Wait, he's king?!" Mitch question near silently. I shrugged.

"That completes the coronation." Estol determined as he placed the crown on Enderlox's head, everyone clapping with smiles on their faces.

"I guess so." Ian answered, still very quiet. Everyone started to talk with each other again, the lovely music starting up again as Enderlox returned to the girl he'd brought with him, who was leaned against the refreshment table with a dark red drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Enderlox slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, I was, but then you came back." Nova spat, not seeming happy she was even here.

"Oh snap." Jerome whispered, causing us the need to hold back laughter. Enderlox didn't seem fazed, just stayed at her side, his eyes soon averting to the many people that were dancing, but returned to the table. And they stayed there, Enderlox _trying _to strike a nice conversation, to get a well thought up come back from Nova.

"Enderlox, it's time for the dance, you have to dance at least once, you know." Estol informed him after walking over. Enderlox smiled, then looked to Nova. Nova didn't notice, but when she did, she choked on her drink.

"Me?!" She quietly asked; a shocked look on her face as Enderlox slipped the drink from her and set it down on the table, taking her hand.

"You are my guest, but usually the dance would take place with a parent, but I don't see my mother anywhere." Enderlox explained. Nova had been struggling until she heard that statement, a confused look coming to her face that Enderlox didn't see. When out on the dance floor that had cleared _just_ for them, Nova looked down, staring at their feet as they danced, in turn messing it up as her face flushed a light red. Enderlox took his hand from hers, running his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. "Trust me." He whispered, taking her hand again as her face went red, an angry look on it as she stared into his eyes.

"I don't think she likes him." I happily assured myself. And they danced, everyone happily watching them as Enderlox led, Nova staring at his face, eventually averting her gaze to just stare at his neck and shoulders. When they finished their dance, everyone clapped and Nova went back to her drink, still seeming pissed off.

"Nova, what's with the-" Nova cut him off by slapping him across the face with the back of her hand, but Enderlox still smiled as we held back laughter.

"You fucking jackass, you couldn't have picked some other girl? _Anyone_ would _love_ to dance with _you_, dear king." She harshly spat, Enderlox rolled his eyes playfully, getting himself a glass of the dark red liquid as well, sipping it as Nova grunted and walked off, leaving him there.

"You danced very well, Enderlox." Estol assured. Enderlox smiled at him.

"Thank you, but may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where's my mom?" The entire room seemed to get silent instantly, and Estol just stared at him. Enderlox returned to sipping his drink as Estol ran a hand through his hair.

"She's dead." Enderlox's eyes shot open from their previously closed stated, the glass in his hand shattering as he made a fist, the red drink splattering all over him, making it look as if he were bleeding badly. He didn't say anything, just stood there, staring at Estol like he was kidding.

"What?" Enderlox breathed softly.

"Ender's dead, I'm sorry." Estol assured, placing a hand on Enderlox's shoulder. There was a long silence, until Enderlox just started walking towards a doorway that was behind the throne. "Enderlox, where are you-"

"I want some space." Enderlox quietly interrupted, not even waiting for a reply. I motioned for us to follow, going down the hallway behind the throne and soon finding a staircase. Going downstairs, we saw Enderlox turn down a different hallway, rushing after him, but by the time we got there, he was gone.

"Fuck!" I hissed, leaning on the wall.

"We need to keep looking, he couldn't have gone far." Ian insisted. I nodded, and soon we split up, determining that we should meet on the upper floor of the throne room. Ian and I, Mitch and Jerome. It was quiet, and honestly it seemed like the world around us just stopped entirely. Nothing but our echoing footsteps. We popped our heads into different rooms, but never found him. _Where did he go?_

~Nova~

As funny as it was to see Enderlox drenched, I couldn't laugh without sounding like a jerk, not that I really cared, but I don't want to get myself in trouble. He left, but once again it wasn't like I cared. I continued to snack on the food and drink the… I think it was some sort of royal blood wine. Hmn, tastier than it sounds. This party though, rather _boring_. I set my empty glass down, dismissing myself and heading upstairs. When I got to my room, I saw a faint glow from under Enderlox's door, but it wasn't like I cared how he felt. Undressing and redressing into my normal outfit, I undid the side braid he put in my hair and gathered all of the fancy stuff up. When I knocked on his door, he didn't answer.

"God damn it." I quietly opened the door anyway, but the light wasn't coming from the room, it was coming from under the bathroom door. I set everything down on his bed, then went up to the door. "Sorry for coming in without an answer and all, not that I care anyway, but since I'm part of the royal family I'm allowed to use the training facility, correct?"

"Damn it Nova, yes, now get the hell out." He replied, somehow calm after finding out about the death of his mother. _The scent coming from the bathroom_… I smirked.

"Twilight woods, huh?"

"Don't do this." He whined childishly. I laughed.

"Whatever." I left, closing his door and returning to my own room, grabbing my daggers and a few small bottles of poison and swiftly heading down the hallway. I hadn't ever been in the training facility, but considering I don't have any work to do, why not? I mean, writing all day _does_ get rather boring, especially when you know it'll never get published anyway! I jumped down different holes in the ceiling, until taking the stairs and sliding down the railing, smiling. I passed by many guards and none of them even questioned me. When I got to the training facility, I went in, but froze.

"- training arena or something." The creature stated.

"I don't know, but we need to keep looking." The rather tall human looking dude confirmed.

"Awe, come on, can't we stay for a little? Besides, everyone's at that party, we won't get caught." The creature retorted, wrapping his arms around the human's neck as they smiled at each other.

"The party ended a few minutes ago." I announced. They nearly jumped out of their skin, but I just stood there, my arms crossed over my chest. The human was pale, and the creature… I have no clue. "Oh, and may I ask who you're looking for?" I demanded, starting towards them with a glare.

"Uh… Nova, right? We're looking for your date." The human informed me. I made a face.

"_Date?_" I questioned.

"Enderlox, your date." I burst out laughing, causing them to jump again, but I soon calmed myself, looking back at them.

"He's not my date! He's my cousin! I'm his only family left, our parents are gone because of the war that ended 20 something years ago. It ended when Notch and Herobrine killed Ender, our people retreating back here. I tried finding family by going-"

"Wait a minute, how old are you?" The creature interrupted. I huffed.

"20, I hatched the same time Enderlox did." I determined.

"What's your name, but chance?" The human asked, seeming curious.

"Nova Caelum. Why?" I uneasily answered, getting my daggers ready. They smiled.

"Our friend has your book. It helped us get here, we came to get Enderlox and change him back to normal; he's our friend." I just stared at them dumbstruck. _My book…?_

"… MY BOOK!" I gasped, covering my mouth. "You found it? I thought I lost it- or it got destroyed!" I breathed. They just kept smiling.

"Yeah, our friend found it in his Uncle's library. He was really interested in the book too."

"Thank you, I try." I responded, putting my daggers away again. "What're your names?"

"I'm Mitch and this is my husband Jerome." Mitch introduced. I gave them a confused look.

"You two got married? I thought gay marriage wasn't allowed."

"It's been allowed for over a decade now; you haven't been to the Overworld for a while, haven't you?" Jerome questioned. I shook my head no.

"Unfortunately, Estol kept telling me no. I don't ever listen to him, but anytime I tried disobeying him I'd get caught and punished, so." I shrugged, and then blinked. "Speaking of Estol, if he finds you here… We need to go." I declared, going passed them and starting down the hallway. They followed.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get somewhere secure; there are lots of places like that in the castle if you know where to look." I assured, turning down a hallway. We walked for a while, having to avoid guards and sometimes hide until they passed by, but eventually we got to a dented air duct. I pried it from the wall and motioned them into it, then crawled in myself and pulled the cover back on.

"Where do we go?" Mitch breathed

"Just go forward!" I hissed, the air duct dark, even for my slight dragon eye sight. I heard something clank against the floor, light spilling in as we all crawled out of the wall and stretched. "Ok, well, this is one secure place, I'd know, Estol's persistent when it comes to me doing stuff." I laughed.

"Where are we?" Jerome questioned.

"We're in a rundown bathroom, I used to keep a bunch of my stuff here, but then when Enderlox came back I once more became royal family so I got a new, better room to keep my stuff in." They gave me a confused look.

"Then why did we crawl through the air duct, there's a door right there." Mitch pointed out.

"Because guards frequently pass through that area and there aren't any hiding spots." I informed them, sitting down. They sat down too. "So, let's talk."

~Adam~

"I don't see why we shouldn't try!" I quietly exclaimed.

"There's probably a reason that there's a hole in the ceiling and it probably means you need wings to go up there!" Ian softly responded. I groaned, grabbing his wrist and teleporting us up there anyway. "Adam!" Ian argued.

"Hang on, there are more." I insisted.

"No- Adam!" Ian whined. I didn't listen to his protests and kept teleporting, until eventually there were no more rooms to go up to. There were a total of 5 rooms. One at the very end of the hallway, 2 on the right, and two on the left. "I hate you so much right now." Ian grumbled as I went to the rooms on the left. We carefully examined each room, making sure not to mess anything up, until getting to the second room on the left side. It wasn't going unused. The bed was in total disarray, a desk was completely unorganized, a few bits of clothing were hanging up while most of it was in a basket, and overall it wasn't the prettiest sight to see. Still, we looked around a bit. It was being used by a girl, considering the vanity with makeup and perfume, but was made me curious is where the girl is. Isn't getting really late?

We left the room after turning off the lights, going to the room at the end of the hallway; the only room with double doors. When I opened one of the doors, it was as silent as air, not creating a single sound at all, not even the slightest creak. No lights were on, not a single one. What interested me was the lump in the bed. I slowly started towards it, Ian not following for whatever reason. Right as I was about to touch the lump, a hand suddenly covered my mouth harshly, dragging me noiselessly from the room and closing the door, then proceeding to take me to the girls room where I found Ian, Jerome, and Mitch. The person shut the door before releasing me.

"What the-!" I turned, but stopped talking as I saw that Nova girl, who looked rather ticked off.

"You could have very easily gotten thrown off of this tower for waking him up you know. He doesn't exactly know you, understand? The enchantment potion erased his memory and faltered his personality. He wouldn't hesitate to kill an _intruder_ in his castle." The girl calmly explained, unsheathing different daggers and putting them into a drawer, as well as placing what I took to be some sort of poison with them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" I muttered.

"Adam, don't worry!" Jerome laughed.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"Nova is just Ty's cousin!" Mitch determined with a laugh. I had to think about that for a second, before it finally registered in my mind that they _weren't_ dating and _never_ would be. I sighed.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, but still, even if he did ask me out, I'd beat him senseless, then toss his body into a river in the Overworld and watch him burn!" Nova determined, chuckling a bit. We all just stared at her, not sure what to think anymore. "I have an anger issue, and, might, be, just, a little, insane. Just a little." She whispered the last sentence as we all nodded, getting the hint.

"OH, Adam, this is Nova Caelum; you have her book, remember?" Jerome declared. I nodded, pulling it out.

"OH MY GOD!" She took it and held it close to her chest, smiling like a little girl who just got a puppy for Christmas. "You don't know how long I thought this was destroyed!" She informed me, hugging me tightly. I coughed up the last of the air in my lungs.

"I can't breathe." I informed her, out of breath. She let go.

"Sorry." She stated, bringing the book to her desk as papers started to float around and organizing themself. She set the book down, then turned back to us. "But anyway, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here. I mean, as much as I'd love to watch you get thrown off this tower and land flat on your face as your blood splattered everywhere and your flesh flattened out, ripping itself into chunks and bits to the point where no one would be able to tell it was you… What was I saying again?" She questioned, tilting her head. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"As much-"

"OH, right. As much as I'd love to see that happen, it isn't safe for you here. Just getting spotted in the castle could get you killed; I'd hate to see what Enderlox would do to you!" She laughed again at the thought she wasn't sharing with us.

"Well we can't go home; the portal didn't open behind us." Ian argued, crossing his arms.

"Well, you could stay here in the empty rooms I guess… then again Enderlox has a great sense of smell. He could tell I was part of the royal family just by my scent alone. At the time I was working my ass of too. Hmn… Maybe we should make you look like slaves…"

"He's seen me already though, not to mention if he's seen the pictures in the locket." I pointed out. She tilted her head again, seeming generally confused.

"What locket?"

"He wasn't wearing the locket?" I asked.

"He wasn't wearing headphones either; I think he's seen us all already." Mitch declared.

"Then it isn't safe for you to stay here." Nova sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well… You're generally fucked." She announced with a smile, falling onto her bed with a happy sigh.

"Nova, we need help!" I argued.

"Should I care? I can't do anything!" I groaned.

"Who's this?" Jerome asked, staring at a picture on the vanity.

"Oh, a friend." Nova insisted.

"He doesn't look like he's a dragon…" Jerome concluded.

"He isn't, he's a mage named Seto. I'm surprised you don't know him, he's pretty well known from what he told me, best friends with the leaders of the Bacca Benja Army, the Dead Army, the Sky army ect…" Nova listed.

"Some people call me Benja." Mitch informed her. She perked up.

"I'm a bacca." Jerome determined.

"My name is Sky." I added.

"And Enderlox went by Deadlox." Ian confirmed.

"So you know him- how is he?" Nova asked, smiling brightly. We shook our heads no. She frowned, confused like we were.

"In fact, there's no such thing as the Sky Army, or the Dead Army, or the Bacca Benja Army, we have the Central city guard and that's pretty much it." Ian described.

"But Seto wouldn't lie to me." Nova argued.

"I've never even heard the name Seto before." I murmured. She huffed.

"Yeah, well my magic skill proves he was an amazing wizard, so maybe you people are just _really_ stupid." She retorted, her arms crossed.

"I know plenty of different magic styles from lost magic to modern magic, what magic style do you use?" I asked, interested.

"Well, for your information, I use a lost magic, but I'm not telling you which one." She lied back down. I sighed.

"May we use the spare rooms?" I gently questioned.

"Whatever; get yourself killed for all I care. Actually, don't, I want to be their when you die." Nova muttered, getting under her covers. We left the room, turning the lights off as we left. Ian took his own room, I took my own room, and Mitch and Jerome took the other room. I surrounded us all with magic barriers to block our scents, as well as shielded the doors with illusions to make it look like the rooms weren't being used still. After all that I put a charm on each of us that kept anyone who didn't know we were here from hearing our voices. Nova would hear us, but Enderlox wouldn't. Yet.

I stripped down, getting into the cold, unused bed and sighing. I wanted to be in bed with Ty, but for now I guess its fine. I couldn't sleep though. I really miss my Ty. Thoughts were racing through my head. _What's going to happen if we can't fix what happened to Ty? _I can't move on! He's my life, _nearly_ literally! I sighed. _Why does the universe hate me?_ Ok… Focus on something else. Who the fuck is Seto?

~Nova~

My eye was twitching still. I hate them. THAT STUPID MARRIED COUPLE! I couldn't sleep! My _god_, they're loud as fucking hell! I don't know what they're doing but _HEY!_ I don't think they're naked or anything, so _that's_ a plus! HINT THE SARCAISM! I sat up, rubbing my temples. _For once I wish I didn't need sleep_. I got up, going to my desk and grabbed my quill, papers flying everywhere until the ink jar uncapped itself and papers laid in front of me, in the neatest pile _ever_. Not to brag or anything, but having magic that allows you to organize stuff without any effort is kind of helpful.

I began to write, my head flashing with visions. I'm special; I see things that others don't. And right now I see a red sky of blood and gore, RAINING DOWN UPON THE HATRED OF THE WORLD! I mean… The sky turned red, yay…! I cleared my throat, continuing to write at what normal people would call an inhuman speed. Well, I mean, when you've got magic it makes it _pretty_ easy to write out an entire history book in the course of a week, so...

I hear echoing scream, the vicious snarling of animal against man, THE FLASHES OF WHITE FROM MAGE TO MAGE COMABT- _I'm doing it again, stop it Nova! _Anytime I finished another page of the visions I'm seeing, the page would be flung off the desk by the force of my magic, getting it out of the way as I continued writing. _I haven't felt this passion in so long! Such a glorious passion!_

My tail was tightly gripping the back of the chair, my wings outstretched wide, like a dragon trapping its prey! In this case I'm the dragon and my work is the prey, though it goes right through my wing and onto the floor, or in the air more likely, I don't know anymore. My vision seemed to spark as I began to see my visions before my eyes, as if I were there on the very soil of the Overworld! There, again after SO VERY LONG! WHY SUCH A BEAUTY IN THE LAND OF DARKNESS MUST IT BE DESTROYED, _RUINED_ WITH HAVOC AND CHAOS?!

The tip of my quill broke suddenly, snapping me from my previous state as I stared down at my desk. _Where did all my paper go?!_ I looked behind me, then rubbed the back of my head with a nervous laugh.

"Oops…" _Yeah… My room's a fucking disaster area… _I burst into laughter, the papers organizing themselves as I stood, tossing the quill in the trash and leaving the room. I flew around the castle until getting to the storage area, over by the dungeon, which I'm surprised we even have still. It was just a separate area unattached from everything. It was built above ground, yes, but all the cells are underground, and it isn't very big, mainly because any prisoners we usually get are either forced into joining us or killed. IT'S A SAD LIFE INDEED! I got another stack of paper, as well as another quill. Now, you'd _think_ I'd have a spare quill and extra paper, but I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I went ahead and got some more ink as well, considering I didn't know how much I had left. I mean; I _did_ just blow through about 300 pieces of paper front and back like it was nothing, so…

When I got back to my room, I set the paper down with a thud, taking the other papers that had, by now, dried and finished organizing, clipping them together and putting the stack away into a drawer for later. _I should probably get some rest_…


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

I woke up to a servant gently nudging me awake, sat up, and yawned. He had a tray with him, and after I readjusted to sit up, he set it on my lap. I just stared. _Breakfast in bed?_

"Estol thought you'd like to have a bit of time to yourself still." He informed me, placing a drink onto the tray as well. I sighed, eating as he just stood there like a perfect idiot and smiled.

"You should take Nova some food too, the girl's skinny as hell." I mumbled. He nodded, rushing off as I continued eating in silence. When I finished, I moved the tray to the bedside table, leaving it there and going through the closet. I shifted through the different outfits my mother had, trying to find myself something I could wear. My eyes fell upon the clothing I'd been wearing when I got here. I took them, went to my bathroom, and got dressed. I took a brush and brushed out my hair, and after that splashed some water onto my face, waking myself up further. _What to do…_ My eyes shifted to the headphones and locket. _Stupid peasant._ I left the bathroom and was about to go out onto my balcony, when a rather loud and obnoxious banging rang out on my door.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR YOU FUCKING JACKASS OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" _Nova_. I smiled, going to the door and opening it. She crossed her arms with a rather pissed off look on her face.

"Yes, Nova?" I calmly asked.

"What the hell is with the servant in my room trying to give me breakfast in bed?" She questioned, tapping her foot.

"I thought you'd like breakfast in bed, that's all." I answered, humming softly and tilting my head, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I had something pushed and smeared against my face. When it finally left and I could open my eyes, Nova was standing there with a rather satisfied look on her face, a plate in her hands as she dragged a finger down my nose, bringing it to her lips.

"Frosting looks good on you." She stated, walking off and back to her room. I huffed, closing the door and going to the bathroom. I gawked at what she'd done.

"YOU GOT IT IN MY FUCKING HAIR NOVA! MY HAIR!" I yelled, banging on the wall as I heard faint laughter from her room. _God damn it._ I wiped most of it off with a towel, but some of it I had to use magic to get out of my _hair_. After that I brushed my hair out _again_; then sighed. I went to my balcony, leaning on the railing as I just stared out at the castle below, the city below. My mother's gone. She's gone and I'll never see her again… And all I have of her is what I can remember from my development, and that's not nearly enough. _Fuck my life._ I left the balcony, leaving my room and knocking on Nova's door. She opened the door, looking me up and down, eventually sighing.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering-" I cut myself off. _That smell_. I went into her room, earning a groan from her, but just stood there. I then looked at her. "Who the hell was in here?" I demanded. She blinked.

"Besides the servant? How the hell should I know?"

"What were you doing last night?" I questioned, stepping threatening closer to her.

"Writing, it's kind of my thing." She informed me.

"And?"

"And _sleeping_." She sarcastically stated. I growled, leaving. The scents went into the different rooms. I went to the room next to Nova's, throwing the door open.

~Mitch~

We just sat there, staring at him. _Fuck._ He looked around slowly, glaring, then came in and started to snoop around. We were sitting on the bed, so we pulled our legs up to our chests and just hugged each other, hopping he wouldn't notice. _Adam, don't you fucking fail us now._ Enderlox searched the closet, then searched the bathroom, then looked under the bed and every other possible hiding spot in the room. After a bit, Nova appeared in the doorway, blinking as she saw Enderlox looking around while we were huddled on the bed. She got the message.

"There's _obviously_ no one here. What the hell are you doing anyway?" She questioned, her arms crossed. He glared at her.

"Looking for whatever has the strange scent." He retorted. Jerome gave me a look, me returning it.

"_Everything_ has a strange scent to you." Nova determined, as if to assured us it wasn't just us that smelt weird.

"This is different, and for your information I wouldn't be talking about shit you don't know." Enderlox snapped, walking out of the room and opening the door across from us, Ian's door. Nova's eye twitched, but she turned and followed him, soon starting an argument. The argument continued to get rather heated until there was a loud, skin hitting flesh sound that rang out, and everything went silent. Another door opened. "YOU! YOU _FUCKING _PEASANT!" We got off the bed, peeking out of our room, Ian doing the same thing, Nova on the ground holding her bright red left cheek. Adam was soon thrown from his room, the one across from Nova's, Enderlox holding him to the ground with a foot to his head, enraged. "Nova, go get the guards." Enderlox ordered.

"Ok…" She whispered, getting up and leaving.

"Now how the hell did you get here?" Enderlox growled; pushing his foot down on Adam's head harder as Adam kept his eyes closed tightly, clawing at the ground.

"I came to tell you something…" He managed to say, his voice cracking.

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION AND YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME!" Enderlox screamed.

"I activated a portal." Adam whispered as Nova returned, guards rushing past us and straight to Adam. Enderlox got off of him, the guards holding him up, and tightly at that.

"Who else is here with you?" Enderlox demanded.

"No one." Adam whispered.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO MY FACE; I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE!" Enderlox bellowed, slapping him _hard_.

"There's no one else here!" Adam cried out. Enderlox just stared at him.

"There are 3 others, and I'm not going to ask again. In fact, hang on." Enderlox went into his room, soon returning with Ty's locket, holding it in Adam's face, the locket open. "It's these 3, isn't it?" Adam shook his head no. "I don't believe you. Find them, they're here and they aren't getting out, lock down the entire perimeter. This is an order to kill." Enderlox declared, staring Adam straight in the eye. "Oh, and kill him as well." Enderlox ordered, turning around.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Nova shouted. Enderlox looked to her.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm king, I can tell my men whatever I want them to do and they'll do it!" He hissed.

"Because he's done nothing wrong!" Nova exclaimed.

"He broke into my castle, made his way up here somehow, and you _don't_ expect me to kill him? HE KIDNAPPED ME NOVA, HE'S LUCKY TO BE ALIVE STILL!" Enderlox yelled.

"My father kidnapped you- _I_ tried to save you!" Adam corrected. Enderlox thought about that, staring at Adam. In fact, Nova was staring at Adam too.

"Your royalty?" Enderlox finally determined, narrowing his eyes. Adam nodded. Enderlox sighed, crossing his arms and shrugging. "More reason to kill you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Nova screamed. "IF YOU KILL AN OVERWORLD-"

"Underworld." Adam corrected.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!" Nova declared. "IF YOU KILL A MEMBER OF THE UNDERWORLD ROYALTY, IT'S AN ACT OF WAR ENDERLOX! WAR IS WHAT GOT YOUR MOTHER KILLED!" Nova insisted. Enderlox stared at her a long time, eventually closing his eyes, his arms crossed as he growled softly, turning his back to us all.

"Put him in the dungeon, we'll deal with him later." Enderlox muttered. The guards began dragging Adam off.

"WAIT, I HAD SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Adam screamed, struggling.

"Make it quick, because I'm fucking done with you if you hadn't noticed." Enderlox snapped. The guards stopped right before the drop down.

"Your mother said she loves you." Adam calmly stated. Enderlox got tense, his shoulders rising up as his upper body seemed to scrunch up completely.

"Get him out of my site. My order still stands on securing the castle, as well as the find and kill hunt." Enderlox determined; opening and slamming his doors shut. Adam was dragged off. Nova watched them go, leaned over the drop, until she eventually stood up straight again.

"We going, get ready." She whispered. All 3 of us looked at each other, and then rushed around as we got ourselves dressed. Nova took us one at a time and flew us down. Once all 3 of us were down, Nova guided us through the castle; Adam's spells still active, meaning no one but Nova could see us. Soon, we got to the throne room, no guards and no people. She rushed over to the throne, which was on top of a portal. The portal was caged off with bars. "That's your exit, now get over here." She continued; using magic to make the cage bars lucid.

"We can't leave Adam." Ian argued.

"Do you want to die?" Nova gently asked. Ian huffed, hesitated, but went over, slipping through the bars. We copied.

Opening my eyes, I saw Jerome getting helped up by Ian, getting up and dusting myself off as we looked around. We were home.

~Adam~

The cell was very dust and hard to breath in. It was dark, damp, and strangely eerie. My hands were chained behind my back with a pole between them, so I couldn't move anywhere. I was just stuck. Barely any light came in through the small window at the top of the cell. It was barred up too, and I bet it was about half the size of my head. I want Ty back.

~Nova~

I was following Enderlox as he walked. We went into a room, the general and his first and second in commander there, as well as Estol.

"Enderlox, I thought you'd be in your room." Estol determined, blinking.

"How's the search?" Enderlox demanded, sitting in a seat as I sat next to him.

"We haven't found anyone else, sir." The general determined. _Oh course you haven't, they escaped._

"Damn it." Enderlox muttered.

"So the person you found, is he really royalty?" The general questioned, sitting down along with the others, his seat across from mine.

"I don't know, he says he's royalty from Hell, but I don't see any reason to believe him." Enderlox shrugged.

"I can go and ask a few questions, see if he's lying or not. That is my talent after all, seeing through lies." The general's second in command explained. Enderlox nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"If he's lying, kill him."

"What is with you and killing today?!" I demanded, shocked he's still on the topic. He glared at me.

"So how are you handling the news about your mother?" Estol softly questioned.

"Alright I guess… Who killed her?" Enderlox demanded as the second in command left.

"The same people who kidnapped you." Estol informed him. Enderlox seemed to get such a dark aura around him; we all got up and took a few steps away, even Estol. Enderlox was visibly gritting his teeth, hair covering his eyes, but they were glowing so brightly that you could still see them regardless.

"Those… Those kings… Killed my mother?" He slowly asked; the hatred in his voice very clear.

"Yes sir, they killed her." Estol repeated. Enderlox stood abruptly, causing us all to jump. He was holding fists to his side, his arms shaking badly from the force he was using to channel his emotions. He looked the general straight in the eye, dark energy seeping from his eyes as he did. Estol, the general's first in command, and I just stared shocked. Not even Ender got this mad.

"We're going to war." Enderlox announced.

"May I ask why?" The general questioned.

"THOSE FUCKING ROYAL BASTARDS KILLED MY MOTHER, A QUEEN! IT'S AN ACT TO WAGE WAR, SO WHY DON'T WE ACCEPT AND FUCKING MURDER THEIR SORRY ASSES IN COLD BLOOD!" Enderlox yelled, grabbing the general by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground, above himself partially. "Or will you defy me?" Enderlox growled.

"I would never defy you." Enderlox dropped him. "I've wanted to kill the bastards since I found out a long time ago, don't worry." The general assured, standing again.

"We can't go to war, not again!" I argued. Enderlox looked at me, enraged.

"Are you defying me?" He snapped.

"Yeah, I am! We can't go to war, you just got into power and if you die, who will take the throne?! The royal bloodline from your lineage is the only bloodline left with pure dragon blood, if you die, we'll never have another born ruler again!" I explained as he approached me. He suddenly grabbed me by my neck, shoving me against the wall and holding me eye level to him, off the ground. I clawed at his hand, his grip _way_ tighter than Estol's ever was. He's _seriously_ trying to kill me, isn't he?

"Defying me was the biggest mistake you've ever made. You're lucky I don't kill you _right_ here, _right_ now." He threatened as his grip tightening on my neck, the others just watching, too shocked to do anything. He smiled a sick, twisted smile, the dark energy still seeping from his eyes as I felt blood pool up in my mouth, running down my chin as I stared at him. "But I'll be doing plenty of that later. So instead of killing the only family I have left, I'll just throw you in the dungeon to rot and die with the royal _scum_." He dropped me after that. I coughed up blood, gasping for air, not able to breathe properly considering I was coughing up blood as I was trying to breathe at the same time. Enderlox looked to the first in command. "You heard me!" He snapped. The guy blinked, helping me up and starting to lead me off as I continued to gasp for air. _What the fucking hell is his problem…?_

~Adam~

I just stared the girl straight in the eye, glaring. She was glaring right back.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Sky. I go by Adam. My full name is Skybrine. I am the first and only direct descendant of Herobrine, the King of Hell." I repeated for a third time. She huffed.

"Alright, well you aren't lying. You're royalty. That's good; if you'd been lying I have an order to kill you." She shrugged. I just kept glaring. She smirked.

"Do you think you're tough, smartass?" She questioned.

"I'm smarter than you." I retorted with a smirk. She whipped me hard across my chest, making me hiss in pain as blood began to seep from it.

"Don't talk back to me." She threatened, leaving the cell as the wound healed itself up rather quickly. She seemed surprised when the door opened, loud coughing mixed with gasping ringing out, but sounding a bit settled by now. I soon saw Nova, a man leading her in here and putting her into my cell. She had blood running from her chin, or she used to at least, and blood on part of her shirt. She managed to calm down after a few minutes, the man and woman just standing there watching us. When Nova calmed down, she looked at me, paler than usual, giving me a weak smile.

"Hey Adam." She croaked.

"What happened?" I breathed.

"Enderlox tried to kill me because I defied him." She bluntly determined. "We're going to war." She added, leaning against the wall.

"Ooh, we get to _finally_ knock some heads off?!" The girl asked very cheerfully. The dude gave her a look. She sighed. "I was only kidding." She added, not sounding at all like she was kidding. They started walking off; the dude explaining what happened as they left.

"Your friends escape, I made them leave." Nova determined after the door slammed shut again. "They don't know they're gone yet though."

"Thank you. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." She assured. "But trust me, Enderlox is mad. He's going to stop at nothing until he kills your father and Uncle. The bad part about the matter is that if he dies we'll never have another ruler ever again."

"Can't you rule?" I questioned. She softly laughed, shaking her head no.

"I'm not a pureblooded dragon. In fact, until Enderlox has a child, he's the only pureblooded dragon alive. Only a pureblooded dragon can rule, and his bloodline is the last of them." She informed me. I slowly nodded, frowning.

"What do we do?"

"We wait." She declared.

~Notch~

"Please Hero, calm down-"

"THEY HAVE MY SON!" Hero screamed again. Ian, Jerome, and Mitch just stood there, waiting.

"I know-"

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM! WE NEED TO SAVE SKY!" Hero interrupted.

"Hero, please be reasonable."

"NO! THEY HAVE MY ONLY SON! MY ONE AND _ONLY_ SON!" His voice cracked. "HE CAN'T DIE ON ME! HE CAN'T DIE YET!"

"I know Hero. But fighting them isn't going to save Sky. He's alive and safe and I'm sure they aren't going to make any stupid moves anyway." I determined, pulling him into a hug.

"And if they kill him?" Hero asked, tears flowing down his face.

"It's an act of war against us. Either they start the fight or we do. But if they aren't planning on fighting us, then why waste time when we could work out a deal to free Sky? Maybe they'll take money in exchange for him, or… something else they may want." I decided, holding Hero tightly.

"I just want Sky back…" Hero whispered.

"I know…" I assured.

"Excuse me." I looked over to them, listening. "But, what do we do if they attack us first?" Jerome continued.

"We fight." I assured, giving a slight nod. "I'll inform the general to start getting defenses ready, Hero, can you go around to each of the other towns and cities and inform them of the possible threat we have? I'll send you with a note to show you're an ally, they won't attack you." Hero nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"Alright."

"And what about Waterworks? There are only 3 guards there and you're looking at them. Plus other villages don't really even have guards at all." Mitch retorted.

"For all the smaller towns like Waterworks, we'll get everyone here where they're safer. We can board them at the safety homes or they can fight alongside the defense for the city if they choose." I concluded. "Ian, I'm leaving you and Mitch in charge of making sure each smaller village gets their people over here."

"How will we do that?" Ian demanded.

"I can grant you temporary powers so you can teleport like an Enderman, only more accurate."

"Sweet!" Mitch declared, smiling.

"What about me?" Jerome questioned, frowning.

"I had a special task in mind for you Jerome, something only you can do." I piped.

"Really?" He perked up nearly instantly.

"I'll grant you the same powers, but your task will be to find any of the remaining baccas and get them over here. Most of them are scattered about, but I know you can find them. Can I trust you?"

"Of course!" He laughed.

"Good, I'll send you all on your way then." I held out my hand, blasting them all with magic. When it died away, I nodded, them nodding in return and disappearing. I let go of Hero, grabbing a piece of paper, a quill, and some ink, writing out his note and sending him on his way. I took a deep breath, calming myself. _I know their coming._ I teleported into the general's council room, startling everyone and in turn interrupting their meeting. The general stood.

"Notch, how may I help you?"

"Get every defense in this city set up that you can. Have some men go around and find out if anyone would be willing to lend a hand in the defense line. If you have any volunteers, armor them up, give them a weapon of choice, and send them on their way to their position. I have people gathering up the smaller villages to send them here as well, get them into the boarding homes and if you have any volunteers from their numbers, get them ready for the defense as well. I have someone gathering the baccas and sending them here as well, treat them the same as every other villager, and as I imagine they'll all want to fight, so get them ready too. They can be boarded at the castle. My brother is already well informed of what's going on and is informing the guards of the other major cities and towns to be ready; he is our ally in this. His son has been captured by the enemy and is being held hostage, so expect him to be fighting alongside your men as well. Anyone who can walk in your army is helping; unless they are ill- do I make myself clear?" I informed him. He nodded, everyone else in the room standing as well. "Good."

"May I ask who we're preparing against?" He questioned.

"We're going against The End." I announced. He just blinked.

"Excuse me- the what?" I sighed.

"We're fighting dragon people that can transform into dragons." I cleared up. He went pale, quickly nodding. I went back to the castle, informing my guards of the situation and telling them all to go and get the defenses for the castle ready. I gathered all of the workers, informing them of what was going on and insisting they can go home to their families until the war is over. They all left without question. I teleported to the front wall, watching with the other guards. It's been nearly a half an hour since Jerome left, and baccas are fast as hell when they want to be. _Any minute now_.

As expected, baccas started to show up at a steady rate, the guards opening the gates and keeping them open for the time being. The guards waiting by the front directed them to where they'd be staying, and then asked if they'd like to fight in the defense. So far all of the replies consisted of the words _hell_ and _yeah_. From there, they were directed to the armory, where they were given armor, and most of them chose axes as their weapons of choice. Some took a sword or a bow here and there, but still. Ian and Mitch soon teleported to be next to me, blinking as they saw the numerous baccas appearing from the forest line.

"We've informed all the smaller villages to come over here. The farmers have decided to gather up all the spare food they have to bring with them to help feed everyone, and anyone who sells food is also going to arrive with the food they have in their stock at the moment. Everyone will be here in a few days or so." Ian informed me. I nodded.

"Good, now do you boys want to be in the defense?" I questioned. They nodded, disappearing again. _Where did they go, I have to take away their powers…_ I returned my attention to the continuous intake of baccas. _I didn't even realize we had this many left, I thought they were dying out_. About 5 minutes of just standing here, Mitch and Ian returned, armored up with their personal weapons. I smiled. "We would've given you armor and weapons boys."

"We feel more comfortable in our own gear, same with Jerome. Besides, we have some diamond stuff, so." Mitch determined, shrugging.

"I can take away your powers now, right? You don't need anything else from home?"

"We're good." Ian laughed. I blasted them with magic again, in term taking away their powers.

"There, now why don't you go… mingle with some people, or something?" I determined, returning my attention to the baccas.

"Hey, there are Jerome's parents!" Mitch confirmed, pointing to them as they rushed from the forest line towards the gate, rushing towards the stairs to go and say hello. Ian followed him. Hero soon appeared, surprised at all the commotion.

"Holy shit." He muttered. "How long was I gone?" He questioned, leaning over the edge to look at the forming crowd of baccas that were talking amongst themselves.

"Not long, I gave Jerome the power of teleportation so he could go get the baccas, remember? Baccas are fast and powerful creatures, they can run fast when they feel the need is right for it." I explained, placing a hand around his shoulders. He smiled at me.

"Right, I forgot." He chuckled. "So what should I do now, I finished with my task."

"How about you take the current group of baccas and get them boarded at the castle, I'm sure you can handle that, right?" I teased, nudging his side. He sighed.

"Alright, but after that I think I'll get some of my warriors out here for the fight as well. After all, they love fighting, it's like their life goal; they can be the offense." And he disappeared. I took a deep breath. _This is going to be a bloody battle_...


	24. Chapter 23

**(By First and Second, I mean the first in command and the second in command. Just thought i'd clear that up!)**

**Chapter 23:**

20 people were sent out this time. I took them all down; this seemed to be getting easier. I huffed, looking up to Estol. He was smiling, nodding his head with approval, the trainer next to him, also smiling. They insisted I needed to practice using magic, as well as using hand to hand combat.

"Good, we're done for today." The trainer determined, tossing down a bottle of water. I looked to the label stamped on the lid. _EWC_. "End water, unlike Overworld water, this water can't burn you." The trainer assured me. I nodded, opening it up and sipping it, pouring some over both my wrists and sitting down with a sigh.

"Am I done?" I questioned. They both laughed.

"You still have a few courses to go through, but for now you're done, yes." The trainer informed me. "If you'll excuse me your majesty, I have some other business to tend too." The trainer gave a slight bow like many of the servants do, dismissing himself as he walked off. I got up, grabbing a towel and starting for the conference, Estol following. I wiped down my arms, neck, and face, tossing the towel into a clothing bin as we passed by one. Getting to the conference, we sat down and waited for the general to start it. He was discussing something with his first and second, so we waited until all 3 of them finished and sat down as well.

"Alright, the old maps we have over the Overworld look like this." He explained; laying out a map as we all stood to look down at it. "But I had a recruit of mine go and retrieve an up to date one, and now the map looks like this. He laid another map on top of the previous. His first in command whistled. _Yeah, that's a big improvement._ "This is the Central Center, the Capitol of the Overworld. Notch's castle is located here and this is where our attack point is. These are the roads connecting the Central City to the 5 other major cities. Amory, Gromwell, Kilmarth, Manama, and Pilchard. While we aren't focusing our attacks on them, we need to block the Central city off with any other possible contact with them on foot. These remaining places are small villages and small towns, they show no threat because they barely have guards to guard themselves, but from one of my scouts latest updates, the villagers of all the small villages and towns are gathering up at the Central City. They gathered up the baccas as well, and have already started putting up defenses."

"How did they find out?" Estol demanded.

"Apparently Enderlox was right about others being here, but they decided they valued life over their friend, so they used magic to get through the bars and used our portal to escape, then went straight to Notch." First insisted.

"So in the course of a few days they've told every major city to ready it's defenses, and they've started getting the Central Cities defenses up as well. The Central City knows we're going to hit it hard, so they're definitely the biggest threat we have." Second determined.

"Do you have any thoughts Enderlox?" The general asked; just to assure I was keeping with them. I stared at the map, eventually sighing lightly and closing my eyes.

"Under any circumstance, you and your men are prohibited to attack innocent people. You will only harm those that attack you first. Do you understand me?" I questioned, looking up to him. He nodded.

"Is there any reason to this sudden request?" Estol asked.

"We're going to war, but not everyone will be fighting. Most will be trying to heal the wounded, trying to protect their families. They'll be scared and alone and defenseless against us. I may be a cold hearted ruler when it comes to battle, but I'm not cold hearted enough as to spill innocent blood. The thought disgusts me. In fact, we aren't killing, take as many people as you can and imprison them. If we lose, we let everyone go." I explained, my arms crossed and my attention once more focused on staring the Central City down. They all slowly nodded. "And one more thing."

"Yes?" The general asked.

"What's the population count of my people?"

"The latest count we have is from last year, with the total amount of people coming to 499,978,239." Second determined, pulling out a clipboard and nodding. I nodded as well, and then looked back to the general.

"Look, we may be going to war, but I don't want any of our men killed. Tell your men that if they get badly injured to immediately teleport home. If it's nothing serious then they can keep fighting, but if anyone dies it's going to be me." I announced.

"But Ender-"

"Am I understood, General?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. He looked to Estol, and Estol looked to me.

"Enderlox, you can't die. You're the last pureblooded dragon alive and if we lose you-"

"If you lose me, Nova becomes queen. She has very faint traces of pure dragon blood in her veins and under the right circumstances she makes it seem like she's completely pureblooded." I argued, my eyes closed.

"Enderlox, she can't even transform without her charm." Estol pointed out. I looked to him.

"So you're saying that if I had to use magic to transform that I'd be unfit to rule? To rule the people who had made me who I am?" He blinked, then shook his head no. "Then those terms should be no different for Nova. She was born in an off branching part of my bloodline and is, therefore, by birth, a set ruler, blood or not, wings or not. Am I clear?" I harshly determined. They all hesitated, but nodded. "Good."

~Jerome~

I ran alongside my old friend, racing to see who was faster, which of course was him considering I haven't ran in the longest fucking time ever. It'd taken a few days, but now I'm finally going back to the Central City.

"At this rate I'm going to win!" He announced, getting faster.

"I haven't gone on a run like this is forever!" I laughed, trying to speed up as well.

"Keep feeding me excuses Jerome; it'll only make me faster!" He assured. We dodged trees, jumped over brush, clung to the sides of trees to avoid muddy areas, and overall we were completely and utterly badass as hell. "I see the forest line!" Jarrod declared.

"Same!" And with a final sprint, he won by a head. We slowed down, getting onto two feet as we looked at each other, then laughed, approaching the gate.

"DONE!" I called up to Notch as I spotted him, giving a slight wave. He smiled, waving back.

"Your friends have your gear Jerome, as well as your weapon. Can I take your magic?" He called back. I nodded, and stopped so he could blast me. "Thank you!" Once we were inside, the gates were closed behind us, a guard leading Jarrod to get armor and gear. I waited for him, and once he came back we started for the castle, where we were apparently boarded. We passed by lots and lots of people, all of them smiling at us and wishing us good luck on the defense. When we got to the castle, everyone stopped. Then we were getting hellos and comments from _everyone_. It was honest to god insane. Soon, though, I was tackled by my very overprotective and passionate husband.

"You, sir, are amazing." He determined, lying on me as I was pinned to the floor by his body weight. I laughed.

"Mitch, let me up!" He got up, pulling me up along with him, giving me a kiss as he held me close.

"Jerome!" I looked over to where the sweet melody had been sung, smiling as I saw my mother.

"Mom, how are you?" I asked. We had a _very_ long conversation, my dad showing up sometime in the middle of it, talking with us about our future, how we're doing, what we plan to do, ect. By the time dinner rolled around, we'd nearly covered a 10 year time period, from after the war to 10 years into the future. It was honestly… Interesting. They were positive, like many others; that we were going to win. _Positive!_ I don't think they know what we're going up against yet. Oh well, it's good their spirits are high. The dining room was packed full, and Notch had even gotten rid of the tables so we'd all be on the floor and we could have more room. Luckily, everyone could fit into this room. There was… almost 350 baccas here, which was a lot, considering our race is dying out.

After dinner, we were all dismissed to go to our rooms. Mitch led me to a room with 4 beds. Ian and Cameron had one, we had one, and Hazel and Blaze shared the other. And by Blaze I mean the wolf version. He perked up as he saw us, lifting up his head from its resting place on Hazel's foot, considering she was already asleep; his tail wagging as he watched us.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Ian questioned, rubbing the top of his head. He got nipped at. We all got ready for bed, Ian and Cameron falling asleep rather early while Mitch and I lied there in the others embrace.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Adam's ok?"

"I hope so."

"… How many people do you think will die in this battle?"

"Honestly, I think we're all fucked as hell." I sat up and looked at him weirdly.

"You think we'll all die?"

"Jerome, we're either going to be prisoners or we're going to die, I mean seriously. Sure, we have 2 gods on our side, but they're an army of dragons. _Dragons_."

"Right." I lied back down, snuggling close to him, his warmth cozy, something I don't want to lose. "What if this is the last time we'll get to sleep together like this?" I asked; my voice slipping.

"Don't think like that Jerome, everything will be fine. I'm not letting them take you from me, if we go; we go together, no matter what." Mitch insisted, holding me tighter. I smiled weakly, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you more." Mitch added.

"Of course you do." We laughed softly, soon falling asleep.

~Adam~

"How do you feel?" Nova looked to me, a sleepy daze in her eyes, but she yawned, sitting up and rubbing away the sleepiness.

"Ok, I guess…"

"You took a really long nap; you've been out for a few days or so."

"Oh well, shame on me. What's going on again?"

"They finished planning out their war strategy, so now everyone's getting together and listening to the rules or whatever, I have no clue. I just know we're going to war soon and for Enderlox it's a do or die thing."

"That stupid idiot, he _can't_ die!" Nova argued. "We need to stop him, come on; help me break part of the wall down or something." Nova ordered, getting to her feet and feeling the walls for a weak point.

"Uh… Nova?"

"What?" She demanded, looking to me. She blinked, then laughed. "Oh yeah! You're chained up." She announced, coming over. She began to struggle with the chains, but as much as we tried, they wouldn't come off. "God damn…" She breathed, sitting at my feet.

"I've tried using fire, but it doesn't work." I informed her.

"Have you tried anything else?"

"… No." She groaned; face palming as she leaned on the wall.

"I would offer to use my magic, but I can't at the moment, I'm not strong enough. Besides, I'd probably blow you to pieces anyway." She bluntly exclaimed. I laughed.

"_Wow_, thanks, I _totally_ want to be in pieces." It was quiet for a long time, the only sound being the faint walking of people passing by outside now and again.

"How much blood do you think he'll spill?" Nova whispered. I looked to her, surprised.

"I don't know." I answered, looking away again.

"… We need to get out of here, quickly." She determined again, getting to her feet.

"Alright."

~Enderlox~

"How much longer will the preparations take?" I questioned.

"We need about a half an hour and we're good." Second determined, First somewhere off getting stuff together.

"How many offensive?"

"100."

"How many defensive?"

"150."

"How many watchers?"

"We've determined not to set an amount; instead we'll do 50 watchers to every 40 prisoners." I nodded.

"Perfect, how many mages?"

"Nearly everyone is skilled in some sort of magic, as well as hand to hand combat and agility, so don't worry about that." Second assured me.

"Alright, long range?"

"20 out of 100."

"Short distance?"

"30 out of 100."

"Trappers?"

"50 out of 100."

"How many people have we set aside for switching out?"

"We have nearly 200 people on standby; they'll be ready at all times and won't be seen."

"This is going perfectly." I sighed, sitting down. Second looked down to her clipboard again, as if to double check her work's accuracy, a pencil between her fingers as she flipped through some pages.

"Reports?"

"Our scouts have determined that the baccas are the strongest up close fighters."

"Make them the first targets for the trappers." I ordered. She nodded, writing that down.

"We've determined they don't have many mages, but they do have plenty of archers. They know we'll be in the air."

"Ok… strengthen the wing armor, but don't make it too heavy, we need to be able to move fast. Add 50 trappers to the offensive and send 50 after the baccas and 50 after the archers. Our main targets are Notch and Herobrine; they not only stole our land, but killed our queen, my mother." Second wrote some more stuff down, and then nodded. "Is that all?"

"Scouts have confirmed that all the small villages are gathered up at Central City."

"I figured."

"That's all I have, it'll take a bit of time to strengthen the wing armor though, so we'll be a bit delayed."

"No worry, it's not like we've given them a time that we'll be showing up." I informed her, standing again and stretching. "I'm going to go check up on Estol and the General."

"They're in the courtyard, that's where the army's gathered up." I nodded, leaving her as she walked off, making me way down the bustling hallways. _If I die… I'll be with my mother_. I found Estol and the general in the rather large courtyard, talking with everyone as I walked up behind them. All eyes shifted to me, in turn causing the general and Estol to turn around and look at me as well. I stopped once next to them.

"50 more people are on their way, they're trappers. I want 50 trappers to go after the baccas. The other 50 will go after archers. I want only those who can swiftly and easily dodge hundreds of arrows to go after archers, so that's how they'll be grouped, understood?" I explained, looking between the both of them. The general nodded, Estol nodding as well. First appeared.

"Alright, I'm back, we have plenty of food that'll last us weeks and Second just received an order- oh, Enderlox." First blinked, just now looking up from his clipboard. "They have lots of archers, so everyone's wing armor is going to be strengthened with magic, therefore nothing will be slowing you down, but in turn still increasing the protection provided." I nodded. "I've already sent for some of the strongest mages in the city, so they'll be here shortly. Is there anything else we need to do Enderlox?" All eyes turned back to me, and I slowly nodded.

"We need to take their sorry asses down." I announced. "This is a do don't die battle, therefore if you can't fight any longer, immediately return here where you'll then switch off with the army we have on standby. Heal up, and once you're taken care of, if you still have a fire in you and the healers say you can get back to fighting, then come back here and wait to be switched off with someone else. Second will be here handling who switches with who. If anyone is dying in this battle, it's me. If I die release all the prisoners and send them home, then come back here and close off any activated portals. There's only one that I know of."

"I've already ordered some scouts to go and close it, the village where the mine is has been abandoned, they're in Central City now; it'll be handled any minute. There are actually two portals open, but they already handled the other." The general assured.

"Good. Any dragon hybrids, making your way to the training facility, there the mages will strengthen your wing armor, Endermen hybrids can stay here. Finish explaining everything else once the mages have finished general. Oh, and once your armor has been strengthened, return here so you're out of their way." With that, I turned and started walking off, back inside. I made my way to the armory to get myself a sword I could use, considering the one I used in training was a wooden sword that did no damage. I felt someone tap my shoulder during my search, and turned to find Estol. He held out a sheath, a sword in it. Taking the handle, I pulled the blade out, staring at it shocked.

"It was your mother's blade." He simply concluded. The blade was very, _very_ thin, made of obsidian, edged in ender pearl, the center of the blade also filled with ender pearl. "She wanted to use ender pearl because, yes, an ender pearl can be used to teleport, but when you crack one open, they're filled with a poisonous liquid that turns to gas when opened in the Overworld. The gases will then teleport you to wherever they were released. Since the ender pearl used in your mother's blade was opened here, the poison stayed liquid, therefore allowing us to craft this blade. It will poison anyone the ender pearl part touches, but not severely. They just won't have such an easy time moving."

"This is beautiful." I breathed, making it shine in the light as I held it above my head. I gave it a few swings. The sword was fast and allowed me to move faster, and although most people think blades that are thin are weak, this one wasn't going to break anytime soon. That's for sure. I gave Estol a hug, surprising him, but he slowly hugged me back, smiling. I pulled away, smiling at him. "Thank you for keeping it safe."

~Adam~

"GOD DAMN IT YOU STUPID CHAINS JUST FUCKING BREAK ALREADY!" Nova roared, making me flinch away again as she continued to bang on the chains with the piece of wall she ripped off.

"Nova-"

"EITHER YOU HELP OR I'LL JUST KILL YOU!"

"Ok…" I whispered. _Yeah… She's definitely insane_.

~Jerome~

Mitch and I were put in the same position, meaning we were still together. I bet Mitch talked to them about it or something. We were on the castle wall as a defense. From here, we could literally see the entire city, _plus_ had a view of the action down below at the front wall. So we're standing here, the castle defense ranks mixed with people and creatures and hybrids alike. Over by the gate and in front of the castle were mutated creatures that are apparently people. They're from the hell ranks, and there are lots of them _everywhere_. They twitch a lot, and the only thing they do is hiss at you for getting to close to them. They're scary as fuck and I'm glad I'm nowhere near them, unlike the poor souls defending behind them. I let out a shaky breath.

"Mitch, I'm scared." I announced to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his side as we continued watching the horizon for enemies.

"Don't worry; we'll be together no matter what. Either we're both alive or both dead." He assured me, giving my waist a tight squeeze. I slowly nodded, my vision shifting to the top of the castle. We were nearly at the top, but at the very top, stood Notch and Herobrine, waiting, watching. The entire city seemed quiet, silent. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. The city seemed dead. As if we'd already had the battle and we lost. It was weird, eerie.

You could hear the hell mutant's frustration, their quiet groans of impatience and the noises they make to communicate with one another, even from up here. There were blaze hybrids, ghast hybrids, zombie pigmen hybrids, zombie pigmen, lava mobs, fire mobs, even the super rare glowing mob. They can glow so bright they'll blind you, like staring at the sun for too long, so when they move fast they're just blurs. They look a lot like glowstone. What I find funny about them is the fact that all the glowing mobs are wearing sunglasses, as if everything is way too bright from them. I sighed, leaning against Mitch as he held me closer. We pulled apart from our hug, standing like everyone else, looking proper and formal… I think.

We all just waited. Today's definitely the day. The day they attack, I can feel it in my gut. I know a bunch of other people can feel it too. Just the way the air is sitting isn't right anymore. Everything's off. As if something is watching us that we can't see at all. This is really nerve racking. A slight breeze blew by, the air warm, yet cold as well. I suddenly felt my wrist get grabbed, Mitch grabbing my other, and soon found myself, along with tons of other baccas, in the forest at a camp. _What the hell?!_ We were chained up so quickly, we didn't even realize until we tried to move, and I heard someone groan.

"You were only supposed to take the baccas you idiot!" It was a girl, but we were blindfolded now too.

"In my defense, the human grabbed him as I was teleporting; you said we had to be quick so we weren't seen!" A male argued back.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. OH, look, he's an archer anyway, so you did us a favor."

"Who the hell are you!? What is this!?" Mitch demanded, his hand tightly gripping mine.

"Sorry, but your all prisoners now. Don't worry, we have more prisoners coming."

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with!" Someone else screamed.

"I'd be glad to, but the king gave his orders and said he didn't want innocent blood to be shed. If our king loses against your gods, then you can all go home safe and sound. No one needs to get hurt." The girl explained, more shrieks ringing out as more people were teleported here.

"Captain, their onto us." Another female proclaimed. The first girl groaned again.

"Alright, we'll try getting some of the archers, by now the baccas are alert and waiting to get taken, but the archers won't be expecting it."

~Notch~

_Where are you? Where are you hiding? What are you trying to do?_

"Notch!" Hero screamed, pissed off. "They're kidnapping our men, we can't just stand here!" I nodded; teleporting to the general, who was on the front wall.

"This war has started." I declared.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Hazel held me in her arms, both of us staring out a window and watching as the dead city suddenly sprang to life, different creatures of hell racing towards the suddenly appearing creatures of The End. I whined, but Hazel shushed me, assuring me we'd be alright. My head snapped towards where the air shifted, Hero standing there, causing me to jump from Hazel's grip and growl fiercely at him. The hair all over my body seemed to stand on end, and he gave me a sad look.

"Blaze, please." I barked at him. "Blaze, I need your help."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" I barked. Of course, Hazel was just hearing barking, but Hero was hearing words.

"Because, Jerome and Mitch have been captured and we need to save them."

"SO WHAT?! THEY'RE PROBABLY FINE!"

"Blaze, if you help us track them down, I'll dismiss your service and you'll never have to worry about being a servant ever again." Hero declared, getting onto his knees in front of me.

"YEAH, WELL I WANT MY MAGIC STILL, I'M FUCKING BADASS WITH YOUR '_I'LL NEVER DIE_' CHARM!"

"Then you can keep it for all I care, please." I stopped barking, watching him shocked. Hazel picked me up, petting me.

"I'm so sorry about my dog." She apologized.

"Blaze, does she even know?" Hero demanded calmly. I whined, pinning my ears to my head. He sighed. "Hazel, that dog of yours is a runaway servant of mine, he's one of the last living shape shifters to this day in time." Hazel blinked, and then laughed as if he were kidding. He waited for her to stop. "Blaze, show her you're just as human as she is. Now." He ordered, pointing to the ground. I whimpered. "Down boy." Out of instinct I jumped from her arms; sitting where he was pointing, but then groaned, hit my head on the wall. _God damn it Blaze_. "Shift."

"Give it a break; I know this is some sort of joke Hero." Hazel determined, calming down again. "Come on Blaze; let's go back to our room." She turned, walking off, but when she looked over her shoulder to see I wasn't following, she was surprised. "Blaze?" She asked, giving me a concerned look as she stood where she was. I lied down, covering my face with my paws. "Blaze…?" I got up again, slowly walking towards her, my head down low and my tail between my legs. _She's going to hate me_. I glanced back at Hero, but he nodded, meaning I had to do it. I slowly looked back to Hazel.

Her face nearly lost all its color when I went black, and the bone cracking sound didn't help, neither did the fact that my body was visibly rearranging itself in front of her, my figure only _cloaked_ in black. It doesn't hurt. When I finished, I stood there, my hands intertwined in front of my stomach as I stared at my feet. No one said anything, but I knew she was there still, as well as Hero. I glanced up to see her face hadn't changed; she just looked flat out fucking scared.

"Hazel…?" I whispered.

"You just…" She breathed, not finishing. "W-… Who else…?" She didn't finish that either.

"Ian… Mitch… Ty… Jerome… Adam… Hero… Notch… Cameron…" I softly listed for her. Her mouth was just gapped open as she stared at me.

"Why?" She demanded; her voice still weak.

"Why what?" I responded.

"Why did you tell all of my friends, but not me?!" She screamed, now seeming upset and angry.

"I… I didn't know how you would react, and… and I didn't want to lose you… I care about you…" I mumbled.

"BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" She shouted. "YOU SLEPT IN MY BED LAST NIGHT- YOU ALWAYS SLEEP ON MY BED! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THE BOYS DESERVED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU'RE _OWNER. _I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR OVER A YEAR NOW TO FIND OUT _THIS_?! HOW COME THE BOYS KNEW BEFORE I DID!?"

"Because Ty's a hybrid. He understands what it's like to feel alone in a world full of people." I determined; my voice stronger. She just stared at me dumbstruck.

"And Sky's my son, I don't know if he told you or not, but he is." Hero added.

"And Ian, Mitch, and Jerome were all there when I went head to head with Estol, he was attacking Ty, that's why I went ballistic and ran off."

"… The day all the boys brought you back?" She breathed. I nodded. "What the hell..." She whispered, leaning on the wall.

"What?"

"I'm _always_ the last to know things. It's been like that all of my life! And now I'm the last to know my own dog is a shape shifter! Fucking great…" She muttered, shaking her head.

"Are you mad?" I quietly questioned. She sighed, giving me a small smile.

"No, who could stay mad at an adorable little dog?" She asked. I smiled.

"Anyway, let's get to work." Hero determined.

"Right." I replied, turning to look at him.

~Enderlox~

I just blinked. _1, 2, 3, 4_… I looked to the girl the general had put in charge of sending out the trappers, smiling at her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good work, this is going great." I informed her. We had nearly half of their archers and 75% of the baccas. This is going _way_ better than expected. I turned, sprinting off for the battlefield. _I want to have some fun as well. _I let my giant wings and tail show, as well as my ears, claws, and teeth as I made my way to the front wall. There was blood splattered in different places from severe blows, but no bodies, meaning no one had died. _That's comforting_. The offensive line was battling hell, and I took out 5 of them in an instant, someone taking them and teleporting them to the prisoner camp. This is too easy! I glanced at the wolf that ran past and into the forest, confused on why it was in the city. There was a high pitch cry, so I left it alone.

I looked up, seeing the archers and smirking. I put my wings up, armor side covering my body, blocking the arrows going straight at me as they broke on impact with my wings. I shot into the air, knocking 3 of them down for my men to take and capture. I drew my sword, fighting the archers in close range by myself, not giving them time to react to the many trappers appearing to take them away. By the time we'd cleared out the front line of archers, more were on their way._ God damn it_.

~Adam~

"JUST FUCKING BREAK ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT!" Nova screeched, hitting the chain with, now, a metal bar she managed to get loose with the chuck of wall she used to have.

"Calm down-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She threatened, jabbing me in the stomach with the bar. _Yep, definitely insane._

~Notch~

The sky is as red as blood. The earth is seeping with rage; color is fading away from the once brilliant looking plants and animals. This battle is getting out of hand. My men are disappearing like there's no tomorrow. This is bad. We don't know where they are either. I bet Sky's with them, wherever Jerome and Mitch are. I bet they're working on a way to escape.

**Currently**

"So this one time, Mitch and I were taking a walk, when he trips and tackles me down with him. He got so red so quickly I thought he'd start bleeding or something- and he did! He got a nose bleed!" I laughed, everyone cracking up.

"Yeah, well this one time Jerome and I were in Amory to get our friend Adam's family doctor, and we ended up having sex- and _damn_ did it piss Ian off! He was yelling at us the entire way home!" Mitch laughed, the rest of us cracking up else well, even Ian.

**Back to Notch**

Yeah, I'm positive they're trying to find a way out. It's Mitch and Jerome we're talking about here. I can see him. Enderlox. I narrowed my eyes, watching as he continued distracting all of my men and causing them to get taken away by those fucking Endermen hybrids. _Damn that dragon!_ I huffed, laying low for the time being. _That blade… Where have I seen it before?_

**Flashback**

_"__I'm going to kill you- and you'll never see the light of day again!" Ender screamed, an insane smile on her face as she sliced at my stomach, creating a large, bleeding gash that didn't start healing like the others. "Didn't you know ender pearls were poisonous?!" She laughed like a maniac, going to jab the sword through my head, but Hero woke up just in time, in turn saving my life._

**End of Flashback**

I put a hand to my stomach, over the scar. _Oh_... I took a deep breath, calming my fidgeting body. Enderlox moved on, having finally cleared a path he could take to further get into the city, his men following close behind. _That dragon's good for a 20 year old. A natural fighter. So much like his mother._

~Adam~

"GOD DAMN IT, PLEASE BREAK ALREADY!" Nova begged, tears continuing to spill down her face.

"Nova-"

"BREAK GOD DAMN IT!" She ordered, her attacks getting pathetically weak as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, crying.

"Nova, what's wrong?" I demanded, worried.

"He's the only thing I have left! I have nothing Adam! Nothing! He's everything and I can't let him die!" Nova sobbed, hugging my leg.

"You mean Enderlox?"

"NO, I MEANT THE GUY FROM DOWN THE FUCKING STREET ADAM!" She sarcastically stated, still sobbing.

~Notch~

Flying, dodging arrows like a master of agility, blasting hells army with so much magical force I could feel some of it lingering in the air, just pure, small flecks of energy. He looked just as insane as his mother. He was such a shy, small kid though. _How could he turn into this monster so easily?_ I understand Estol did something to mess with his memory, but what I don't understand is what he plans to do. He's using his magic to teleport the people it hits elsewhere, but none of our men are actually getting hurt. He's literally just distracting them. They might be getting sent where Jerome and Mitch are.

The energy surrounding his body, the look in his eyes. I've only ever seen it with Ender. He's so much like his mother. He looked me way, smiling widely like his mother used to be able to do, and started laughing.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" He roared, blasting towards me as fast as light. I managed to pull out my sword quick enough to block him. "YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD! AND NOW YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" He continued; his reflexes too quick for me to block all of them. _How is he doing this?_ He managed to get my arm rather well, the gashing stinging as it bled, but it wouldn't heal. "EVER HEARD OF POISON!?" He bellowed, continuing to fight me. I blasted him back, but he stopped himself, not falling off the roof. He was still smiling, dark energy beginning to seeping from his eyes. _Ender's eyes never did that._ He laughed, appearing in front of me and continuing to fight me, but I teleported a ways away, floating. 90% of our combined army is gone.

When he found me again, he blasted himself towards me, determined to finish what his mother didn't. I blasted my light magic at him, the golden glow from the blast hiding him. When it died away, I saw his wings had shielded him; and he pulled his wings back, laughing as he blasted his magic at me. I blasted my magic right back.

~Adam~

"JUST BREAK!" Nova screamed. I tightly closed my eyes. _She's going to hit my hand again!_ But no. No, this time was different. This time I could open my eyes, not because of pain, but because of the sudden feeling of being free again. And everything got silent. Silence. "I-… I did it." She determined, surprised. "I mean, pfft, it wasn't _that_ hard, _god_, you people are so weak!" She laughed, correcting herself. I rolled my eyes, smiling, but still. "Now break the door down." She ordered. I went up to it and was about to kick it down, when I noticed something. I blinked, then took the handle and turned it, opening the door. We were silent again. "_Oh_." She determined.

"And the keys were out here for the lock on the chains too- NOVA!" I whined, looking back at her. She rubbed the back of her head, nervously chuckling, her eyes closing as she just smiled at me. I groaned. Getting to the throne room was easy from how empty the castle looked and felt. After all, all the guards are fighting a war. She used some magic to make the bars lucid, and I grabbed her wrist and jumped in, causing her to shriek.

Opening my eyes, I got up, waking up Nova as she looked around. She got the biggest smile on her face. I pulled her from my tower room, the room I can teleport to with my crystal. I dragged her along, but she paused, looking outside.

"And the sky turned red as blood, the earth seeping with anger." She announced.

"COME ON!" I ordered. I grabbed her hand again and teleported outside, immediately feeling the pressure and tension in the air from all the unstable energy floating around. I looked up, seeing Enderlox and my Uncle battling it out. They blasted their magic at each other, my Uncle badly wounded, but Enderlox somehow overpowered my Uncle, blasting him into the front wall. I flew up to him, Nova dazed, looking around.

"YOU! NOT AGAIN!" Enderlox bellowed.

"Ty, snap out of this!" I begged, taking his shoulders. He scoffed.

"_Ty?_ What the hell kind of a name is that?" I gritted my teeth.

"It stands for Tyler, and your mother loves that name!" I yelled. He got this angry look on his face- he looked enraged. Dark energy was seeping from his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY MOTHER WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYMORE THAN I DO!" He screamed, shoving me away. "LUCKY YOU! YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL FAMILY, TWO GODS FOR HELLS SAKE! WELL THOSE BASTARDS MURDERERED MY MOTHER! THEY KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD- SHE WAS DEFENSELESS AND PROTECTING OUR LAND! THE LAND THAT THOSE BASTARDS STOLE FROM US! ALL OF THIS IS_ OUR_ LAND!" He continued, tears rolling down his cheeks. "WE HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH GODS WANTED POWER- THEY WANTED THEIR OWN KINGDOMS! SO THEY TOOK AWAY OUR KINDGOM FOR THEIR OWN HAPPINESS! THERE WERE CHILDREN GROWING UP HERE, PEOPLE WHO HAD LIVED HERE ALL OF THEIR LIVES AND KNEW NOTHING ELSE! AND THEY SHOVED US ALL AWAY LIKE TRASH! KILLED US! TOOK INNOCENT LIVES!" He blasted himself at me, his sword in hand. I held out my hand, summoning my sword from home, both of them clashing together, sparks flying. He pushed away again.

"Ty, I'm sorry! But killing them won't bring you happiness!" I declared, shoving him back. "AND YOU KNOW IT TOO! I KNOW YOU CAN REMEMBER ALL OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS YOU DID TY! I KNOW YOU CAN! I KNOW YOU CAN REMEMBER YOUR FRIENDS! THE PEOPLE WHO TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY! I KNOW YOU CAN REMEMBER US! ME! PLEASE TY!" I screamed, begging, also crying. He blasted himself at me again, this scared look in his eyes as he continued trying to best me. He could do it if he only remembered me.

"I HAVE NO HISTORY WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING ROYAL SCUM!" He shouted, using his wings to block my attack.

"YES YOU DO! I SAVED YOUR LIFE TY! WE TOOK YOU IN AND CARED FOR YOU WHEN YOU WERE HURT!"

"MY NAME ISN'T EVEN TYLER!" He determined, slashing at me.

"YES IT IS! YOU GREW UP IN WATERWORKS! YOU LEARNED WITH US! HELPED US! TREATED US LIKE BROTHERS TY! AND NOTHING MADE YOU HAPPIER THAN BEING WITH US!" I blasted myself at him, and by now everyone had stopped to stare at us. My Uncle's army; my dad's army; even his own army. "JUST FUCKING REMEMBER US TY!"

"NO! I HAVE NO HISTORY WITH YOU! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" He ordered, blocking my attack with one wing and keeping the other outstretched. He swung his arm at me so fast I couldn't react, the blade getting my side really well. I could feel my side getting numb. _What is this?_ I felt the numbness spreading at a rapid pace. He smiled. "Did you know that ender pearls have poison in them?" He asked, pulling the blade made of ender pearls and obsidian back.

"Ty…" I muttered, feeling the poison work its way through my flesh and bones.

"That isn't my name!" He hissed, backing away from me.

"So that's it? You're just going to murder me like you did to your parents?" I faintly asked; my magic slipping as I fell. I felt Nova catch me, grunting as she pushed me off of her, considering I fell on top of her.

"HA! JOKES ON YOU, I NEVER MET MY-!" Enderlox cut himself off, taking in a sharp breath. His arms started to shake, his whole body did. I could see it in his eyes, all of the realization behind those scared, horrified eyes. He just floated there, all eyes on him, eventually slowly letting his sword fall from his hands. Estol, from where he was on the road, jumped up onto the roof across the street and caught it, making the sword disappear, still staring at Enderlox. Slowly, a small line of blood rolled off his chin, having come from his mouth.

Suddenly, Enderlox's hands shot to his head and he screamed, his eyes tightly closed and blood dripping from his mouth rapidly. He screamed and screamed, the most eardrum shattering scream ever heard. When the screaming- no, screeching, stopped, his was on the rooftop across the street on his hands and knees, shaking, Estol over top of him trying to calm him down.

Then, oh _then_, my father came from nowhere and got him wrapped up in chains in 3 seconds flat. Estol went to draw a sword and fight.

"N-no… Estol, don't…" _Ty_... "Stand down… Do you hear me, stand down!" He cried out, his eyes tightly closed and his body tense. Even my dad was surprised. Tears rolled down his face, and he just shook his head, his head lowered to hide his face. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME- I SAID STAND DOWN!" Ty bellowed. Estol just stared at him, eventually slowly nodding and putting the sword away, backing up and motioning for the others in Ty's army to leave. They all disappeared. All of them but Nova and me.

"Where are all of our men?" My dad hissed, yanking him to his feet.

"They're being released. Right now, I promise." Ty shakily confirmed, still crying. "I told my men not to hurt any of them before the fight… We just wanted to get them out of the way so no innocent people would get hurt…" Ty just began to sob. I noticed all the remaining people from the hell and Overworld armies watching, and even they seemed sad about Ty's predicament. But my father didn't seem to give a damn if Ty was crying or not.

"You've committed numerous crimes against this city, against the people of MineCraftia. As king of your people, you'll face all charges." My dad coldly confirmed.

"BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN KILL ANYONE!" Nova screamed, tears running down her own face. "IN FACT IF HE HADN'T BEEN MOVING YOUR MEN ELSEWHERE THEY'D ALL BE DEAD- HE SAVED LIVES BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"

"Didn't your king tell you to stand down?"

"MY KING?! HE ISN'T MY KING; HE COULDN'T CONTROL MY ASS IF HE TRIED!" Nova determined, standing up. _Insane psycho alert_. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'D KILL HIM AFTER HE SURRENDERED?! YOU JUST WANT TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE'S ENDER'S SON, DON'T YOU?!"

"I'd suggest you leave before you get hurt." My dad threatened.

"I see why you're the king of hell Herobrine. I understand now." Nova calmly determined. My dad blinked.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You took my father… my mother… my aunt… my entire family- you took them all from me… BUT I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" She yelled, holding fists at her side as tears spilled from her enraged eyes.

"Kill her." My father ordered, looking down to his minions. Nova laughed.

"YOU'D KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT CAN'T EVEN SUMMON HER OWN WINGS?!" She was yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. Much like how Ty and I were. "I'M NOT LIKE OTHER DRAGONS! I WASN'T BORN WITH MAGIC IN MY VEINS! SO I HAVE TO USE THINGS LIKE CHARMS FILLED WITH MAGIC ENERGY TO EVEN SUMMON MY WINGS! I MAY BE A DRAGON, BUT I'M THE MOST HELPLESS GIRL THERE EVER WILL BE IN DRAGON KIND, SO DO IT! KILL AN INNOCENT LIFE! I DARE YOU!" Nova declared. No one went after her. People had left their houses to see what was going on. There were kids around, and adults and teenagers. Everyone looked to Herobrine.

"Take the charm off." My father harshly spat, not believing her. Nova grabbed the charm and ripped it off of her choker, all magic in her body instantly leaving her, you could feel it. "Fine, just get out of here." He ordered; teleporting off with Ty. Nova just stood there, shaking with rage, clipping the charm back on. She was breathing heavily, her hair in her face.

"That… THAT FUCKING JACKASS!" She bellowed. Her attention turned directly to me as I could see tons of people appearing in the distance; probably super surprised they'd missed everything, rushing towards us. I could see Ian, Jerome, and Mitch, as well as, like, _over 300 baccas_. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT SON OF A BITCH GO?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE KILLS TY I'M GOING TO MURDER HIS SORRY ASS!"

"Kids." I harshly whispered. She seemed taken aback, blinked, and looked down to the streets below, where she was getting _those looks_ from parents. Most of the kids just stared, the teenagers seeming very amused.

"… Now kids, _never_, repeat what I just said- until you're 18 or older." And she looked back to me with a smile, as if that solved everything. The teenagers all cracked up laughing. I face palmed, shaking my head as she gave me an annoyed look.

"ADAM!" Jerome screamed, already over here, unlike the other humans. In fact, tons of baccas were over here already.

"My father has Ty!" I screamed. "He's going to kill him!" My vision shifted to my Uncle, who was being helped up from the rumble. When he'd crashed, he broke part of the wall. I got to my feet, despite the immense pain coursing through me from the gash in my side, and teleported over to him immediately, desperately grabbing his shoulders as he gave me a weak smile. "You can't kill Ty! You can't- please!" I begged. His smile fell partially.

"Adam, he's committed crimes against us. Kidnapping, destruction of property, attempted-"

"BUT HE SURRENDERED! HE DIDN'T HURT A SINGLE PERSON IN EITHER ARMY, EVERYONE'S SAFE! TY'S SCARED, HE'S CRYING BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'LL DIE! BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE- PLEASE!" I sobbed as he was lead off, desperately taking his hand.

"I'm sorry Sky." He murmured, taking his hand back.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING IF IT MEANS TY WON'T DIE! JUST GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!"

"Sky, nothing you can do will save him. He is to be executed as soon as possible, and I imagine your father is already getting it set up. I'd say goodbye while you can." He informed me with a sad smile. I just stood there, my mouth hung open as more tears spilled down my face. _How could he say that? How could the protector of all life say that with such a sweet tone?_ I just slowly shook my head, teleporting away, into the castle. I ran straight for the dungeon, limping badly considering I couldn't put much weight on my left side, looking around for Ty, but not finding him anywhere.

~Nova~

I got Adam's friends onto the roof, and when Adam came back, he just broke down sobbing, his words broken and not understandable. He was saying something about not being able to find Ty. So as he was sobbing into Ian's chest, Jerome silently crying into Mitch's, I looked around. The sky was a beautiful crystal blue, and the colors were all as vibrant as I'd seen in my visions. My vision slowed as I spun in a circle ever so carefully. I could see the energy. The magic in the air. When my vision finally caught up with me, I was staring at the road below, all the people making their way somewhere. I looked in the direction they were heading; see up by the castle that man again. Herobrine.

"Nova, what are you looking at?" Ian softly questioned; him, Jerome, and Mitch staring at me. I didn't answer, my vision blurring again as I felt like I were spinning.

"Is that Hero? What is he doing?" Mitch asked, my vision focusing once more. Adam was suddenly next to me, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and eventually I followed, but tried not to get too close to him. He was hurt and somehow moving very fast, it was amazing honestly, what, with poison in his body. I froze when I saw the stray bottle slowly roll across the rooftop, stopping 5 feet away from me.

**Flashback**

_"__Seto, I asked my daddy and he said that energy magic isn't real!" I complained, my arms crossed. "Why did you lie to me?" I pouted. He smiled, laughing._

_"__I didn't lie! It is a magic, but it's a lost magic. No one knows about it anymore! I found a book though, you see? It's all about the lost magic's!" The 10 year old boy exclaimed, pulling out a book and putting it away right after._

_"__But how am I supposed to learn something when it's lost?" My 6 year old mind just didn't understand at the time how magic worked. No, not at all._

_"__It's easy! But since you don't have magic in your veins, you'll have to improvise, ok?"_

_"__Improvise?"_

_"__You'll need a really powerful potion called an enchantment potion. They're very hard to make, but people still make them where I come from! Here, even a drop is enough!" It may have been a drop, but with that small little drop I made a crater 5 times bigger than any elder ever had, at least from what I've seen them make._

_"__I did it Seto! I did it!"_

_"__Of course you did, you're a dragon silly!"_

**End of Flashback**

My fingers grazed over the thin neck as I gently lifted it from the ground, everything slowing down. _Seto never came back to give me anymore potions to practice with…_ After Seto left, I'd never seen another enchantment potion again. I was never able to practice, and as hard as I tried, I could never do it again. I told Adam I was too weak. That was true. Without the potion, I am weak. No one can handle their power. No one will survive if it seeps into their hearts. No one will live to tell the tale because the pure energy fights with the magic bound in your soul and kills it. No one… but me.

"No! I won't let you kill him; you'll have to kill me first!" Adam cried out, snapping my attention back to reality as I ran across the rooftops to find him. I soon saw him overtop Ty on the lightly elevated stage below, holding him tightly; tears spilling from his face and his grip deadly strong, to a normal person at least. Ty had his hands bound behind his back, his head hovering over a wooden block, his hair covering his face as he stared at the ground below him, waiting.

"Move Sky." Herobrine demanded, the crowd watching intently. He was holding an axe, and Notch came over, softly trying to remove Adam from Ty's body so they could kill him and get it over with. My finger flicked the cap off without any struggle, as Seto made me practice for when he brought more back for me, just in case I got into a bad situation and needed them direly. "I'm not killing you, now move Sky, this is stupid." Herobrine growled, guards also trying to pry him off. The world seemed to slow as I brought the bottle to my lips. My vision blurred majorly as I watched the duplicating figures swirl and sway. The excess energy in the air was quickly attracted to my body, as I was the overpowering source, a magnet to it.

**Flashback**

_"__But why does this allow me to use magic when I have none?"_

_"__Because it's pure energy."_

**End of Flashback**

"Adam." I called, my voice dark, echoing loudly as I raised my hand, my hair floating around me as my body was surrounded by a glowing white aura. _I've never felt so alive. If one drop can overpower an elder dragon, then how much can half a bottle do?_ The two Adam's I was seeing looked to me, as well as everyone around him. One of them was a split second faster than the other, therefore declaring he was the real one. The energy formed so quickly at my fingertips I nearly just blasted the entire crowd, but no, I'm not weak. This makes me strong. My mind was racing with thoughts of Seto, of everything he ever told me, anything I could remember of him as the energy blasted itself at Adam. You can't stop pure energy. It has to reach a source.

Everyone jumped out of the way, Adam tightly closing his eyes and burying his face against Ty's back. In a split second after leaving my fingers, everything went white, a loud, echoing, crashing sound ringing out. After 3 more seconds, the light died away, as energy in its original state is clear, but when focused on by anyone like me, it goes white. Everyone stared at the mess I'd made. I closed my eyes slowly, not worried or afraid I'd messed up. _When have I ever messed up?_ I opened my eyes half way, still staring, everyone else wearing horrified looks on their faces, even Herobrine and Notch. There were no bodies. Just pure rumble and ash. I turned and started to walk away, the energy, seeing as I needed no more of it, directing itself back into the bottle, into a liquid state. _Take care of them Seto_.


	26. Author's Note and Teaser

Thank you for reading, **_This Isn't Me_**, and thank you all for so much support, it really means a lot! It took me 2 months to make this book, and I never expected it to do this well! (I have low standards for what goes well and what doesn't. XD.) This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote, and I'll be putting this book onto my Wattpad account as well... Later. My username is CurseOfTheEnder (DUH! XD.), and currently I'm working on taking all of my work off of there so I can use the account for fanfictions I've wrote instead. Skylox and Merome, of course.

**(On Microsoft Word)** This book has a total of 328 pages and 88,256 words; 24 chapters (Not including the prologue.) with a font size of 16. (Just thought I'd tell you for anyone who wanted to know how long the book was...)

Now, I know you probably have questions over what I did for the last chapter.

**Did Nova kill them? (MAYBE...)**

**Why such an awful ending? (Because I'm a bitch. XP.)**

**How come Adam and Ty only had sex once? (No, I'm kidding on this one! XD.)**

There are probably tons of questions you want to ask! _WELL_... I guess you'll have to find out in the next book. XP. The next book will be titled, _**This Is Me**_ (Such an original title, I know!), and I might take a short break before putting it up. I mean, i'll probably start working on it right after I post this, but still. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT THAT MEAN! In fact, here are a few teasers to subside you for now, and by the way, they're purposely supposed to be funny. (I wrote a few random bits when I had a writers block for _**This Isn't Me**_, just to explain why I even have them.)

**Jerome** – "Mitch, I think my hand's going to come off."

**Jason** **(Bet you didn't expect me to put Jason!)**– "Your boyfriend stole the kitchen and Seto's trying to get him to go back to his room." _*Informs Adam*_

**Mitch** – "God, stop looking at me like I'm a fat pig, so what if it's a few calories, I don't give a damn."

**Adam** – "I don't care if he has to fuck someone else, let him if it'll make him happy."

**Sky** – "General, you're wearing too much."

Again, thank you so much for reading, and just to piss you off, I'm NOT going to explain why it says Adam AND Sky. I'll let you try and figure it out.

\- I remain,

Ghost / Phantom / *Insert Real Name Here*

**(If I had to pick a song to represent _This Isn't Me_, it'd be Demons, by Imagine Dragons.)**


	27. Very Critical Update:

Hey guys, Curse here.  
Okay, I'll keep this short and sweet.  
1.) I wanted to redo This Isn't Me.  
2.) I'm still going to.  
3.) My parents want me to get published, and I do too, as it's my dream to be an author.  
4.) I'm taking down **Our Nightmares**, the redone (unfinished) version of This Isn't Me, and the starting book in the Fancy Truths series.  
5.) I'm taking down **This Is Me**, the unfinished second book in this series.  
6.) I'm going to try and get **Our Nightmares**, and the other 2 books in the Fancy Truths series professionally published.  
Okay, well, this is the update, and the reason I'm telling you all this/actually going through with this, is for a few reasons that I'll list.  
1.) **This Isn't Me/Our Nightmares** ends in a cliffhanger that the second book resolves, and the second book - **This Is Me/Our Dreams **\- isn't going up, since I'm getting this published.  
2.) For those of you sensitive to cussing and/or sex scenes, the published book WILL NOT include those things, as my parents and family will be reading the books and THEY DON'T KNOW I WRITE THAT. I'd like to keep it that way. The sex scenes will be removed and most likely turned to fluff, and the cussing will become minimum. Most likely any cussing will be done as such: "...cursed under his breath..." I'm sure you get the point.  
3.) The story will be so much better considering my parents will be getting me a professional editor, as every author has.  
4.) **This Isn't Me/Our Nightmares** is the only book I feel comfortable with publishing, as it's one of a few works I've actually finished and one of my favorite story plots to write. I have such great memories with this book, as it's my first ever fanfic, and to see that it's done so well makes me want to hug each and every one of you readers.  
5.) I'm 14 (as of writing this update). I wrote this at 13 (I think). To send a query letter saying: "I'm a 14 year old girl, and..." SERIOUSLY grabs attention, and publishing agents tend to only give your query letter around a minute or _less_, as they get SO MANY in one day that they can't spend forever reading them, UNLESS they plan to actually publish the person.  
I really hope you all understand, as I know there are people who don't want me rewriting the book, but guys, PLEASE understand that it's my biggest dream to become a published author. I'm a freshman in high school, and have been writing stories since the 5th grade. Ever since the 5th grade, I've known what I've wanted to be, and I still want to be said thing: an author. I want this, and it's much easier to get published young than it is to get published as an adult- I would know, my aunt is an author and nobody would publish her, so she started to self publish online, and is making a living out of it, but not as much as she would've if an agent had published her. I really hope you all understand, and if you haven't picked it up yet, **This Isn't Me **will remain online, though no other books will be published in the series. If you want to read them, you'll have to wait until I get them published (hopefully.) Names will be changed, therefore making my work original and allowing me to publish said work. No longer will the story take place in minecraft, but a Dystopian universe _based_ off of minecraft, as the game is copywrited after all.  
I really need your support in this guys. Please, I need you all to understand that I'm doing this - not for myself - but for all of you too. This story will be 1,000 times better professionally handled. It'll flow smoother, make more sense, have a logical plot that wasn't made up as I went along (yes that's how I wrote the story). So please... Please support me in this. This might be my one chance. Of course I'll let you know if and hopefully when the book is released, and seriously... Thank you all for so much support the 1 or 2 years I've wrote fanfiction. **This Isn't Me **has nearly 50,000 views thanks to all of you. This means so much to me, and I know the story means a lot to all of you too. So please... Support me in this.  
\- Ghost / Phantom / *IRNH*


End file.
